Facing The Inevitable
by Emotion Masen
Summary: 3 years later our favorite couple Edward and Isabella are still going strong with their adorable daughters Keiara and Kiah. Life seems to be going perfect for them,but its all just a calm before a storm. Can their relationship survive & face the inevitable?
1. My love, My life

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My love, My life<em>**

**_Bella POV (three years later)_**

I sat at the vanity and pushed the hair pin into my hair. I touched up the makeup Alice and just finished doing and then slipped my feet into my shoes. The door to the room opened and I smiled as my precious daughters walked in with their Aunt Bree.

"I tried getting them dressed but they keep giving me that look and I can't."

Bree said and I called her a chicken and took the dresses out of her hand. "Momma you look really pretty." Kiah said with her father's smile.

"Thank you baby aunt Bree made you and Keiara's hair really pretty."

"Aunt Bree put flowers in our hair…see momma."

Keiara says showing me the flowers. I sit down on the couch and pull both girls over to me. I get Kiah into her dress first and she frown when I zippered it. I was sure this was the face they gave Bree. I dressed Keiara next who simply voiced how she felt instead of pouting. A trait Edward said she got from me.

"Momma I don't want to wear dis dress."

Keiara pouted pulling on her dress. "Come on can you wear it for Uncle Em and Aunt Rose wedding, and then we can take it off." I say to her and she scrunches up her nose.

"But they itchy momma."

Kiah said scratching at her legs. "But you both look so pretty and it will make Aunt Rose really happy." I say and they pout.

"Fine."

They say at the same time and I shake my head happy to have won that battle. Emmett and Rosalie were finally getting married. Edward and I didn't know what they were waiting for but we stayed out of it. The door opened and Edward walked in looking absolutely mouth watering in his tux.

"Daddy!"

The girls yelled running over to him. He picked them both up and walked over to me placing a kiss on my lips.

"I missed my girls last night, did you have fun at Nana and Pop Pop house?"

He asked them. Last night he spent the night with the guys at the hotel for the bachelor party and I spent the night with Rose for her bachelorette party. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme kept the girls for us.

"Yes, Nana gave us cupcakes."

"Momma said we can't eat dem now or we going to get our dress dirty."

"They itchy daddy."

Kiah told him and he laughed. "You both look very beautiful, though." He said and the girls blushed. "thank you daddy" they said in unison. He kissed their cheeks then put them down. He took my hand and pulled me against him.

"You look stunning chéri."

"And you look very handsome, Mr. Cullen."

I tell him and he smiles at me then places another kiss on my lips, this one lingering longer than before.

"ill"

The girls say and we laugh pulling apart. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Rosalie in the adjoining room.

"Come on Rose, it's just Edward."

I yell and she enters the room all her makeup finished courtesy of Alice. "Aunt Rose you look like a princess." Keiara says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Keiara you and Kiah look really pretty in your dresses."

"Thank you." Keiara said with a blush.

"Momma said we have to wear them for you and Uncle Em." Kiah said

"Do we really have to?"

Keiara asked with a pout. Rose looked up at me obviously not wanting to be the bad guy. "Girls you have to wear the dresses to be the flower girls. If you take off the dresses you can't be the flower girls." Edward says and they both slap their hands on either side of their face with their mouths opened in the O shape.

"But I want to be da flower girl."

"Me too."

"Then I guess you have to keep your dress on."

I tell them and they both nod their heads. "Kiah you scratch my back I scratch yours." Keiara says and Rose, Edward and I all laugh as they hug each other and scratch the others back.

"Girls why don't you go with daddy to see Uncle Em why I help Aunt Rose get dressed."

I tell them and they give me a huge smile. "Ok!" they both say and Edward places another kiss on my lips and one on Rose's cheek before he leaves the room with the girls.

"Bella I'm nervous."

"I know, but you love him right?"

I ask her and she nods her head. "What if he feels like I rushed him into it?" she asked me and I pointed to the chair for her to sit down.

"Rose the two of you had a three year engagement. I don't think that's rushing it."

I say to her and she nods her head. "Or what if he still doesn't want to get married and is just doing it because I want him to." Rose says and before I reply she says.

"What if he grows to despise me for this, what if…"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off…"

I say with a smile, tossing the words she said to me the day before my wedding. "I'm stupid right?" She says and I shrug my shoulders.

"Yes, a little. He loves you Rose. When have you ever known Emmett to do anything he doesn't WANT to do?"

I ask her and she smiles, "Your right." She says and I smile shrugging my shoulders. "I know. Now can we get you dressed and off to finally marry this man?" I ask her and she laughs nodding her head yes. I help her get dressed just as Alice and Angela enter the room with Kiah and Keiara following.

The wedding was underway and the girls made everyone laugh as they tossed the flowers into the pews instead of the aisles. Then when they made it to their grandparents they bowed for their applause. I shook my head watching them. Angela walked down the aisle with Jacob, then Alice and Jasper and next was Edward and I since we were their matron of honor and best man.

Rose asked her mother and my father to give her away since her father was deceased. Rose mother and my parents had always been great friends and since her father passed away years ago Charlie always filled in when he could. The ceremony was beautiful not that I really expected it to be anything else since Alice coordinated it.

As Emmett and Rose said their vows Edward and I smiled at each other. I was remembering our wedding day and I had never been surer about anything in my life then I was when it came to the choice I made to marry him.

Once the wedding was over Emmett and Rose looked as happy as Edward and I did and I wished them the best. Everyone left for the reception hall and Edward and I changed the girls' clothes so that they would stop complaining about the itchy dresses.

"Can we go play…"

"Kiah your half naked baby."

I say to her as I fold up her dress. Keiara starts to laugh hysterically making it impossible for Edward to get her dress off.

"Why are you laughing Keiara?"

Kiah asked her sister and Keiara looked over at us with a smile on her face. "Momma said nacky." She said and started laughing again, this time Kiah joining her. Edward and I both laughed at our girls as we got them changed and into a simple skirt and shirt.

"Momma can we go play now?"

Kiah asked me once she I buckled her shoes. "Yes, but no running." I say and she takes Keiara's hand and they leave the room with a smile. We follow them out and back to the reception hall were everyone is dancing and celebrating. Edward takes my hand lacing our fingers as we sit and watch the girls dance with their grandfathers.

"They have two left feet like their mother."

Edward says and smiles over at me, "Fuck you." I say with a smirk and he leans over so his lips are against my ear.

"When and where."

"I say the bathroom in ten minutes."

I tease back and he groans against my ear. "I say right here and now." He replies and bits on my ear lobe. I laugh and slap his thigh making him laugh also.

"Our daughters are right over there in case you forgot."

I say and he laughs, "You just got lucky Mrs. Cullen, because I want to pull that dress up, rip those sexy little thongs I know you have on off and fuck you until you scream my name." he whispers and I moan.

"No fair…"

I whisper and he chuckles against my ear. "I've been thinking that sense I saw you in this dress chéri." He says his hand creeping up my thigh. He wasn't playing fair and two could play at this game. I placed my hand over his erection and he growled. "Daddy come dance with us!" Keiara yelled and Edward dropped his head on my shoulder while I smiled.

"Come on daddy please!"

Kiah yelled and Edward looked over at them. "Give me a minute, girls' I'm talking to your momma." He tells them and I laugh.

"Liar, you're trying to seduce their momma…"

"It's your fault, you tempt me."

"Oh please I tempt you in a robe, furry slippers and rollers in my hair. It's not my fault your always in heat."

I tease and he laughs and turns my face so that I am looking at him. "I have the sexiest woman as my wife; of course I'm always in heat. But let's not forget you're the one who called for phone sex last night." He said and I smiled and kissed his lips. He deepened it taking my tongue into his mouth.

"Hey there are children present!"

Emmett yells and Edward and I laugh. "We know they're our children!" I yell back and he smiles at me. After Edward works to rid his self of his erection he kisses my forehead and tells me he'll be right back. I watch as he goes and dances with the girls like fools, and I couldn't help laughing when the girls slapped their hands over their face at some dance move Edward did. My cell rung and I quickly answered seeing it was my doctor.

"Hello Dr. Ko."

"Hello Bella I hope I'm not calling at a bad time…"

"No, just give me a minute to go somewhere less noisy."

I tell her getting up from my seat. I head to the back to a private room. "Ok." I say chewing on my lip. "I have your test results back and I'm afraid they came back negative." She says and I close my eyes tightly as I sit down.

"Dr. Ko are you sure I mean I thought…."

"…I'm sorry Bella but you're not pregnant."

Dr. Ko says into the phone and I inhale a deep breath. I knew from my experience with the girls that it would just be better to take a blood test at the hospital then take a home pregnancy test. Edward and I were still trying and I wanted to give him his son so badly.

"Ok thank you."

"I'm sorry again Bella."

"No it's not your fault. I knew we would have trouble. I'm fine really a few years ago I thought I'd never have children and I have two little girls. Thank you Dr. Ko."

I say and we hang up the phone. I sit there fighting the tears in my eyes. This was the third time I thought I was pregnant and it turned out I wasn't. I loved our girls more than anything and I just wanted to give them a brother and Edward a son. The tears fell from my eyes and I let them fall. I heard the door to the room start to open and I tried to quickly wipe the tears from my face. Today was my best friend's wedding day and I couldn't ruin it because I was balling like a big baby.

"Isabella is every…what's wrong?"

I hear Edward ask with worry in his voice and I can't make myself look up at him. I felt like I disappointed him for not being pregnant.

"Dr. Ko just called."

I say hardly above a whisper. Before I know it Edward is kneeling in front of me with his hand cupping my cheek.

"We're not pregnant."

He states and not asks. I shake my head no as I feel another tear betray me falling onto my cheek. "I'm sorry." I say and he shakes his head.

"Don't apologize you have nothing to be sorry for Isabella."

"I want to give you a son and I can't."

I say and he shakes his head again. "I am more than perfectly happy with you and our girls. Don't you EVER doubt that, Isabella. If we are not blessed with another child then fine but DO NOT beat yourself up over it. I love you." He says and I only felt guiltier for not being pregnant.

"I love you too."

I reply and he wipes my tears from my face. "Now can you stop crying, I don't think the girls will like seeing their mommy cry." He says with my favorite smile and I smile back at him.

"So if I never give you a son…"

"…I will still love you more than my next breath chéri. I'm a little offended you doubt that."

He says and I inhale a deep breath. "Would you love me any less if I…lost a limb?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Never."

"Then remember that's how I feel about you."

He says and I could never forget that he loved me; the why was the part that always left me stumped. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Taking my lower lip into his mouth he nibbled on it gently. Fisting his hair I deepened our kiss and he slowly stood pulling me up with him. His hand pressed into my back like fire burning through my dress. Lifting his lips from mine he looked down into my face.

"Are you happy with our life?"

He asked me and this caught me a little off guard. "Of course I'm happy." I tell him and he cups my face in his hand.

"Then I'm happy. When I married you Isabella we didn't know if you would ever get pregnant and I still married you because I love you more than anything else in this entire world. You gave me two little girls I would NEVER trade for any son. If by the grace of god we have another baby then it will happen when it should no sooner."

He tells me and I smile up at him. "When you say stuff like that is when I think I don't deserve you." I tell him and he gives me my favorite smile.

"It is I who doesn't deserve you Isabella. Now no more crying over this alright?"

"Yes."

"Momma! Daddy!"

We hear the girls yelling on the other side of the door. "You guys in there? The girls are looking for you two." I hear Angela say. Edward smiles at me and kisses my lips.

"Wouldn't trade them for the world."

He tells me and I smile nodding my head. "Yeah Ang let them in." Edward says and the door opens and they both come running.

"We thought you dis- disappeareded like…poof!"

Keiara said tossing her hands in the air. "I was sad cuz we taught you and momma lefted us." Kiah said and Edward picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Your momma and I would never leave the two of you. Momma had a phone call so we came in here because it was quieter."

He told her and she nodded her head. "Momma I fell down and hurted my knee." Keiara said to me and I kneeled down to look at her leg.

"Aww my poor baby, you want me to kiss it?"

"Yes."

She said with a pout and I smiled and placed a kiss on her knee. "All better!" she yelled as if me kissing her knee made everything better.

"Momma my knee hurt too."

Kiah said and I looked up at her then kissed her knee and she smiled. "All better!" she yelled like her sister and I laughed. We went back out to the reception hall and the girls went out to dance with their uncles. Edward and I sat down and he kept kissing my hand and shoulder. I wasn't surprised Rose noticed my absence. When she walked over to me, Edward placed a kiss on my lips and left us alone.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine, now stop worrying about me and enjoy your day."

"Bella…"

"Rose I promise I'm fine."

I tell her and she looks at me as if trying to read my face. "Tell me later?" she asked and I nodded my head with a smile.

"Ok, now come on dance with me."

She says taking my hand and pulling me out on to the dance floor. We dance together earning laughs from everyone at the reception and I promised I wouldn't let the difficulty I had of conceiving control how I felt about life. I had an amazing life, a phenomenal husband, two adorable daughters, great family and friends, and starting in another three months a new show with Rose and Alice. Rose sold a talk show idea to ABC and it would be starring Alice and me. I couldn't believe I was going in front of the camera again but I would admit I missed it. If it's one thing I learned it was that life happens at its own speed not when you want it to, so I knew if we had another baby it would happen when it was time.

As I danced with Rosalie I felt the strong arms I knew belonging to my husband slide around my waist. His lips pressed against my neck and I shuddered when I felt the tip of his tongue.

"If I'm correct I was promised some wild wedding bathroom sex…"

He whispers in my ear and I laugh feeling my cheeks catch fire from my blush. "How fast can you get me to a bathroom?" I ask and before I know it he turns me around to face him.

"Seriously?"

"When have you ever known me to joke about sex Mr. Cullen?"

I ask and he gives me my favorite smile. He takes my hand and we quickly walk over to the table where our parents are seating. "Dad can you keep an eye on the girls?" He ask Carlisle and I stood there trying not to make it obvious what we were about to go do. I noticed the girls walk over to us and Keiara climbed into my father's lap while Kiah climbed into Carlisle's.

"Where are you and mommy going daddy?"

Kiah asked with her big green eyes and I was leaving this for Edward to answer. "Um Mommy has to help daddy with a huge problem, we'll be right back." He says and I shake my head, as my mother and Esme both give that knowing smile. Edward quickly takes my hand and rushes us out of the reception hall. I couldn't help but giggle as Edward rushed us to the nearest bathroom.

The moment we entered the bathroom Edward's lips were on mine and my back was pressed against the door. It was hot, deep and fucking breathing taking as he gripped my thigh hitching it over his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing my fingers into his hair. When he started kissing on my neck, I wrapped my leg tighter around him causing him to press his erection into me.

"Fuck Isabella…"

He growled into my ear. His hand palmed my ass squeezing it as he grinded into me. A moan left my lips and I fisted his hair bringing his lips back to mine. The kiss was hotter, sloppier this time as I sucked on his tongue. He gripped my thong in his hand and before I could say a word they were ripped from my body and flung to the floor. His hand slid between my thighs and I moaned banging my head back against the door.

"Fuck baby you're so wet…"

He said his fingers sliding into my folds. He pumps and curls his fingers inside of me and as good as it feels I know we don't have time for the foreplay. I let my leg drop back to the floor and his fingers pushes deeper inside of me, his thumb making those pleasing circles over my clit. Biting on my lower lip and breathing slowly I tried to remember not to scream since our family was just a few yards away.

I quickly unbuckled his pants and slid my hand inside. Jesus my husband was blessed, I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and it made me moan along with him. I begin to stroke him slowly, spreading the pre-cum on the swollen head of his cock with my thumb. His head drops in the cradle of my neck as his fingers work faster and I stroke his cock faster. God it felt so good I didn't want to stop, but I wanted his glorious cock inside of me more than anything.

"We are wasting precious fuck time baby. We both know the girls will come looking for us soon."

I tell him and he lifts his head up and looks at me. Lust filled his eyes and I knew I was about to get the fucking of a life time. My inner sex goodness smiled with anticipation as he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, with one motion he was inside of me. I quickly hit the lock on the bathroom door and gripped the back of his shirt. Moaning as he started to stroke me, I felt my entire body hit as he filled me. Pressing my back into the door, he trailed kisses over the tops of my breast. I kicked my shoes off and pressed the heel of my feet into his low back.

"Harder…"

I moaned and he did causing me to moan loudly. He filled me to the hilt as his dick worked my feminine walls. It thrust making it harder to breath, but moan in pleasure. He gripped my hips and started to pound into me. I held on to him as he fucked me into oblivion. I bit at his ear, sucking it into my mouth as I moaned his name over and over again. When it slid out of me I felt an absence that didn't last long because he was soon slamming back into me. I felt every muscle of his thick cock inside of me, owning me.

"Edward I-I'm oh god don't stop baby…"

I moan unable to form a complete sentence. He pulls me away from the door and walks over to the sink. When my ass touches the cool metal of the sink it adds an additional sensation that makes me moan.

"Lean back."

He tells me and I do, supporting myself on my elbows. His hand travels up under my dress and when he cups my breast I bit my lip letting my head drop back. His strokes slow down as he starts to swivel his hips. Hitting my spot with a different angle and my legs start to shake. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"I love watching me enter you Isabella, it's the sexiest fucking thing."

Edward said as his hands started to massage my thighs as they shook from the anticipation of my release. "Seeing my cock glowing with your juices, filling you over and over again, it makes me harder watching you take me in." He continues and I swear his words are only bringing me closer to my release.

"Edward I'm so close baby…"

"Touch yourself Isabella…"

He tells me and I start to massage my clit needing my release to come before I lost my mind. "Fuck you're so beautiful cheri." He says starting to stroke me faster and I lift my legs up onto his shoulders allowing him to slip deeper.

"Fuck…"

We both moan when he does, his forehead against mine. My walls continued to contract around him branding and claiming what rightly belonged to me and only me. His lips and tongue attacked my neck as he lifted my hips from the sink counter and pummeled into me.

Over

Over

And Over again.

I pushed my fingers into his hair fisting and tugging as I took him in repeatedly. He slammed into me and I gasped filling him in my gut, when he did it again I cried out his name. His strokes came faster, harder and I was whimpering under him, tugged his head so that I could kiss him. When are lips touched it was like his strokes became more urgent and needy. Nibbling on the others lip, sucking on the others tongue, our mouths moved in sync as he took from me as much as I took from him. I could never get enough of this; there would never be a, such thing as having enough of him. Then I felt it start between my thighs wrapped around him, it slowly traveled throughout my body like liquid fire. I felt him everywhere as my mind was flooded with sensations that could only be described as ecotic.

"Oh shit Edward I'm coming baby…"

I moaned against his lips and he kisses me just as I start to moan loudly how good he was making me feel. His strokes were fast, pounding on my spot as my legs quivered on his shoulders. As I started to come down from my release I saw in his eyes he wasn't done. He removed my legs and told me to bend over the sink.

Breathing heavily I do as told and smile seeing our reflections in the mirror. Edward loved making me watch him fuck me, and I had to admit I loved it to. We looked at each in the mirror as he came up behind me and gripped my ass.

He pushed back into me and I bit down on my lower lip as I tried to keep my eyes open. If we fucked in front of a mirror my eyes were to be on him at all times. This was kinky Edward and my god how I loved when he came out to play. His strokes varied between fast ones at first then they would slow down painfully causing me to beg him to move faster.

"Who owns you Isabella?"

He asked and I knew he didn't mean who owned me as property, but who owned my heart, who I belonged to in spirit and who I gave my body to undyingly. He forever told me that I owned him in every way a woman could and I knew it drove him crazy when I told him he owned me in French.

"Vous m'avez propres"

I said and he growls as I watch him lean forward. I moaned feeling his lips on the curve of my back, his tongue tracing hearts on my shoulders as he moved in and out of me sensually. I reached behind me and grabbed his hand then placed it between my thighs. He got the idea and started to pinch and pull at my clit whispering in my ear what I was doing to him. Fuck I was on the verge of coming again. He started speaking in French and sucking on my neck and I was a goner as I moaned loudly tossing my ass back against him. He growled and his stroked picked up and he soon followed me in ecstasy.

Only our breathing filled the bathroom as we tried to pull ourselves together. Looking in the mirror we laughed when our eyes caught.

"You will be the death of me chéri."

"No I won't I'll miss your glorious cock too much, oh and maybe the rest of you too."

I tease and he swats me on my ass. He fixes his pants while I pull my dress down and slip my feet back into my shoes. He picks up my torn thong and places it inside of his pocket. Once we look a little less like we just fucked in a hotel bathroom he takes my hand and pull him to me.

"Promise even when we are in our sixty's you'll still run off and have public bathroom sex with me."

He said with a grin and I laughed, "Even in our eighty's. As long as you can get him up baby it will forever be my job to get him back down." I tell him and he gives me my favorite smile then kisses me passionately. Just as there is a knock at the door,

"You two perverts finished in there?!"

Emmett shouts and I roll my eyes shaking my head. Edward unlocks the door and Emmett is standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"See at weddings there is usually always two people who have the dirty wedding sex it is never suppose to be the old married couple."

"Screw you Emmett, you're just mad we beat you and Rose to the bathroom."

I say and Edward laughs taking my hand as we head back to the reception hall. The moment the girls see us they run over to us. Hugging our legs they look up at us,

"Momma did you help daddy with his big problem?"

Kiah asked me and I laughed remembering what he told them. "You'll have to ask daddy sweets." I tell her and both girls look over at their father. He gives me a playfully look and I smile at him.

"Yes girls your mommy helped in only a way she can."

He says and they both smile happy with his answer. We head back out onto the dance floor and dance some more with everyone. When it is time for Emmett and Rose to leave and head off to their honeymoon, Edward plays the piano for them which caused Rose to cry.

By the time we finally made it home the girls were out cold. Edward and I worked to get them out of their clothes and into their pajama's.

"Momma is the Aunt Rose and Uncle Em get married over?"

Kiah asked and I smiled, "Yes baby their wedding is over." I tell her as I pull off her shoes off. "So we don't have to wear those itchy dresses no more?" Keiara asked sitting in Edward's lap her head on his chest as he tried to pull her shirt over her head.

"No, you girls don't have to wear those dresses ever again."

"Yay!"

They both said in their tired voices and I laughed getting up and grabbing their night gowns. I handed one to Edward and we dressed them in their p.j's.

"You girls looked very pretty today though."

"Thank you daddy."

Kiah asked, her eyes still closed as I tucked her into her bed. "Daddy wasn't mommy pretty too?" Keiara asked hugging her pillow pet.

"Yes, I think your momma is the prettiest woman in the whole world."

He says and I smile placing a kiss on the top of Kiah's head. "That's a lot right daddy?" Kiah asked as he came over and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes."

"Good because momma is very very very very very very pretty."

Keiara said then she gave a large yawn. "Yeah very very very pretty" Kiah added. I kissed the top of Keiara's head. "Thank you girls, now get some sleep." I tell them making sure they were all tucked in.

"Goodnight momma, night daddy."

They both say and Edward and I start to head out of their room. "Night girls we love you." Edward says and they both mumble a 'we love you too'. Edward hits the night light and leaves their door open slightly. We enter our bedroom and both undress. I was too tired to do any more then take Edward's pajama shirt and slip it on. We both climbed into the bed and he pulled me against his body, with my back firmly against his chest he placed a kiss on my neck.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too"

I say back pulling his arms tighter around me. He hugs me and softly hums my lullaby until my eyes close and sleep hits me.

_I was dreaming, I could always tell when it was a dream. Edward, I and the girls were at the lake house. Edward and I sat on the porch as we watched the girls run around making tag. Edward's finger made small circles on my arm as he spoke to me. But something else caught my attention. It was man. He was walking across the water, but there was nothing god like about this man. He was dark scary and my heart was pounding in my chest._

_"Edward look."_

_I say but he tells me he doesn't see anything. The man walks closer to us and then I hear a voice I haven't heard in years say,_

_"Who knew I could cause your life hell from the grave."_

_My skin crawled my breathing picked up as the man came closer. "Keiara! Kiah come here!" I hell getting up and Edward kept asking me what was wrong. As the girls ran towards me the man began to walk faster._

_"Edward he's coming…"_

_"Who Isabella?"_

_"I don't know look!"_

_I yell pointing and then the man aims a gun at us. He pulls the trigger and …_

_"NO!"_

I yell popping up in bed. Edward quickly sits up next to me cupping my face. "It was just a dream Isabella." He says and I feel the tears in my eyes. The fall to my cheeks and Edward wipes them from my cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He asked me and I shake my head. I wanted to forget it. "Are you sure, maybe you'll feel better after we talk about it." He tells me and I place my head on his shoulder. We sit there in silence for a while before I tell him about my dream. He turns my face to look up at him,

"Have you ever seen the man before?"

"No, I honestly didn't see his face in the dream."

I tell him and Edward kisses my forehead. "This was just a dream Isabella. I will never let anything happen to you and our girls." He tells me and I cup his face.

"Or you. I wouldn't survive it Edward."

Edward cups my face and kisses me softly. It was slow and passionate just wanted I needed. "We are one Isabella; nothing will happen to any us. I promise chéri." He says and I know he means it. He continues to kiss me and I wanted so much more. Pushing him onto his back I straddled him and rode away my nightmare on my husband's hard cock until it was completely forgotten.

The next morning was father's day and the girls and I woke up and made Edward breakfast. I had to remind them to keep it down before they woke him up.

"Momma, daddy like blueberries."

Keiara says holding a fist full of blueberries that juice was sliding down her arm. "No he likes chocolate chip." Kiah says holding a fist full of chocolate chips that were melting in her hand.

"Um girls how about we make blueberry and chocolate pancakes."

"Yay!"

They both yell and then they toss them into the pancake mix bowl. I look into the bowl and shake my head; I guess we were having blueberry, chocolate chip pancakes. I mix the bowl and then start to make the pancakes on the stove while the girls argue over who was going to make the table.

"We use princess plates, like when we play tea party." I hear Kiah say

"I want daddy to you use my Dora plate."

"Dora is stupid."

Kiah said and I turned and looked at her as her little arms were crossed over her chest. "Kiah Cullen we do not say stupid in this house apologizes to your sister." I tell her and she huffs and puffs then grumbles.

"I'm sorry."

"We will use those plates I put on the table, not your tea party dishes girls."

"But Momma I don't want to use those…"

Keiara said with a pout. "Well I don't care Keiara. Your tea party dishes are not meant to have real food on them." I tell her and she huffs and puffs and removes the toy dishes from the table. A minute later the dishes crisis was over as the girls giggled and laughed as they colored on the construction paper I gave them to make Edward a father's day card.

"Momma look we drew Daddy, you and us."

Kiah said and I smiled at what I assumed was suppose to be the four of us. "It's beautiful girls, daddy will love it." I tell them and they both smile proud smiles. After breakfast is finished I set the table and tell the girls to go wake up their dad. They both ran up the stairs and I was sure their stumping up the steps would wake him before they even made it to the room. I walked up behind them and smiled as I watched them bounce on the bed. I was thankful that he put his pajama pants back on last night.

"Daddy wake up! its daddy day!"

Keiara yelled and Kiah pulled his eye lid up. "Daddy!" she yelled into his face and I tried to stifle my laugh as he groaned. Then faster than they could register what was happening Edward was up and tickling them both. I smiled as their giggles filled the room. He finally stopped when they said they would pee on their self. Both girls quickly ran to the bathroom and Edward smiled over at me.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Happy Father's Day, baby."

I say with a smile and he waves for me to come to him. I sit on the edge of the bed and he places a kiss on my lips. He laughed when I told him he had dragon morning breath tickling my sides. Once he used the bathroom we all went downstairs and the girls told him what we made him for breakfast. He looked at me with a brow raised when he heard what was in the pancakes. I shrugged my shoulders.

"They wanted to make both."

I say and he laughs. We sit down and have breakfast while they tell Edward everything we had planned today. The smile on his face while they spoke made my heart full. I loved when we sat there like that. Nothing outside mattered just us in this house, Edward looked over at me and mouthed he loved me and I still blushed when he said this. "I love you more." I say and he mouths back impossible making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	2. The Cullen's

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Cullen's<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

I looked over at the clock on the night stand and knew that I had to get up soon for work. Isabella snuggled closer to me, her face in the crook of my neck as it always seemed to be when we woke up in the morning. Lying on my back I looked up at the ceiling and thought about the changes that had come into my life since my grandfather died leaving me CEO and sole heir of Masen Corporation. The biggest and greatest change to come into my life was Isabella. Not just because she was my wife and gave me our two girls, but with her I was a different man, a better man.

I pulled her tighter against me, always needing her closer. I kissed the top of her head and she let out a low sigh. With Isabella I was not just Edward Cullen CEO of a multibillion dollar company, I was Edward Cullen the husband to Isabella Cullen, the father to Keiara and Kiah Cullen. So for them I wanted to be someone they were proud of, someone they would never have to be ashamed of. I was no longer the ass I use to be, Isabella constantly reminded me that I had my moments, but I knew there was more to life now than Masen Corp and making money.

"Do you tink they up yet, Kiah?"

I hear Keiara ask on the other side of Isabella and my bedroom door. "I don know, go check." Kiah responds and I smile as I listen to them because they are louder then they think they are.

"No you go."

"No, momma gets mad if we wake her before da clock makes da loud noise."

Kiah said and I laughed harder causing Isabella to stir in her sleep. "We should be really really quiet like daddy showed us." Keiara told her and I smiled.

"Ok we should walk on our tip toes like momma does when she scares daddy when he falls asleep on da couch."

Kiah said and I laughed again. "Are they standing outside of the door?" Isabella asked just above a whisper. "Yeah they are trying to decide how to come in without waking us." I tell her and she laughs placing her hand on my bare chest.

"What time is it?"

She asked me and I looked over at the clock again. "A quarter to six." I tell her and she moans stuffing her face into my neck some more.

"I don't understand how the three of you are always up so early."

"We're early birds chéri."

"Hmm"

She says just as our bedroom door starts to open. Isabella lifts her head placing it on my chest and we both watch as the girls enter holding hands. They both stop when they see us looking at them.

"Morning momma, morning daddy."

They both say with smiles and their mothers blush. "Morning girls." Isabella says and I feel her smile against my chest.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

I ask them and they bite on the lower lips and look down at their feet. "We-we woke up and the sun was up." Keiara said as if that should have explained everything. Isabella sat up and held her arms out to them.

"Come on girls in the bed."

She said and they ran over to our bed. I helped them climb up the side and they squeezed in between Isabella and me. Isabella ran her hand over their hair as she smiled down at the both of them. I loved that look on her face when she looked at our girls.

"Did you both sleep well?"

"Yes I had a dream about jelly fishing like spongebob."

Kiah said and we all laughed, "You can't jellyfish silly." Keiara said with the giggles. "But I did, and den we had crabby patties." Kiah continued telling us her dream. When the alarm went off Kiah and Keiara slapped the hands over their ears and yelled,

"Daddy turn it off!"

"It's loud!"

I quickly lean over and shut the alarm off. "Thank God!" Keiara said and I laughed shaking my head. "Daddy does that mean you have to go to work now?" Kiah asked with a pout and I brushed her bang back over her forehead.

"Yeah it does."

"But I don't want you to go to work daddy."

Keiara said with a pout matching her sister's. I looked over at Isabella and she smiled. "Girls daddy has some really important meetings today, but when he comes home we'll go swimming in the pool ok." Isabella said and now they were both up and jumping in the bed. I climb out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower I dressed in my suit just as my blackberry went off with my schedule for today. I looked it over and then slipped the phone into my pocket. I put my cufflinks with the girls' names on them, and then slipped my pocket watch into my pocket. I never left the house without them. Once I finished getting dressed I grabbed my tie sitting it around my neck. I left it for Isabella to tie because it had now become part of our morning ritual. I head down to the kitchen where I knew the girls were. When I enter the room Kiah and Keiara are sitting at the table eating their bowls of cereal.

I walk up behind Isabella and place a kiss on her neck. She turns around coffee cup in hand and smiles up at me.

"Hmm you smell good."

She says and I laugh and take the coffee cup from her hand drink some. She smiles and starts to tie the knot in my tie.

"What are you ladies going to do today?"

"I have to run over to your mother's and see what else she needs for the cookout."

Isabella tells me. She was helping my mom organize the Cullen/Masen Fourth of July cookout this year. I cupped her face and ran my thumb over her cheek.

"When do you and Alice start the taping of the show?"

"A little after Rose and Emmett return from their honeymoon."

She answers and I nod my head. "Momma what's a honeymoon?" Keiara asked and I smiled looking down into Isabella's eyes.

"They went to the moon to eat honey, right daddy?"

Kiah said and Isabella and I laughed, "Yes baby doll you're exactly right."I answer and both girls nod their heads happy with my confirmation. The bell for the front gate beeps and I know that it's Seth coming to pick me up. Masen Corp was big in the news right now, not that I ever witnessed a time when it wasn't. But now it was the news about Mac. It took three years to surface to the media but there wasn't anymore hiding it.

Paparazzi was more up the Masen family ass than ever before and the leading question was if I was going to step down and leave the company to Mac. So with the added stress of the paparazzi Seth traveled with both Isabella and I. When the front door opened and he yelled his arrival the girls were up from the table and running out to him.

He walked into the kitchen carrying both girls on his hip. "Hey Seth." Isabella said smiling at him. After a long winded goodbye with my girls and a few make out sessions with Isabella I left for the office.

~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~

Sitting at the conference table I listened to Mac talk but my mind was distracted seeing that I was still stuck on what he just said. He continued to talk but I held up my hand stopping him and making everyone at the table turn around and look at me.

"I didn't ask you to revise that contract Mac."

"I know but I took some initiative and…"

"…when I ask you to take some initiative do it, but when I don't tell you it means don't do it. This contract is going to cause the company millions."

I say and I see the nervous looks on the faces of everyone at the table. "Yes but it will make us billions." He says and I inhale a deep breath trying to remember that he was family and this was a business meeting.

"The only way this will make the company billions is in the event that the…product you promised we would invest in doesn't flop, which it will."

"You don't know that…"

He says with some bit in his words and I glare at him. "See I do know that Mac. That's why I'm the guy in charge." I reply and his nose flares and I see the anger in his eyes.

"Mac speaking as the company's finance rep I don't think this will be a good investment for the company and…"

"I didn't ask you Veronica…"

"Don't talk to her like that, because you're mad you made a bad call."

Emily snaps and he glares at her. It was no secret the two of them still didn't get along. Even after having the private Investigator I use look into him.

"I didn't make a bad call."

"Evidently you did."

Emily snapped back, "I looked into it Mac after you brought it to me yesterday and I have to agree. This wouldn't be good for Masen Corp." Jessica says looking through the little portfolio Mac had his secretary set up for everyone.

"Jessica you agreed with me yesterday."

"No I didn't. I told you I would look at it and let you know. You decided to bring it to Mr. Cullen's attention without my input first."

Jessica says and I can tell she looks annoyed. "Look none of it matters. It isn't final unless I sign it and I'm not signing it. Now can we move on?" I ask putting the flooder down and looking around the table.

"So that's it, you're not going to look at the numbers."

"That's what I have Veronica for, and she said it will hurt the company. So yes that's it."

I reply back not wanting to argue with him. He nods his head and sits back as we continue with the meeting. One by one everyone gives me their brief and I sign what I need to and what I approve. When the meeting is over I ask Mac to stay behind.

"Mr. Cullen you have an eleven O'clock conference call."

My secretary Sofia says and I nod my head. Two years ago, Kayla finished school and she currently worked down in tech with Paul. I spent the last year trying to find a secretary I could tolerate but none of them measured to Jessica or Hannah, not until I met Sofia. Isabella absolutely adored the woman.

"Thank you Sofia, if my wife calls tell her I will call her right back."

"Yes Sir."

She says leaving out of the room and closing the door behind her. I look over at Mac who still looks pissed off.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"So why not wait to tell me no to the investment until after the meeting was over?"

"Because even though you are my…uncle, I am still the boss and I can't appear weak just because we're related. I don't treat Emily any different then I treat you."

I reply and he grunts, "Emily is the spawn, she deserves it." He says and I have to admit four years ago I would have agreed but now my sister had taken a turn for the better. Her concern was only ever for the company and the family.

"Look Mac you don't see it now but you will. It was a bad investment."

"I still think you're wrong."

"Then that's your opinion."

I tell him and he nods his head. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I went behind your back. I was just trying to show you I can do the Vice president Job." He says and I inhale a deep breath knowing just where this was about to go. A year ago his wife Faith put it in his head that since he was my grandfather's son, he should have been Vice President if not CEO. Isabella and her even argued about it last Thanksgiving. The family honestly thought that Faith was the one to leak that Mac was Edmund Masen's long lost love child as the papers called him.

"Let's leave the VP job to the VP. Jessica can handle it."

"I just don't see why you won't even consider me for the job."

"Because, there is nothing wrong with the person who has the job. Why change what's obviously working?"

I ask him and he nods his head. We sit there in silence for a while and I want to break the ice about work so I ask.

"How's Faith?"

"Good, she's made some new friends at the country club."

He says and I couldn't help laughing as something, Emily, Isabella and Bree said about Faith getting comfortable with the Masen lifestyle popped in my head. Over the years Faith started acting like the new money types as my mother called them. I even thought she was starting to put a strain on her and Mac's marriage. She did more interviews than he did, and constantly tried to attended benefits with my mother, my aunt Elizabeth, Emily, Bree and Isabella. Her newest thing to fit in was spending her time at the country club. Ironically enough all the women in my family hated the damn place, but Faith was sure that was how she would reach the rank of them.

"She spends a lot of time there."

"Yeah don't I know it."

He says and I hide my smile with my hand. "Isabella was never the country club type. I just got her comfortable with hiring a massage therapist to come to the house." I say with a laugh and Mac laughs.

"I'm just happy I'm technically rich or Faith would have us back in the poor house."

"She just getting use to the idea of having money, give her some time."

"Edward it's been four years since I got my inheritance how much more time does she need?"

He asked and I laughed shrugging my shoulders. "I wish she was more like Bella, hell even Emily spends less money than Faith does." He says and I laugh.

"Well my Isabella is one of a kind, and never wish for another Emily we'd never have peace."

I say, he nods his head agreeing as we both laugh. We sit and talk for a few more minutes until Sofia comes in to remind about my conference call. I get up from the table and tell Mac that I would talk to him later. I button my jacket on my suit jacket and grab my papers from the table. I leave the room and head towards my office Sofia walking a little ahead of me. As I walk up the hall everyone steps out of my way and greets me quietly.

"Mr. Cullen!"

I hear someone call and I stop and turn around. A slim, brunette is walking over to me. I notice I've never seen her before so I looked around for Sofia for an explanation. Sofia quickly came back to my side.

"I'm Matilda Pillsbury. I was just hired as part of the Hotel Management team."

The woman says holding out her hand. I look over at Sofia who opens the leather folder in her arms. After a few minutes of looking through it she looks back up at me.

"Matilda Pillsbury, 25, graduated from Columbia College. She was hired by Laurent a month ago and currently working on the new plans for the hotel in New York."

Sofia said and I nodded my head and looked back at the woman Matilda. I held out my hand to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you Matilda welcome to Masen Corp."

I say and she smiles at me, "Thank you Mr. Cullen, it's an honor working here. I just wanted to introduce myself." She says and I nod my head and turn around to head back to my office when she calls my name again. I turn around and look at her,

"I like to think of myself as a hard worker. If you ever need anything I am happy to help."

She says and I hear Sofia snicker from next to me when she says, "Not if Mrs. Cullen doesn't give you a black eye first." I smile and try not to laugh. I don't acknowledge Matilda's remark and continue to walk away.

"I don't think Mrs. Cullen will like her very much."

Sofia says and I laugh, "I think you are right Sofia, let's just hope she's smarter than that other woman what was her name?" I ask and Sofia laughed.

"Kelly Holland. I thought Mrs. Cullen was going to rip her head off."

Sofia says and I laugh remembering thinking the same thing when I told Isabella about the woman blatantly coming on to me. Then one day when Isabella visited me at work, Kelly thought she would take it up a notch and became touchy feely as Isabella called it.

"Yes lets hope she's a lot smarter. Only interrupt me if…"

"…Mrs. Cullen, or your mother calls."

Sofia finishes and I nod my head and walk into my office. I sit behind my desk and prepare for my conference call. Thankfully it was a standard call and it went smoothly and quickly. Once it was over I looked through the portfolios everyone had prepared for me to look over their briefs for the month. I smiled happy with the way things were going.

Jessica was still the company's V.P and she was doing a damn good job at it. She almost worked as hard as I did, shit sometimes harder depending on the situation. Then there was Mac, he was great at being the company's Executive when he did his job and stopped trying to do everyone else's. Paul still ran my tech department and as always I was amazed with what he came up with. Laurent handled the Hotels' and as always he successfully kept a handle on the additional four hotels I added to the roster. Veronica kept up with the company finances and I had to say nothing got over on her.

Once the numbers in her computer didn't match in her book and she caused as much havoc as I would have until everything was the way it should have been. Isabella would joke that I created mini Asswards. Emily was still working as the company's Public Rep and somehow appointed herself as my and Isabella's public rep as well. Overall the company was going strong and I smiled knowing my grandfather would be proud of what I've done with our family business.

"Mr. Cullen there is a Detective Manner and Detective Hodges here to see you."

Sofia said coming in over the intercom. I wasn't sure what the hell this was about so I quickly told her to let them in. When they walked in one of them looked familiar and I remembered he was the detective that worked on the case when the fucker James took Isabella. I stood up and shook both their hands.

"Please have a seat."

I say and they both sit down. "Mr. Cullen I don't mean to disturb you, but I figured you would much rather I came to your office instead of your home with this." Detective Hodges said and I sit back in my chair.

"With what exactly?"

I ask him and he looks a little nervous. "It appears that for the last three years James' cell mate has been Maria's brother." He says and I inhale a deep breath.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Maria's brother…Orlando Santiago is up for parole in six months."

The other Detective says and my nose flares, "Obviously you felt the need to warn me. So here's another question why was I not notified about this sooner?" I asked them and they inhaled.

"Well it's not common for California and Chicago to keep tabs on the others prisoners. Detective Beck just transferred over there and gave me a heads up."

Detective Hodges said and I knew he was talking about his hold partner who also worked that case against James. I nodded my head in understanding.

"So should I be concerned?"

"No, he won't be able to leave California for at least another three years. But after what happened with James and Maria having connections we thought it would be better to warn you just in case."

Detective Hodges said and I nodded my head. "I appreciate that. Notify me when he makes parole." I say and he nods his head.

"Of course. How are Mrs. Cullen and your children?"

He asked and I smiled. "They are doing great thanks for asking." I say not willing to say more than that since I didn't know a damn thing about Detective Hodges new partner. They get up to leave and I shake both of their hands.

"I'm a huge fan of the work you and your wife does with the Orphan Foundation Mr. Cullen. My wife and I adopted a little boy last June."

Detective Manner says and I smile knowing Isabella would be happy to hear that. "Thank you." I say with a genuine smile. After they leave my office I pick up my phone to call Seth. Since Emmett was still out of town for his honeymoon he wouldn't find out about this until he returned.

"Hey Edward…"

"Hey Seth are you with Isabella?"

I asked him not wanting to tell him while he was with her. "No just dropped her and the girls off at that Jamboree thing." He told me and I knew he was talking about this indoor/outdoor playground Isabella took the girls too. It was private and the girls were able to play without all the harassing of the paparazzi calling their names.

"Good I just got a visit from our old friend Detective Hodges."

I say and begin to tell him everything the detective just told me. "So do I need to fly out to California and put him down?" Seth asked and I laughed at the way he said it as if he was putting down an animal.

"No. We don't know anything just yet, but keep your eyes open."

"Don't I always. You know no one comes a fucking foot near Bella or those girls when I'm around Edward."

He says and I know this is true which was why he was still Isabella's appointed bodyguard even when she claimed she didn't need one.

"What about you, I would think that if he wanted to come after anyone it would be you and Emmett."

"Yeah, Emmett is out of the country and the only people who know where are us, so I'll tell him when he and Rose come home. As for me, I'm fine."

"Edward if Bella finds out…"

"…That's why she won't find out Seth. If it makes you feel better mommy dearest I'll check in."

I say and Seth laughs. "You don't have to be an Ass about it Edward. You know I've just grown to consider you, Bella and those girls as family." He says and I know he was serious. Before Isabella, Seth and I had a more formal boss employee relationship, but Isabella changed all of that. Her theory was that if he would be around protecting my life and hers we had to make him a friend. He's been one of our trusted friends ever since.

"Well according to Hodges, he isn't up for parole for another six months. I'll worry about it then."

"Alright, call Vincent and have him look into it."

Seth says and I agreed. Vincent was the private Investigator I used to look into the corruption that was happening in Masen Corp. He and his brother Jonathan were the reason I found Isabella the same day James took her. We lost Jonathan that day, but Vincent stuck with us becoming a part of our inner circle as well. After I got off of the phone with Seth I made the call to Vincent who quickly said he was on the job and would call me back with any information.

Sofia came in to let me know my next appointment was here so I went back to work. I wasn't sure how much of a threat Orlando Santiago could be but I planned to be prepared for his ass.

**_Bella POV_**

"Your girls are beautiful…"

A woman said standing next to me as I watched the girls play on the swing. "Thank you." I say smiling over at her. She holds her hand out to me.

"I'm Emma Moore."

She says and I take her hand shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Cullen." I say and she grins now as if a light bulb went off.

"Yes I know who you are. I've been trying to get the courage to come and speak to you."

She says and I give her a half smile as I look back over at the girls. "That sounded stupid didn't it? I mean I just really look up to you and the work you do with the foundation. I was worried that you would brush me off and the other ladies said you were down to earth, but I was nervous and…I'm babbling." She says and I laugh lightly.

"No need to be nervous…"

I tell her and she laughs, "So I heard that you were coming out with a new show in September are you excited?" She asked me and I really didn't want to stand here and have a conversation with someone I didn't know. The last time this happened it turned out the woman was a journalist for a magazine and she quoted me. I was beyond pissed when that happened.

"Yeah."

"I read the article with you and Edward."

She said and I tried not to growl because I hated when people said his name as if they knew him personally. My rung started to ring from inside of my purse and I quickly pulled it out. I saw it was Seth and I already knew he was calling because he was outside.

"Hey Seth, we'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, heads up it's pretty bad. Someone in there must have posted you were here."

He says and I look over at the woman next to me. "Doesn't surprise me, it's a little crowded in here anyway." I tell him. I end the call and place my phone back in my purse.

"Girls it's time to go!"

I yelled and they both pouted, "But Momma we not done playing yet." Kiah said still pushing her sister on the swing.

"I know baby, but we'll come back tomorrow. I promise."

I tell her and she pouts some more looking like Edward when she did it. Both girls walk over to me and I take their hands.

"It was nice to meet you Emma."

I say as I escort the girls outside. The moment we walk up to the glass doors I see what Seth was talking about. The damn paparazzi were every damn where. I tossed my purse over my shoulder and then picked up both girls,

"Put your heads on my shoulder ok."

"Momma why are all those people outside?"Keiara asked

"Because, they want to get pictures of us."

I tell her, "But why?" Kiah asked putting her head on my shoulder. "They think we're pretty." I tell her as I wait until I see Seth standing at the door. Once I see him I start to walk out and he opens the door for us. He takes Kiah out my arms and we rush to the car as they shout out our names and their questions.

"Keiara look this way!"

"Kiah smile for the camera!"

"Bella are you and Mac's wife feuding?"

"Bella is Edward selling the company?"

They asked, "Back the hell up!" Seth yelled as we walked to the car. They continued with their questions and I ignored them as I climbed into the car. The questions didn't bother me nearly as much as when they called my children's names and snapped their damn camera's in their faces. Seth closed the door once we were inside and started yelling at everyone some more as he walked around to the driver side. I got the girls into their booster seats just as Seth climbed into the car.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine."

I tell him, "Momma I don't like them people." Kiah says frowning. "Me either baby." I tell her as Seth pulls off.

"Are you guys going home?"

"We're not guys Uncle Seth we're girls…"

Keiara told him and he smiled at her, "Your right Keiara I'm sorry, are you ladies going home?" He asked correcting his self. I was about to say no when I saw both girls yawn. Smiling I told him that we were going to head home.

By the time we arrived at home the girls were asleep. Seth helped me take them inside and before he left he lectured me about not letting anyone through that gate I didn't know.

"You act like I do any other time…"

"…I know, just precaution. I'll see you later Bella."

He says leaving the house. I go into my and Edward office and grab the set up plan we had for the show. I promised Rose I would go over it before she came back. I sat down in the living room and cut the television on which I soon regretted finding Masen Corp being top news, well the talk about Mac's supposed takeover of the company. The house phone started to ring and I quickly reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Esme dear are you busy?"

She asked and I could tell she was a little annoyed so I knew she had a reason for calling.

"No I'm not busy what do you need Esme?"

"Faith is here and she wants to be a part of the planning for the family cookout."

Esme says and I groan into the phone. "Why didn't she say something when we first started planning?" I asked annoyed. "I don't know and she's pissing me off." Esme says and I laugh into the phone. When I first met Faith the impression I got was that she was a sweet woman, but like they always say. Money changes people.

"Ok so what does this mean?"

"She wants to meet today and talk about some ideas since the cookout is just a week away. Are you able to come over now?"

"No the girls are sleeping and I would really rather not wake them."

I tell her just as I hear one of the girls talk in their sleep over the baby monitor. I could hear Esme talking to who I assumed was Faith and voices raised a little.

"We're going to come over there and get this settled…"

"No problem."

I tell her and hang up. I finish up my work and not long after I heard the gate bell ring. I quickly got up and checked the monitor seeing it was Esme. I buzzed the gate open and then ran to the front door to open it for her. I watched as Bree and Esme climbed out of Bree's car and Faith climbed out of hers. They all greeted me as they entered the house. Once we were all seated in the living room, Esme began.

"Faith said that she had some ideas…"

"It was just small things no big deal."

Faith says and Bree turns and looks at her like she was ready to slap her. "Then why did you make us come all the way over here and disturb Bella?" Bree asked her and Faith had the audacity to look as if Bree offended her.

"I didn't make you or Esme do anything."

"You…"

"…Faith just tell me your ideas please."

I say cutting Bree off and sending a warning look her way. She inhaled a deep breath and sat back against the couch.

"I think that we should have a mini carnival…for the children…"

"And where do you think we are putting this carnival?"

Esme asked her with a brow raised, "Your garden is more than large enough." Faith answers and Esme practically turned red. I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Faith the carnival is a wonderful idea, but Esme's garden is and always has been off limits for the cookout activities."

"That isn't fair."

"It's my home."

Esme says to her, "Fine then I think we should have it at my home." Faith says and we all sigh at the same time.

"Is that what this was really about?"

I ask her and Faith looks at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about. Ever since she and Mac moved into their new home, Faith has been trying to take hold of a family function to have their. Edward and I always held Christmas at the lake house, but everything else was either at Esme and Carlisle's house or at one of the hotels.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. Faith this cookout has been held at Esme and Carlisle's for years and it's not about to change now."

"My yard is bigger and I don't have limitations of where people can go. I think it makes more sense."

Faith says and Bree inhales a deep breath and I smiled because she looked liked Emily when she did that. Esme stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Bella dear I am sorry for disturbing you with this foolishness."

"Foolishness? I am a part of this family and I'm sick of all of you treating me like I'm not."

Faith says raising her voice. "No one is treating you like your not Faith, believe me none of us can forget that you are." Esme says grabbing her purse.

"She won't let us."

Bree says standing up, "See this is what I am talking about. I am married to Mac. Your brother Esme, which means I should have as much say as you do and more than her and her." Faith said pointing at Bree and me.

"Who has the most say doesn't have anything to do with who you are married to."

"Easy for you to say Bella you're married to the man who runs the entire Masen franchise."

Faith says and my nose flares from irritation. I was not in the mood to have this conversation with her again about who should run the company. She seemed to think this was a hierarchy and because Mac was the son of Edmund he outranked Edward who was Edmund's grandson.

"Yes Faith I AM married to Edward, who rightfully owns the company, but the reason _I_ have an opinion is not because of that, but because unlike you I am not doing any of this for the public eye. Let me ask you a question, if we had the cookout at your house would there be news camera's there?"

I asked her and she looked uncomfortable. "Maybe one or two." She says and Bree laughs shaking her head when she says.

"That is why we will not be having it at your house."

"I don't see what the big deal is they just want to see how we live and…"

"….and no matter what they will never be satisfied Faith. This cookout is a day when the Masens and Cullens can be normal or as close to normal as we can without worrying about press and you want to invite them. I can promise you, you will not find one person on your side with this decision."

Esme tells her, "The only reason I entertained the idea of coming over here to talk with Bella about your ideas is because I strongly believe that woman I first met is still in there but more and more I don't think so." Esme says and Faith really looks hurt now.

"How dare you say that to me? I am still the same woman."

"Really? When was the last time you helped the inner city children?"

Esme asked her and Faith gave a sad look. "I've been busy." She mumbles and Esme nods her head. The room is quiet for some time until Faith looks up at us.

"I am just trying to play the part. All of you are looked up to, and I just want the same."

"Then be yourself, not who you think the public wants you to be. Come on Bree, I would like to get home before your father arrives."

Esme says and they both give me a hug telling me to give the girls a kiss for them. After they leave Faith and I are left alone in my living room.

"How do you do it Bella?"

"Do what?"

"Not let any of…this…get to you?"

She asked me and I smiled at her, "I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is that the people you are trying so hard to please do not care about you. The first sign of you messing up they will destroy you, but family will be by your side. This family is not perfect, but if it's one thing I noticed about them it's that they stick together because they know that it's them against the world." I tell her and she nods her head.

"They don't want me here."

She says and I don't have to ask what she means because I already know. It was no secret most of the family still had a problem with her and Mac especially with this mess about him being in charge because he's Edmund's only son. I wasn't sure what to say to her because there was no use in lying. In my case I won them over by what I consider default, having the girls and almost dying at the hands of one of their dirty little secrets the press technically still didn't know about. Maria may have been Edward's ex, but it was the family that paid her the hush money and helped create that monster.

"Faith I can't tell you how to be accepted by them, but the way you are doing is not it."

I tell her and she nods her head. "I have to tell you something Bella." She says and she looks nervous, I go to tell her to go ahead when one of the girls call out to me.

"I have to…"

"…Yeah of course. Thanks for talking to me. I'll see you later."

"What did you have to tell me?"

"It's nothing really. I'm just nervous about how to handle this and it's obvious I'm doing it wrong."

"You'll figure it out."

"I hope so. I'll talk to you later."

She says and I walk her out. I wait until she pulls out of the driveway and watch the gate close then shut the front door. I head upstairs and when I enter the room Keiara is naked and taking her sheets off her bed. Right away I knew what happened.

"You had an accident baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry momma."

She says and I smile at her. "It's ok baby come let me get you cleaned up." I tell her picking her up. I pull her sheets from the bed and then take her to the bathroom. I wipe her down and then get her into a change of clothes.

"I tried to hurry up to the bathroom mommy but it just came out."

She says and I smile brushing her hair back. "You must have had to go really bad." I say and she nods her head yes really fast.

"It's ok, I use to wet the bed when I was small like you too."

"Really?"

"Yup, but I grew out of it and you will too ok?"

I say and she smiles her father's smile and nods her head. We grabbed a new sheet set and make her bed after I cleaned it off. Once we're finished we head downstairs and she curls up under me while we watch the Sprout channel.

A little more than a half hour later I hear the toilet flush upstairs. I knew that meant Kiah was awake and I knew it was only a matter of time before she called out for her sister seeing that Keiara wasn't in the room when she woke up. They were two peas in a pod always looking out for each other. "Keiara where are you!" Kiah yells and Keiara sits up.

"Downstairs!"

Keiara yelled back. A moment later Kiah enters the living room. She climbs up on the couch and snuggles on the other side of me. I kiss the top of her head and look down at her when I ask,

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes."

She answers nodding her head. We sit and watch television until we hear the front door open. The girls look up at me with huge eyes.

"Daddy's home."

I say and they jump up from the couch and run towards the front door. I hear them shouting and he laughs. It was the most perfect sound. He walks into the living room holding both girls in his arms. Sitting down next to me he places a kiss on my lips.

"How was work?"

I ask him and he shakes his head and I knew that meant not now. I ran my fingers through his hair and he looked over at me.

"What did you ladies do today?"

"We went to the playground."

"Yeah and all the peoples took our pictures."

The girls told him and he looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Paparazzi." I say and he nods his head understanding now.

"Did that scare you girls?"

"A little, but momma and Uncle Seth told them to go away." Keiara answered

"They didn't listen though."

Kiah pointed out, "…but momma said they wanted our pictures because we were pretty." She continues and Edward laughs as he looks over at me.

"Your mother is right; I'm a lucky man being around the three most prettiest girls in the world."

He says and the girls giggle as they blush. "Momma can we go swimming now?" Kiah asked me and I smiled and looked over at Edward,

"I have to make dinner but I'm sure daddy can take you outside…"

"But momma it's fun when we all swim together."

Keiara pouts and I kiss the top of her head.

"I'll grill some hotdogs and burgers."

Edward said cutting me off and I smiled at him. Now you would have never known when I met Edward he couldn't boil water. Now my handsome husband took turns with me cooking dinner.

"Then I guess we can go swimming."

I say and the girls scream out a loud Yay and jump up from the couch. Edward and I follow the girls upstairs and I get them changed into their swim suits. When I enter our bedroom Edward is standing in his swimming trunks.

"Looking good Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks I have this hot wife I have to try and keep up with."

He says and I laugh blushing. He takes the girls outside and I change into my bathing suit. I hear the girls giggle and I look out the window that looks out over the yard.

"Daddy jump!"

"Jump daddy!"

The girls yelled from the pool. Edward and I had gotten the girls swim lessons early but we still felt more comfortable putting them in their floating swim pal suits. This way the girls could play in the water without us worrying about them drowning.

"Daddy jump!"

The girls yelled and I laughed when I watched Edward do a canon ball into the pool the girls giggles traveling all the way up to my window. When he popped up from the water he pretended to be an alligator and the girls tried to swim away. I grabbed our towels and headed outside just as Edward had Keiara in his arms and Kiah on his back.

"Come on Momma!"

Kiah yelled to me and I put the towels down and ran jumping into the water and joining my family. We ate dinner late that night since we didn't get out of the pool until we were as wrinkled as prunes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	3. The Family Business

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Family Business<em>**

**_Bella POV_**

"Momma you look really beautiful."

Kiah said sitting next to me on the stool in front of my vanity. "Thank you baby." I say with a smile on my face as I finished pinning my hair to keep it in place. It was cascading down my right shoulder in thick curls. I wasn't sure what Edward was doing but I could hear Keiara giggling telling him to stop. Once my hair was finished I stood up and looked at myself. I wore a green halter like gown. The straps of the dress were jewels and rhinestones. It looked more like a huge necklace hanging around my neck and cascading down my back pulling the dress together. There was a split that stopped mid thigh and I wore a pair of sliver stilettos. The dress was a design by Edward's cousins Rachel and Rebecca. Their clothing line was starting and I, along with Emily and Bree were somehow the faces of _Lady Elegant_.

Tonight Edward and I had to attend the Masen Banquet Ball; anyone who was anyone would be there. I honestly hated the damn thing because all it ever really was were people constantly kissing my husband's ass. Anyone who worked for or with Masen Corporation would be there so thankfully I wouldn't have to deal with only the Masen clan, who by the way all would be present. Emmett would be there since Esme and Carlisle had 'adopted' him for all intents and purposes and unknown to a few people he owned a small section of Masen just like the rest of the family. Jasper and Alice would be there also since Jasper was appointed officially two years ago as Masen Corps only Architect and Construction company. Edward had become a silent partner so that Jasper could expand.

I smoothed out the dress smiling at the way it insinuated my curves. It was seductive but elegant and if I knew Rebecca and Rachel that was just what they were going for.

"Fuck me…"

I heard from behind me and I turned around smiling at Edward who was standing in the doorway of our bedroom holding Keiara in his arms. His jaw clenched and unclenched as I watched his eyes take me in. I absolutely loved that I still had that effect on him.

"Daddy you said a bad word." Keiara said

"One dollar."

Kiah told him with her hand out walking over to him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a bill. I was sure it was more than a dollar since he didn't usually carry ones in his pocket. He placed it in her little hand and Kiah ran out the room to go put it in their swear jar. Keiara wiggled out of his arms and ran over to me.

"You look breathtaking momma."

Keiara told me and I laughed because that was not something I expected my four year old daughter to say to me. I cupped her tiny face in my hand still a little shocked that she and Kiah were already four. Their birthday was just in March and it was already the end of June. I didn't know where the time went.

"Thank you baby girl, are you all packed for Aunt Angela's house?"

"Yes daddy helped."

She told me playing with my wedding and engagement ring. "Keiara come here and look what Queen Elizabeth did!" Kiah yelled talking about their pet rabbit. I never understood why Edward let them name that rabbit Queen Elizabeth. To anyone else they would think it was because of the actual queen of England but I knew it was because he told the girls the rabbit looked like their Aunt Elizabeth, who constantly told the girls that they would grow up and be a queen like her and their Nana.

Keiara ran out of the room and I blushed seeing that Edward was still eye fucking me. I took him in as well. He stood there in his tuxedo; no matter how many times I saw him in one it didn't change the excitement it gave me. He looked so damn fuckable he made my panties wet. He slid his hands into his pockets and I grinned seeing his aroused cock pressing against his pants. I slowly walked over to him seeing that I had made him immobile at the present moment.

"When we get home tonight I want you to fuck me Cullen."

I told him and he grinned at me. "I knew there was a reason I loved your ass so much." He told me and I tossed my head back and laughed. Before I knew it his mouth was on mine and he was kissing me fiercely as his fingers burned into my back. His tongue felt amazing as it invaded my mouth. I pushed my fingers into his hair and tugged gently making him groan against my mouth. All too soon for my liking he ended our kiss. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"Our daughter took the words out of my mouth, but I'll say it again you look breathtaking chérie."

He told me and I smiled at him, "Thank you, you look good enough to swallow." I say with a mischievous grin on my face and he takes my mouth again. This kiss is deeper and more consuming clouding my senses.

"Momma Queen Elizabeth needs a husband…"

Edward released my mouth quickly and looked down at our two little girls who were standing next to us as if their father wasn't just attacking their mother's mouth.

"Why?"

Edward asked them, "Because she's lonely, and they have to do mommy daddy stuff to make a baby." Keiara said and I swore Edward turned at least five shades of blue until he looked purple. Just then the doorbell rung and I rubbed his arm.

"Go get the door baby, I'll handle this."

I told him and he nodded his head and damn near ran from the room. I laughed and squatted down in front of the girls.

"Who told you about this mommy daddy stuff?"

I asked them and Kiah and Keiara shared a look. "You're not in trouble girls." I told them and Kiah bit on her lip.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper did."

She said and I laughed remembering Alice freaking out because she thought when the girls spent the night at her house they saw her and Jasper getting busy in the kitchen. I tried assuring her they probably didn't see anything but she freaked anyway.

"What else did Aunt Alice tell you girls?"

"That only mommy and daddy's do it…" Keiara said

"Do what exactly sweetheart?"

"Play horsey with no pants on."

Kiah said as if that should have made perfect since. The laugh that irrupted from me was loud. I couldn't stop laughing. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let Alice forget this. Tears stung my eyes as I continued to laugh.

"Um girls when you get much older we'll talk about this some more, but to prevent from giving daddy a heart attack don't talk about mommy daddy business in front of him."

I told them and they giggled nodding their heads their curls bouncing. "Girls Aunt Angela is here!" Edward yelled from downstairs and the girls took off running. I stood back up and followed behind them shaking my head at what the girls just said. I walked down the stairs and Angela is hugging both girls kissing their cheeks. She and Ben hadn't had any children yet, despite my mother's constant pestering. They said they weren't ready yet and happy with taking Kiah and Keiara when Edward and I needed a break.

"Bella you look hot baby sister…" Angela said and I laughed hating when she called me that. She was only a year older than me, but she loved calling me that as if she was that much older than me.

"Thanks Ang."

I say with a laugh, she looks back at the girls and smile at them.

"Are you ladies ready?"

She asked them and they told her yes. I wasn't sure when Edward ran upstairs and grabbed their bags, and pillow pets. I gave the girls hugs and kisses and told them to behave. Edward walked them out to the car while I went back upstairs to finish getting ready before the limo arrived.

"Do I want to know what my girls know about 'mommy daddy' business?"

Edward asked entering the room and I smiled at his reflection as I placed my eye liner on. "Remember when Alice called freaking out?" I asked him as I watched him walk up behind me.

"Yeah."

"Apparently the girls saw more than we thought."

Edward went red so I quickly put my eye liner down and turned to face him. "Not that much, they thought that Alice and Jasper were…uh playing horsey with no pants on." I tell him and his eyes go large then he breaks out into laughter and I couldn't resist joining him.

"What the hell were they doing that…oh god."

Edward said running his fingers through his hair with a smile on his face. I step closer to him and kissed his chin.

"Can we play horsey with no pants on later?"

I asked him and he grinned looking down at me, "Didn't you know that's what mommy's and daddy's do." He told me then lowered his head to mine placing a kiss on my lips. We finished getting ready for the Masen Banquet and I had to admit we looked like the power couple the world implied we were. I thought about how tonight was Edward and my date night and instead of spending it in bed all night we had to go to the banquet.

"What are you thinking chérie?"

Edward asked his finger smoothing out the wrinkle I noticed was over my brow from thinking. "I'm a little sad." I tell him and he holds my face in his hands.

"I can't have that, who ass do I have to kick?" He asked me and I laughed.

"No ones. It's just tonight was our date night and I guess I just wish we were spending it differently instead of in the lime light of the media."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"No I'm being stupid. I just don't like sharing you on our date night and I'm forced to tonight."

I reply placing my head against his chest. He lifts my face back up to look at him. "Believe me Isabella there is nothing stupid about that. The last thing I want to do is share you tonight, especially in this dress." He told me and I felt the heat fill my cheeks.

Right on time the doorbell rung and I knew it was Seth. I never understood how some days he let his self in and others he simply rung the doorbell. Edward grabbed my clutch purse and my shawl then guided me out of our bedroom. Edward locked up the house making certain everything was off then we walked outside and Seth was standing by the limo with the door opened.

"You look amazing Bella."

He said with a smile and I blushed, "Thanks Seth." I replied as I climbed into the huge limo. Edward slid in after me after saying something to Seth.

"If we are the only two getting into this limo, why is it so huge?"

I asked Edward as Seth shut the door. Edward gave me my favorite smile, has he placed his hand on my thigh. "I may have been hoping for some limo action tonight." He said and I laughed which was soon interrupted by his lips on mine. Goodness the way he worked my mouth was making me literally melt in my little silk thong. I felt the car start to pull off and Edward took that as his que to ease his hand up under my dress. His fingers, slowly hiking up my inner thigh as his tongue darted out against my ear.

"Edward we can't…"

"Shh I know I can't mess up your pretty dress just yet. So I'm going to touch you and let my fingers explore your sexy folds alright chérie?"

He told me and I whimpered feeling his fingers press against my clit. My hips rocked up from the seat shamelessly and silently begging for more. He did not disappoint as he eased my thong to the side allowing one of his slender fingers to enter me.

"Fuck me…"

I moaned dropping my head back against the seat. "I plan to my love all night long." He whispered against my ear. Then he took my ear lobe into his mouth and I bit down on my lip. I knew the divider was up so Seth couldn't hear us but I was still trying not to scream.

"I think I'm going to enjoy teasing you all night chérie."

He tells me as he enters a second finger causing my hips to rise up from the set again. His fingers pumped and curled inside of me as he placed opened mouth kisses on my neck and shoulder. I rolled my hips against his fingers as I felt the heat start to spread throughout my body.

"You are so beautiful when you are about to climax, but you know what I love more?"

He asked his tongue doing torturous things to my neck and ear. "What?" I managed to breathe out and he pushed another finger into me and palmed my center moving faster over my clit.

"Oh god…"

I hissed out gripping the edge of the set. The faster his fingers worked the closer I was to coming around them. His head rested against my temple as I felt his breath on my ear.

"Come for me chérie…"

He said and on command my body convulsed around his fingers and he quickly turned my head taking my lips and my moans into his mouth. I rolled my hips over and over again as his fingers slowed still stroking me as I rode out my release. His fingers slid out of me and he broke our kiss then sucked my juices from his fingers. "I love watching you come." He told me and I took his hand then sucked on his fingers being sure to swirl my tongue around the digits. His eyes went dark as he watched me.

"Turnabout is fair play Mr. Cullen."

I tell him and he cups my neck slamming his lips against mine. If he continued to kiss me like this for the rest of the night my juices would be dripping down my legs. When we finally came up for air he grinned at me.

"You Mrs. Cullen are going to give me a harsh case of blue balls."

"Never baby, I have every intention of letting you relieve yourself inside of me, now do with that as you please."

I tell him with a grin and he growls taking my mouth again. Edward and I made out in the back of that limo like the insatiable people we were. When Seth announced we were pulling up outside of the hotel I pouted because it meant we had to get out of the car.

"Don't worry chérie I plan to attend to you all night."

He told me and I smiled. I pulled out my compact mirror and looked at myself. My lipstick had been completely kissed off and my lips were swollen and pouty. My skin was flushed and I looked like I had just been thoroughly fucked. I reapplied my lipstick then placed it back in my clutch. I turned to Edward whose fingers were still playing along my thigh.

"How do I look?"

"Like you've been kissed properly."

He answered and I slapped his thigh laughing. "You look amazing Isabella, as always my love." He told me and I nodded my head just as the car door opened. Edward got out first and I heard the women screaming. I swore you would have thought this was a movie premiere or something. He held his hand out for me to take and the moment I got out of the car the crowd got a little louder.

"I think they like you more than me, Isabella."

Edward whispered against my ear as he hooked my arm with his. "I can't blame them; I am the more likeable one in this relationship." I teased and he laughed with an amazing smile on his face as he looked down at me. We started up the red carpet and I swore no matter how many times I attended a function like this with Edward it all still felt so surreal. We posed for some pictures Edward's hand never leaving the small of my back.

"Want to see how loud we can make them get?"

Edward whispered in my ear and I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "What are you up to?" I asked him and he lowered his lips to mine kissing me soundly. Then like he knew they would, the crowd started to roar and cheer. I didn't understand how other people got excited when my husband kissed me but I was not about to complain. When he lifted his lips from mine he was smiling with love in his eyes. I loved when he looked at me like that, it was a reminder that he was mine and I was his.

The screaming came again a tad louder and Edward and I turned to see Rose and Emmett getting out of a limo. This was the first time we had set eyes on them since they returned from their honeymoon. Rose looked beautiful in a blue gown that hugged her curves. They posed for pictures as they walked up the carpet, then the press asked for the four of us to pose together.

"Bella you are rocking the hell out of that dress!"

Rose yelled and I laughed as we all stood together. "Like you should be talking, I'm surprised Emmett let you out the house." I teased and she blushed. I loved seeing her like this. Emmet just winked at me and placed his hands on Rose's waist, Edward wrapping his arm around me possessively. We took a few more pictures together then entered the hotel with a wave to everyone outside.

"I bet if we went back outside they'd all scream."

Emmett said and I laughed, "I know they would, but they only want to see Edward." I say pinching his side. He laughed and placed a kiss on my neck.

"I am more than certain the men out there where here to see you two ladies. Rosie you look beautiful."

He told her and she smiled, "Thanks Eddie though I don't know how you would know since you've hardly taking your eyes off of your wife's ass." Rosalie replied as we continued walking up the hall to the ballroom. Edward laughed then swatted my ass lightly.

"My wife does have a very delectable ass."

Came his response and I laughed shaking my head. "Bella I think our spouses may need to be left alone to discuss your ass." Emmett joked and I laughed.

"Possibly Em, we could swap dates."

I joked causing Edward to pull me against his chest. "Not funny Mrs. Cullen." He told me then lowered his lips to mine in a searing kiss. When he released me I grinned and turned back to Emmett and Rose who were placing loving kisses on each other.

"No swapping I can talk about my best friend's ass with her husband if I want."

Rose said and I shook my head, "well could we not do it here?" I asked them and Rose shrugged her shoulders.

When we walked into the ballroom I had to admit Emily had once again outdone herself. The place was beautiful. After we were announced to the room we waited for the applause to end. One of the hostesses showed us to the family table all the way in the front by the dance floor and stage. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I sat down Rose sitting down on my right and Edward on my left. Emmett sat down and smiled over at us,

"Bella remember I love you when I say this. But it looks like Edward has been sucking on your lips all night."

He said and Edward laughed from next to me and I slapped his thigh. "Oh shut up Em, you're the one with a hicky on your neck." I tell him teasing him about the hicky I saw peeking up from under his shirt. When he tried to check in the reflection of a spoon we all laughed. Edward and I asked them about their honeymoon and I wasn't surprised when they said they didn't get out much. Edward and I practically lived in our room when we went on our second honeymoon or official honeymoon as Edward kept calling it.

They asked about the girls telling us that they planned to pick them up from Angela in the morning because they missed them. I swore our girls had wrapped their selves around the hearts of everyone around them. I then told them about the conversation I had with the girls earlier and they both broke out in laughter as Edward and I joined them.

"Wait they thought they were playing horsy?"

"Yeah that's what Kiah told me."

I said with a laugh as I massaged Edward's thigh under the table. I couldn't keep my hands off of him and he obviously felt the same because his touch changed from his fingers in my hair to a kiss on my shoulder.

"What the hell were they doing for the girls to think they were playing horsy?" Rose asked,

"Alice was probably taking Jas for a ride."

Emmett joked then tossed his head back laughing while Rose looked like she was about to throw up. "I do not need that image of my brother thank you." She said rubbing her temple.

When Alice and Jasper approached our table we all laughed and they looked confused. "Alice when was the last time you've been horseback riding?" Emmett asked and we all laughed harder as tears stung our eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with the four of you?"

Alice asked and when Edward explained Alice damn near turned ghost white only making us laugh that much more. They quickly walked away, Alice hiding her face in the crook of Jasper's neck as they went to their table which was next to ours.

The room started to fill more and more and once in awhile someone would come over and speak to Edward and I. As the Masen family started to fill the tables surrounding ours, I leaned over and asked Edward about the woman who was with his cousin Eric.

"He must have a new girlfriend."

"Think she'll be baby mom number five?"

I asked him and he tossed his head back laughing. We continued to greet those who came over to our table to say hello.

When Emily, Sam and Bree arrived we all stood to greet them giving them hugs. Emily wore a gorgeous black strapless gown while Bree wore a one shoulder yellow gown causing Edward to tease her about matching up with her nickname Bumble Bree. I knew that Rachel and Rebecca had made their dresses as well. Sam and Emily still weren't married but somehow that seemed to work for them. Esme hated it and always voiced that she wanted them to get married already. When Bree gave me a hug I whispered into her ear.

"Have you talked to Jacob?"

"Last night he skyped me."

She said with a blush and I didn't want or need to know anything else. Bree and Jacob had been dating for the last three years as well and I knew she hated when he was deployed. Esme and Carlisle came to the table next and as always Esme looked stunning in her champagne colored gown. They both kissed my cheek before taking their seats.

"You look beautiful mom."

Edward told her and she smiled, "Thank you dear, Rebecca and Rachel made it." She said and I smiled because it was appearing we were all wearing dresses by Rebecca and Rachel. Faith and Mac were the last to arrive and I knew that was to make an entrance. We watched as they were announced and Faith smiled as if she was royalty.

"Is it just me or does her dress look like it's made out of Aluminum foil?"

Emily said and we all started laughing as Faith and Mac walked over to our table. They took their seats greeting each of us.

"You ladies look stunning this evening."

Faith said with a smile, "too bad we can't say the same for everyone." Emily mumbled and I saw Rose nudge her making us laugh again. It amazed me seeing Rose and Emily get along but they did better than anyone would have expected.

When they signaled that they were closing the doors Esme stood up from her seat. She was to introduce Edward to the room so he could give his greeting and appreciation speech for Masen Corp. Carlisle helped her up on to the stage and kissed her lips before releasing her hand.

"That's going to be us in thirty years."

Edward whispered in my ear and I laughed snuggling closer to him. Esme stood in front of the microphone and Carlisle tapped his glass to get everyone's attention on Esme.

"Oh my, it seems the party gets larger every year."

Esme says and everyone laughs. "The company was started by a young man with nothing but a dream and a little bed and breakfast his father left him." She said and we all smiled at the table.

"My father worked hard to build this empire and who knew a man from downtown Chicago would create all of this."

Esme continued motioning with her hands at everyone. "Masen Enterprise Corporation; has gone strong for over forty years now, and we've had this dinner for twenty five of them to celebrate. When my father got sick he knew who he wanted to be his successor, he knew that if there was any one person who could take our family business and make it greater then he could ever dream it would be his grandson, my son Edward Cullen." Esme said and everyone applauded and Esme smiled over at him. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"From the very beginning my father knew that Edward would be great because as he always said he saw a lot of his self in Edward and something else that no one could touch. I am proud to be his mother and proud to introduce him to all of you. My son, my momma's boy Edward Cullen CEO of Masen Corporation."

Esme said turning to Edward and clapping her hands with the rest of the room. Edward stood up from his seat and placed a searing kiss on my lips before walking over to the stage. He walked up onto the stage and placed a kiss on Esme's cheek. Carlisle helped her step down and Edward walked over to the microphone.

"My beautiful mother everyone. Esme Masen Cullen."

Edward said applauding her; she winked at him as she walked back over to our table. "I don't know where to start after my mother announces to a room full of my employees and associates that I'm a momma's boy." Edward said making everyone laugh.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the Masen 25th Annual Ball."

Edward began and everyone applauded him, he smiled over at me as he waited for the applause to die down.

"I am happy all of you have come out to join me, my beautiful wife and our family in celebrating Masen Corporation."

Again the applause, I swore I never understood how he got through a speech with them clapping after every sentence. Edward smiled over at me again as if he heard my thoughts and mouthed I love you to him. He winked at me then continued with his speech earning more applause as he spoke. I guess I could understand the constant applause, listening to Edward talk about this company and what it meant to him would make anyone want to be more ambitious. He talked about the companies upcoming projects giving praise to his employees. He thanked Emmett, Emily, Mac, Jessica, Laurent, Veronica, Jenks and Jasper for being a team he knew he could trust.

The power radiating off of Edward right now was causing a tingle between my thighs. I loved seeing him so in charge, so strong and powerful. I was married to Edward Cullen one of the most powerful men in the world, and right now he was showing why.

"I thank all of you for being on this journey with me and I look forward to another year!"

He said and everyone stood up applauding him. He walked off of the stage and I walked over to him with a smile on my face. He quickly pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my lips. It was more innocent then the ones we shared in the limo but none the less had the same effect on me. I could hear the camera's shutters and see the flashes out of the corner of my eye. When he lifted his lips from mine I whimpered in protest and he let out a hearty laugh.

I opened my eyes and looked up at my gorgeous husband. Mmm I would never get tired of saying that.

"You did amazing baby…"

I told him and he looked into my eyes, "I couldn't have done it without you chéri." He told me with my favorite smile on his lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen a picture for the Daily News."

A photographer said standing in front of us. I turned in Edward's arms and we both smiled as the photographer took our picture. We went back to our table and Edward signaled for dinner to begin and waiters walked out with trays.

"You did fantastic Edward…"

"Great job son."

Carlisle said with a grin and I never noticed it before but Edward had his father's smile. "Thanks, I thought I was going to bomb after mom said her momma's boy." He said and we all laughed.

"Edward that was a great speech…"

Faith said picking up her glass of champagne. "Thank you Faith." He said and I heard the skepticism in his voice, I didn't blame him. Faith criticized almost everything Edward did or at least she tried to.

"Grandpa would have been proud."

Emily said with a warm smile. I picked up my champagne glass, and stood up. "To Edmund." I said raising my glass and everyone in the room stopped talking and raised theirs as well.

"To Edmund."

They all said together. We drunk from our glasses just as our appetizers arrived. I sat back down and Edward pulled me closer to him, and I swore if I was any closer I would have been in his lap "He would have loved you." Edward whispered in my ear and I turned and looked over at him.

"From what you've told me about him I would have loved him too."

I say and he leans in placing a kiss on my lips. We make small conversation as we eat. The food was delicious but it didn't surprise me since this was a Masen occasion after all. Every now and then I would feel Edward's hand on my thigh or making small circles on my knee.

"Edward, have you given any more thought to the…"

"…Faith now is not the time."

I said interrupting her. I already knew what she was asking, hell everyone at our table knew. She looked at me as if to challenge me. The same way she claimed she was doing this for her husband I was doing this for mine.

"Then when, Bella? because if I leave it up to you I can never talk to your precious husband."

"Now is not the time, so drop it alright?"

"I think you're just worried of losing your social status and going back to being a nobody."

"Watch who the hell you are talking to Faith."

Edward said with a sneer in his voice. I knew that tone in his voice and he was a hop, skip and a jump away from tearing into Faith. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. "You watch it Edward, you're talking to my wife." Mac said with bite and Edward glared at him.

"Then control _your_ wife, Mac."

Edward snapped back and I knew my husband, if he felt someone insulted me, they were bound to lose a limb if not their life all together. Mac looked pissed off and I could tell he was about to say something stupid and he did when he said,

"Can you control yours; she's the one speaking for you."

"Who the fuck…"

"…that's enough. Stop it!"

Esme whispered yelled cutting Edward off. I placed my napkin on the table and stood up. "Edward lets go get the dancing started baby." I tell him and he pulls his eyes away from Mac and looks up at me. I cup his face and give him a warm smile.

"Come on and come show me off like I know you want to do."

I tell him and he grins at me and gets up from the table. Taking my hand we walk out onto the dance floor and the band starts playing another song. Edward pulls me against his chest, his left hand on my lower back and his right holding my left hand.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's something you'll never have to find out because I'm not going anywhere."

I reply and he grins down at me. "Faith is pushing my buttons." He tells me and I nod my head. I look back over at our table and see Mac and Faith in a heated conversation. Eventually everyone got up from the table leaving Faith and Mac alone. They all came out joining Edward and I on the dance floor.

"Apparently she's pushing everyone's buttons."

I tell Edward nodding my head over his shoulder. He looks over at our table and we watch Mac say something that made her look like she was about to cry then he got up and walked away. Edward shrugged his shoulders and we continued to dance. He still looked like he had a scowl on his face so I brought my lips to his ear and decided it was time to continue with our teasing.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and remove my underwear…"

I whispered and he pulled back to look me in my face. I didn't say anything, I just smiled and walked away heading for the bathroom. I winked at Edward before I walked in. I entered the stall and made quick work of removing my thong. When I came out of the stall Faith was standing by the sink.

"Whatever it is Faith I don't feel like it…"

I told her walking over to the sink and washing my hands. "I only came in to apologize." She tells me and I grab some paper towel and turn and look at her.

"Did you mean what you said?"

I asked her and she looked confused by the question. "Do you think I'm only worried about losing my 'social status'?" I asked her being sure to use her words.

"I-I…Bella I…"

I smiled because she was obviously nervous, not having all that mouth once we were alone. "I don't care about social status as much as you do. I care about my husband." I inform her.

"And I care about my husband."

"Then stop causing trouble for him. Every time you make Edward or whoever argue with you, you are putting Mac in the middle. He's waited a long time to finally get to know the family he never knew and you are making it difficult."

I say tossing the paper towel into the trash. "Everyone treats him like he is just another employee at Masen Corp. But he is a Masen just like Elizabeth and Esme and they are too stuck…" I put my hand up stopping her before she continues with something I might have to slap her for.

"…stop right there. I have a feeling you were about to say something ignorant concerning my mother in law and to avoid us being on the front page tomorrow for me…" I paused trying to find the right word. "…correcting you; I think we need to take a step back."

I tell her and she looks at me surprised.

"Esme has been nothing but welcoming to Mac from the very beginning and what you fail to keep in mind is that who you are related to does not secure that you get to run the company. Edward has been molded since he was a teenager to take over for Edmund, he has the degree, knowledge, experience and qualifications to run Masen Corp; whereas this is the first time Mac have held a corporate management position."

I told her and she looked upset that I knew that information. "I'm not just Edward's pretty wife Faith. I know who he hires and why he hires them. Edward went out on a limb giving Mac that job so be grateful." I tell her then turn and exit out of the bathroom.

I spotted Edward talking to some woman and she was beautiful. A blind man could see that, the same way you could see she was obviously flirting with him. I tried not to be the jealous type but I knew that look in her eyes and if she touched him again when she laughed I was going to slap the hell out of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	4. The Family Business Pt 2

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Family Business Pt 2<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

When Isabella whispered she was going to go remove her underwear I almost came in my fucking pants. Fuck I loved the hell out of that woman. I watched her enter the bathroom and before she entered the room she winked at me. I loved my daughters but I was happy they wouldn't be home tonight because I planned to play with Isabella until the sun came up. I walked back over to the table and picked up my glass.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just…"

"…I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

I said cutting Faith off. She nodded her head and got up heading towards the bathroom. Any other person probably would have been worried about Faith hurting Isabella's feelings, but I knew my hell cat could handle herself better than most men.

"Why didn't you tell me married life was this great?"

Emmett asked walking over to me and I laughed. "I tried you wouldn't listen." I tell him and he laughs with a hard chuckle.

"I didn't think it would be any different than being with Rose the way I've always been. But when it hit me that she was really mine like…"

"…trust me I know."

I told him with a grin on my face and he laughed shaking his head. "You think the shock will wear off and it will go back to before?" He asked me and I thought about how I managed to only love Isabella more than the day I married her.

"I doubt it; I would kill a man for even winking at Isabella now. The longer we've been married the more my caveman kicks in."

"You trust her don't you?"

"With everything I am. But I know men and I know how amazing my wife is."

I tell him and he nodded his head then looked over at Rose. "Yeah I understand that, I'll be right back that fucker looks like he's about to make the moves on my wife." He says walking over to Rose and I laughed finishing off my glass.

"Mr. Cullen."

I hear a feminine voice call and I turn around to see the woman Matilda from the office walking over to me.

"That was an amazing speech you gave."

She says smiling and I return her smile for no other reason but to be polite. "Thank you. I hope you are enjoying yourself." I tell her and she nods her head.

"I am very much. I didn't realize corporate figures partied like this."

"Yeah they don't have sticks up their asses all the time."

I joke and she laughs play hitting my chest. I wasn't sure if that was innocent or not but I brushed it off as if maybe I was looking into it too much. "I'm just surprised to find you here alone. I mean I expected you to be crowded by people." She says and I smile politely.

"They all kissed my ass when they arrived."

I joke again and she laughs playfully swatting my chest again trying to let her hand linger and I quickly stepped back. "You are a riot Mr. Cullen. I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor." She said batting her eye lashes at me with a smile on her face.

"My wife thinks so too."

I said to remind the woman I was a married man. She started talking about what I wasn't sure because I wasn't listening. I was watching her hand to keep it from touching me again. When I saw it coming to touch my chest again I went to step back but bumped into someone.

"Hello I don't think we've met. I'm Isabella Cullen, _Edward's wife_."

Isabella says placing her hand in the way of Matilda's hand that was going to touch my chest for a third time. I knew that was no coincidence. I felt Isabella's other hand slide into my pocket and I knew without having to check she had just put her thong in my pocket.

"Oh. I'm Matilda I work for Mr. Cullen."

Matilda said obviously surprised. "Oh which department do you work in that consists of you having to constantly touch my husband's chest?" Isabella asked and I tried not to laugh at the horrified look on Matilda's face.

"I-I work in hotel management."

Matilda answers, "Hmm last I checked that did not involve you touching my husband." Isabella says. My hell cat was pissed, I liked when she got possessive.

"It was just a friendly touch…"

"Is that why you had to push your breast up and bat those fake eye lashes when you noticed he wasn't paying you any mind?"

Isabella asked and Matilda was completely taken back now. "Mrs. Cullen I don't think that was called for." Matilda said and Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"The same way I don't think every time you laughed you had to reach out and touch him was called for. I know women like you and I'm going to give you a warning now and tell you to back off."

Isabella told her and Matilda looked to me, "I wouldn't take her warning lightly enjoy the rest of your night Matilda." I said and escorted Isabella back out onto the dance floor.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes before the crows come out."

Isabella said and I turned her pulling her against me as we started to dance. "My eyes are only ever for you Isabella. You own me chéri." I told her and she smiled up at me.

"I know."

Came her reply and I placed a soft kiss on her lips. Just then the song changed and Isabella laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"This song is from Dirty Dancer. _Cry to me_ by Solomon Burke."

Isabella said and I listened and smiled remembering the movie. We dance close and slow together to the song. Our hips moving together, Isabella's eyes never leaving mine as my hand pressed into her low back. I wasn't sure how but I could tell the song turned her on more as she looked up at me. Her arms slid up around my neck playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. I wrapped both my arms around her waist then pushed my thigh between her legs allowing her the friction. I heard her whimper against my ear. I placed my face in the crook of her neck swaying us back and forth.

I then kiss the skin behind her ear earning another whimper. I knew we were probably giving a show but I didn't care and by now I was sure Isabella didn't care either. I let one of my hands travel up the length of her back and rest at the nape of her neck. My fingers playing with her hair and causing her to sway her head as I massaged the skin there. Her eyes were hooded, dark and lust filled and I wanted so bad to consume her on this dance floor.

"Look at me Isabella."

I told her and when she did my nose flared at the hunger I saw there in her eyes. Before I could try to remember the room was full of people press included I devoured her mouth as if we were in the privacy of our home. It was a heated kiss, sloppy as we nibbled on the others lips, sucked on each other's tongue and moved our mouths in sync. She tasted fucking delectable as I consumed her mouth pressing her body tight into mine. She continued to grind on my leg and I palmed her thigh hitching it slightly. Her fingers entered my hair as she tugged on me kissing me deeper.

"Well then people you have it there, Edward and Bella are more in love then ever after four years of marriage and two children."

I hear Emmett say and everyone in the room laughs, breaking out into a round of applause. I lift my lips from Isabella's sweet mouth and her eyes flutter open, her skin completely flushed.

"You are beautiful Isabella…"

I tell her releasing her thigh and running my thumb over her cheek. "You make me feel beautiful Edward." She says back and I place another kiss on her lips softer this time. I try to remember we are in a room full of people and that we would have plenty of time later.

The party continues and before the night is over we had to take the Masen photo. Isabella joked that she didn't think everyone was going to fit into the camera. It didn't take long for another snap comment to come out of Faith when the photographers asked everyone to step away so that they could get more pictures of just me, Isabella and my parents.

Aunt Elizabeth tore into Faith when that happened and Isabella giggled the entire time, no doubt pissing Faith off more. Isabella and I continued to dance with everyone all night, and when Rose and Isabella started to dance together like they always seemed to do Emmett and I stood back and watched them.

"I guess it's a good thing our wives are best friends."

"Could you imagine if you married someone Isabella hated, she'd feed her to a hungry wolf pack."

I tell him and we both start laughing. Emmett and I joined them on the dance floor when we felt like some guys were getting to damn close. You would think with more than half of the men in this room working for me they would know to keep their damn eyes off of my wife. Though, I couldn't blame them for it because Isabella did look very mouth watering in her dress.

All night it was taking everything in me not to just bend her over and fuck her senseless. I always loved her in red but this dress was making me feel like an animal.

By the time we left it was already one in the morning and my chéri had quiet the buzz from the wine. She wasn't drunk but my _say what she wants_ wife was a little more vocal than usual. When we walk outside and Seth is already waiting for us. I tried telling him he didn't have to chauffer us tonight since he would be out with his new girlfriend Cassidy but he refused to let anyone else do it. I just told him he's been around Emmett too long who offered to ride with Isabella and I until I told him Seth was coming.

"Seth can you drive around for a while I'm not ready to go home I want to uh…play."

Isabella says before getting into the limo and Seth starts laughing. I was more than sure he knew what Isabella really meant. She climbed in and I turned to Seth.

"Drive us to the planetarium, she hasn't been in a while and we don't have to rush home tonight."

I tell him thinking about the surprise I had waiting for Isabella there. He agrees and then asked if I wanted him to wait for us, "Edward come on I have an itch I need you to scratch." Isabella says and Seth starts laughing some more.

"I am so telling her about this tomorrow."

He says and I shake my head and climb into the car. I shut the door behind me and smile over at Isabella. She places her hand on my thigh and then leans in and begins to kiss me on the column of my neck.

"Have I told you how absolutely fuckable you look in this tux?"

She asked nibbling on my ear with her hand ghosting under my tuxedo jacket. "Not in those exact words but you mentioned it." I say with a smile and she giggles pulling herself up on her knees. I quickly place my hand around her waist to assure she didn't fall.

"Do you know what I want to do to you?"

She asked me and I inhaled a deep breath feeling her hand snaking down to my belt buckle. "What might that be Mrs. Cullen?" I ask her and she nips at my earlobe again.

"I want to suck your cock until you explode in my mouth."

She whispers against my ear, "Fuck Isabella…" I growl turning and cupping her face. My lips came crashing down on hers and I devoured her sexy little mouth pulling her onto my lap. I fucking loved when my vixen talked dirty. I pushed her dress up around her waist and then filled my hands with her ass; I groaned remembering she didn't have on any underwear.

She fisted my hair as our kiss grew more and her hips started to rock over my hardening cock. The limo went over a bump causing us to rock harder against each other and she moaned. I swore hearing her do that was the sweetest sound in the world. I kissed her neck while I felt her hands pulling at my belt buckle. When her hand slipped into my pants and wrapped around my swollen dick I dropped my head back against the seat.

"I love how you feel in my hand…"

Isabella whispered ghosting her lips over my jaw and neck. She gradually lowered herself between my legs, stroking my cock slowly. I watched her as she started tugging on my pants to pull them down. I lifted my hips from the seat to make it easier. When my dick sprang free from its confinements it swelled with need for Isabella.

"Christ you are beautiful…"

Isabella said just above a whisper as she gazed at my enlarged cock. I never took my eyes off of her while she places an opened mouth kiss on the head, then darted her tongue out licking at the pre cum that was protruding. As soon as she wrapped her sexy lips around the head I growled thrusting my hips up for more of her sweet mouth. She looked at me her gorgeous russet eyes boring into me as I watched myself disappear into her mouth. Once she engulfed as much of me as she could she gripped the rest of me in her hand. Together her mouth and hand stroked me, her eyes burning through me.

No matter how wrong this may have sounded to some, I loved having Isabella's sexy mouth wrapped around my cock. I loved watching her as she engulfed me. It wasn't even for my personal enjoyment, though I did enjoy it immensely. But when Isabella did this it was never like she was doing it to please me but to feed her own hunger and that only made the experience that much more sexier.

"Fuck!"

I moaned when she relaxed her throat and I slipped deeper hitting the back of her throat. She moaned causing vibrations that shot through my body like fire. I pushed my fingers in her hair and slowly guided her, not that she needed any guidance from me. Her hand moved to my balls massaging them gently as she caused the best fucking suction I could have asked for. She always knew just how much pressure to give and when to give it.

My hips bucked up from the seat when she started to lick up the length of my shaft and swirled her tongued around my pulsing tip. Next she blew her warm breath over it causing it to twitch in her hand making Isabella giggle. As the limo continued through the street of Chicago the street lights peeked into the car and I could see her face a little better.

"Do you want me to finish with my mouth or my pussy baby?"

Isabella asked and I swear I almost came right then and there. I cupped her neck pulling her in for a kiss and consumed her mouth. I pulled her back into my lap and I moaned into her mouth when I felt her hot wet center brush over my cock.

"What do you want Edward?"

Isabella asked nibbling on my lip. I was more than sure this was payback for me getting her all worked up while we are at the banquet.

"I want you Isabella…"

"You have me baby, now what are you going to do with me?"

She asked and I gripped her hips, lifted her up and impaled her. "Oh fuck me…" she moaned tossing her head back. She was so fucking wet and ready for me. I had to fight the urge to spill inside of her too soon.

"I plan to Isabella…"

I told her and wrapped my arm around her as I bucked my hips up into her repeatedly. Her arms wrapped around my head and my face pressed into the crook of her neck as she rocked her hips over me. This was going to be fast I knew it, but I didn't care because we would have all night. I made certain of it. I pulled her tighter against me and nipped at her neck making her cry out.

"Edward I'm close…"

She moaned rolling her hips faster as her hand gripped the hair on the back of my neck. I fisted her hair and pulled her head back giving me more access to her neck.

"I'm going to come with you Isabella."

I inform her as I attack her neck, "God yes…" she hissed bouncing now. She was absolutely beautiful as she rode on top of me. Her thighs locked down on either side of mine as she took every thrust up I gave her. Sex with her could never be anything but amazing I was positive about that. I felt her walls clutch around me and I knew she was about to come. I brought her lips to mine and kissed her thoroughly. As she convulsed around me I thrust up into her faster nearing my own release. Then her walls snapped down around me milking me and I practically roared into her neck as I came inside of her silk folds.

Isabella collapsed against my chest and I fell back against the seat. Our uneven breathing the only sound inside of the limo as I made small circles on her arm with my thumb.

"Remind me to start drinking more water…"

Isabella said and I laughed running my fingers through her hair. "Chéri I don't think stamina as ever been a problem for you." I tell her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. A knock sounds on the passenger window and I know that it's Seth. I hadn't even noticed that the limo stopped.

"Are we home already?"

Isabella asked climbing off of my lap. I placed my semi hard cock back in my pants and zipped it up. I waited for her to pull her dress down before I opened the door. I stepped out and then held out my hand to help her out. When she looked at where we were her smiled spread wide across her face.

"What are we doing here?"

She asked with a blush on her cheeks. "Making up for our date night chéri." I tell her and somehow her smile grew.

"Seth I'll call you at about seven to come back for us."

I tell him and he nods his head. I knew the planetarium opened to the public at nine so that gave us time to leave before anyone else arrived. I paid the owner of the planetarium for Isabella and I to be able to come in tonight, not that he would have said no. He adored Isabella; there wasn't a person around who didn't. Being able to do things like this for Isabella is when I really loved the power I had. We walked into the planetarium and I took her to the private room we always went to when we came to watch a show. I knew how much watching the stars meant to Isabella and living in the city you rarely ever saw them. So this was our spot, this was where we ran away together.

The moment we entered the room I heard Isabella gasp. "Baby did you…did you do this?" she asked turning to look at me. The room was dimly lit since the cosmic show already started. Then in the large aisle was a blanket spread out on the floor with candles around it. There was a picnic basket, a tray of fruit and champagne on ice.

"I had a little help…"

I tell her as we walk to the blanket. We sit down and I spot a note sitting against the blanket. I laugh picking it up seeing it had my and Isabella name on it.

_The two of you owe me!_

_I'm just saying, but I love you both and have fun! The scribble at the bottom is suppose to say love you mom and dad from Kiah and Keiara. You see how that worked out. Any who have a romantic time you two and Edward thanks! Ben told me what you did. Love you both to pieces._

_~Ang_

The note read and just as she said there was some scribble writing in crayon at the bottom. Isabella took the note from my hand and read it then looked up at me.

"What did you do?"

She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. Unknown to Isabella the reason Angela and Ben didn't have any children yet was not because they weren't ready but because she was yet to carry them to term. Ben came to me in confidence knowing I would have a better idea of how he felt than anyone else. It wasn't that I was upset about Isabella not being pregnant again, but I hated how upset it made _her_. Whenever we got a negative test result she looked like she wanted to crawl into a dark corner.

Ben was feeling the same way. As men we wanted to fix our wives problems and this was something that only god could control. Angela didn't want to tell anyone especially Isabella. She worried it would upset her more, even though I tried telling her they should talk. As much as I felt Isabella should have known it wasn't my place so I didn't say anything.

I contacted a fertility specialist on their behalf. It was the same one Jasper and Alice used who now had a baby on the way. Another secret I was keeping until Alice was further along. When it came to pregnancy talk everyone walked on egg shells around Isabella. It was no secret in the family we had been trying for the last three years and nothing and everyone was afraid of upsetting her.

"Edward…"

Isabella called to me cupping my face. "Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Of course, I'm here with you. Let's look at what the girls and Angela packed for us." I tell her and she studies me for a moment.

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Of course Isabella, now come here."

I tell her not wanting my thoughts to ruin the moment. I picked up a strawberry from the tray and brought it to her lips. She bites into it, her eyes burning into me. Juice from the strawberry falls onto her lip and I catch it with my thumb then place my thumb in my mouth. Isabella smiled at me and then picked up a grape placing it at my lips. I took the grape and her fingers into my mouth causing her to blush.

"Do you know I'm extremely lucky to be married to you?"

Isabella asked and shook my head. "I am the extremely lucky one my love. I still don't know what you see in me." I tell her and she tosses her head back laughing. When she stopped she smiled at me and crawled over to me as she spoke.

"I don't know either, maybe it's how hot you look in a suit. Or that you are a loving caring husband, a great father, smart, funny, faithful and a mind blowing lover."

She finished now with her lips a breath away from my own. "Mind blowing uh?" I asked and smiling she bit on her lower lip as she nodded her head yes. I cupped her face and she leaned into my touch.

"You Mrs. Cullen are good for my ego."

I tell her and she giggles, that damn sound shooting right to my cock. "I love you Isabella." I tell her and the smile on her lips reaches her eyes.

"I love you too."

She says back softly and I take her mouth kissing her softly but passionately. She crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her causing her to melt against me.

"Do we really have to eat now?"

Isabella asked as I placed hot kisses along her neck. "Not the food, but I plan to ravish you Isabella." I tell her and she moans fisting my hair. I nibble on her neck and slowly lower her down on to the blanket. Hovering over her I brush her hair back over her shoulder. Next I kiss down her body over the dress and grip her thighs when I reach them.

"I'm going to pay tribute to you Isabella…until you come at least three times in my mouth understood?"

I tell her placing kisses on her inner thighs. She moans and I place a kiss on her clit, darting my tongue out against it.

"Do you understand Isabella?"

I ask her again and she hisses out a long yes. I push her dress up over her waist and settle between her thighs. I spread her folds and inhale her alluring scent. Her pretty pink pussy was glistening and I hungered for her. I licked over her opening and moaned tasting her nectar on my tongue. Inserting my tongue I swirled it around inside of her feeling her walls flex around my tongue.

"Ahh so good…"

I hear her moan softly and I grip her hips in my hand and dive in as deep as my tongue could go. She was outright appetizing as I consumed her until her legs locked around my head and a scream irrupted from her gorgeous mouth. I gladly accepted her sweet warm release as it spilled into my mouth. One down two to go. I told myself as I brought my mouth to her clit now. I sucked it into my mouth and let my tongue circle it. She moaned louder this time her hand finding my hair.

"Shit Edward..."

She moaned and I growled against her from hearing my name fall from her lips. I used my index finger to swirl around the opening of her and her hips bucked up for more. "My greedy girl, do you want my fingers to fuck you?" I asked her and she whimpered out a yes. Two of my fingers eased inside her and she moaned thrusting against them. I kissed over her hip and inner thighs as I let my fingers work her over. She felt like silk wrapped around my fingers, soft, warm and wet. My cock was pressing against my pants begging to be inside of her. Soon I promised myself, but for now I wanted her to come in my mouth again.

"Come for me Isabella…"

I told her as I curled and pumped my fingers inside of her. I sucked on her inner thigh knowing she had a spot there. I moved my fingers faster and faster inside of her until she growled my name this time as her walls contracted around my fingers. I used my tongue to catch every drop that spilled from her. Her breathing was erratic now.

"One more chéri…"

I told her as I placed kisses on over her clit. "Fuck me…" She moaned when I nibbled on her white pearl between her thighs.

"Soon my love…"

I tell her and using only my mouth again I consume and devour her as she withered under me. I knew she felt weakened having come back to back already but I wanted her to do it again. Holding her hips to keep her from moving I ravished her like promised until she came with such force she flooded my mouth with the sweetest nectar.

As she laid there in the aftermath of her release I peeled her dress off of her and tossed it out of my way. Then I undressed myself as I watched her, she was beautiful. She sat up on her elbows and waved her finger at me.

"Come here lover boy…"

She said and I laughed going to her. I kissed her knowing she could taste herself on me. I pulled the hair pains from hair watching it sprawl around her shoulders. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes. No words needed to be shared; I just wanted to look at her. Remind myself that she was mine, truly and completely this woman was mine. She owned me, and no matter how many times I said it I don't think anyone truly understood just how true those words were. Then she said it,

"Vous m'avez propres"

I fucking loved when she said that I owned her. I loved it even more when she said it in French. It was the first phrase she learned to say in French and it ignited this fire in me every time she did. Brining her leg up over my hip I slipped inside of her filling her completely. Our eyes never wavered from the other as I slowly began to stroke her. Her arms wrapped around me, her hands playing with the fine hairs on my neck. Every time I pushed inside of her, her breath hitched, lips parted and skin flushed.

I placed a heated kiss on her lips as my strokes became longer and deeper. I made love to her slowly as I filled her repeatedly. Her soft moans soothing me on as I lost myself inside of her. I placed soft kisses on her lips thrust inside of her, moaning when her walls would lock around me. I could hear the melody I wrote for her playing in my ears and it consumed me more. Intensified the sensation of being inside of her, of loving her in the most intimate way a man could love the woman he loved.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

I filled her and her head fell back arching her body into me. I kissed along her neck and over her breast as I rocked into her. I wanted to savor being inside of her, take my time and praise her. My name fell from her lips over and over again as she started rolling her hips to meet my thrust.

I was one of the most powerful men in the world, but it was with Isabella that I felt both powerful and weak. Rocking my hips into her faster she clawed at my back meeting me thrust for thrust. Slowly my hand traced over her heart shaped face as I pushed into her over and over again. She took my thumb into her mouth sucking on it gently as her eyes filled with liquid fire.

Her walls snapped down around me again contracting and flexing and I knew she was close. I lifted her hips from the blanket and I picked up my pace. I pounded into her and snaked my hand between us as I teased her clit. Her lips quivered around my thumb as she continued sucking on it.

Faster and Faster I pumped into her until we came together moaning each other's name. Her release washed over me like raging stream. I growled into her neck as I pulsed inside of her until my body went limp. Rolling off of her I pulled her tighter to my side. We looked up and watched the cosmic show that was still playing in the room.

"I think I'm hungry now…"

She said and we both started laughing as we sat up and started to eat the food Angela and the girls packed for us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	5. Another day another Masen, or Culen

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another day another Masen, or Cullen<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

I sat in the home office at five in the damn morning listening to Jenks tell me that Masen Corp received a threat of being sued by our competitors Clark Industries for supposedly stealing their idea on a new project.

"What fucking project are they talking about Jenks?" I ask him running my fingers through my hair. "They are referring to the solar panel design for the new hotels. They're claiming that Masen Corp used their ground plans to start the project." Jenks tells me and I inhale a deep breath. I look at the clock and know that Isabella and the girls would be up soon. I promised them no work today so I knew I needed to hurry up and end this call.

"Well we didn't. I created that damn design myself."

"Yes I know that Edward but their plans look extremely similar and..."

"I'm not paying them a damn thing Jenks. The Solar Panels are my damn idea; file a counter suit against them for stealing my idea. I patented that plan two years ago. I'll call Sofia and have her fax you the damn papers. If anyone stole anything it was them."

"Alright I'll start on that today. I just wanted to let you know."

"Find out how they figured out about the plan that is supposed to be Masen protected, anyway."

"Do you think someone from the company gave them the plans?"

"That would mean there is someone on my team I can't trust and I just don't believe that. Find out if anyone from tech has been fired over the last two years and maybe started working over at Clark."

"I'm on it Edward, Happy Fourth of July."

He said before he hung up. I sat there in the office trying to rid myself of the irritation I was feeling. Today was the Masen/Cullen Fourth of July Cookout and I loved my family but being around all of them was like begging for drama.

"Do you know how much I hate waking up and you're not lying next to me?" I hear Isabella say and I look up to see her standing in the door way of the office. I smile seeing she's put on one of my shirts that hardly made it to her mid thigh.

"I'm sorry chéri, Jenks called. It was important."

"I'm sure it was, is everything alright?"

"Yes. No."

I reply and she looks worried as she walks further into the office. I move back from the desk and pull her into my lap. I tell her what Jenks told me and she turns in my lap to look me in my face.

"That's bull shit Edward they can't do this!"She snapped and I smiled, "And they won't Isabella. No worrying about that today. I think we need to go make breakfast before our two little cookie monsters wake up." I tell her and she nods her head and places a kiss on my lips before getting up from my lap.

Together we made the girls Minnie mouse shaped chocolate chip pancakes. It was our Saturday morning family tradition. Isabella said she wanted the girls to always have a memory of something just the four of us did together. So along with Minnie Mouse Saturday, we had movie night Friday, and one Sunday a month we all went to a place of the girl's choice.

"Edward don't let them burn or Kiah will flip." Isabella said as she placed the mix into the pan. Isabella was good at making the shapes and designs I just flipped them in the pan and stayed out of her way as much as possible. I loved watching her in the kitchen; I loved watching her do anything. My eyes were glued to her ass in the black boy shorts she wore. I could see the curve of her ass peeking out from under the shirt whenever she would reach for something. When she went to reach for the girls' sippy cups on the top shelf I leaned against the counter and watched as the shirt rose past her ass. She was absolute perfection.

"Are you enjoying the view Mr. Cullen?"

"Immensely chéri."

I reply with a grin and she giggles and my cock twitches. Sometimes I couldn't believe the effect she still had on me like I was some teenage boy with a crush. I wanted her all the time, every hour of every day. Slowly I walked up behind her and placed my hand on her hips.

"You like teasing me don't you?"

"It's not teasing if I plan on following through."

Came her reply and I turned her around so that she was facing me. I took the girls cups out of her hand then picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"I have an idea."

She said nodding her head down at the growing tent in my pants. I grin and bring my mouth to hers kissing her soundly. Her fingers find my hair like always and I press my body into hers. She moans against my lips when my erection presses against her center.

"We don't have time the girls will be up soon."

"I'll be quick."

I tell her sucking on her neck and she giggles again. That fucking giggle initiated a lot of quickies in our marriage. Kneading her inner thighs I took her ear lobe into my mouth. Then I pressed my fingers on her center and I could feel how hot and wet she was for me. That was something else I loved, she was always ready for me. She wanted me almost as much as I wanted her.

"I want you cheri."

"Fuck I want you too, but we…"

"Kiah hurry I have to go pee pee!"

We hear Keiara yell from upstairs. I drop my head on Isabella's shoulder as we hear the girls argue about the bathroom. They were only four and already arguing over the bathroom. I slowly pull myself from Isabella knowing if I didn't we would ultimately scar our girls for life.

"I told you we didn't have time."

Isabella says with a beautiful smile, her cheeks flushed a light crimson and her lips swollen from my kiss. I help her down from the counter then swat her on the ass.

"We finish this later Mrs. Cullen."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Cullen. I'll bring the handcuffs."

She teases and I pull her against my chest and kiss her hard on the mouth causing her to moan and melt against me. We didn't come up for air until we heard the little pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs. Isabella set the table and I filled their sippy cups.

"Morning Momma, Morning Daddy."

Kiah said rubbing her eyes. "Mmm I smell bacon and pancakes." Keiara said and I laughed not surprised she was able to smell what we cooked.

"Are they Minnie mouse pancakes?"

Kiah asked and I walked over to both girls picking them up. "Of course, what do you two take mommy and me for, amateurs? We know only Minnie mouse pancakes on Saturdays." I say and they both giggle. I sit them down at the table and Isabella walks over placing their plates in front of them then kissing the tops of both their heads.

"Did you girls have good dreams?"

"Yes I dreamed that daddy and me were doing ballet."

Kiah said and Isabella started laughing. "I would love to see that." She said and I walked over to her and swatted her on the ass causing her to squeal. I picked up the girls cups and placed them on the table next to their plates.

"Daddy is dis Strawberry dis time?" Keiara asked

"Daddy dis is chocolate milk right?"

Kiah asked looking at the cup like it was going to attack her. I heard Isabella laughing behind me and I cut my eyes at her making her stick her tongue out at me. Kiah hated strawberry milk and last time I made the mistake of giving her Keiara's cup who by the way only drinks strawberry milk. You would have sworn the world was over when I gave them the wrong cups.

"Yes peu aime."

"What does pe-pe what did you say daddy?"

Keiara said with a smile, "I said yes little loves." I tell her and she smiles again. Isabella and I sit down with the girls as we start to have breakfast. The girls said their grace Renee taught them then we ate as the girls finished telling us about their dreams. After we finished breakfast the girls needed a bath so Isabella took them upstairs while I cleaned the kitchen. The house phone rung and I picked it up seeing my mother's number.

"Hello Mother."

"You know I hate when you answer the phone like that."

She tells me and I laugh, "What can I do for you mom?" I ask her drying my hands off and turning off the water.

"I was calling to warn you that Elizabeth just told me that Jane was coming with Priscilla."

She told me and I ran my fingers through my hair. My cousin Priscilla and Jane had become the new Brittany Spears and Lindsay Lohan of the media. They were always seen together and it was irritating.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"I think Jane was just trying to weasel her way in since you never invited her."

"Yeah probably, I'll let Isabella know."

"Do you think she'll be upset? I've never banned a family member from the cookout before but Bella is family too and if she's uncomfortable with Jane being there then Priscilla will just be missing her first family cookout."

My mother ranted on and I had to keep from laughing. "I'm sure Isabella will be fine mom. We'll see you when we get there." I reply and she tells me that she's serious before she hangs up the phone. I head upstairs and walk to the girl's room where Isabella is getting them dressed. Leaning against the door frame I silently watched them.

"Momma, do we have to dress alike?" Keiara asked sitting on her bed in her pink bathing suit. Isabella finishes putting on Kiah's bathing suit before turning to Keiara.

"No pumpkin you don't have to."

"Good because I want to wear my Hello Kitty shirt and tutu."

Keiara said getting up from her bed and walking over to her closet. Isabella gave a light laugh and went to get up from the bed. I tried not to laugh when she hit her head on the top of it. Both girls had what were technically both bunk beds, but neither of them wanted to sleep on the top but they both wanted the Cabin looking bunk bed, so to prevent argument Isabella and I just brought them both one.

"Damn it." Isabella said rubbing the spot on the top of her head. "Ohhh Momma you said a bad word." Kiah said with a smile on her face as she held out her hand. I swear the girl was the damn bad word police.

"I give you the dollar later we need to finish getting dressed."

Isabella tells her and Kiah nods her head and gets up from the bed. "Momma I think I want to wear my stars dress. Aunt Alice said dat it was per-perfect for da fourth day." Kiah said and Isabella groaned.

"Ok let's get your dress."

"Can I wear my rain boots momma?"

"But it's not raining Kiah."

"But we'll be in da pool with water and rain is water right momma?"

"Yes baby, but you can't wear your rain boats in the pool."

"But why?"

"Because shoes don't belong in the pool."

"But Pop Pop wears shoes in the pool."

Keiara added talking about my father's water shoes and Isabelle smiled down at Keiara. "Yes he does Keiara but those are water shoes." Isabella tells her now helping both girls into their clothes. I was surprised they hadn't noticed me at the door, but I loved watching them together. Once both girls were dressed they settled on wearing matching black sandals. Isabella then brushed both of their hair and kissed their foreheads.

"Ok now I'm going to take my shower, please don't dirty your clothes."

"Ok Momma, I promise I won't."

"Me too. No mud pies."

"God No! Stay away from the mud pies pumpkin heads."

Isabella said pointing her finger at them and they both giggled nodding their heads. They ran over to their doll house and Isabella started over towards me. When she saw me she jumped back a little.

"Damn it Edward…"

"Two dollars mommy!"

Kiah yelled and I laughed at her keeping tab. "By the end of the day she'll have her college fund." Isabella said and I laughed stepping to the side so she could walk past.

"How long where you standing here?"

"Long enough to see you hit your big head on the bed."

I tell her and she slaps my chest playfully. We walk into our bedroom and Isabella enters our large walk in closet. I swear it was just another room for clothes and shoes.

"Baby did my father call?"

Isabella asked from somewhere inside of the cave known as our closet. "No, was he supposed to?" I ask her walking into the closet. I knew why he called yesterday. We were planning to surprise, her, the girls and Bree with Jacob. He was coming home early; Angela only figured it out because Renee slipped up.

"Yeah I guess. Yesterday he said he had something to ask you."

"I'll call him later."

"Ok. Oh and try to be nice today Rachel is bringing a date."

Isabella tells me talking about my little cousin. I walked over to my side of the closet and pulled out what I planned on wearing today. It was a simple pair of khaki shorts and a white button up shirt. Once we had what we were wearing we went back into our bedroom.

"Isabella my mother called."

"And…"

"And she said that Jane was coming with Priscilla."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Isabella shouted

"Three dollars mommy!"

Kiah yelled and I had to keep from laughing. Isabella blew out an irritated breath. "Mom said she would un-invite Priscilla if you wanted her too." I told her and Isabella let out a snort.

"Oh yeah Priscilla and Jane would love that. Then it would be on TMZ tomorrow that I was threatened by your ex. Let her come, but Edward if that woman calls me poodle she'll be leaving with a black eye."

Isabella told me and I nodded my head with a smile on my face. Isabella never could stand Jane; it wasn't just because Jane was my ex fiancée but that Jane had a habit of talking to people as if they were all beneath her and an even worse habit of referring to them as Poodles. I decided I should probably change the subject and asked her who was getting in the shower first.

"Do you want to take your shower first, you always finished before me?" she says

"We could preserve water and take one together."

"The girls are awake…"

She said with a smile and blush on her face. I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'll be a good boy. No naughty business." I told her with a mischievous grin on my face. She giggled shaking her head. "You don't know the meaning of the words 'good boy' my sweet naughty husband." I placed a soft kiss on her lips sucking her bottom lip into my mouth.

"If I did you wouldn't be married to me." I tell her and she giggles again wrapping her arms around my neck. We stand there in the center of our bedroom placing heated kisses on each other. I pressed her tighter against me as I deepened our kiss.

"Shower now." She mumbled against my lips and I laughed and picked her up cradling her in my arms. "Girls mommy and daddy are in the bathroom taking our showers knock if you need us!" I yelled and Isabella laughed in the crook of my neck.

"Can we watch the Belle and the beast?!" Keiara yelled back referring to the beauty and the beast movie.

"Yes." I yelled.

"Don't sit in front of the television!" Isabella added.

"OK!"

They both yelled back. Isabella pointed to the baby monitor we rarely used and I picked it up from the dresser and headed into our bathroom. I put her down and started the shower making sure it was hot just like she liked it. Then I turned to her and slowly undressed her. I removed my sleep pants then we both stepped into the shower under the water. I ran my fingers through her hair as it got soaked under the water.

I grabbed her shampoo bottle and filled my hand with it then lathered her hair. Her head fell back as her eyes closed while I massaged her scalp. A low moan escaped her lips as I continued to wash her hair. I rinsed her and she smiled up at me. Then she took my shampoo and repeated my actions on my hair. Smiling at each other I lowered my head to hers and placed a kiss on her lips. It started off sensual, but I soon pressed her against the shower wall. I pressed my growing erection against her and she moaned.

"I thought you said you'd be a good boy?" She asked and I slid my fingers between her thighs and begin playing with her plump clit. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked her kissing on her neck and sliding my fingers over her folds.

"Mmm don't stop…"

"As you wish chéri."

I whisper against her ear as I pluck and pull at her clit. I hear the girls light giggles from their bedroom and I smile as I focus back on their mother. I slide two of fingers inside of her and growl as her moist smooth walls wrapped around my fingers. I pumped and curled my fingers inside of her as her moans echoed off of the tiled walls of the shower. I knew when she was about to come so I quickly pulled my fingers out of her picked her up and slammed into her all in one swift motion.

"Fuck!" she moaned as her legs quivered and she came around my dick. I had to inhale deeply to keep from coming. I waited for her to come down from her release then started to stroke her gradually. Her fingers dug into my hair as she started to roll her hips meeting my thrust. I worked her over faster and faster as she moaned my name. Growling into her neck I pumped up into her hitting her spot and tried not to succumb to her sweet moist walls that were clamped down around me.

"Harder baby please…"

"You feel so damn good chéri…fuck…"

I growled as her walls started to contract around me. Her nails clawing into my back, her sweet tongue playing with my ear as she rolled her hips. The woman was trying to fucking kill me. I held her around her waist and pounded into repeatedly her moans and my grunts filling the room. She was still so tight and fucking perfect around me. There was no way in hell I would ever have enough of her, forever wouldn't be enough with her.

"Edward…shit you feel so good inside of me…"

"I want you to come on my dick cheri, can you do that for me?"

I asked her kissing along the side of her jaw and at the crook of her neck. "Answer me Isabella, will you come on my dick like a good little wife?" I ask her again biting on her neck.

"Yessss."

"Yes what cheri?"

"Yes I'll come on your dick like a good little wife."

She said repeating my words, she knew how worked up it made me when she talked liked that. I gripped her hair and took her mouth as I pounded into her over and over again. I needed her release more then I needed my own. I could spend my entire life making her come watching her face flush, her eyes flutter and plump lips part as she moaned my name. Making her come was always my ultimate goal when making love to her. If I made her come at least twice I would be satisfied. I snaked my hand in between us and begin to rub her clit matching my strokes.

"Fucking hell…"

"You have a potty mouth Mrs. Cullen."

"Fuck you…" she said with a smile

"Ah but I much rather fuck you Isabella."

I tell her and slam up into her causing her to moan loudly. "shh we don't want our girls to hear you." I whisper against her lips and she kisses me then sucks my lip into her mouth. Then she clinched and unclenched her walls around me and I moan taking her mouth. Devouring her I continued to fuck her until she convulsed around my cock igniting my release to follow behind her.

"Momma! Daddy! The phone ringing!"

The girls yelled on the other side of the door. Isabella laughed because I jumped when they screamed. I swatted her ass then lowered her back to the floor.

"I'll be right there girls." I yelled and they quickly yelled back ok. I washed up quickly then swatted Isabella's ass and told her to hurry her sweet ass up. I walked into the bedroom and got dressed then went to check on the girls. They were both sitting in their little teddy bear chairs watching the movie. I leaned against the door and asked

"You girls alright?"

"Yes. Daddy you look handsome." Keiara said

"Like the beast when he becomes human."

Kiah added with her mother's blush and I smiled at them. "Thank you. Have you girls fed Queen Elizabeth today?" I asked them walking over to the cage and grabbing the rabbit food. Both girls got up and came over to me as I feed their rabbit.

"Daddy will Queen Elizabeth grow up?"

"Yes just like you and Kiah."

"But I don't want to grow up."

"Me either."

Kiah said folding her arms over her chest. I tried not to laugh when I asked them why not. "Because grownups kiss each other, and boys are gross." Keiara explained and god how I prayed she would always feel that way.

"So you think I'm gross?"

"You're not a boy daddy." Keiara told me with a giggle

"No?" I asked with my brow raised

"No. You're daddy."

Kiah told me and I laughed just as I heard Isabella clear her throat. I looked up at her and she stood there wearing a graphic shirt, little cut up shorts revealing her sexy ass legs and shoes that complimented the muscles in her legs. I simply grinned up at her and she blushed.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"YES!"

The girls yelled. Isabella and I grabbed the last of our things that we were taking with us and headed out to my car. I was proud of my new car. It was the new Mercedes Benz and had yet to hit the lot at the dealership. Seth had off on weekends since Isabella and I never worked on the weekends. Once we got the girls all buckled in we left for my parent's house and thankfully they didn't live that far from us.

"Do you think someone will have a big announcement this year?"

"Don't they every year?"

"Who do you think it will be?"

Isabella asked and I shrugged my shoulders. Last year was when the public found out about Mac. The year before that my cousin Eric revealed baby number four and I swore Aunt Elizabeth almost killed him. The year before that my cousin Tanya got engaged to a man the same age as my father and I along with my father and uncle snapped. So I would have really preferred that no one made any announcements this year.

The moment we arrived at my parent's house the girls took off in search of their grandparents. Isabella and I followed behind them. We found my parents out back instructing someone where to put the water slide my father had gotten for the kids.

"Nana! Pop Pop" Kiah yelled

"We're here!"

Keiara added and my parents turned to them with large smiles on their faces. The girls ran into their waiting arms and Isabella and I waited for Esme and Carlisle to realize we were here also.

"I bet you if we walked away and came back they still wouldn't notice we were standing here." I say and Isabella giggles causing my parents to finally look up at us.

"Oh hey!"

My mother says first, my father looks at us and laughs. "How long were the two of you standing there?" He asked and Isabella and I laugh as we hug them both. I was hoping for a peaceful family cook out but I knew God enjoyed fucking with the Masen and Cullen family far too much to give us peace. Sometimes I felt like it was a crazy person just typing my life up on their laptop.

**_Isabella POV_**

"Momma watch me!"

"No Momma watch me!"

Keiara and Kiah yelled from the top of the water slide. I laughed as I sat on the beach chair next to Rose and Bree. Keiara and Kiah were about to slide down with Edward and Emmett for the twentieth time.

"I'm watching I'm watching"

I yell back and laugh when the girls scream as they come sliding down the water slide. When they hit the bottom water splashes out soaking Edward's uncle Garrett. Everyone laughed as he complained about his now soggy hamburger. He didn't stay mad long when the girls gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I swear they have this entire family wrapped around their fingers."

"I know, I don't think other than from Edward and I they ever heard the word no."

"That's because I can't tell them no. I mean do you see them."

Bree says and we all laugh. I watch as the girls beg Emmett and Edward to get on the slide again. I watched them climb back up and then slide back down.

"Warning, Priscilla just got here with Jane." I hear Emily say from behind me and I turn around seeing Priscilla and Jane inside talking to Elizabeth and Esme. Rose was up and out of her seat in no time.

"What the hell is that anorexic bitch doing here?!" She yelled loud enough for ever one to hear and I mean everyone.

"Aunt Rose you owe us another dollar!"

Kiah yelled from the slide and everyone outside starting laughing. The girls were racking up on their swear jar today just like I knew they would. I pull Rose back down into her seat and Emily joins me on mine.

"You know her and Priscilla are little butt bodies now."

"Yeah well if she starts anything I'll kick her ass."

Rose said, "You owe us five dollars Aunt Rose!" Kiah yelled and we all laughed just as Priscilla and Jane walked outside. They said hi to a few people and I laughed when Edward's grandmother Luetta told Priscilla she should be ashamed of herself for bringing Jane here. They walked over to us smiling as they tried not to slip on the water by the pool.

"Hello girls, you all look lovely."

"Hi Priscilla how are you?"

I ask her with a fake smile of my own on my face. She begins to talk about some new shoes she bought but I really wasn't listening to her. I turned my attention to Jane instead.

"Jane. Long time."

"Yes it has been some time since our last run in hasn't it Bella."

She said grinning and I wanted to slap the damn smile off her face. I knew she was referring to when Edward and I were in California last year and ran into her in Beverly Hills. The paparazzi went wild with a story that we were fighting over Edward.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Rose asked placing an emphasis on each word. Jane looked over at Rose with a sneer on her face then looked back at me.

"Just to spend time with a friend."

"I sure hope you mean Priscilla since you have no other friends here." I tell her.

"Oh Poodles don't worry, you'll know if I was talking about my Eddie Poo."

"You stupid Bit…"

"…Momma look my hands all wrinkled."

Keiara said cutting me off as she walked over to me with her hands out. I glared at Jane and turned my attention to my daughter. I smiled holding her little hands in mine.

"Aww then I think it's time to take a break from the water pumpkin before you get as wrinkled as Gampy."

I said referring to Carlisle's father Magnus. Keiara's eyes grew large as she looked over at him. "Gampy did you get all wrinkly cause you stayed in the water too long?" she asked him and he smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yup I should have listened to my mom." He told her and everyone laughed. She looked down at her hands then ran off calling for Kiah to get out of the water before she was as wrinkled as their Gampy. Everyone laughed and I looked back at Jane.

"I'm not going to let you get to me today Jane. I am here with my family, and MY gorgeous husband. Try not to choke on the jealousy and hate seeping from your pores."

I tell her and get up from the chair. "Jane you should get that up off the floor before someone steps on it." Rose said as she got up next. Everyone looked down at the ground then back at Rose.

"Pick what up?"

"Your dignity Poodles."

Rose responded and we all laughed as we walked away leaving Priscilla and Jane standing there. Emily said she was going inside to help Esme with refilling some of the trays of food. I walked over to where Edward was sitting with the girls as he dried them off. He quickly jumped up seeing me approach. He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect my Eddie Poo."

I reply and Rose laughs as she wraps her arms around Emmett. Bree challenges the girls to a game of tag and then she and Keiara takes off running after tagging Kiah.

"That's cheating Aunt Bree!"

Kiah yelled chasing behind them. We all laugh and walk over to the picnic table. Edward sits down then pulls me between his strong thighs and with my back against his chest.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in these shorts?"

"No you just did that drooling thing you do."

I reply and he tickles my sides making me laugh hysterically while everyone to start watching us. I quickly pick up the cup of ice on the table and toss it behind me. He jumps up shouting shit over and over again. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"You think that's funny Mrs. Cullen?"

"Just a little bit."

I said measuring with my fingers and before I knew it I was up and over his shoulder. "Edward NO!" I yelled and everyone started laughing.

"Edward remember you live with her!" Carlisle yelled with a smile on his face.

"And she cooks 80% of your meals!" Emmett added making everyone laugh. Edward laughed as he shifted me a little over his shoulder. I saw Rose laughing and I yelled

"Rose what kind of best friend are you? You should be helping me!"

Rose got up and removed my shoes. "There I saved you from having a pair of Gucci sandals ruined." She said and I told her she sucked. While everyone enjoyed a laugh at my expense I was being carried over to the pool.

"Edward don't you do this! I don't have any change of clothes!"

"Mom has a dyer."

He says then still holding me he jumps into the pool and I scream until the water engulfs me. When I pop back up everyone is laughing and Edward is on the other end of the pool.

"You suck Edward!"

I said swimming over to the edge of the pool He laughed and swam over to me. "But I love you chéri." He said with that damn grin that still made my panties melt.

"Oh shut up!"

I said splashing him and then getting out of the pool. He jumped up out of the pool and pulled my wet body against his.

"Get off I'm mad at you."

"Aww come on cheri that was funny."

"Edward my clothes are soaked, thankfully I didn't wear any panties."

He growled from my words and I smile happy they served their purpose of making him pay. "No fair." He says and I bring my lips close to his when I say.

"You shouldn't have tossed me in the water." I go to walk away and he pulls me back against him and kisses me damn near senseless. Obviously he was giving payback because there was no way I could even pretend to be mad at him after that. He lifted his lips from mine then said,

"Je suis désole Chérie. Ne soyez pas fâche contre moi, Je t'aime et je vous possédez Isabella."

"No fair you spoke French."

"I had to pull out the big guns."

"You know I wasn't mad at you."

"I know, but I hate even when you pretend to be."

"Vous possédez m'a Edward. Je t'aime aussi."

I reply saying that he owned me and that I loved him too. He grins then placed another kiss on my lips and swatted my ass.

"Go change into your swimsuit and I'll put your clothes in the dryer." He tells me and I tell him that he better then walk away. It wasn't until I was no longer in the confinements of his arms I remembered we were around people. Thankfully no one was watching since everyone was used to our public affection. Well almost no one, Jane looked like she was about to combust with the amount of anger I saw in her eyes. I smiled walking past her.

I went into the house and changed into my black one piece. I put my clothes in the dryer myself and then head back outside. I laugh seeing the girls run around as now three of Eric's kids, and five adults were playing tag. I had to jump out of the way so I wouldn't get run over. I went to walk over to where Esme and Emily were and stopped when I hear Faith yell,

"You little brats, this is a two thousand dollar shirt!"

"It was an accident Faith."

I heard Edward reply and I turned and walked over to where they were. The girls were hugging their fathers' legs and everyone looked pissed. "Well they need to watch where they are going!" she snapped and I watched the girls hug his leg tighter.

"What happened?"

"These two little…"

"Thin fucking ice Faith…"

Edward barked and I knew the girls were upset because they didn't even reply to Edward cursing. I look back at Faith and saw the stain on her shirt and assumed it must have come from whatever was in her glass.

"Whatever happened Faith it was an accident alright."

"My shirt is ruined."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have worn that shirt to a cookout where you knew there would be children."

"Or maybe all of these kids can stop acting like animals off a farm."

"Damn it Faith that's enough!"

Mac yelled coming from where I honestly wasn't sure. She looked over at him and obviously ignored him because she looked back at us. "Its the truth and you know it Mac." She said and I stepped closer to her and heard a few people call my name while Edward told the girls to go to their Nana.

"If you ever in your life refer to my children on any child as animals off a farm again I will put my foot so far up your ass it will have to be surgically removed."

I told her and her eyes went large as she inhaled a deep breath. I watched her eyes as she tried to gain her confidence back. I wanted so fucking bad to hit her but I would not let her take me there in front of my children.

"I'm not scared of you Bella."

"Then why are you sweating Faith?"

I ask her before turning around and facing Edward who looked like he was ready to strangle Faith.

"Someone is paying for this shirt."

"No one is paying for a damn thing."

Bree told her and I turned around and looked at Faith. "Faith as you like to remind all of us every damn day you are a part of this family which means you can afford to replace your own damn shirt." I tell her and look at her daring her to say something else. Her nose flares as she looks at me and she takes a step towards me and I raise a brow up at her.

"Take one more step towards my wife Faith and you'll regret it."

Edward to her told and she looked over at Mac as if she wanted him to save her and he simply walked away shaking his head.

"Hey Why all the long faces Uncle Jake is here!"

I hear a familiar voice yell and we all turn to see my parents, Angela, Ben and Jake all arriving at the same time.

"Uncle Jake!"

The girls yell running over to him and the mood outside shifted to excitement. I had no idea that Jake was coming home and from the look on Bree's face she didn't know either. Ignoring Faith we welcomed Jacob home. When I asked Edward if he knew, he just gave me that grin and said maybe. I refused to let the presence of Jane or Faith get to me today. My brother was home safe from his deployment and that was what I focused on as the girls asked him a thousand questions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	6. Same day another Masen and Cullen?

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Same day another Masen and…Cullen?<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

I wrapped my arms around Jake and he hugged me back tightly lifting my feet from the ground. I laughed as he hugged me tighter.

"Hey, no breaking my wife!" I heard Edward say from behind me and Jake laughed putting me down. He and Edward shared a brotherly hug and I loved that they got along so well. Jake was my best friend but more than that he was the brother I never had. After Jake's parents died when we were younger my parents took him in and became his legal guardians. Since then he's been Angela and my brother. I remembered that when I first met Edward he was worried that Jake and I were more than just friends, he soon learned that we only had a sibling relationship.

After Edward and Jake shared some words, Jacob turned and smiled at in Bree's direction. I was so happy that he found someone and even happier it was Bree because she was perfect for him. I took Edward's hand as we walked away leaving them to have their reunion in private. The girls ran off to play in the bounce house.

"Girls be careful!"

"Ok daddy!"

They both yelled back. We all sat down by the pool when Emmett jumped up like a five year old. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled pointing behind us and we all turned around to see Carlisle and Garrett blowing up what looked like a blow up twister mate. We watched until it was fully blown up and that was just what it was.

"Oh we are playing."

"Emmett calm down." I said laughing.

"No way, let's go so I can bust your asses."

"Uncle Emmett you owe us ten dollars!"

Kiah yelled and we all laughed. "They're going to be the richest four year olds in the fucking world." He said and we laughed when Keiara yelled.

"Eleven dollars!"

"Since when could they count so high?" Emmett asked

"Watch it they can count to forty now."

Edward warned him and Emmett groaned then dug in his pocket. "I'm going to just pay my tab for the day. Kiah, Keiara come here!" He yelled and both girls came running. Emmett pulled out his wallet and then pulled out two fifty dollar bills.

"Emmett no…"

"What? They already made more than this total just from everyone here."

He said and I shook my head as Edward laughed. Emmett squatted down so that he was eye level with the girls and put the money in their hands.

"This is a hundred dollars girls, just in case I slip and say anymore bad words."

"Wow one hundred dollars!" Kiah said with an amazed smile on her face.

"Momma look we're rich!" Keiara added

"I see baby give it here so you don't lose it."

I tell her and they both put the money in my hand. They thank Emmett then run off to finish playing. Emmett continued to bug us about playing twister in the blow up mate. So eventually we all gave in and went over to it. It was Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Emily, Sam, Edward and me. Just trying to stand up on the damn thing was complicated.

Emmett's big ass cheated the first round by bouncing on it and making everyone lose their balance. After awhile we were no longer playing twister but jumping Emmett's big ass for continuously knocking us down. I swore it was so much fun acting like children instead of having to watch what we did because damn paparazzi maybe near.

Together we held each other up as we all bounced for the sole purpose in making Emmett fall. It was the funniest thing watching him trying not to fall.

"Rose I thought you loved me."

"I do baby, but you laughed when I fell."

"Damn cheaters!"

Emmett yelled tryin to catch his balance as we all continued to bounce until he fell. Then he rolled and hit the ground making us laugh even harder. The kids came over and jumped on him trying to pin him to the ground. Once we finished playing on the twister bounce we all went to grab something to eat. Every once in a while I would see Faith glance my way but she looked away quickly when I caught her.

"For someone who claims she's not scared of you she sure as hell won't look you in the eye." Rose said and I laughed shaking my head. I was not about to concern myself with Faith or her bullshit. Then as if she heard my thoughts and wanted to test me she walks over to the picnic table we are all sitting at.

"I'll slap the shit out of her if she even sneezes wrong." Emily said and we all laughed, especially when Kiah held out her hand for her dollar. Emily put a twenty in her hand and said.

"Aunt Emily apologies right now because I'll be saying a lot of bad words in a minute." Rose and Angela put some money down too and we all laughed. I told the guys to take the girls to play but Edward and Emmett refused to move. Ben and Sam got up from the table.

"Girls how about you come show me and Uncle Sam how to play hopscotch."

"Ok Uncle Ben I'm going to beat you lots and lots of times."

"Yeah me and Keiara are the bestest at this game."

Kiah said taking his hand. We watched the girls walk away with Sam and Ben then we looked back at Faith. As she approached the table she looked at everyone then looked at me.

"Can I talk to you Bella?"

"Go ahead Faith."

"No I mean more privately."

"Anything you have to say to our sister you can say in front of us."

Emily snapped and I smiled when Rose whispered "down kitten" to her. Faith looked over at Emily then looked back at me. I saw her roll her eyes which let me know whatever she was about to say was bullshit.

"I just wanted to tell you sorry."

"You've been doing that a lot, telling me sorry. Have I done something to offend you that you seem to have to lash out against me and my family?" I asked her and she inhaled a deep breath before she answered.

"No not intentionally."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Rose asked shifting in her seat.

"That because Bella is married to Edward you all treat her like she's some fucking queen. Look at this, I came over to talk to her and all of you just had to stay and protect her from the big bad Faith."

"Faith if they are protecting anyone it's you. I have every right to slap the living shit out of you for the way you talked to me and about my children. And just so you know if you ever raise your voice at my children or refer to them as anything other than their names again I will do just that."

"I deserve that."

"No you deserve for someone to kick your ass for talking to children that way."

Angela told her and Faith looked surprised by who said it to her. I wasn't surprised at all, Angela took no one's shit when it came to Kiah and Keiara.

"You're lucky I wasn't standing there when you said that shit."

"Angela this is a Masen/Cullen family cook out what's your last name again?"

"You little…"

Edward pushed Angela down and stood up. "Faith I've had about enough of your shit. This is my parent's house and you are no longer fucking welcomed here." He told her and I knew that look in his eyes well.

"I'm family."

"And so is Angela, the only difference is that we want her here. No one wants you here, now leave."

"I am a…"

"Don't you fucking dare claim you are a Masen. I wouldn't allow you to carry this family's name if it was the last damn thing I do. If Mac wants to stay married to you then that's his fucking problem, but you are no longer welcome, now GO."

Edward said with a sneer and I knew he was only seconds from yelling at her. Mac walked over and looked from Edward to Faith.

"What's going on over here?"

"Edward just told me to go."

"What?"

"I told your wife to leave my parents house. She's disrespected one too many people in my family."

"So what we're no longer family?"

Mac asked turning towards Edward. Edward stepped away from the picnic bench and I quickly got up and stood in front of him.

"Mac you are my family, but your wife needs to go."

"If she's not welcomed then I'm not welcomed."

"Fine have it your fucking way."

"You know Edward I think you're just threatened that you have some real competition when it comes to Masen Corp."

Mac said and I closed my eye wishing he hadn't said that. Edward took another step towards him and Emmett got up this time. I could tell everyone else was starting to look over at us so I knew we needed to cool this out before we ruined the cookout for everyone else.

"Mac did you tell Faith that you put all your inheritance money into an investment I told you was poison?"

"I don't have to tell my wife everything I do like you Edward. I'm the man in my marriage. Soon I'm going to buy Masen right from under you?"

"With what money Mac? That company went bankrupt yesterday, and do you know why they didn't call to tell you, because as much as you want to be me you're not"

Edward snapped and Mac's eyes went large. Faith turned red as she looked at him. "What the hell did you do?" She asked him and he didn't answer her.

"I told you not to make that investment Mac. I didn't mean just for Masen Corp but for anyone."

Edward told him. Then Edward took my hand and told them they could see themelves out. We started walking over to where the girls were after everyone else left the table.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"I'm fine. I didn't plan on telling him that. I was just going to have Jenks try to get his money back but…"

"…Yeah I know. Let's worry about that tomorrow ok?"

I tell him and he stops walking and turns me to face him. He lifts my head up and places a kiss on my lips. "I love you Isabella." I smiled at him. "I love you too." I replied then rose up on my toes and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what we did!"

The girls yelled over and over again. We pulled apart and we both burst into laughter as we looked at Ben and Sam. Their faces were both painted and I wasn't sure what they were supposed to be but it was utterly priceless. Edward took the girls into his arms and I literally watched his entire mood change. I smiled as I watched him with the girls. They absolutely loved their daddy and I couldn't blame them because I was the biggest sucker for him.

"Momma can I have some ice cream?"

"Me too I want the pink kind."

Keiara added with a huge smile on her face. "Of course pumpkin heads that's what you do at a cookout." I replied and took the girls into the house and got them some ice cream. The moment they ran outside with their cones the kitchen filled with their cousins and I was soon playing ice cream scooper as I filled everyone's ice cream order.

"Can I get two scoops of vanilla with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top?" Edward's velvet voice said as he walked into the kitchen after the last child ran out.

"In a bowl or on a cone?"

"Neither."

"Then where do you want it?"

I asked and he just grinned at me and I giggled making him groan. "You have a one track mind Mr. Cullen." I tell him putting the ice cream back in the freezer and cleaning up the mess I made. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You weren't complaining this morning."

"Oh I'm not complaining. I just hope you still want me this much when I'm all wrinkled, and sagging."

I felt his lips on my neck as he gently sucked on my neck. "I will always want you Isabella, trust me. I don't even notice other women when you are around." He whispers against my neck. I turn in his arms and decide to mess with him.

"So you notice them when I'm not around?"

"Not like that Isabella. No woman could ever measure to you; especially in my eyes chéri, you know that."

"I know I just like hearing you say it."

I reply with a grin and he laughs and places a kiss on my lips. He turns me loose from his arms and helps me clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"Oh Ms. Bella and Mr. Edward I can do this." Carlisle and Esme's maid said entering the kitchen. I smiled at her.

"It's fine Mia really."

"Well between you two and Ms. Emily, Ms. Esme and Ms. Bree I don't think I actually worked today."

She said and Edward and I laughed. "Enjoy it Mia, why don't you go relax by the pool." Edward told her and she looked surprised. Normally when it was just us, Esme, Carlisle, Bree and Emily, Mia would just relax around the house. Honestly she only really worked when Esme through a party or once a week when she would clean the house.

"Mr. Edward I don't know. The rest of your family is not as nice as you all."

"Mia this is my parent's house and I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Mind what dear?"

Esme said entering the kitchen carrying two empty dishes. Edward walked over to her reliving her of the heavy glass dishes.

"I told Mia to go relax by the pool."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!"

"Ms. Esme…"

"No no…like Edward said this is my home. You need to rest just like everyone else."

Esme told her and I smiled. Mia thanked Esme then went outside. I heard the girls call to her asking her to play jump rope with them. Edward and I helped Esme refill the dishes then Edward helped her take them back out. I started to clean up what was left and placed the dishes into the dish washer.

"Oh Poodles do they have you doing the maid work?" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Jane standing in the kitchen.

"What can I do for you Jane?"

"You know the answer to that question."

"Ah then you already know my response."

I replied leaning against the counter. It was no secret she wanted Edward back. I mean every chance she got doing her interviews for her movies or whatever; she would say how he was the one who got away. The media loved it, claiming some love triangle between the three of us. There were at least two magazine covers claiming that Edward was leaving me for her.

"What do you think the media will say when they find out I was here."

"I don't give a damn what they say."

"Oh I can hear it now; Edward invites his ex to family cookout."

"Aww too bad for you we know that's a lie."

"Oh you know some part of you wonders. Maybe a source will say they saw Edward and I disappear together."

Jane said and I pushed myself off of the counter and walked over to her. I wanted her to look me in my face when I said what I was about to say next.

"Jane feed the media whatever bullshit lie you want, but the truth won't change. Edward is _my_ husband and will remain that way."

"Not if you don't give him a son, Poodles. Priscilla told me you can't seem to get pregnant again."

Jane said with a smile and before I even thought about my actions my hand fisted and met with her fucking face.

"Aww! You bitch!" she screamed taking a step back from me. I felt the fire boiling in my damn blood. I had my own demons to fight afraid that I could never give Edward a son and this bitch had no right to say anything to me about it.

"You punched me!"

"Keep talking and I'll do it again."

I snap at her. She glares at me for the longest time and my chest heaves as I wait and anticipate the punch I knew she was going to throw. When she did I dodged it just in time and fisted her hair in my hand jerking her to go where I made her.

"Jane I will clean the floor with you…so back the hell off." I tell her tossing her across the room and she looks even more pissed off now. We stood there for what felt like forever until the bitch actually growled at me then came charging. I screamed when she ran into me causing me to lose my balance and fall back against the counter. The pain shooting in my back from the counter was killer. I pushed her off of me and landed another punch to her face. She looked at me with this fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you so bad you'll never be able to carry another one of Edwards's bastard children ever again." She said and this time it was me who growled and I pounced on that bitch like I was a lioness and she was my prey.

**_Edward POV_**

I sat in the grass playing with bubbles with the girls and I kept looking around trying to figure out where Isabella was. After awhile I started to worry.

"Girls stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok daddy."

They said still playing with the bubbles. I got up and walked over to where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting snuggled up on a lounge chair.

"Rose have you seen Isabella?"

"No, not since she went inside to get the kids ice cream."

"Do you think she's still in the…"

I stopped talking when I heard screaming coming from the house followed by crashing of glass. Before I even thought about it my feet were running, my legs pumping faster under me. I just knew it was Isabella in there, with who I wasn't sure but if they harmed one hair on her head they were a dead fucker. I could hear Emmett behind me telling Rose to stay with the girls. Carlisle, Ben, Sam and Charlie headed towards the house with me.

I was trying to figure out just which room the sound came from when the screaming came again with another crash. It was the kitchen, where I left Isabella only a moment ago. When I reach the kitchen and stop at the scene I see playing before me.

Isabella and Jane were fighting in the kitchen like nothing I'd ever seen before. Jane swung at Isabella and Isabella pushed her then slapped her so hard Jane spun almost losing her balance. There was so much screaming and cursing my ears were bleeding. I heard Isabella yell at her something about Jane better not ever call her children bastards again. I inhale a deep breath and turned to Emmett who was standing next to me.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that…"

"Fuck! The last time I broke up a fight Bella was in was when she fought Victoria back in college. I almost lost an eye."

Ben said and I called them all chickens and headed into the kitchen. I waited for them to separate from each other a little and I lifted Isabella off of her feet.

"Damn it put me down! I'm done fucking with her!"

"Oh Poodles don't get mad at me that you'll never be able to give Edward the son I can give him!"

"Grrrrr!"

Isabella actually growled trying to get down from off my shoulder. I held her tighter and looked at Emmett.

"Call the police I want to press charges."

"What! That bitch hit me first! I was defending myself!"

Jane yelled and I turned to her. "Jane I'll also be getting a restraining order against you." I inform her then I carry Isabella out of the kitchen and take her up to my old room. She was still cursing and calling me names for stopping the fight. My hellcat was out for blood, Jane's to be specific. When we entered the room I lowered her onto the bed and Isabella began talking a mile a minute. I just waited for her to calm down.

"Edward do you know Priscilla told that bitch about me not getting pregnant." Isabella said and I saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. I went to her side and pulled her against me. I still didn't say anything waiting for her to finish venting.

"I beat myself up every day that I'm failing at providing you with another child that I know you want." I go to speak and Isabella shakes her head.

"Please for my conscious sake don't say you're ok with this when we both know that you're upset. We've been trying for three years Edward, three! That bitch you call your cousin had no damn right telling Jane! She stood there with a smile on her face talking about how I couldn't get pregnant again."

"Isabella come here…"

"Ugh! I know we have the girls and I love them so much Edward I feel like I'm going to explode. I mean god they are literally my gift from god, is it too much to ask that I have another baby. There are so many women having children they don't want, aborting them and all I want is one more and I can't have him."

She continued then she started crying and I had every desire to go find Priscilla and feed her to Emily and Bree then find Jane and sick Rose and Angela on her. Instead I walked over to my wife and pulled her into my arms. She cried into my chest and I held her until she calmed down. There was a knock on the door.

"Not now!" I yelled not in the mood to deal with anyone else at the moment. I knew the girls were fine downstairs and if I knew my mother and Renee they made sure the girls had no idea what was going on. Isabella and I stood there for a moment longer holding each other and I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do, I promised I wouldn't cry over this anymore and …"

I placed my finger over her lip stopping her. I cupped her face and wiped the tears off her cheeks. I lifted her head so that she was looking at me.

"I am here for you Isabella. If you need to cry then cry chéri, but please remember you are not in this alone. Of course I want to have another baby with you. I mean you gave me the two most adorable girls a father could ask for. I want to make another one with you, but I don't want you thinking that if we don't I will love you any less then I do now."

"I feel like I'm being selfish, greedy for wanting to have another baby…"

"You are everything but selfish Isabella; it's one of the things I love about you. There is so much love in you that our girls are practically dripping from your love. Whatever Jane said doesn't matter because she doesn't matter."

I inform her and Isabella looked down between us and placed her hand on her stomach. "I think maybe I should go to the hospital." She whispers and I lift her face up so that I can look into those russet eyes I love so much. I saw fear in her eyes and I wanted so badly to rid her of it.

"Ok I'll ask our parents to watch the girls."

"Edward every blow Jane hit me with was to my stomach. She said she was going to make sure I couldn't have any more children."

Isabella told me. The anger in me grew and I had to keep myself from going downstairs and finding Jane. I cupped her face in my hand and used my thumb to wipe the tears escaping from her eyes.

"We'll go to the hospital then."

I inform her and she nods her head. We head down stairs and I see Jane being escorted out of the house. I tell Isabella to hold on then walk over to the police.

"If you ever come anywhere near my wife again, I'll fucking destroy you personally Jane."

"Did you hear that he just threatened me?"

"I didn't hear anything ma'am." Said the officer

"Fucking bullshit! I should be your wife not that fat cow!"

"Do yourself a favor Jane and stop popping those pills. Get her the hell out of here."

I barked and the police removed her. I walked back over to Isabella and I could tell by the look on her face she heard what Jane said. I took her left hand into mine and kissed over her wedding rings. She smiled at me and we went to find my father and tell him where we are about to go.

The girls asked where we were going so I squat down in front of the girls and tell them that mommy and me had to go back home because we forgot something. I didn't want them to know I was taking Isabella to the hospital.

Rose and Emmett insisted on going and there was no stopping Rose once she made up her mind. It didn't take us long to arrive at the hospital and since Carlisle called in a favor we were quickly seen.

"This feels like such déjà' vu." Isabella says running her fingers through her hair. I stand between her legs and cup her face in my hand.

"Why?"

"The last time I got rushed to the hospital and Carlisle made a call was when James tried to kill me, the first time."

She said and I grimaced from the memory. I never wanted to think about all the times I could have lost Isabella. The doctor came into the room and he looked worried.

"Mrs. Cullen I want to perform an ultrasound on your abdomen."

"Is something wrong doc?"

"I'm not sure yet Mr. Cullen, I just want to check your wife for any internal bruises."

He answered and I looked at Isabella with an encouraging smile. She placed her forehead against mind and nodded her head. They prep the room for the ultrasound and I stand next to Isabella holding her hand. She looks up at me instead of the doctor and I sit down so that my face is directly in front of hers. I grin when she says,

"Do you know you're beautiful?"

"I think you're the beautiful one in this marriage chéri, I'm just a close second."

I reply and she giggles, god how good it felt hearing her laugh. I brushed hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her lips. We sit there looking at each other as the doctor checks her out.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen it appears you do have some bruises on and around your uterus."

"Will this prevent me from having more children?"

"No but it may complicate your pregnancy."

He said and I looked at the doctor like he spoke another language. I looked at the screen then down at Isabella.

"That's impossible. I just had a pregnancy test down last month and my doctor said it was negative."

"That's impossible because I'm looking at the baby right here."

He said pointing to the screen, "Fuck me…" I breathed seeing the little blob on the screen. He started telling us the measurements and I just turned to Isabella with a smile on my face.

"You're pregnant chéri."

"I'm pregnant…"

She said back with a smile on her face. Then I turned to the doctor and asked how her doctor got back a negative if Isabella was pregnant.

"I don't know, the only thing I can tell you is that it may have been a laboratory mistake." He answered and I turned to Isabella cupping her face. Then I remembered the doctor saying the bruises may complicate the pregnancy.

"What can we do to make sure she has no complications?"

"Just let her heal. It's pretty sore and will heal in time. No lifting over fifteen pounds, and I'm not saying no making love to your wife. She's very beautiful and I'm sure that it would be very difficult to resist her but take it easy when you make love just to be safe."

He told us and Isabella groaned making me smile. I kissed her forehead and told her I could hit the doctor if she wanted me to. She just laughed and told me to behave. She looked over at the doctor and asked,

"How far along am I?"

"The end of your first trimester, actually. Thirteen weeks."

"No morning sickness this time."

Isabella said with a smile and I laughed because with the girls she had a horrible case of morning sickness. The doctor explains that each pregnancy is different. The baby was due in the 20th of January and Isabella said she would make an appointment on Monday to see her OB/GYN. Once he rights Isabella up some prenatal vitamins we leave with our hands laced together and smiles on our faces. We meet Rose and Emmett out in the waiting room and they quickly jump up when they see us.

"So are you alright? The girls have everyone calling your cell phones."

"I have some internal bruising but the doctor said I should heal up."

Isabella answered then she smiled over at me and I couldn't stop the grin from splitting my face. I lowered my head to hers and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You two aren't telling us something." Emmett said

"Yeah what's going on?"

Rose asked and I looked at Isabella asking her if she wanted to tell them. She smiled nodding her head and adding that they were our best friends.

"Isabella's pregnant."

"What!"

Rose yelled with a huge smile on her face. Then she pulled Isabella from my arms and hugged her tightly as she continued screaming how happy she was for us. Emmett and I shared a brotherly hug and he told me congratulations. When Rose released Isabella I pulled her against me and cupped her face.

"It seems when we rush you to the hospital we leave finding out your pregnant."

"Maybe we should have rushed me to the hospital sooner."

"Not funny. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

She says and I place a kiss on her lips. The minute we make it into the parking lot the paparazzi were outside. I wasn't real surprised someone leaked that Isabella and I was here, what surprised me the most was that they asked about the fight between Isabella and Jane. Emmett jumped right into body guard mood and pushed them out of our way as we headed to the car. When we got in the car Rosalie looked over at us.

"How the hell do they know about your fight with Jane already?"

"Priscilla probably…" I answered

"Or Faith, was she still at the house when we left?"

Isabella asked and we all shrugged our shoulders. I held Isabella's hand and told her not to worry about it and that Emily would handle all of it tomorrow since she was technically our public rep.

"Are you going to tell everyone today?" Rose asked and Isabella shook her head no then looked up at me.

"I thought we could tell the girls tonight just the four of us, then have everyone over for dinner tomorrow and tell them then."

"That's sounds perfect chéri, whatever you want."

I tell her brushing hair out of her face. She put her head on my shoulder and Emmett took control of driving as we headed back to my parents house. I was thankful that the Cullen Estate was private property because the media was outside my parent's house also.

"Fucking hell! They're like roaches. You spray and they multiply." Isabella said and we all laughed. Emmett parked the car and the moment the girls saw us they both came running. Isabella kneeled down to the ground and took both girls in her arms.

"Momma, Daddy you were gone forrreeevvveeerrr." Kiah said dragging out the word forever. I kneeled down next to Isabella and brushed Kiah's hair back.

"We're sorry peu aime."

"Did you and momma find what you forgot at home?"

Keiara asked looking from me to her mother. Isabella smiled remembering what I told them when we left.

"You know I went home to find those pretty earrings daddy brought me for mother's day and I couldn't find them anywhere." Both girls giggled and I knew it was because they knew the earrings were in Isabella's ears. Isabella pretended to be confused.

"What's so funny?"

"They're in your ears momma."

Kiah said and Isabella touched her ears then slapped her forehead. "I'm so silly." She said and the girls agreed still laughing. We spent the rest of the day as if the fight between Isabella and Jane never happened. She refused to even entertain the conversation simply telling everyone that they will find out everything the doctor said tomorrow. The cookout ended with all of us watching the fireworks together. I loved watching the way the girl's eyes lit up as they watched them.

Kiah sat in my lap and Keiara in Isabella's. Emmett tried to warn her that having Keiara in her lap might not be safe and she almost chewed his head off, saying if her daughter wanted to sit her lap she would. She did have a point because she never lifted Keiara, so I just whispered in Keiara's ear that mommy's tummy hurt and she needed to be very careful. She nodded her head and placed a kiss on Isabella's stomach. The fireworks lit up the sky but I focused my eyes on my girls. Kiah sat in my lap playing with my fingers as she watched and I smiled seeing how cautious Keiara was not to lean on Isabella's stomach.

"Look daddy that one was green like our eyes."

"I think your and Kiah's eyes are prettier."

I tell her and she blushes leaning into her mother's side some more as she watched the fireworks. Isabella kissed the top of her head then ran her fingers through Kiah's hair. Isabella looked over at me and I saw the joy in her eyes and it made me smile. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips as the fireworks continued.

When we made it home that night the girls were still wide awake and I asked Isabella if she was ready to tell the girls tonight. She looked nervous so I told her we could get the girls bathed first and sit down to watch a movie. She agreed that was a good idea. I bathed the girls while Isabella took her shower first.

"Daddy look I have a bubble mustache." Keiara said placing the bubble bath around her mouth. I laughed and placed some on my mouth and Kiah giggled the loudest saying I looked like Santa Clause. We played with the bubbles until the girls started to get wrinkled.

"Daddy we have to get out of the water or we'll get wrinkly like grampy."

"Yeah momma said so…"

Kiah added and I laughed taking them both out of the tub and drying them off. I dressed them in their pajama's and told them to wait for Isabella to take them downstairs to pop some popcorn and get some snacks to watch a movie.

"What movie daddy?"

"I don't know. Why don't you two pick one for us to watch."

"Yay!"

They both yelled and I headed for my and Isabella's bedroom pulling off my half soaked shirt as I walked into our bedroom.

"Mr. Cullen if I knew I was getting a show I would have gotten my singles out." I hear Isabella say and I laugh tossing my shirt over to the hamper in the corner in the room. I took her in as she stood there in her towel, still dripping from her shower.

"Well I have some singles do I get a show?"

"Sorry I only take my clothes off for my husband…"

"Lucky me that I am your husband…"

I reply and she laughs shaking her head as she walked over to her dresser. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You smell good…"

"I used the shampoo you like…"

"Mmm…"

"Are the girls all clean?"

"Yup they're looking for a movie for us to watch."

I tell her and she nods her head as she pulls some underwear out of her drawer. I turn her around so that she's facing me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and before she could answer the girls came running into the room talking about the movie they picked. Isabella gave me a soft smile then cupped my face.

"I'm fine, go take your shower." She said then placed a kiss on my lips. I looked down into her russet eyes before walking away to take my shower. It was a quick shower because I didn't want to keep them waiting. When I climbed out of the shower I heard the girls' giggles coming from the bedroom. I smiled happy that I brought my sleep pants into the bathroom with me. I slipped them on then entered the bedroom to see my three favorite ladies sitting on the bed.

"Come on daddy we're waiting for you."

"What are we watching?"

"Momma said we should watch a boy movie so we're watching Aladdin."

"Aladdin is a boy movie?"

I ask climbing in on the other side of the bed with the girls sitting between Isabella and I. Keiara scooted over to me smiling.

"Yes see it's a boy on the front." She said pointing at the cover of the movie. Isabella laughed shaking her head. I looked over at Isabella and mouthed the words _Now_ and she nodded her head.

"Girls mommy and I have something to tell you…"

"What?" Kiah asked with a smile

"Is it a surprise?" Keiara asked

"Oh I like surprises! Is it a puppy?" Kiah yelled

"No a pony?! Is it a Pony!?" Keiara added and Isabella and I laughed as the girls started talking about what they would name their pony.

"Pumpkins it's not a pony."

"Aww man but we want one."

"Yeah a pretty black one like on Mulan." Kiah added and I smiled and looked over at Isabella and she mouthed no to me of course knowing that I was considering getting our girls a pony.

"Girls it's not a pony, its better then a pony."

"Is it Disney World?"

"Oh yeah Disney World is better than a pony!"

"Or Sea World!" Keiara yelled and I laughed this was starting to be a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. Isabella cupped both girls' faces and made them look at her.

"Girls focus alright; it's not a pony, a puppy, Sea World or Disney World."

"Aww man but what else is better than all that?" Kiah asked with a pout and Keiara started to pout too as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How about a new baby brother or sister?" I say and Isabella smiles as she looks over at me. Both girls look from me to their mother with their mouths hanging open.

"Really?" Kiah asked with my grin and her mother's blush.

"A baby?"

Keiara asked her green eyes shining and I nodded my head yes with a smile and the girls stood up on the bed as they started jumping up and down. I tackled both girls stopping their jumping as they giggled. Looking up at me they asked.

"Where's the baby?"

"When do we get to see the baby?"

I sat them both in my lap as they looked at their mother. Isabella smiled as she pulled up her shirt and took both girls hands and went to place them on her stomach. Keiara snatched her hand back from Isabella.

"What's wrong Keiara?"

"Daddy said that your tummy hurt. I don't want to touch it and make you cry momma."

"Oh you won't pumpkin, just be really gentle ok?"

"Yes" Keiara said nodding her head. She slowly placed her hand on Isabella's stomach and Isabella smiled at them.

"Remember when we showed you the pictures of when you girls were in my belly."

"Yes, like the pictures in your music room daddy." Kiah said looking at me.

"Yes and do you remember what mommy told you about why you were in her belly?"

"Yes because it was to keep us safe until we were strong enough to come out."

Keiara answered then Kiah's face lit up as she looked at Isabella's stomach then at Isabella. "Momma is the baby in your stomach?" she asked and Isabella smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. The baby is in here growing until it's safe to come out."

"Hi baby I'm your big sister Kiah!"

"And I'm your big sister Keiara. I'm the nice one."

"Na ah I'm the nice one!"

Kiah yelled and Isabella and I laughed telling them they were both nice. Now both girls were kissing Isabella's stomach and telling the baby that when it came out they would teach it how to do a doll baby's hair and play hopscotch because they where the best at it.

"When will it be safe for the baby to come out?"

"Not until after Christmas…"

"…Aww man that's so far."

Kiah said pouting again, I blamed Emily for the girls pouting so much. "Can't the baby come out sooner?" Keiara asked looking up at me then back at Isabella.

"No, we have to make sure the baby is safe before it can come to meet us."

"Ok."

"Momma will your stomach get big like in the pictures?"

"Yes it will."

"Why its not big now?"

"Because it's only the size of a peanut."

"A peanut that's funny."

Keiara said laughing hysterically. "I'm going to call the baby peanut." Kiah said and Isabella laughed as she watched the girls marvel over the baby growing in her stomach. I went to Isabella's purse and got the ultrasound pictures out to show the girls. When they see the picture they get even more excited now that they have pictures.

"What does that say Momma?"

"It says hi big sisters."

"WOW!"

Both girls says as they continue to stare in awe at the picture. "That one is for your room." I tell them and the girls quickly climb out the bed.

"I want to put it on the wall."

"No I want to do it."

"No me, I'm the oldest."

"Are not!"

"Am too! Momma I was born first right?"

Kiah asked and Isabella only laughed and climbed out of the bed. "How about daddy and I put the picture on the wall." She says and both girls nod their head in agreement. After we put the ultrasound picture on the wall for the girls we go back into our bedroom and finally settle down to watch the movie.

Isabella laughed when the girls said that the face Aladdin made when he first saw the princess was the same face I made when I look at their mother.

"But you drool daddy."

"What I do not."

"Huh uh."

Kiah said with a smile and I tickled her and her sister. We finished watching the movie and had to explain to the girls why they couldn't have a tiger like the princess did in the movie. As we tucked them in they were still asking why they couldn't have a tiger.

"It could sleep on my top bunk."

"Or mine."

"No tiger…"

"But Momma…"

"No Pumpkins, no tiger. They are very dangerous."

Isabella told them kissing the tops of their heads. They both pouted and looked at me and I knew the look they were pulling on me but there was no way in hell I was getting them a tiger.

"Don't try it peu aime, no tiger."

"Aww man."

Keiara said as I placed a kiss on her forehead. "We'll go see a tiger at the Zoo." I tell her and they both scream hurray making Isabella laugh.

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow pwease daddy."

I look over at Isabella and she's smiling shrugging her shoulders. "I'm game if you are daddy." She says and I grin at her.

"A date with my three favorite ladies, I would be a fool to turn it down."

"Yup you would be we are the Bells of the ball."

Kiah said and Keiara giggled. I swore the girl found everything funny. "Alright well if you girls don't go to sleep there will be no zoo." I tell them and laugh when the both roll over hug their teddy bears and close their eyes.

"Goodnight girls we love you." Isabella said as I turned on their night light.

"Love you too mommy and daddy…" They both yelled

"…Oh love you too baby peanut."

"I love you too baby!"

They yelled and the smile that spread on Isabella's face was the smile I lived to see. I took her hand and close the girls door leaving it partially opened. We walked back to our bedroom in silence as Isabella still wore her smile on her face. We entered our room and she climbed into bed while I cleaned up the small mess we made from the movie night. Once I was finished I climbed into bed and we both turned off her lamps only the moon light lighting the room. I pulled Isabella back against my chest and placed a kiss on her neck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surreal."

She answered and I turned her on her back so that she was under me as I looked down into her face. Brushing hair off her forehead I looked into her eyes.

"I think my mom knew?"

"You think so?"

"You know my mother."

I reply and Isabella laughs and I kiss her mouth hard loving hearing her laugh. "I love hearing you laugh." I whisper against her lips and she cups my face.

"What if I would have lost the baby today…"

"Don't think like that."

"I can't help it, I acted juvenile letting her get to me."

"Look on the plus side we found out we are expecting a new addition in January."

"I know, god I'm so excited."

"Me too, I hope this time the baby has your eyes." I tell her and she smiled and runs her fingers through my hair.

"And your hair. Do you want it be a boy or girl?"

"Healthy."

I answer and she grins up at me as we continue to stare at each other. "Kiss me Edward." She tells me and I lower my head to hers and kiss her softly. Her fingers fisted my hair as our kiss deepened.

"Faire l'amour pour moi Edward."

She moaned telling me to make love to her and I growled consuming her mouth. I slid my hand up her thigh and slowly peel her underwear off never leaving her lips. She slowly pushed my pants over my hips and I positioned myself between her.

Brushing her hair back out of her face and in a deep raspy voice I hardly recognized as my own I said;

"Je t'aime Isabella"

"Je t'aime Edward."

She said back her eyes glossing. I watched a tear escape her eye and I quickly wiped it away. "Happy tears?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Overjoyed tears." She replied and I kissed her as I slowly filled her. A moan escaped her lips as her body adjusted to me. Slowly I stroked her never taking my eyes away from hers. She pulled her legs up around me allowing me to slip deeper and we both moaned from the sensation this gave us. I made love to her slowly taking every inch of her body in to consideration. There was no feeling like making love to her; being inside of her and hearing her moan my name.

Together we moved, her hips meeting each of my thrust. Her nails dug into my back but I only felt the pleasure of her wrapped around me, her lips on my ear. I wrapped my arm around her lifting her from the bed some allowing me to slide deeper and hit against her spot. Her walls contracting around me, gripping me as her soft cries left her lips. The muscles in my back flexed as I worked her over pumping into her as I watched her beautiful face.

I kissed along her neck and her collar bone as I hitched her leg over my hip gradually pushing into her and then pulling out so slowly it made her body shiver. Our bodies started to sweat, our hearts beating to the same pace, our breathing and moans filling the room. She was close and so was I.

"Look at me Isabella." I tell her and her eyes open and I see in them just how much she loved me. To this day it amazed me how much this woman loved me and it made me love her that much more. No words needed to be shared as we let our eyes and our bodies speak for us. The moment her breath caught in her throat, her back arched from the bed and her nails dug deeper into my back I knew I was a goner. We came together calling the others name, I continued thrusting prolonging our release. When she started to get louder I devoured her mouth consuming her moans of pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	7. An Ordinary Day

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Ordinary Day<em>**

**_Isabella POV _**

"Bella I have to give a statement. It is all over the place that you and Jane had a fight. I mean the media have you leaving the hospital yesterday and Jane's mug shot already."

Emily says as I continue to make breakfast. She had come over bright and early this morning to discuss the fight between Jane and me yesterday. I honestly just wanted to forget it, but I knew there was no way in hell that would be possible.

I was still thinking about Maria's brother Orlando Edward told me about a few nights ago. He was only on my mind again because I had that same dream again of us at the lake house. It made me nervous. I knew that between Emmett, Seth and Vincent Orlando wouldn't come 600 miles near us without us knowing about it first but it still made me nervous.

"Bella." Emily called to me and I turned around and looked at her.

"What do you want me to say Em? No matter what they will spin it the way they want so let them."

"Bella did you forget you have a show in two months, you don't need bad publicity."

Emily reminded me picking at the bacon on the plate and putting a piece in her mouth. I inhale a deep breath knowing that she was right. I couldn't let all of Rose's hard work to get this show go to waste all because of some rumors.

"Jane and I were having a disagreement. One thing led to another and I had to defend my unborn child." I reply and Emily nods her head and then I smile at the exact moment she registers what I said.

"Bella are you pregnant?" She asked with a huge smile on her face and I nodded my head. She quickly jumped up and came over to me pulling me into a hug.

"OHHHH I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"God did you know when…when…"

"…No. But the way Jane was acting I felt like she did."

"I could just kill the little bitch."

"None of that Emily, then I'll have to hire the best lawyers in your defense."

I hear Edward say as he enters the kitchen with a little girl on each hip. He placed a kiss on Emily's cheek then one on my lips.

"Edward I swear you had horrible taste in women, thankfully Bella fell into your lap."

"I have to agree with you; sometimes I think she was sent to me."

"Would be just like grandfather to interfere beyond the grave."

Emily joked and Edward and she shared a laugh. I loved so much that they got along now. Edward put the girls down at the table and came over to make their plates.

"Aunt Emily did momma tell you about Peanut?"Kiah asked

"Who?"

"The baby…momma is having a baby."

Keiara explained and Emily nodded her head. "Yes she did actually. Are the two of you excited?" She asked them and they nodded their heads with their fathers grin touching their lips.

"You two will be just the best big sisters…"

"Daddy said that we get to help when the baby gets here."

"You'll be the perfect helpers, I just know it."

Emily tells them and they blush. She kisses the top of both their heads then turn to Edward and I.

"Don't worry about the Jane fiasco. I'll fix it."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Easily. I'll visit Jane and tell her to retract everything she's said or be charged with endangering a child." Emily said nodding her head to my stomach.

"Then I'll make her say that it was all just one huge publicity stunt for an upcoming movie. Bella I'll then tell them that you were seen leaving from the hospital because you did not feel good and was worried about your pregnancy. Only if you, two don't mind me making the announcement, of course."

Emily explains and I look at Edward who is smiling. "I told you Emily could handle it." He says and I laugh as I look back at Emily.

"That's perfect actually. Do you think it will work?"

"Oh please Jane loves her career and herself a hell of a lot more then she loves Edward. As for Priscilla, I'll handle her personally."

"Thank you Emily."

"Oh please, you're family Bella. Now I must go and clean up the mess. I will speak to all of you at dinner. Oh and I recommended calling the parental units and family before the pregnancy announcement hits the media."

Emily says giving us all hugs and rushing out. After Emily left we all sat down and had breakfast together. The girls were excited about our trip to the Zoo today and honestly I was excited too. Going to places like the Zoo brought the normality back to our lives. After breakfast the girls went upstairs to decide on what they were wearing, that was when Edward and I started to make the calls to everyone. We decide to tell our parents at the same time as a conference call.

"Bella are you alright dear?"Esme asked

"Yeah do we have to go find her and kick her ass?" My mother asked

"I haven't fought in years, but I have a five inch heel with her name on it." Esme added making Edward and I laugh.

"I'm fine, better then fine actually."

"Good, I made some calls and made sure she had an uncomfortable night in jail for putting her hands on my Bella-rina." My father said and I shook my head at the grin of approval I saw on Edward's face.

"Can the two of you just tell them and put them out of their misery." Carlisle said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dad, do you know?" Edward asked

"I may have called Dr. Warren after the two of you came back to the house."

"Know what? What am I missing?" Esme asked.

"Yes it is not polite to keep secrets from your parents. Neither of you are too old for a beating." Renee said making us laugh.

"Got that right, I still have my yard stick!" Esme added and I watched Edward grimace obviously from a memory. He then whispers that Esme use to discipline him and Emmett with the damn thing with pops on their hands or worse case their ass. I laughed and he tickled my sides.

"It's no secret."

"Then what does your father know that we don't?" Esme asked obviously growing to be irritated. I smiled at Edward.

"We're expecting another addition to the family in January." I say still smiling at Edward and he cups my face and mouths "I love you." I place a kiss on his lips as we hear the screaming over the phone along with the twenty million questions. After we tell them we will answer any more questions at dinner tonight we manage to get them off of the phone. The calls to everyone else seemed to go the same way. I was so happy when I heard that Alice was actually pregnant also. We talked about how we would go through the pregnancies together on the show.

I was a little hurt that for even one second she thought I wasn't going to be happy for her and Jasper all because of my own trouble. They had been trying for baby number one a hell of a lot longer then I've been trying for baby number three. After some emotional crying on the phone and our husbands telling us it was ok, we got off of the phone. I called Angela last and Edward said that he would leave me to tell her. He claimed he was going to check on the girls but I knew it was something else.

"Hey, Bella how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I'm actually calling to give you good news."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yesterday Edward and I found out I was pregnant."

I say with excitement but the phone is silent. "Ang, are you there?" I ask and I hear her sniffle into the phone. I could tell she was crying but I knew it was more than just being happy for me.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you Bella."

"Ang what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Angela Renee Swan-Cheney don't lie to me."

"Tell her." I hear Ben say in the background and this worries me more.

"Tell me what?"

"Ben and I decided to adopt."

"That's amazing Angela!"

"Yeah we've been trying and I uh can't seem to carry them past my first trimester."

"Oh my god, Angela why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to stress you out, you were having your own problems conceiving and…"

"Angela you are my sister, I would have wanted to be there for you. How many?"

"Bella please…"

"I'm coming over."

"Bella no, I'm fine.."

"Angela you needed me and I didn't know. What kind of sister am I?"

"A great sister, that I knew if I told you, you would have carried my burden along with your own only making yourself more stressed and making it more complicated for you to conceive."

She tells me and I know that she's right but it doesn't change the fact that I had no idea my sister was having trouble carrying a baby. That she already lost god I didn't know how many and I was complaining that I couldn't get pregnant. I felt selfish, stupid, I felt like I was a horrible sister.

"Bella please stop beating yourself up over this."

"I'm not." I lie with a pout and she laughs into the phone.

"You are a horrible liar Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." She tells me saying my whole name and I laugh as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You are an amazing sister and I just didn't want you worried about me. I mean every day you worry about the girls, Edward being stressed out from the company, the press up your ass, Faith being a pain, the new show and so much more I didn't want to add to your list."

"You're my sister Angela; you would kick my ass if I ever kept something like this from you."

"I'm your big sister I'm supposed to know."

"Never keep anything like this from me again."

"I promise."

"Pinky swear."

"Over the phone?"

"Yes." I tell her and she laughs.

"I Angela Renee Swan Cheney do solemnly pinky swear to never keep anything from my little sister Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ever again."

She says and I laugh because that was the way we use to always make pinky promises to each other when we were younger.

"Happy now?" she asked

"Only if you are, is there anything I can do?"

"Tell that foundation of yours to expect Ben and my visit."

She tells me and I smile, "I will and Angela if you and Ben ever want to try again. I will gladly be the baby holder and carry the baby for you." I tell her and then I hear her sob into the phone. I hear Ben ask her what I said and she repeats it.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, right now my womb is being occupied but in another nine months it will be opened for business again."

I tell her and she laughs between her tears. "Just that you said that Bella makes everything better. Thank you." She says as if she actually believed for a second I wouldn't have offered my womb to her.

"Of course Angela, I love you big sister."

"I love you too, give my nieces big kisses"

"Will do and I'll call the foundation for you. Oh and we're having dinner here for the family."

"What time? I'll come early to help you cook."

"About five."

"Alright I'll be there to help. See you then."

"See you then."

I reply before hanging up. I smiled thinking about the child she would adopt and it made me think about the fact that I've been thinking a lot about adoption recently also. When Edward told me that I have so much love in me I couldn't help thinking about those children who had no one to love them. It was why we started the foundation.

After I call the foundation coordinator to let her know that Angela would be by I head upstairs and I hear the girls giggling and Edward doing a lot of cursing. I walk to their bedroom and see Edward chasing Queen Elizabeth around the girls' room.

"What is going on in here?"

"Queen Elizabeth got out of her cage."

"Daddy trying to catch her but she's too fast."

Keiara add with a smile on her face and I tried not to laugh as I watched Edward trying to catch the tiny bunny. We all laughed when he ran into the wall, he gave us all a warning look making us cover our mouths with our hands. It took Edward fifteen minutes to finally catch Queen Elizabeth and he threatened to send her back to the pet store for causing so much havoc.

"Daddy you can't…"

"Yeah…she's ours…"

"I was just kidding girls…"

Edward told them placing Queen Elizabeth back in her cage. Both girls smiled happy to see he wasn't serious about taking Queen Elizabeth back to the pet store.

"You girls get dressed so we can go to the zoo."

"OK!"

They both yell, and I notice Edward looking at me. I saw the concern in his eyes. He was always so worried about me.

"I'm fine."

"You talked to Angela?"

He asked me and I nodded for him to follow me out of the room. We walked to our bedroom and he quickly pulled me against him.

"Your cheeks are stained with tears." He said in a sad voice as his hand cupped my cheek. I fell into his touch loving how relaxed and perfect it felt being in his arms. Then I realized that Edward leaving me to tell Angela alone must have meant he knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my business to tell Isabella."

"So instead you lie to me?"

"I hated lying to you, but Angela didn't want me to tell you."

"I don't know what upsets me more that you lied or that you did it so well I believed you."

I say looking at him and I saw so many emotions pass through his eyes. He held my face between his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Isabella…"

"You don't have to say it Edward I know you love me. It's just…"

"…I do need to say it because for point five seconds you doubted me, you doubted us. I have never lied to you about anything in our marriage. Angela begged me not to tell you, I told her I wouldn't but that she needed to."

He says to me and I knew that he meant it. It just worried me that he was able to lie to me so easily at all. As if he still saw that in my eyes he lifted my chin and looked me in my eyes.

"You are my everything Isabella, that is the truth. I will never keep anything from you again. No matter how big or small."

"I believe you."

I reply and he smiles and places a kiss on my lips. It was deep and filled with every ounce of love I knew he had for me.

We finally got dressed for the zoo and took my car since it was more like the family car. The girls were talking a mile a minute about all the things they were going to see at the zoo. Every now and then I could feel Edward looking at me and I would smile and mouth to him that I loved him. When we stopped at a red light he would lean over a place a kiss on my lips.

I could tell he was worried I didn't trust him, but it wasn't that at all. It made me happy that he and Angela had that type of relationship. Ben and I were always close so it was important that they were close too. But any wife would be concerned that her husband was able to lie to her so skillfully and you couldn't tell the difference. I inhaled a deep breath ridding the thoughts from my head. His hand came across the console and rested against my stomach. I placed my hand over his smiling.

Once we arrived to the Zoo getting in was the hard part. The minute people realized who we were they came rushing for pictures and autographs.

"I bet if we made a movie together and did nothing but kiss it would be a hit in the box office."

"We'd probably win Oscars too."

I joked back as we posed for one last picture and he laughed. Someone came over to ask for another picture and autograph. There was always one more picture to take, one more picture or paper to sign. I hated telling them no, but no surprise my darling husband didn't.

"No more. We just came to spend some time as a family the same as all of you." Edward told them taking Kiah's hand and escorting Keiara and I past the gate and finally inside of the zoo. The girls were so excited when we walked inside. Everything from the statues, to the fountains excited them.

"Momma can we take a picture on the tiger statue?"

"Yeah pwease…"

They asked with big bright eyes and I turned to Edward. He smiled and walked over to the girls lifting them up on the tiger's statues and standing between them so that he was able to hold them on. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of the three of them.

Edward and I switched places and then I too a picture with the girls. After, we continued throughout the zoo the girls deciding to go to bear country first. We had to constantly tell them not to run too far ahead.

Following behind them Edward took my hand into his, lacing our fingers. I looked over at him smiling and he returned it with my favorite grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"I am perfectly fine Edward. I am here with my three and a half favorite people in the entire world."

"Three and a half?" He asked with a brow raised and I laughed placing his hand on my stomach. He got the picture and started laughing also.

"Aww the peanut."

"Not you too."

"Sorry it's catchy, especially since we don't know if it's a boy or another girl."

He tells me placing a kiss on my nose. I grin up at him then look over at the girls as they stood in front of the glass looking at the polar bear.

"What if we have another girl?"

"Then I'll be the lucky bastard with the four most beautiful ladies on the planet living with me."

"Until they're teenagers."

"Boarding school."

"You are not sending our children to boarding school."

I laugh playfully hitting his chest and he laughed and then placed a kiss on my lips. He looked back at the girls and I saw a large smile spread across his face.

"But seriously Isabella, I don't care what we have as long as you and the baby are healthy." He says looking back at me now. I rise up on my toes and place a kiss on his lips.

"Momma, Daddy its swimming!"

"Look hurry look!"

The girls yelled to us and we quickly walked over to them to watch the polar bear swim in the water. When he came over to the glass where we were standing they quickly jumped back from the window with a squeak. After playing with the polar bear we walked to see some more bears. When we came across a bear called the Asiatic black bear the girls found him to be interesting because over the light cream strip across his chest.

"It look like our teddy at home." Kiah said stepping up on the side to get a better look. "Yeah but bigger." Keiara added stepping up on the side next to her sister.

"It's called the Asiatic black bear girls. It's from Japan and some parts of china."

"Wow that's so far away."

"Daddy china is where you go sometimes…"

"Yeah but I've never seen this bear."

Edward said standing behind the girls as we watched the bear play with the tire the zoo had hanging for him to play with. When we finished with bear country the girls were ready to see the birds of the zoo. As we walked up the path Edward and I continued to read about the birds for the girls and their fascination was sensational.

Edward would hold the girls up so that they could see the birds that were hiding further in the back of the exhibit.

"Momma look that black one as a really long neck…"

"I want to see!"

Keiara yelled and Edward put Kiah down and picked up Keiara next.

"That is the black swan, it's from Australia."

"Swan like grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee last name?" Keiara asked looked over at me and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yup just like that."

"Dats really cool momma."

"Yeah, can we have one daddy?"

"Nope, Queen Elizabeth is enough trouble."

Edward tells them as he puts Keiara back down. Both girls pouted and Edward gave them what I called "daddy said its final look" and they both took each other's hand and continued to walk up. Edward shook his head and looked over at me.

"Spoiled just like their mother."

"Ha! I wonder who fault that is."

I reply walking away and he quickly comes up behind me sliding his arms around my waist as we walked. He placed a kiss on my neck then my shoulder.

"Is it a crime for a man to spoil his wife and children?"

"No but it should be a crime for that man to complain about it when he's the guilty one."

"Good point."

He said laughing into my neck and I laughed placing my hands over his. We continued throughout the zoo and when we made it to the tigers the girls asked for one all over again.

"We promise it will be good."

"Pwease…"

"Girls no tigers."

Edward said sternly and their falling faces nearly broke my heart. I knew Edward was going to hate the look on their faces and so did the girls.

"Come on peu aime don't give me that face."

"But we really want a tiger daddy."

"But the tiger would be really dangerous for the baby."

He tells them and both girls mouths drop open. I had to smiled because that was real smooth of Edward using the new baby.

"Oh no!"

"No tiger!"

Keiara said as if she was the one to make the decision and we laughed and continued to see more animals in the zoo. The chimps and monkey's had the girls going crazy as we watched them move through the exhibit that was over our heads. The girls decided to name them as they watched.

Next stop was the zoo's train ride. Edward and I watched as the girls rode on the train waving over at us. I stood with my back against Edward and his chin resting on the top of my head. Watching the girls I once again started thinking about the children who had no one.

"I've been thinking."

"That's never a good thing."

Edward teased and I elbowed him in the gut making him laugh. He hugged me tighter and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm joking, there is no one's opinions I value more than yours chéri."

"You better value my opinion."

"Of course I do, what were you thinking about?"

"Adoption."

I reply and he turns me around and looks down into my face. He looked surprised as he searched my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was thinking about it before but yesterday it just hit harder."

"Why yesterday?"

"When we were talking about back at your parents' house it just made me think about the children in the foundation. How so many of them have no one."

"We can't adopt all of them Isabella…"

"I know but we could adopt one."

I reply and start biting on my lip as I wait for him to say something. I was starting to worry he wouldn't want to adopt, but then again he loved Bree as if she truly was his blood sister and she wasn't. He cupped my face and started smiling.

"Relax Isabella…I'm happy about this. I was just trying to decide how soon I could get Jasper out to the house to talk about remodeling."

"Why?"

"Well if we adopt chéri we'll need a little more space and I know how much you love that house so you won't want to move."

"So we're adopting?"

I ask with a smile on my face and he laughs and places a kiss on my lips. "Of course, but I think we should wait until after the baby is born and settled." He tells me and I nod my head agreeing. He places another kiss on my lips and this one is deeper making me melt into him. When he lifts his head up he is smiling at me.

"Want to hear something interesting?"

"What?"

"I was going to bring up adoption if you didn't get pregnant this year."

He tells me and I smile and hug him tighter as I place my head over his heart.

"Hi Mommy Hi Daddy!" The girls yelled and we waved at them as they went around for one last ride. After the train ride we looked at some more exhibits. When we went into the reptile house the girls were glued to Edward's legs refusing to let go because they swore the snakes and lizards were going to come after them. So we didn't stay there long before heading back out to the rest of the zoo.

Every once in a while we saw people with their picture phones taking pictures of us and Edward would get pissed and walk over to them. I wasn't sure what he was saying but since I knew my husband I was positive it wasn't anything nice.

One guy didn't take whatever Edward said very well and they started yelling at each other. I saw Edward's fist ball up and I knew it was only about to get worse if I didn't interfere. Holding the girls hands I walked over to them and looked from Edward and the other man. There was a man standing close by with him but he stayed silent.

"Everything alright over here?"

"No apparently I can't take pictures in a zoo."

"I don't give a damn what you take pictures of as long as it is not of my wife and children."

"It's a free country." The man said and Edward's nose flared as he took another step towards the man and in a voice only the three of us would hear he said,

"Take another picture of my daughters again and I will shove that damn camera down your throat."

"Is that a threat?" the man asked and I saw that fucking glare in his eyes. He was trying to provoke Edward . We came across assholes like this all the time, trying to make a meal ticket out of my husband.

"Edward take the girls."

"Isabella…"

"Baby please, don't let this idiot get to you. Let me handle it alright?"

I say and Edward looks over at me now then down at our girls. They were both looking up at us with huge eyes probably trying to figure out what was going on. Edward knew that when it came to things like this I had a better control of my temper then he did.

"Come on girls lets go feed the ducks." Edward told them taking their hands. I watched them walk over to the fountain where the ducks were and I turned back to the man.

"How would you feel if someone was taking you and your families' picture every day, all day?"

"Your famous you asked for it."

"I did not ask to be harassed by people, and I did not choose to be famous. Why do us doing ordinary things seem to fascinate you so much?"

"The media will pay us for these pictures." The other man said finally speaking.

"They'll pay more if my husband kicks your asses in the middle of the city zoo."

"Then I'd just sue him."

"Not if we told the police we thought you were a pedophile continuously taking pictures of our children after he asked you to stop. I mean how many grown men come to a zoo with no children."

I reply back, they were fooling no one. I knew they were just paparazzi who weaseled their way into the zoo. The fact that they would go this far just to get our pictures pissed me off even more.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh I would because you are purposely trying to provoke my husband to hit you by using our children. You are lucky I don't slap the shit out of you myself."

I snap fighting the desire to do just that. I step just a little closer to him and with a smile on my face as I spoke I said.

"Stay away from my family or next time I will not be able to stop my husband. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I start to walk away towards where Edward and the girls were and then I watched Edward jump up and run past me so fast it was like a blur. I turn around to see Edward stopped the man from reaching for me.

"Touch my wife and I'll do a hell of a lot more than put that camera down your throat." Edward told him and I saw the fire in Edward's eyes. Before the man had a chance to say anything else security and two men in Zoo uniforms came over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen is everything alright?"

"No these two paparazzi have been following us around and taking pictures of us."

"It's a free country."

"They may be so gentlemen, but it is prohibited in this zoo. All families have the right to feel comfortable here and you are making them uncomfortable. So you will be removed from zoo property."

One of the men in the zoo uniform said and I watched Edward relax as the security removed them. Both men in the zoo uniforms turned to Edward and I.

"We are very sorry."

"Don't sweat it you had no way of knowing they were paparazzi." Edward said getting the girls from the fountain.

"I hope this does not ruin your visit with us."

"No of course not, thank you."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen."

They both say with smiles and we attempt to continue our trip to the zoo. I could tell Edward was still a little irritated. He hated how much all of us were in the media but he hated it even more that the girls were in the media. I mean they supposedly had twitter pages, they were four!

I took Edwards hand into mine and laced our fingers.

"We could buy the girls a zoo." I joke and he grins then laughs and I smile happy to see that smile on his face. He pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my lips. The rest of our zoo trip went a lot smoother thankfully.

**_Edward POV_**

By the time we arrived back at home the news of Isabella's pregnancy already hit the media and internet. Emily had skillfully cleaned up the mess and the fight between Jane and Isabella was now just a rumor quickly forgotten. The charges against Jane were dropped but a restraining order was placed on her to stay away from me, the girls and Isabella. Also I hadn't told Isabella but I called the laboratory her last pregnancy test was sent to and found out that they had a break in they failed to notify the doctors about. Their excuse was that it appeared nothing was missing. I hung up with them called Jenks and told him to take action, because of their mistake Isabella could have lost our child.

"Edward, you're quiet ,everything alright?" Isabella asked me as I carried both sleeping girls into the house. I told her that I was fine and she unlocked the door. I took the girls upstairs to their room and placed them in their beds. When I went back down stairs Isabella was sitting there watching the television. It was Mike and Laurens afternoon show.

"So happy for Edward and Bella, just know this new addition will be just as adorable as their girls." Mike said and I saw the smile touch Isabella's lips.

"Miss doing the show?"

"Yeah I do."

She answered still watching the show. I walk over and sit down next to her and pull her feet into my lap. I remove her shoes and start to massage them as we continue to watch the rest of their show.

"When do you start promoting the show?"

"Well you know we already had the photo shoot and all. Rose said she thinks doing a few morning shows to promote our talk show will help too."

"Any you have to leave the city for?"

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't even met the person in charge of the shows promotion."

"September isn't that far away."

"Yeah I know, it's just ABC is having trouble finding someone. Thankfully Rose, Alice and I already went over our list. We know who our entire guest is for the first six weeks. Enough time to see if the show succeeds or fails."

She says and I continue to rub her feet and began to rub her calf's and thighs. She relaxes back on the couch.

"The show will be a hit Isabella, America loves you."

"They love who they think I am."

"They love who you are because you have never pretended to be anything but yourself chéri."

I reply and she sits up and looks at me with a smile touching her lips.

"When you say things like that it reminds me why I love you."

"I'm just being honest."

I tell her and I think about the doubt I saw in her eyes earlier today when she was upset about me not telling her about Angela. Keeping Angela's secret meant me having to lie to Isabella and I hated that I saw even a shred of doubt in her eyes. I could understand because if I ever found out she was keeping something from me it would piss me off. Our entire relationship was built on honesty.

Seeing that doubt made it clear I would never keep anything like that from her again, no matter who asked me to keep it a secret. Isabella sat up and climbed into my lap. She cupped my face and pushed her fingers into my hair.

"I trust you with my life, our children lives. I love that even though you had to lie to me to keep Angela's secret you did it because you knew how important it was to her. I know that you love me more than anything else in this world and I trust and believe everything you tell me. I trust you even when you keep information from me because I know that you will tell me eventually and that you have a good reason. I was just caught off guard because that was the first time that I know of that you have ever lied to me."

She says to me and I bring my hand up and cup her face in my hand.

"I swear to you Isabella it was the only time and the last time." I tell her thankful now that I had told her about Orlando a few nights ago. I never wanted her to think that I was lying to her about anything. She brought her lips to mine and we shared a kiss that she soon deepened.

I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her tighter against me. She lifted up and started rocking against my growing erection.

"I want you Edward…now." Isabella moaned and I forgotten how horny pregnancy made her. It was the best part about her pregnancy if you asked me. I ran my hand up her legs and gripped her ass. Gridding against my cock she moaned against my lips. She started pulling at my belt and undoing my pants.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy Queen Elizabeth got out her cage!"

The girls yelled from upstairs and both Isabella and I groaned at the same time.

"I didn't even hear them wake up."

"Me either."

I said resting my head on her shoulder. Then we heard the crashing of toys and what I assumed was books.

"You better get up stairs and get Queen Elizabeth before she trashes their room."

Isabella told me and I groaned again and slowly moved her off of my lap. I fixed my pants then stood up from the couch.

"What time is it?" Isabella asked and I looked at my watch. I saw that it was a quarter to five and knew that the family would be over in another hour for dinner.

"Quarter to five."

"Ang and Ben should be here soon."

Isabella said getting up from the couch looking sexually frustrated. The bell to the gate rung and once again we both groaned.

"We finish this later."

"Definitely."

I tell her pulling her against me and kissing her lips. We hear another crash from upstairs just as the gate bell rings again. We groan and separate. I head upstairs to the girls room and see them both sitting on their beds as Queen Elizabeth hopped around the room.

"Who let her out of her cage?"

"We just wanted to play with her daddy."

"Are you supposed to open her cage when me or mommy aren't in the room."

"No."

They say together with pouts on their lips. I watch the damn bunny bounce around the room hating how fast she was and waited until I had my eyes set on her good. I slowly walked into the room and waited until she stopped and looked around the room. I went after her and she jumped again getting away.

I chased that damn bunny around for ten minutes before I finally caught her and put her back in her cage by now I noticed the audience I had standing in the doorway of the girls room.

"I never thought I would see the day that Edward Cullen was chasing a bunny rabbit." Angela said and both girls turned to see their aunt and uncle standing at the door. They quickly jumped up to greet them. Laughing I walked over to them and placed a kiss on Angela's cheek and shook Ben's hand.

"I recommend not buying a rabbit." I tell them and they both laugh. Ben takes the girls downstairs and Angela and I stand there alone.

"So I talked to Bella and I'm really sorry for putting you in the middle."

"I know you didn't intend on me finding out. It's alright Ang, just know I am not keeping any more secrets from her for you."

"But I want to throw her a surprise birthday party."

Angela told me and I looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed.

"I'm joking one I can tell you would snitch and two I am not in the mood for moody pregnant Bella to kick my ass because I gave her a surprise birthday party."

Angela says and we both laugh and head down stairs. Angela goes into the kitchen to help Isabella cook the girls asking if they can help. Ben and I sit out in the back patio as we listen to the ladies giggle in the house.

"I thought I was going to have to pull Angela's teeth to get to finally tell Bella."

"I'm just happy she did, I was starting to run out of lies when she asked me what was going on with Angela always thanking me for my help. Any other woman probably would have thought I was having an affair with her."

"Bella isn't like that. Plus we both know she would have asked you straight on."

Ben said and we both laughed knowing that was true. We sat there and talked about how I felt now that Bella was pregnant after three years of trying and how he felt about adopting. I was happy to see that he was excited about it.

"Baby!" Isabella called to me and I looked behind me at the back door. She was standing there with a smile on her face and I knew she wanted something.

"Yes cheri."

"Angela wants us to go to the foundation with her."

"Ok, you just keep in mind that we said we are going to wait until after the baby is born."

"Whatever you say dear."

Isabella said with a smile then she went back into the house. I laughed and looked back at Ben.

"The two of you are going to adopt?"

"Yeah, I'm excited about it."

"Yeah so is Bella apparently."

Ben said and we both laughed. Kiah and Keiara walked outside and they both climbed into my lap. Both lying back against my chest, I could tell they were bored. So Ben and I decided to race the girls in the yard. Keiara was on my team and then Kiah was on Ben's team. When Isabella and Angela came outside they played as our cheerleaders.

When the family arrived for dinner the girls had a thrill telling everyone about Peanut Cullen.

**_Faith POV_**

Watching the television it was becoming real annoying that everyone was talking about Bella being pregnant. I also knew about the little dinner they were having at Bella and Edward's house. Not inviting us like we were nobodies. I was sick and tired of them treating me this way and soon I would make it known that I was a part of this family too.

"Faith stop watching it and maybe it will stop pissing you off." Mac said coming into the living room. I rolled my eyes and turned to the next channel. TMZ was on and were talking about a run in with Edward and Bella at the zoo.

"I don't get it, why does everyone care about her. She's not even pretty."

"She's a great woman Faith. She does a lot of great things."

"If I didn't know any better Mac it sounds like you have a crush on her."

I reply turning to Mac and he glares at me. It was no secret he was getting tired of me, but divorcing me would mean I get everything he has left. Which thanks to his loss in that stupid investment wasn't much.

"I came up with an idea for us to make the money you lost back."

"How?"

"A reality show. Faith in Mac."

"Seeing that I know you didn't just come up with that when the hell did you sign the contract?"

He asked me and I smiled. I knew he was a completely stupid man. Even though he was a fool to never realize just who his family members were. From day one I knew he was a Masen and I played my sweet role until it finally all paid off. Now it was and the only thing standing in my way was Edward and his picture perfect wife Bella. Part of me wished that damn model Jane would have whopped her ass, someone needed to.

"Faith?"

"Oh right. I signed a month ago. The only thing is that part of the deal is that we have to have some episodes with the family."

"They would never go for it. Especially Bella and Edward they have the girls to consider."

"Damn it! Edward and Bella do not run this family! And their little rugrats are already on television almost every day."

"Faith I don't know what the hell is going on with you but…"

"…but what Mac. Are you going to leave me? Uh is that it?"

I asked him and he inhaled a deep breath. "I didn't think so, now I think you need to try and talk to some of the family. Not everyone agrees with the way Edward runs the company. Maybe you can get some of them to help you…"

"…it's over Faith. Edward owns the company and I work as his left hand and Jessica his right, now fucking drop it."

Mac said then he walked away. I wasn't done though. I wanted more, there was much more. I wanted what Bella had; the entire world knew her name. If she wore pink yellow polka dotted rain boats so would everyone else. It was like being the queen of the fucking world. She was invited to Oprah's house for dinner, the white house for Easter and to the palace for tea.

I wanted that and by any means necessary I was going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	8. Getting to Business

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Getting to Business<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

"If we make this change I project that we will have a high winter profit. One higher than the company has seen in years."

"Also the science of it is remarkable. Though it appears costly it will make the company millions by being used in all the Masen buildings."

Paul and Veronica continued giving me and the other head of personnel their presentation regarding the solar panels. I had already agreed but they still needed to present it to our investors. I had final say but I tried to let them feel like they had some control of where their money went.

I honestly just wanted the meeting to hurry up and be over. Isabella and I had a flight to make to New York in the next five hours, and I still had two more meetings. Isabella was guest hosting on a talk show today. It was to help promote her and Alice's new show. I made sure Sofia schedule all my meetings early so that we would make it to the city in time. The girls were staying with my parents while we were there.

"Mr. Cullen what do you think about this idea?" I heard one of the men ask me. I looked up from the papers in front of me and over at the man.

"I think that it's brilliant."

"I think the go green idea is all just a hoax to get people to spend more money. There is no way it works better, how can it save us money when it cost so damn much. It's the sun for crying out loud." He replied.

"Is that right Mr. Barker? Let me ask you this, did you know that everything in this room is being powered by solar panels? Or did you also know that the breakfast you just ate was cooked on a solar panel stove? It may be the sun Mr. Barker but not everyone has the knowledge and resources to use it and Masen Corp will be the ones to provide them with it."

I replied and I saw the way Veronica and Paul were looking at each other. I knew they were worried I was about to send this man out on his ass. I would have liked to, but we needed his funding. There were few people willing to go green and invest in this so we had to take what we could get.

"The food, cooked on a solar panel stove?"

"Yes."

I answered and he looked back at his plate. Then back at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Where do I sign up?" He asked and everyone cheered as they all relaxed. I pulled at my tie and waved for Sofia to pass the contracts around to everyone. I watched as they signed and then left one by one saying that as always they enjoyed doing business with me. After they left I had Sofia go and get the hotel management team so that we could tell them that it was all official.

"I almost thought Mr. Barker was going to walk…"

"No the old fart just like to see me sweat, he likes feeling like he has something over my head."

I reply picking up the glass of water on the table. I drink from it just as the management staff enters the office. One by one they take their seats and I nod my head to Sofia for her to close the door.

"I called all of you here because we just finished the meeting and the go green project in Masen Corp will begin. We'll start with the new hotel in New York first."

"That is great news Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah it is Laurent. Now I trust all of you to make sure that this goes off without a hitch."

"Of course Mr. Cullen, you can count on us."

Matilda says with a grin on her face and I hear some of the other women in the room snort and began to whisper.

"All of you will have to report to New York in three months to overlook everything. So I hope all of you have made the necessary arrangements to relocate for a while."

"Will you be joining us in New York Mr. Cullen?" Matilda asked and it did not go unnoticed the way she shifted in her seat.

"No. My _wife_ will be just starting her new show and as you all know she is pregnant with our next child. So I will be staying here in Chicago. I'm certain that I can trust Laurent to be in control."

"Of course Mr. Cullen."

"It's a shame you won't be traveling with us. I hear you are an amazing man to watch when you are in your zone doing a project."

Matilda said and my patience's with her was thinning. I inhaled a deep breath and returned to what I was saying about the project. Once I had all of it cleared up and I had confidence that they would be fine without me having to travel with them I ended the meeting.

I checked my watch and knew that Isabella would be up soon. I hated not telling the girls bye before we headed to the airport but by the time Isabella arrived here we would have to leave soon after.

"Mr. Cullen…" I hear a feminine voice call to me and I look up to see Matilda is still in the room. I stand up just as Sofia comes over to me and began to grab all the contracts and files that I had with me. She stuffed them into her leather folder and stood next to me silently.

"Ms. Pillsbury…"

"Please just Matilda is fine…."

"What can I do for you Ms. Pillsbury?"

I ask ignoring her invitation to call her by her first name. I already noticed that I would have to be careful around her. She hadn't done anything direct but I knew given the opportunity she would try. Women like her were always looking for their meal ticket. I didn't give a damn what the media thought, just Isabella. I never wanted her to think for a second I would cheat on her.

"Um I don't know if you know this but I sing in my spear time."

"That's nice, what does it have to do with me?"

"I uh-I uh wanted to know if you would come and see me perform tonight, at the Spotlight club."

"My wife and I have plans." I say trying to be cordial

"Well any Saturday, I'll be there. Mrs. Cullen doesn't look like the club type but I would keep you company if you decide to come."

She replied and I heard Sofia mumble something I couldn't make out. Matilda must have heard her because she shot a dirty look her way.

"Ms. Pillsbury I am not the club type, but my wife and her friends are. I'll be sure to see if they would like to stop by and visit. Now excuse me I have another meeting."

I reply and Sofia starts to laugh then before we leave the room she says. "I'll be sure to come and support you also Matilda." I try not to laugh as I walk out of the room. We head for the elevators so that I can head back up to my office for the conference call I had coming in from my other office in Austria.

"Thank you for staying in the room Sofia, I don't trust that damn woman." I said grateful she stuck around. Sofia smiled up at me.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, I like your wife so to avoid her killing Matilda for stepping completely out of line I stand guard."

She said and I laughed as the elevator dinged its arrival. We walked onto the elevator and a few more people got on as well, each of them greeting me. When we arrived to my floor Sofia and I walked off of the elevator and the new intern she hired sat at the reception desk that was on my floor.

"Morning Mr. Cullen…"

"Morning Kenneth."

"I placed your mail on your desk in your office along with your coffee cup."

"My office? How did you get into my office?"

I asked him and he looked scared now. He looked at Sofia and I ordered him to answer me.

"I uh…well Sofia wasn't here yet and I…so I got her spare key out of her drawer and…"

"You went through another employee's belongings without their permission?"

"No it wasn't like that Mr. Cullen I just I was trying to…"

"First of all Kenneth no one is allowed in my office if I am not here, no one but Sofia or my wife. Are you either of them?"

"No sir."

"Then if you want to keep this damn internship you keep that in mind. Also next time you dig into Sofia desk without her permission I'll have security escort you out of here."

"Yes sir."

He replied looking like he was about to shit in his pants. I turned and began walking towards my office. When I entered I saw the cup of coffee and before I could say it Sofia picked it up and took it to my office bathroom to dump. Kenneth had only been here for a week so needless to say I didn't trust him just yet.

"I'll grab you another cup of coffee, do you need anything else?" She asked placing the file I would need for my conference call on my desk.

"Just call Charles and remind him to be ready to fly Isabella and me out to New York by one."

"Yes sir Mr. Cullen."

Sofia said getting ready to walk out of my office.

"…oh and Sofia?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"If anything is missing let me know and I will reimburse you."

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile. She walked out of the room closing my office door behind her. I opened up the file she left on my desk and began to refresh my memory as to what this call was about. I ran my fingers through my hair just as my cell phone rung. I pulled it out and saw Isabella's name and picture pop up on my phone. I quickly pressed answer.

"Good morning beautiful…"

"It doesn't have the same effect because I didn't wake up next to you."

"I'm sorry chéri. To make sure we made our flight at one I had to make all my meetings early."

"Yeah yeah…you snuck out without giving me a kiss goodbye."

She said into the phone and I could hear the pout in her voice. I laughed sitting back in my seat.

"I did not. I kissed you goodbye this morning, it's not my fault you were too busy dreaming about that guy Robert Pattinson to notice your husband kissing you goodbye."

"I was not dreaming about him!"

"Was too? Almost made me jealous."

"Oh shut up, how did your meeting go?"

She asked giggling into the phone. We met the man once, Isabella acted like a silly fan girl it was actually cute. He was a nice guy, and laughed when Isabella told him if she wasn't happily married she would steal him from Kristen.

"My meeting went great. We have the investors."

"That's great baby! We should celebrate tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get your head out of the gutter Mr. Cullen."

"With you my love that is hard to do."

I joke back and she laughs into the phone. Then she says that we should go out to the Spotlight club because it had great reviews and live entertainment. I couldn't help but laugh and she stopped talking.

"What's so funny?" She asked me and I began to tell her what Matilda said to me only a moment ago and Isabella snorts into the phone.

"Hmm now I don't know if I want to go. She really called herself trying to ask you out? I should rip that damn hair right out her head."

"Down hell cat, she's desperate..."

"Yeah desperate for an ass kicking."

Isabella replied and I knew she was pissed. I could understand. I hated whenever some idiot on television even complimented how nice her ass looked so I could fully understand her wanting to kick Matilda's ass.

"We can go and check it out if you want too. Just say the word and we will go."

"No, if we go I'll be inclined to kick her desperate ass. We can go somewhere else; there are many nice clubs to attend in Chicago."

"Whatever you decide Isabella, are the girls staying with my parents?"

"Yup your mother told me that she wanted them for the weekend."

"Hmm so I have you to myself for an entire weekend?"

"Yes, at least 36 hours…"

"The things we can do in 36 hours…"

"Like?"

"Like a nice bath, full body massages, then I think we can play in the music room."

"…you're teasing Mr. Cullen?"

"No chéri, I'm telling you what is to come."

I reply just as Sofia enters my office to tell me that my conference call is waiting. I nod my head at her and let Isabella know that I have to go.

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too Isabella." I tell her with a smile on my face. I hang up with her and then continue with my conference call. Thankfully it didn't drag out and I was able to get some more work done. There was a knock on my door and I told the person to enter. I inhaled an irritated breath when I saw that it was Mac.

"I'm not here to argue."

"Good because I don't have time." I tell him and he smirks taking a seat in front of me. We sit there in silence for a moment. He wouldn't look at me and I was starting to worry as to why that might be.

"I have to tell you something Edward."

"Then tell me."

"Faith signed a contract for us to do a reality show."

"What do you mean us?" I asked hoping like hell she didn't sign the family into something that could cause a law suit.

"Faith and I. I don't want to do it of course, but I don't see any way out of it."

"She didn't talk to you before she did it?"

"You know Faith, she think she knows what she's doing. She claims when she signed the contract they say there have to be some appearances by the rest of the family."

"NO." I say not offering any more than that. If Isabella or my mother and sisters heard about this they would rip Faith inside out.

"I already knew you would say that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know people could you make some calls."

"I could but why should I?" I ask him and he looks at me surprised. I sit back in my chair and look him over.

"When the show finds out that the two of you can't deliver the rest of the family, they will sue the both of you. Really you since Faith doesn't have any money, but both of you because you're married. Now I have nothing against you, but why should I help the woman trying to drag my wife's name through the mud just because she wants to be her?"

I asked him and he looked at me for a long time saying nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair and I could tell he was trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Faith just wants to feel like a part of the family, and it seems that everyone does everything they can to make her feel like an outsider. She hoped that Bella would understand, but Bella…"

"…Be careful what you say about my wife Mac."

"See, no one can speak badly about her, you'll have their head if they do."

"The same way you keep defending the gold digging, power hungry woman you are married to." I reply and I watched him flinch from what I called Faith. I got it, he loved his wife so maybe he couldn't see her for what the hell she was but I could.

"Faith is not a gold digger; she was with me when I had nothing."

"And the way she going about things the two of you will be there again soon."

"So you're really not going to help me?"

"I'll help you when you divorce her, until then no I will not be helping you."

"Fine."

Mac said getting up and walking to my office door. He looked back at me and I could tell there was something he wanted to say to me.

"My entire life Faith is the only person to always be honest with me, and never leave my side. I won't do that to her now, no more than you would have left Bella if she didn't get pregnant again."

"As a man and a husband I can respect that, even though I don't agree with your choice." I tell him and I see the defeated look on his face. Over all I knew that Mac was a good guy, but Faith was like the spawn of the devil. I hoped that one day he would see that too. I decided that I would tell him what I'd done in getting his money back.

"Mac I called the company you made the investment into. I got your money back."

"What?"

"Since they knew they were going under when they took it, I just made some calls. Being Edward Cullen is not always just about signing contracts and being in the middle of the media circus."

"I don't know what to say, thank you Edward."

"Don't thank me yet. I got the money back, but before I give it to you I think you should have Faith sign a contract."

"Like a prenup?"

"Yes. Since you are already married she is liable to some of your money. But if you do it now she will only have the right to your salary not your inheritance."

"What if I don't have her sign it?"

"Then the money will just sit there."

"So I can't have my inheritance?"

"See you already got your heritance, and lost it. This money is mine, I got it back from them. I want to give it to you but only under those conditions."

I inform him and he takes his hand off the door knop and I can tell he is thinking. I wait for him to decide on what he is going to do.

"You're a controlling prick."

"I'm trying to protect your money when the television show sues you and from Faith, who you said yourself spends too much money."

I tell him and he doesn't say anything again. I look at my watch and know that I have a presentation to watch in another ten minutes.

"I'll get back to you."

"Fine, but the money is always sitting here for you."

I remind him and he nods his head and walk out of my office. Sofia came in a moment later with the group of people from Marketing so that they could give me their presentation about the new Computer promotion.

I waited for them to set up and I noticed some new faces. I looked to my head of marketing director Charlotte and asked her who they were. She told me they were the new production mangers I told her to hire. Looking nervous she starts to remind me that she brought me their resumes before she hired them.

"Relax Charlotte, I remember. They're the five I selected."

"Yes."

"I was only asking because I didn't expect them to be on the new project." I tell her and I watch her relax. One by one they introduced their selves to me and then started their presentation. I was thoroughly interested in what they had planned and how they wanted to promote it.

I hadn't realized just how much time went by until Sofia came on over the intercom telling me that Isabella was here for us to make our flight. The presentation quickly ended and everyone exited with my approval of the promotion idea. As they exited I could hear them all saying hello to Isabella.

Being the jealous man that I was, I was pissed they were seeing her before me. So I walked to my office door and watched her as she wore a genuine smile and spoke with Sofia while saying hello to everyone as they left my office. She turned to me and a smile spread across her beautiful lips.

I took her in as she stood before me in black tight jeans, a purple blouse and the pearl necklace I brought her last year for our anniversary. She wore black ankle boots that made her long legs appear even longer and her hair fell around her shoulders. I knew she kept it down because she knew I loved it that way.

"Hey there Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile and I returned her smile making her blush. I loved that I could still make her do that. Leaning against my office door I folded my arms over my chest.

"Hey there Mrs. Cullen."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Give me a few minute to pack up." I reply and she nods her head at me. I walk back into my office and start to shut my computer down. Isabella comes in walking over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks up at me.

"I'm going to stop in and go see Emily real fast. Do you think you'll be ready by then?"

"Are you rushing me Isabella?"

"What would you do if I was?"

"Spank that nice ass of yours."

"Mmm then yes I am rushing you." She replied with a mischievous smirk on her face. I laughed then lowered my head and placed a kiss on her lips. After devouring her mouth she walked away and I swatted her ass before she walked out of the room.

I continued to pack up my office just as my cell phone rung. I pulled it from my pocket and answered seeing it was Charles.

"Hello Charles…"

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm just calling to let you know that I am fueled and ready to go once you and Mrs. Cullen arrive."

"Thank you Charles, Isabella and I will be there shortly."

"Sofia said that you are flying back tonight is that correct?"

"Yes Isabella and I do not wish to stay the night in New York this visit."

"Alright what time should I expect you?"

"The show is at four, we'll be ready to leave the city no later than six."

"I'll have the plane ready by five."

He tells me and I hang up. Once I'm done closing up my office I leave and head to Emily's office were I hear her and Isabella laughing. After telling Emily that we would see her later we leave heading for the airport to meet up with Charles. Seth traveled with us since the paparazzi in New York were worse than the ones in Chicago.

The flight was quick and it didn't take us long to arrive. The moment we arrived outside the paparazzi went wild taking pictures of Isabella and me. A car was already waiting for us and we all quickly got inside.

"Being around New York paparazzi always reminds me that the ones in Chicago are not that bad."

"I agree." I reply as the driver pulls off. It doesn't take long for us to get to the station and Seth says he'll wait out in the car to make sure the driver doesn't do something stupid. We enter the building and quickly head up to the floor the show is aired on. The moment the elevator doors open there are two young women standing there will huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh Bella we are so happy you are here, I'm Stephanie we talked on the phone."

"Oh yes nice to finally meet you in person."

"Same, I've always loved watching you on Wake up America. This is Amber and she'll be making sure that all your needs are taken care of."

"Um ok thank you." Isabella says looking from me then back to the women. I knew she hated being waited on hand and foot, or receiving any type of special treatment. She always preferred to be treated like a 'regular' person. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple after whispering in her ear that it was just for a few hours.

"Mr. Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you." Stephanie says holding her hand out to me and I shake it and give her a simple smile.

"Will you be joining Bella on set?"

"No I'm just here to support my wife." I reply pulling Isabella tighter against me. She smiles up at me and places a kiss on my lips. I wasn't here to have my ass kissed or for interviews. I was only here to support Isabella and it was that simple.

"Alright, well Amber will take you back to the green room. There is another hour before we air so you can relax."

"Thank you."

"Ok just follow me." Amber said speaking for the first time. We followed her back to the room and when we entered, the room was filled with Isabella's favorite flowers, fruit and even her favorite movie was already playing on the television. She looked at me with a brow raised and I tried not to laugh.

"I hope you will be comfortable in here."

"I'm sure I will be fine." Isabella says looking around the room. I pushed my hands into my pocket. I knew just what was going on. While she was supposed to be guest hosting only, it was obvious the producers were trying to appeal to her to get her to come on to the show for good.

"All green room cameras were removed as you requested" Amber said, and I knew that Isabella only made that request because one time we interviewed together for a show the green room video ended up in media hands. Thankfully Isabella and I weren't speaking loudly or doing much more than giving a loving touch or kiss here or there, but it didn't change how pissed off we both were. The show was later canceled with a few calls from me and Emily.

Amber stood at the door with a smile and saying nothing. I could tell she was waiting for Isabella to ask her to do something. I turned to her and gave her my best smile, making the young girl blush.

"Amber is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure my wife is fine, if she needs anything we'll come and get you."

"Oh oh-of course Mr. Cullen." Amber says then quickly shuts the door. I turn back to Isabella who is still looking around the room.

"Do you see this?"

"Oh I see it."

"All of this for a day?"

"Isabella, I think this is more than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't this the show Emily said tried to hire you last year?" I ask her and she slaps her forehead making me laugh. Last year Isabella got a huge job offer but refused to take it and uproot our family. Of course I supported whatever she wanted to do, but she didn't want to be away from everyone else. So she turned it down without even looking at what they were offering her.

"They're trying to bribe me?"

"Yes chéri I think they are."

"I can't believe this, I'm here to promote 'The Ladies' and…fucking hell." Isabella said and I walked over to her pulling her into my arms. She looks up at me and I lower my lips to hers placing one then two kisses on them.

"Just do what you came to do, promote the show and kick ass hosting."

"Is it silly that I'm nervous? I haven't done this in a while."

"You'll be amazing Isabella."

"You're my husband you're supposed to say that."

"Want me to help you relax?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked me and I grinned. She looked at me for a moment and then her beautiful russet eyes went large.

"Edward, we can't do that here."

"Says who?" I ask already snaking my hands up under her shirt. My fingers playing against her spine and as I placed opened mouth kisses on her neck. She was already melting in my hands, so getting her to go along with it wouldn't be very hard. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Slowly I walked us over to the couch and lowered her onto her back.

"What if its camera's still in here?"

"Isabella seeing that they are trying to please you, I'm more then certain there isn't even a tape recorder in here. Now be quite so that I can please you." I reply and she giggles into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and then along her neck. I began to undo her jeans as she lifts her hips for me.

"We don't have much time."

"Stop fighting me and we will." I reply pulling her shirt up just under her breast and placing kisses on her stomach. Slowly I began to peel them off. She smiled at me as I removed her shoes then her jeans.

"You are being a naughty boy Mr. Cullen."

"Then do something about it Mrs. Cullen." I reply back and she quickly sits up and pushes me down on the couch and straddles me. She takes my mouth in a searing kiss and I grip her ass in my hands.

"Pants off Mr. Cullen." She moans against my mouth and I grin.

"Then take them off Mrs. Cullen." I reply and she slides from off my lap and slowly began to undo my pants. Smiling up at me she digs her hand into my drawers and wraps her hand around me. I groan from the sensation of having her touch me like this. Pulling me from the confinements of my boxer briefs she says,

"Seems like you have a problem."

"What do you plan to do about it?" I ask and she grins then in a blink of an eye my cock disappears into her sweet delicate mouth. I watch her as she sucks my cock slowly, her tongue swirling around the tip. I fist her hair in my hand forcing her to look up at me.

"Get up here." I tell her and she smiles biting on her lower lip. Isabella straddles me again, and lowers herself around me. We both moan from the feeling of each other. She placed her hands on my shoulder for support then began to ride me, her eyes fluttering and lips plump and parted.

"This is wrong but it feels so right…"

"You always feel right Isabella…" I reply placing kisses along her neck as I fisted her hair in my hand. Her hips rolled and rocked over me as she moaned softly. With my cock swollen and hard I met each of her downward thrust, never missing a beat. When she started getting too loud I pulled on her hair bringing her lips to mine and devouring that sexy mouth of hers.

Faster her hips rocked and as much as I would have loved to drag her pleasure out I knew we didn't have much time before they came to the door for her. I slid my hand between us and began to massage her clit. She moaned louder into my mouth, her hips rocking faster as her fingers dug into my hair.

Up and down she continued and I growled as her walls clenched around me. She was close, I could feel her. The way her walls flexed around me and how her legs shivered against mine. I wrapped my arm around her and began to pummel up into her repeatedly as she moaned into my mouth. Never letting up on the small circles I made over her clit she came around me biting down hard on my lower lip. I soon followed with a growl into her neck.

We sat there trying to catch our breath and Isabella burst into giggles. I turned my head lifting hers so I could look her in her face.

"What's funny?"

"Us, we fuck like horny teenagers."

"As your mother would say a good sex life keeps the marriage alive." I tease and she pinches my side then places a kiss on my lips.

"Never bring up my mother after we make love."

"Good point." I reply laughing and she giggles, which did not go unnoticed by my cock. She let out a soft moan; I knew she felt me twitch inside of her.

"God I wish we had time."

"Me too." I said pushing her hair from over her shoulder and kissing my favorite spot on her neck. I remember the purpose of us making love in here in the first place so I cupped her face in my hand and asked,

"Are you more relaxed now?"

"Mmm very, you always know just what I need."

"I'm your husband; it's my job to know."

"You are really good at your job."

"Just good?"

"You are the most Great, Amazing, Astounding, Mind blowing, Remarkable, Wonderful, Magnificent husband a woman could ever dream to have."

"And you Mrs. Cullen are good for my ego." I tell her and she laughs again. I take her mouth in another kiss just as a knock sounds on the door.

"Bella we're ready for you." I hear the young girl Amber voice say on the other side of the door. Isabella lifts her lips from mine and pouts.

"Later I promise."

"You better." She mouths back climbing off my lap. We fix our clothing and she tells Amber that she will be out soon. She touches up her lip stick and asks me how she looks.

"Gorgeous."

"Why do I ask you?"

"You always look gorgeous chéri." I tell her and she blushes. She inhales a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly. I see she was letting her nerves get the best of her again. I take her hands into mine and she looks at me.

"You'll be amazing."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and she kisses me and then heads out to the set. I sit down and turn the television in the room to the show so that I could sit and watch her.

**_Isabella POV_**

I couldn't believe I was so damn nervous. The last time I hosted a show was _Wake up America_. I've done many interviews since then, but this was different. I would be sitting here the entire hour.

"Are you ready Bella?" someone asked and I looked next to me to see the actual host for the show. Kathy Reynolds, Emily called her my only competition in the talk show world since Oprah retired. Now that I thought about it, it would make perfect since why CBS would want us to do a show together, the ratings would be through the roof. But my heart was in Chicago where I planned to stay.

"Yeah I'm ready Kathy."

"It's really great having you here."

"It's great to be here." I reply with a smile. The theme music to the show begins and everyone in the audience applause as they introduce Kathy first. She smiles at me then walks out waving to the audience.

"As a special gift we have the wonderful Bella Cullen today!" The announcer says and I put on my best smile and go out onto the set. I wave at the audience as they cheer and applauded me. I knew I was blushing as I waved at them. I took the set next to Kathy and the applause began to die down.

"So Bella long time since you've been in front of the camera hosting."

"Yeah I miss it."

"But you'll be back on the air soon, you have a new show coming this fall." She says with a smile and I return her smile and nod my head.

"Yes I will. In September my new show 'The Ladies' will be airing. Hosted by myself and one of my dearest friends, Alice Hale."

"Well I'm sure everyone will agree with me when I say I cannot wait to see you on the air again." Kathy said and the audience cheered.

"Now I know you are supposed to be hosting but I just have to ask you how is the family, those adorable little girls of yours." I smiled unable to resist.

"The girls are great."

"Are they excited about being big sisters?"

"They are over the moon about it. They asked for a pet Tiger like Jasmine has in Aladdin and Edward and I had to tell them it wouldn't be good for the baby. Ever since then they try to baby proof everything." I say laughing and Kathy and the audience join me.

"How are you and the hubby doing?"

"We're great." I answered and I felt the blush cover my cheeks as I thought about our sexcaped in the green room. I was so grateful no one could read my thoughts. I knew Edward was probably in the green room grinning like a moron because he knew what I was thinking.

"So I hear he came to New York with you."

"Yes he has, we try travel together as much as we can. I go on his business trips and he goes on mine."

"That is amazing, must keep the marriage healthy."

"It's part of what keeps our marriage strong."

"Of course the way you love each other is the biggest part, we all see the way the two of you look at each other." She says and I say nothing just smile because there wasn't much to say.

"I'm sure he's happy about the pregnancy."

"Very." I reply, I never gave much about Edward and my relationship because whenever I did they would just want to know more. Kathy tried asking a few more questions about Edward and the company, and also asking about Faith and Mac. I wasn't surprised this was coming up so I swiftly avoided the question.

The show continued and when we went to commercial. They went over who the guest was for today. For the most part the show went on great and it felt good being back even for only a day. I talked some more about Alice and my show and answered some more questions. Kathy joked that she was happy to hear the show would be airing at two in the afternoon instead of four.

"I get to watch it!" She said with excitement making everyone laugh. There were some games we played with the audience allowing them to win prizes. The prizes were courtesy of Masen Industries everyone who won, got a prize of a five hundred dollar certificate to Masen Electronics, or a stay at any Masen Hotel.

Once the show was over I took pictures and signed some autographs. When I walked back to the green room where Edward was still sitting he was sitting there on the couch talking on the phone. Well more like into the phone. I could tell he was using the video chat on his phone.

"I know I think mommy looked pretty too."

"Yeah and when she spun the wheel really fast, it was so cool." I heard a little voice say coming from the phone. It sounded like Keiara, I came into the room and Edward looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls' mommy's here."

"Yay!" I hear the screaming from the phone. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He places a kiss on my lips then I look at the phone and see both of the girls as they fight over who gets to talk to me first.

"Are you two being good for Nana and Pop Pop?"

"Yes, we all played tag in Nana's garden."

"You did, she never let me play in her garden." Edward said and the girls giggled as I heard Esme in the background telling Edward that he played too rough.

"Momma, daddy said that we get to spend the night at Nana and Pop Pop house."

"Yeah you do, are you excited?"

"Yeah Pop Pop said we get to camp out in the back yard."

"And make smores."

The girls told me and we talked to the girls some more before hanging up with them. Edward put his phone back in his pocket then smiled at me.

"You did amazing chéri."

"Thank you, it helped knowing you were in here." I tell him just as there is a knock at the door. I turn to the door as I tell who ever it is to come in.

"Hello Bella, I'm John, producer for Talking with Kathy."

"Hello John."

"How was everything?"

"Everything was nice, thank you."

"Of course, I wanted to speak with you about coming on board as Kathy's co-host."

"Maybe you missed the show just now John but I already have a show airing in September."

"Yes but we are willing to buy out your contract."

"That may be true but you can't buy me." I tell him and I see Edward smile from next to me. John looks surprised by my words.

"That was never my intention, Mrs. Cullen." He said and I smiled at the way he went from calling me Bella earlier to Mrs. Cullen now. It was like he remembered just who he was talking to and who I was married to.

"I'm sure that it wasn't John." I reply getting up and Edward gets up after me. I look at all of the things in the room and I didn't want the flowers and fruit to go to waste.

"John, would it be alright if some of you staff takes these things out to the car?"

"Yes of course Mrs. Cullen." He replies walking out of the room. Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"What's the plan Isabella?"

"I think I want to visit some shelters, make them remember that they are not forgotten in this world." I reply and he smiles at me then places a kiss on the top of my head. I watched as the staff came in and picked up what they could. We took it outside and Seth smiled at us.

"We're not going straight to the airport are we?"

"Nope I want to make some stops." I tell him getting into the car. We drove to as many shelters as we could and I handed out the flowers one by one. Edward and I sat and talked to some people about their situation and I cried, a lot. I hated that how people lives turned out and that they felt like no one cared about them. We met so many children who told us about having to move from their homes.

This made me decide that Masen Corp should look into public housing for the homeless. There were so many people who lost everything doing the recession and people just ignored them as if it never happened. The moment I said it to Edward he smiled at me agreeing it was a great idea. Since we couldn't give them housing now, we decided to that every family here with children were getting a free weekend in the Masen Hotel.

Edward and I spent hours in the shelters, and Edward offered a job to pretty everyone who needed one. They weren't great jobs but like one woman said it was better than what she was getting offered which was nothing. He told them where to go and who to talk to, he said he would call to make sure they are treated fairly and that he hoped he was able to help. Somehow I managed to fall in love with him even more then I already was.

It didn't take long for the press to get wind of what we were doing and show up. We refused to say anything other than these were people too and deserved to be treated as such. Once we finally made it back to the plane Charles was smiling at us.

"I was going to call and see what was taking you both so long then I saw the news. The two of you were all of their Guardian Angels today."

"We just wanted to do some good that's all."

"It was Isabella; you know she brings out the nice guy in me." Edward says making Charles and Seth laugh. I shook my head and cupped his face in my hand.

"I always knew it was there, you have a kind heart Edward."

"That's because it belongs to you Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	9. In a Bubble

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>In a bubble<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

"Can we spend every Saturday morning like this?" I asked Edward as he sat between my legs in the tub. Using one of the rose petals that were floating in the tub I traced a heart around his nipple. His hands slowly moved over my legs as he chuckled.

"We can but I don't think the girls will allow it when they're home."

"Yeah you're right. Then Saturday nights once they're in bed." I say and Edward laughs again. Of course we loved our girls but finding time just for the two of us, was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack sometimes. Plus we both knew that once the baby was born finding that time would be even more difficult.

"I was thinking for our anniversary we could go to Brazil."

"We haven't been to Brazil yet that could be fun."

"Who do you want to ask to watch the girls?"

"How long will we be gone?" I ask him running my fingers through his hair. I hopped the new baby had his hair, his eyes, his smile just like its big sisters did.

"A week?" He said, more like asked. We never spent more than a few days away from the girls and the last few years we spent our anniversary with the girls and took all our vacations together.

"Rose and Emmett."

"I was going to say Ang and Ben."

"Oh that reminds me they went to the foundation yesterday." I tell him and he sits up and looks at me with a brow raised. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was thinking when she called this morning and told me.

"I thought she wanted us to go with her?"

"She couldn't wait, she was too excited."

"So what happened when she went?"

"Don't know, she said she and Ben were stopping by a little later. They want to talk to us about it." I tell him and he nods his head and sits back against me.

"Ok, guess we should have expected that."

"Yeah, she sounded really happy this morning."

"Think they found our new niece or nephew?"

"Possibly, she said her and Ben were going again today and would stop by after." I reply with a smile. No one deserved this more than Angela and I still was upset at myself that I never saw the signs. Of course Angela didn't blame me because true I have a lot going on, but I always felt like we had some sister bind that I should have known.

"I told Angela that if she and Ben wanted to try again I would carry the baby for her." I told Edward knowing that as my husband he had a right to know I may be renting my uterus out to my sister one day.

"That's because you're a great person and an amazing sister." He tells me as if he could hear my thoughts amount ago. We sat there in the tub neither of us saying a thing as he pulled my legs around him placing my feet in his lap. He started rubbing my feet while I massaged his scalp.

I loved that we didn't always have to make love to feel this close. Don't get me wrong I loved making love to him, and I loved that he never seemed to get enough of me, but this was true love it was intimacy.

"Since we didn't go out last night, do you want to go out tonight?" Edward asked me as he carefully massaged my toes. I was just about to answer when I felt a gently flutter in my stomach. The grin that spread across my face was wide and proud. I leaned up some more and pushed Edward forward. He turned to look at me and I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Peanut moved?" He asked me and I was too happy to care that he was still calling our baby peanut like the girls did. I simply nodded my head looking up at him and he smiled then placed his hand over mine. When I felt the flutter again the tears stung my eyes. For the last three years I swore I would never feel the miracle of having a child grow inside of me again.

I hadn't noticed a tear fell until Edward wiped it away then placed a soft kiss on my lips. When his tongue brushed over my lips requesting entrance into my mouth I happily accepted. He tasted sweet, and yet all out manly and Edward. I sucked his lower lip into my mouth and he groaned. Pulling his lips away from mine he placed a kiss on my forehead then leaned down and placed one on my stomach.

After we washed up Edward helped me out of the tub and gently dried me off. We entered our bedroom and I walked over to my dresser to pull out some underwear. I felt Edward behind me before his arms even wrapped around me. With his hands resting on stomach he placed a kiss on my neck.

"What time are Angela and Ben coming over?"

"I don't know, why what are you thinking?" I ask him and he turns me around so face him and tugs my towel causing it to fall and pool at my feet.

"That I want to make love to my wife before they get here."

"Is that right, what if I rather watch a movie?" I asked with a teasing smile. He grins and placed a few kisses on my lips and the stops of my breast. Then pulling my nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it. My head fell back with a moan escaping my lips. Then he stepped back, releasing my nipple and with a teasing look on his face he said,

"Of course if you would rather do something else…"

"…not funny. We both know that making love to you is my favorite extracurricular activity." I tell him now pulling at his towel and watching it fall from his glorious body. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing my body against his. I felt him hard and ready for me.

"Mine too" He says then lowers his head and devours my lips. I moaned into his mouth as he kisses me thoroughly, taking and owning my mouth. His large hand slid down my back and then cupped my ass, kneading it slowly. Then his other hand slid between my thighs, his finger brushing over my clit gently. I moaned again and he nipped at my lip.

"I want you to come on my fingers, then my tongue, then finally my cock. Is that understood chéri?" He asked me his fingers plucking and pulling at my clit. I gripped his arms trying to keep my balance.

"God yes." I reply just as his fingers slid into me. Slowly they slid in and out of my moist folds, curling and pressing against my spot. My head falls back and his lips find the hallow part of my neck as his fingers never break their heavenly torture on me.

His long fingers playing a melody inside of me, stroking me in such a spell bounding way it was making me breathless. Between his mouth on my neck and his finger working me over my breathing was uneven as I moaned biting on my lower lip. As his fingers started to pump inside of me faster, he began sucking on my neck a little harder.

He was like my own personal vampire, always nipping and sucking at my neck. I pushed my fingers up into his hair as I felt my first orgasm of the day coming closer. He nudged my leg some, silently asking me to open wider and I did. He cupped me his palm rubbing against my clit as his fingers moved faster.

"I'm going to come." I moaned out breathlessly and he trailed his tongue up the length of my neck and took my ear lobe into his mouth. Then in a husky voice he whispered.

"Then come, Isabella." I did in shudders gripping his strong arms to keep from falling as his fingers continued inside me. Then I felt his fingers make what felt like a come here motion and I cried out his name as I came all over his fingers.

Edward slid his fingers out of me slowly then placed them in his mouth sucking my juices from them. He smiled at me then picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. I was grateful because after that orgasm there was no way I could walk on my legs.

Gently he lowered me to our bed and placed soft kisses down my body. I shivered from sheer pleasure and anticipation as his teeth nipped at my kiss. The closer he got to my center the more my body shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked me and I shook my head and told him I was quite the opposite of cold. He gave me my favorite grin and continued with his sinful kisses along my nude body. Once he was between my thighs he lifted them and smiled up at me. With his eyes never leaving mine he placed hot kisses on my inner thighs, sucking and biting at them.

I knew what he was doing, he was leaving his mark. We both knew no other man would ever touch me, but he loved seeing his little love marks on me. He loved spotting them peek from under my clothes or searching for them later in the day. I was his and he loved that I allowed him to mark me as such even now.

He looked at me, with so much hunger and love in his eyes it made me moan. He eyed me like I was the lamb and he the hungry lion. His hand brushed over me and I moaned my hips lifting from the bed.

"You're glistening chéri, did I do this?" He asked teasing me with his fingers, cool breath and a flick of his tongue. I gripped the sheets into my hand my hips bucking up for more.

"Only you do this to me baby." I tell him and he grins like the cocky bastard he was. He massages my thighs prolonging my torture.

"Spread them and keep them spread." He orders and I nod my head obeying his command. Edward lowers his end between my thighs and I cry out when his mouth wraps around my clit, sucking it gently into his mouth.

His tongue swirling around my mound, as his finger entered me again. Edward feasted on me hungrily. When the tip of his tongue made tiny circles over my clit I fisted the sheets in my hand. He sucked, nibbled, and consumed me. Lifting my hips from the bed I bucked up, shamelessly wanting more. Never disappointing me, he gripped my thighs in his hands and devoured me. As soon as his thick tongue entered me my hand found his hair.

"Ah right there baby…" I moaned rocking my hips as his tongue did amazing things to my body. I wasn't sure just what he was doing but as always he was driving me crazy and hitting every spot. With his tongue working in over drive inside of me his thumb started the tight circles over my aroused bud and I came with a loud cry of pleasure.

My hips lifted from the bed as Edward gripped and pulled me to him. He never let up, he just continued to devour and take in everything I released. He moaned then hummed against my clit and I swore it made me come even harder. My legs snapped against his head, my hand fisting his hair as I trembled around his head.

Trying to come down from my release was impossible as he kissed back up my body then sucked the skin on my neck back into his mouth.

"You always taste so divine Isabella. I could drown a happy man consuming you." He whispers into my ear and moan as I feel him large and thick against my thigh.

Gradually he entered me and I moaned accepting him into my body. As much as I enjoyed his fingers and his tongue inside of me, there was nothing like his cock. He was so hard, strong and filled me perfectly.

Edward stroked me slowly at first, taking his time as he made love to me. With his hand cupping my face, his fingers played at the fine hairs on my scalp. My walls clenched down around him as I took him in over and over again.

"I love being inside of you." He whispers in my ear, and I want to respond but I can't speak. I could hardly think clearly as he pumped into me.

Over

And Over

And Over

Faster

Harder

He took my body pounding into me as the tip of his dick continuously hit my spot. I wrapped my arms and legs around him unable to do anything else as I moaned louder and louder. My orgasm was sneaking up on me as my legs quake around him, locking him inside of me.

He pressed into me his pelvis against my clit as he worked his hips in a circle motion hitting every inch of my canal. My eyes shut tight as I pushed my fingers into his hair and in a voice so filled with lust and passion I told him to kiss me.

He did devouring my mouth and allowing me to still taste me on his tongue. His strokes switched from fast, hard pounding to slow gyrating ones and I was going to lose my mind soon. We never broke apart as he continued making love to me until I convulsed around him moaning his name and a few curse words.

My walls snapped down around him, milking him and he soon followed me into bliss as he growled my name into my neck. We reluctantly pulled apart and tried to catch our breath. He rolled over next to me then pulled me next to him. We laid there in the bed for a few minutes just sharing soft kisses.

We both heard the ring of the front gate and laughed as I sat up.

"I always said Ang had perfect timing." I reply getting up and Edward laughs getting up also. He quickly grabs a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and head down stairs to let them in. I put on some underwear, then a pair of shorts and a tank top.

When I walk down stairs I hear them all in the kitchen talking. The moment I walk in Angela burst into giggles. Ben and Edward look at me and Ben laughs also. I roll my eyes already aware they probably see the hicky's Edward left on my thighs.

"Both of you shut it!" I tell them with a smile and they laugh again. Angela tries to stop laughing but Ben continues so I pinch his arm.

"Damn Bella that hurts."

"Then stop laughing, I've known you to leave some nice marks on Angela." I reply and Edward laughed then pulled me against him. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and Angela smiles at us.

"I brought cheesecake."

"You're trying to butter me up aren't you?" I asked her and she placed her hand over her heart as if she was offended.

"Me, of course not." She lies making all of us laugh. I shake my head and walk to the drawer and grab a knife to cut the cheesecake.

"So let's not beat around the bush, I want to know what happened when you two went to the foundation." I say cutting slices and passing them around.

"Yeah me too, can we expect a new niece or nephew soon?" Edward asked and Angela and Ben shared a look and she started blushing as a huge smile spread across her face.

"So is that a yes?" I asked with a smile and Angela slapped her hands over her face. I look at Edward and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Can one of you tell us what is going on?"

"Nieces…"

"Nieces, more than one."

"Three to be exact." Angela says with a grin and Edward drops the fork he's holding and I was sure my jaw hit the floor.

"Wait, am I understanding this correctly that the two of you are adopting three girls?"

"Yes triplets." Ben and Angela say at the same time and I look at Edward to be sure I heard that correctly.

"Are the two of you sure about this?" Edward asked and they both smiled and said yes. I sat down next to Edward and we kept looking from each other to Angela and Ben.

"Well how old are they?"

"Three. Their parents died in an accident when they were only a few months old. No one was willing to take in three infants and you know orphanages don't like to break up multiples." Angela explains and I nod my head because Edward and I were real adamant about the foundation never separating multiples. We knew how close the girls were and hated the idea of breaking up siblings.

"Alright as long as the two of you are sure about this, we're behind you hundred percent." Edward tells them and I smile and nod my head in agreement.

"We were hoping the two of you would say that."

"Of course we're behind you on this Ang." I tell her walking over to her and giving her a hug. Once I released her I could tell something else was worrying her.

"What's wrong?"

"You know the foundation wants to make sure we can afford to take all three girls and…"

"…if money is an issue Angela, we'll gladly help." Edward told her and she smiled at him.

"I knew you would say that Edward, but no that's not the issue. With the success of the restaurant and a branch in each of the Masen hotels we can more than afford to take the girls but after what happened with them a requirement is to have guardians selected willing to take all three girls and able to afford to take them." Angela said looking from me to Edward.

"We'll be their guardians." Edward and I said at the same time then smiled at each other when we noticed. Ben and Angela started laughing and I watched the relief wash off of them.

"You two are amazing." Angela said with a smile on her face and I nudged her when I asked

"Did the two of you seriously think we wouldn't say that?"

"We just thought with you both already having the girls and a baby on the way, and then you were talking about adoption…"

"You both are family and we know if it was us you would take our children." Edward said and Angela smiled giving me then Edward a hug and Ben did the same. We sat there and talked a little more while Angela showed us the picture of her and Ben's little girls. Amelia, Hannah and Claire, they were beautiful girls and I loved how happy my sister and brother in law looked.

Her and Ben face lit up as they told Edward and I about them. They said the moment they talked to the girls they just knew. I got teary eyed and Edward simply pulled me against him and kissed my forehead.

"Now we really have to go out and celebrate." I say and Edward agrees with me. Angela and I jumped around for about ten minutes screaming she's going to be a mommy. Ben and Edward just ignored us; well they tried to ignore us.

We called everyone else and we all agreed to go out to this new club called Midnight Sun. At first  
>Jasper and Edward tried giving me and Alice a hard time for picking that one but that didn't last long. I had no plan of drinking anything but water and cranberry juice, I just really wanted to go out and celebrate.<p>

Before we got off of the phone with them Jasper let us know that he would fax over some blueprints he drew up for the house. They were going over plans to renovate the house. Though we weren't adopting yet, Edward and I agreed we should have the house done now before the adoption and before I had the baby.

Before Angela and Ben left we agreed to go with them to the foundation tomorrow before we picked the girls up from Edward's parent's house. We walked them to the door congratulating them again and telling them that we would see them later.

I turned to Edward once we closed the door with a huge smile on my face.

"You look happy."

"I am." I reply and he wraps his arm around me and places a kiss on my lips. We stand there against the door making out like teenagers.

"We're acting like teenagers." I say and he smiles at me and I giggled when he whispered in my ear,

"Where you go to the home coming dance with me Isabella?" I playfully hit his chest and smiled up at him when I said,

"Only if I get you be your girl and wear your letterman jacket." His head fell back as he laughed. I loved hearing his laugh; it was such a rear sound. I loved when he wasn't CEO billionaire Edward Cullen, but my husband and best friend Edward Cullen.

"I got something much better you can be?"

"Really what's that?"

"My wife and the mother of my children."

"Well I don't know Edward, I'm only seventeen I don't think my dad will be ok with us getting married so young." I reply still playing and Edward laughed again.

"Your right, he'll probably try to shoot me. Your sister's boyfriend Ben told me about they're hunting trip. Maybe we should just be friends." Edward said and my jaw dropped in fake shock, then I playfully hit his chest again,

"Fine then, I'm sure there is some other guy more than willing to let me be his girl and wear his letterman jacket." I joked and tried to walk away. Edward pinned me back against the door with that pantie wetting, drop dead sexy smirk on his face. I couldn't resist but smirk back, my goodness how I loved this man.

"If I knew you in high school Isabella other boys wouldn't have been allowed to breathe near you let alone make you their girl."

"Is that right, why is that?"

"You would have been mine then, the same way you are mine now.

"Possessive Mr. Cullen."

"You knew this the day you married me Mrs. Cullen." Came his reply and I smile, fist his hair and brought his face down to mine.

"If we knew each other in high school I would have been beating off cheerleaders."

"My eyes would have been for you only just as they are now."

"Better be." I tell him and he laughs then lowers his lips to mine. We share another kiss as he pressed me against the door just as the phone rings.

We groan and pull apart. I walk to get the phone and Edward swats me on the ass as I walk past him. I pick up the phone seeing Rose name pop up on the caller I.D.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bella, I didn't catch you and Edward in the middle of something did I?" She asked and I laughed sitting down on the couch. Edward whisper in my ear that he's going to go look over the blueprint for the house Jasper faxed over. I nodded my head and gave my attention back to Rose.

"No what's up?"

"You will never believe who called me?"

"Who?"

"Victoria."

"Victoria? Victoria as in Masen Corps old P.R, Victoria the she devil that was James's mistress?" I asked needing to be sure we were talking about the same damn person.

"The one and the same."

"What the hell does she want?"

"She said that its business related about the show and she wants to talk to me, you and Alice." Rose told me and I inhaled a deep breath. I hadn't spoken to Victoria since the day Edward fired her. After talking to Rose I told her I would meet her at Eclipse because I refused to allow that woman anywhere near my house.

Once I hung up I went to find Edward and tell him about the meeting with Victoria. He didn't look pleased at all.

"She claims it's about business?"

"That's what she told Rose."

"I'm going to send Seth with you."

"Edward that's not necessary."

"Isabella the woman use to screw the man who tried to kill you, the same man who has shared a cell with Maria's brother who is being released from jail soon. I'm calling Seth or I'm going with you." Edward said and I knew that meant there was not arguing with him.

"Alright, let him know I'll be ready in a half." I tell Edward and he nods his head. When I turn to walk out of the room he calls my name stopping me.

"I love you Isabella."

"I know, I love you too." I say back with a smile and head upstairs to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

"Seth I don't think this is really necessary." I say trying not to laugh as I watch him pat down Victoria. I still couldn't believe the she-devil was back in Chicago. After Seth felt satisfied that Victoria didn't have any weapon or sharp objects he told her she could go but that he would be checking in on her.

"Seth we'll be fine."

"Yeah, if she tried something I don't think she could take the three of us." Rosalie said with an evil grin Victoria's way. Victoria looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I swear I'm not here to start trouble just to talk business."

"That better be all, because if you cause any trouble for then I will feed you to a shark personally." Seth told her and I burst into giggles unable to contain myself anymore. Everyone looked at me but I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it; I mean it was like we never were able to do normal things like hang out without the people around us being warned and threatened first.

Once I finally stopped laughing I tried to catch my breath. I waved for Seth to go and meet up with the guys back at my house.

When Seth walked away we offered Victoria a seat and she took it slowly. Alice tried to help her relax by telling her we wouldn't bite.

"Speak for yourself Alice." Rosalie said picking up her glass of lemonade. I laughed and turned my attention to Victoria so that we could just figure out what she wanted to talk about.

"Nothing against you Victoria but I have somewhere else to be so can you tell us what this is about." I say to her and she shifts in her set.

"ABC called me about a show."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"They called me to join your show." Victoria said and I damn chocked on the water I just swallowed. Alice cursed under her breath and Rose had her phone out. I already knew who she was calling and I wasn't surprised.

"What is this I hear about you trying to hire a third person for my show?" Rosalie asked the moment the executive producer Chad answered the phone.

"Yes I know they are both pregnant so what…but I thought we could…yeah I see your point, but why Victoria…really ratings is all you think about isn't it….I know it's your job I was being sarcastic you ass. Fine. Bye."

Rose hit end on her phone picked up her wine glass and downed everything in it before she explained what Chad said to her.

"The station is worried that people will lose interest in the show if both the host is gone on maternity leave. So they want to hire a third host for the show. They think that Victoria is a good choice because she used to be Masen Corps P.R. and well because Bella your Edward's wife and they think it will be drama between the two of you and Alice will play mediator making great television, Chad's words not mine."

"This is unbelievable."

"I haven't taken the job…yet."

"Why not?" Alice asked her looking annoyed. Victoria didn't say anything for a while then looked at me. She inhaled a deep breath and said

"I wanted to ask Bella first."

"Ask me, why me?"

"Because Edward said he doesn't want me anywhere near you. You know the whole James thing, so as much as I would love the job I really do not want to be on Edward Cullen's bad side." Victoria told me and I sat back in my chair.

"So if I say no I don't want to work with you…"

"…I will call ABC right now and turn down the job." Victoria finished before I could say it. I knew people feared what Edward was capable of, but it wasn't until then that it really registered just how much people feared him. To me he was simply my sweet, loving husband and wonderful gentle father to our girls. Sometimes I forgot how much of a lethal man he was in the real world outside of our peaceful bubble.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. As a professional I completely understood why ABC wanted to hire another host. Honestly Alice and I were concerned about that since we both knew that in the next seven months at max we would both be on maternity leave. We agreed to Skype in every once in a while but I did understand ABC's concern.

"Can I get back to you about this?" I asked her and she nodded her head then handed me her business card. After she left I picked it up placing it in my wallet.

"What do you two think?"

"I don't trust her."

"Me either."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask Vincent to check her out." I say and they both nod their heads in agreement.

"Did Chad really say they want to hire her because of the drama?" Alice asked and Rose snorted then nodded her head.

"You know how Chad is, ass wipe." Rosalie replied and we laughed. Rose couldn't stand the man and they had pretty much no choice but to work together for the show.

We have lunch there before we all head back to my house to get ready to go out to Midnight Sun. I made sure to call Vincent and wasn't at all surprised when he told me Edward had already called him about Victoria.

**_Edward POV_**

"Chéri are you ready?" I ask buttoning my shirt as I stood in front of our body length mirror. The car was outside waiting for us. What originally was a small gathering soon turned into a little party for all of us to celebrate. Everyone had something to be thankful for in the last couple weeks and we were all going out to have a good time.

Isabella walked into the room wearing a little black dress and I meant it just like that. It stopped just mid-thigh, and looked like it was silk with lace around her breast. Her heels complimented her legs perfectly. Fuck how the hell she expected me to focus with her wearing that was beyond me.

"You're doing that drooling thing again baby." Isabella said with a smile and that beautiful blush touching her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Isabella."

"Thank you. You look very very handsome." She said slowly walking over to me. I grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. We finished getting ready then left out of the house. I had already called ahead and got us in the VIP room. As much as Isabella wanted a normal night out, for us there was no such thing.

Take for example when we arrived to the club. Cell phones were pulled out and our names were called repeatedly as they all took our pictures. They asked about our girls as if they knew them, asked Isabella about her pregnancy and asked if I was happy my wife was pregnant.

There were people telling Isabella how hot she looked and calling her a MILF. This almost caused me to punch one son of a bitch in the face. He wouldn't stop talking about what he would do to my wife. When we made it inside the D.J decided to shout us out to everyone in attendance.

We went directly to VIP and waited for everyone else to arrive. Once they did I ordered a round of drinks for everyone and cranberry juice for Isabella and Alice. When the waitress came into the VIP room she smiled at everyone pouring our drinks.

I sat talking with the guys and we all stopped talking when we noticed the way the ladies were looking at the waitress. None of them look happy.

"We can pour our own drinks." Rosalie said

"Oh I was just…"

"Checking out our husbands…" Isabella added cutting her off.

"…Yeah, Oh god I mean no…"

"No you had it right the first time, you bend over in front of my husband again my size six shoe will be in your ass." Alice added and everyone started to laugh. She quickly rushed out and I looked over at Isabella.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders picking up her glass.

"None of you noticed that tramp giving you all the goo goo eyes and trying to show you her little pink panties?" Angela asked and Ben looked surprised.

"You saw her panties."

"We all saw her panties, stupid ho." Rosalie said picking up her cup and we all laughed.

"Damn it I missed it."

Emmett said and Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head. He pulled her against him then placed a kiss on her lips.

"We hardly even noticed the girl in the room."

"Forget about her, we have to make a toast to Angela and Ben." Isabella said holding up her glass. After giving a toast to them we all decided to go out to the dance floor and try to enjoy the music. Emily, Sam, Bree and Jacob joined us a little later in the night.

We all enjoyed a night out and end up with something additional to celebrate when Sam got up on stage and purposed to Emily. I watched my wife family and friends all enjoying their selves and I just knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

**_Orlando POV_**

"What the hell do you mean my parole is being challenged?" I yelled at my stupid lawyer. He looked nervous and a guard gave me a warning.

"Someone doesn't want you out."

"Who?

"I don't know."

"What fucking good are you then?!" I yelled slamming my hand down on the table. I stood up from my table and pointed my finger in his face.

"You get me the hell out of here or it will be the last damn thing you do." I tell him then I walk away letting the guard know I was ready to go back to my cell.

There was no way in hell I was staying in this prison. I wasn't a fool I was more than fucking sure it was Edward Cullen trying to stop my parole. He could try but he wasn't stopping me. He and his little wife were dead. I was getting out, even if it meant I had to break out. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	10. Fate is more than a 4 letter word

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fate is more than a 4 letter word<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

"What time did you tell your parents we were picking the girls up?" Isabella asked me as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen island and I poured her a glass of orange juice and handed it to her.

"I just told them we would be by after we went to the foundation with Angela and Ben." I answered sitting down next to her and she nodded her head. We ate silently both with a lot on our minds. This morning Vincent called me about Orlando and his record. It was dirtier then I could have anticipated and why they were releasing this damn man back into society was beyond me. I hadn't said anything to Isabella yet and honestly I was worried to.

Vincent then told me that detective Beck's informant came to him about Orlando. No surprise Orlando wanted to avenge his sister's death. I couldn't blame him for wanting to, but there was no way I was letting that son of a bitch anywhere near Isabella or my children. Not while there was breath left in my body.

"I think the baby likes your cooking." Isabella said breaking the silence with a smile in her voice. I turned my attention to her and forced a smile on my face despite the worry eating at me. She was glowing as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I wish you could feel him…"

"Him?"

"I'm confident it's a boy." She replies smiling up at me, and then her smile falls as her eyes land on my face. As much as I was trying to hide the worry from her I knew she could see straight through me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Edward, what is it?" She asked taking my hand into hers. I turned her hand in mine and looked at the rings I had placed there on her hand five years ago.

"Do you trust me Isabella?"

"With my life."

"I'm putting Seth and Emmett back on our constant detail." I tell her and she looks puzzled for a moment then her expression changes.

"That phone call this morning, who was it?" She asked me and I inhaled a deep breath. I didn't want her more worried then I already knew she was. I needed her as relaxed as possible with this pregnancy.

"Edward, answer me."

"It was Vincent about Orlando." I reply and she inhales a deep breath and nods her head. She goes to pull her hand away from me but I hold on tighter.

"I will not let anything happen to you or our children Isabella."

"I know that, I'm more worried about what he will do to you Edward." She tells me and I see the tears in her eyes as the thought set in her head.

"You are my life now Isabella, you know that. I can survive anything as long as I have you." I tell her and she shakes her head as if trying to rid the thoughts in her head.

"We need someone to be with the girls when we aren't. I trust Penelope but she's no competition for…for _him_." Isabella said and I nodded my head still holding her hand in mine.

"I already called Jacob." I tell her and she nods her head and bits her lip. I cup her face in my hand forcing her to look at me.

"Nothing will happen to any of us alright?"

"I can't lose you Edward."

"You won't." I assure her and she nods her head again and I lean into her and place a kiss on her lips. I release her mouth and rest my forehead against hers. The room was silent again and I didn't want Isabella worrying about this.

"So we're having a boy?" I ask to ease the tension and she lets out a soft laugh and places her hand back over her stomach.

"I think so, this pregnancy is already so different then when I was pregnant with the girls." She says and I grin and place my hand over her stomach.

"When is your appointment for us to find out for sure?" I ask her and she tells me the date and that she already told Sofia so that I had no meetings that day.

"Do you want to take the girls?"

"Yeah I think it would be great for them to be more involved." She replies and I agree with her. After we finish eating we clean the kitchen and then go into the living room to watch television. I pull her against me never wanting her further then arms reach.

"So what are you, Alice and Rose going to do about the third host? I know none of you want it to be Victoria but unless you can come up with someone better ABC will try to hire her anyway." I tell her leaving out if she wanted me to be a bully for her I would in a heartbeat.

"I don't know, but you are not allowed to contact ABC and bully them. Let me handle it." She tells me and I laugh and kiss the top of her head. We sit there and both groan when our names came up on the television.

"You think they would have something better to talk about."

"Nothing in this world is better than you chéri, even the public knows it." I tell her and she giggles then calls me an ass kisser.

"I love kissing your ass, both figuratively and literally." I respond and she laughs. I grinned because I love hearing her do that. We continue to watch television and some talk show came on. I wasn't actually listening to what was being said until the guest was asked about Isabella. How they managed to work my wife into almost every conversation with a celebrity I had no damn idea.

"I completely idolize her."

"She's a great person, but you don't think she lost sight of the real world. I mean she used to be so down to earth." The host said and Isabella popped up.

"Hey I still am!"

"Of course you are Isabella, screw her." I tell her and Isabella nods her head. The woman they were interviewing smiled what I could tell was a forced smile as if she wanted to curse the host out for insulting Isabella. I didn't know who she was, but I liked her already and I was starting to wish I had listened to the entire interview.

"No, I've had the pleasure of meeting her before at a photo shoot for Lady Elegant. She is actually one of the most down to earth people I've ever met."

"Right the two of you worked together on a photo shoot for Lady Elegant last fall." The host said and I remembered that because it was when Rachel and Rebecca were finally deputing their clothing line.

"Yes we did, and her daughters are adorable."

"I have to agree with you there. So you have just signed to be the face of Dolce and Gabbana that has to be exciting."

"It is, but I want to do so much more." She says and then Isabella jumps up from the couch.

"That's it!" She yells and I look at her like she's crazy. She points at the television and says,

"She's it."

"It, for what chéri?"

"The third host for _The Ladies_." She tells me with a roll of her eyes. Obviously she was annoyed I didn't get that right away.

"The host?"

"No, Makeena. The show wants someone that will attract more viewers and keep them while Alice and I are on maternity leave. Who better than a super model?" She asked and I smiled because she had a good point. Though I wouldn't be entertained by the show when Isabella wasn't on I knew the rest of the world would enjoy it.

"I mean think about it, she's smart, a humanitarian, knows her politics and she's beautiful." Isabella says and I grin because I could already see the wheels turning in her head.

"Hmm maybe I have the wrong host." I tease and she picks up a pillow and tosses it at me. I pull her down into my lap with a laugh.

"I'm joking."

"I know." She says with a pout and I kiss her mouth making her moan. I release her lips and look down into her face.

"I think that's a great idea, but how do you plan to get her on board? She just signed a contract with Dolce and Gabbana and the show starts in less than ten weeks." I say to her and she's silent then says something I didn't expect.

"I'm Isabella Cullen wife of Edward Cullen…I'll just make some calls."

"Bully?"

"No, reason with her. She can still be the face of Dolce and Gabbana while doing the show. Plus didn't you hear she idolizes me."

"I thought you hated when people said that?"

"I do, but this could work in my favor." She replied and I laughed and placed a kiss on her lips. I knew how much this show meant to her, Rose and Alice so I knew making sure it was successful was crucial.

She quickly got up and called Emily letting her know her idea. Emily hung up with Isabella and called back five minutes later with a lunch meeting with Makeena tomorrow at Eclipse. I swear no one worked faster than my sister. Isabella then called Rose and Alice, letting them know what her plan was. Once she was finished making her phone calls it was time to meet Angela and Ben at the Foundation.

Seth picked us up like planned and he was on complete body guard duty as we arrived. Thankfully Isabella and I made it so that the press wasn't allowed on the property but it didn't stop them from standing outside. When they noticed us pulling up they grew frantic trying to get a picture.

"Bella! Edward!" They called to us and I placed my hand on her low back to guide her inside. We simply waved at them and continued to walk up the path to the front doors. Isabella and I tried to visit the orphanage as often as possible. We came to meet any new children, and to look in on any adoptions that were finalized. The Cullen Orphanage Foundation had one of the highest adoption rates in America and it was important to us to find these children homes.

We were greeted by the supervisor Helen as we walked into the foyer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it's so good to see you." She says with a huge smile and we both returned her smile.

"Hello Helen, how are the children today?"

"They are great. It is actually play time right now. We were just getting them ready to play in the playground." She said and Isabella and I nodded our heads as we continued towards where we heard the laughing of the children.

Another woman approached us and the moment we realized who it was Isabella sucked her teeth. Her name was Arianna Miller and one of those women who seemed to think they could catch my interest more than my wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen what a surprise seeing you both here." She says looking directly at me. Isabella grabbed my hand and pushed past her when she asked

"Has my sister arrived?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, she and her husband our outside with the triplets." Helen answered and we headed outside. We found Angela and Ben easily as they played on the jungle gym with three little girls. As we approached the girls noticed and took shelter behind Ben. When he noticed why he smiled at us.

"Girls this is Mr. Edward and Ms. Bella we told you about."

"Ms. Angela's sister?" One of the little girls asked and Ben nodded his head and slowly all three girls walked from behind him and approached Isabella and I.

"Hi I'm Amelia."

"I'm Hannah."

"I'm Claire." All three girls introduced their selves. Isabella was grinning and I kneeled down in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Edward. I'm the lucky man married to Ms. Bella." I said and they all giggle holding each other's hands.

"Did Ms. Angela and Mr. Ben tell you that we have two daughters about your ages?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"Are they here now?" Claire asked and Isabella kneeled down next to me with a soft smile on her face.

"No but I know you will meet them really soon." Isabella tells them.

"Are they nice?" Amelia asked looking a little sad and Isabella reached for her hand when she answered.

"Yes, and very friendly." All three girls smiled and Isabella and I stood back up and saw the look Ben and Angela were sharing.

"Girls why don't you go play while we talk to Mr. Edward and Ms. Bella." Angela told them and the girls looked reluctant until both Ben and Angela promised that they weren't going anywhere. They smiled happy with that news and ran off to play.

"Angela they are adorable." Isabella said and Angela smiled.

"I know, we finally put in the application to adopt them." She says and Isabella pulls her sister into a hug. I shake Bens hand and tell them that whatever they needed we were here for them. They let us know we needed to sign the papers saying that we would be the girls' guardians in the event of an accident. Isabella and I quickly did, wanting them to be able to take those girls home as soon as possible.

Isabella told them that we were paying for the decorator to come and decorate the girls' room at their home. Angela tried to argue and Ben and I stood back and watched the two most stubborn women we knew argue until Isabella pulled the hormonal pregnant woman card and Angela laughed hugging her.

I watched Isabella and Angela talk as Ben went to go play with the girls. I heard a loud _no_ coming from the cafeteria and I told Isabella I would be right back and headed towards the room.

"Ethan sweetheart you have to eat something." Arianna told a little boy as she kneeled down in front of him. He swung at her making the dish of food fall against her chest and I tried not to laugh. She stood up with anger on her face and I called to her before she did something stupid.

"Mr. Cullen." She said obviously surprised to see me. I nodded my head and then looked to the little boy who looked surprised to see me also. I walked over to him and squatted down in front of him.

"What's wrong Ethan?" I asked remembering Arianna say his name. He looked surprised that I knew his name and I smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He answered softly and I looked over at Arianna then back at him when I asked,

"So why didn't you eat your food?"

"Nasty." He replied and I nodded my head and sat down in the set next to him. He began to suck on his thumb and I softly pulled it back out of his mouth.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Pizza."

"Alright, Arianna make Ethan here some pizza."

"…But Mr. Cullen…"

"Is there a problem Arianna?" I asked her and she swallowed hard and inhaled through her nose when she shook her head.

"No sir Mr. Cullen."

"Good." I reply and turn my attention back to Ethan. He's smiling now and I smile back at him.

"I'm Edward, Ethan ok?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you outside playing Ethan?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. He looked like he couldn't have been any older than two but it was obvious he understood what was happening around him.

"How old are you Ethan?" I asked him and he looked at me then softly mumbled that he was two. I nodded my head and then noticed the stuffed lion sitting in the chair on the opposite side of him.

"Who's that?" I asked him pointing to the lion and he looked over at it then back at me.

"Simba." He answered again in a soft voice; I smiled remembering that was the name of the lion in The Lion King.

"Like from Lion King?" I ask him and again he looks surprised by me. He picks up the Lion and held it out to me. I took it with a smile and start to tell him that I have two daughters who love the movie and he blushes reminding me of Isabella.

"Who do we have here?" I hear Isabella say as if she heard me think of her. I look from Ethan to Isabella.

"This is Ethan, Ethan this is my wife Isabella." I tell him and he smiles up at her blushing a deeper red then before.

"Hello Ethan. It's nice to meet you." Isabella says with that gorgeous smile of hers. Ethan smiled again and said

"Thank you." Isabella giggled, which then made him giggle. Arianna came over placing the pizza down in front of Ethan. He reached for eat then cried out when he touched it.

"Hot!" He yelled and Isabella quickly took his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. Then she turned to Arianna with a glare in her eyes. I knew that look it was momma bear and even I didn't mess with her.

"Why didn't you let it cool off before you brought it to him?"

"It was cooled off…"

"…so what it heated back up on your way in here?" Isabella asked sarcastically. I fought the grin trying to creep onto my face. I picked up a small slice of the personal pizza and blew on it. Then I held it out for Ethan to eat.

"I'm sorry; I swear I thought it was cool enough." Arianna says again and I nod for her to leave the room. She takes the hint and walks away. We sit with Ethan while he eats and Isabella had that sparkle in her eye like she did when she looked at our girls.

"Ethan, are you thirsty?" Isabella asked him and he nodded his head as he chewed his pizza. Isabella got up and walked over to the vending machine in the cafeteria. She got him a juice then came back over to the table. She opened it and poured it into a small cup.

He picked up the cup and began to drink from it. Isabella looked at me with a smile on her face and I smiled back. I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't deny that something about sitting here with him felt right.

Once he put the cup down he continued to eat and answer my and Isabella's questions with a yes and a no. I noticed he only ever gave one word responses, other than him saying thank you. Once he finished eating Isabella picked up a napkin and began to wipe his face.

"Ethan you have pizza sauce everywhere, you eat like Edward." She teased and Ethan giggled looking at me. Isabella tried to wipe his forehead but the hat he was wearing was in the way.

"Ethan I'll have to take off your hat to get the sauce on your head is that alright?" Isabella asked him and before he could answer Helen's voice filled the room.

"Oh he doesn't take that hat off for anyone Mrs. Cullen. He even bathes in it." She says and Isabella smiles at Ethan.

"Can you take it off real fast for me?" she asked him and like me he was already a sucker for her as he nodded his head and lifted his hat. I heard Helen gasp as she watched Isabella wipe his face then put his hat back in place on his head.

"I've never seen him do that. I mean since he has gotten here he doesn't let anyone touch his hat or his stuffed lion." She says and I look into my lap remembering that I was holding his lion. I hold it up and ask,

"You mean this lion?"

"Oh my lord." She said with her hand over her chest. Isabella and I shared another look both surprised by what we found out.

"Helen how long has Ethan been here?" Isabella asked and I was curious to know this since I know we didn't see him last time we were here.

"He arrived here at the orphanage on…March 13th if I'm correct." Helen said and Isabella and I looked at each other again and laughed. March 13th was the girls' birthday, it was also the day Isabella first interviewed me on television, it was the day my grandfather died and the day her and James marriage ended. Once again it seemed that day had stamped its place in our life.

"Why is that funny?" Helen asked and Isabella and I simply shook our heads. We talked to Ethan for a little while longer then we encouraged him to go play with Ben and Angela's girls. When he walked away Isabella asked before the words left my lips.

"What happened to his parents?"

"His father died over seas and his mother overdosed with him in the house. A neighbor heard him crying in the house and called the police. We think the hat belongs to his father and the lion was what he was holding when the police found him." Helen told us and Isabella gasped with her hand over her chest. I pulled her tighter against me and kissed her temple.

"He's been here since March and no one wanted to adopt him?" I asked

"They all would walk away after his tantrums about touching his lion or trying to remove his hat." Helen told us and I looked down at Isabella and she looked up at me. Biting her lip I knew, just as well as she knew.

"We want to take him home." I said still looking at Isabella and she smiled, tears in her eyes. I knew we said we would wait until after the baby was born, but if it was one thing I learned since I've been with Isabella it was that life happens when it wants to, not when you want it to.

"Mr. Cullen I know this is your foundation, but you can't just take him home because you want to…"

"You misunderstood Helen. I mean, Isabella and I would like to adopt him." I tell her and Isabella holds my arm tightly.

"After a day?"

"That's all it took." Isabella tells her and I could tell Helen was trying to figure out how to say what she was about to say to us.

"I respect you both greatly, but I have to ask that you think about this. I mean Mrs. Cullen aren't you expecting your next child soon, and starting a show?" Helen asked and Isabella shifted next to me and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes I am, but that isn't any reason why we can't provide him with a home and a family."

"What about you Mr. Cullen, you work a lot, travel and then your entire family stays in the media."

"Helen no disrespect but we do not need you telling us about our life. Ethan will be well taken care of and safe just as our daughters are." I inform her and she inhales and nods her head.

"I still ask that you please think about this. If you are still sure about this tomorrow, then I'll start the application." Helen says and I want to argue with her but Isabella speaks first.

"Fair enough but we won't change our mind." Isabella says. Then we walk away and go look for Ethan, the triplets, Angela and Ben. We find them all outside and Angela walks over to us.

"He came out here and said you told him to come out Edward." Angela says and I smile nodding my head. Angela looks from Isabella and me, and then she grins.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I've only seen you look at Edward and the girls' the way you are looking at that little boy. Are you adopting earlier than planned?" Angela asked and I told her what Helen told us and the moment we said the date Ethan arrived to the orphanage she said,

"Yay, Ben we'll have a nephew!" I laughed because all of our family and friends understood the significance of that date to us. It was like that date always meant that it was something destined for Isabella and I.

We all said bye to the children and Isabella and promised Ethan that we would be back tomorrow so that he could meet Kiah and Keiara.

"Promise?" He asked and Isabella cupped his face in her hands when she said that we crossed our hearts. He looked satisfied with that and hugged our legs before running over to play with the triplets.

When we were in the car and on our way to pick up the girls we sat silently. It was a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but think about Ethan. The questions wasn't of if he was meant to be a part of our family, but if now was really the best time.

It wasn't the pregnancy making me question this and damn sure not the ability of Isabella and I being able to be the best parents for him. It was the worry of Orlando. I had no intention of letting him near Isabella or our children, but the worry still ate at me like a plague.

"Are you thinking about the Orlando situation too?" Isabella asked breaking the silence. I pulled her tighter against me and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's weighing on me."

"I'm worried Edward."

"I know me too."

"We can't leave him there though. I mean it's obvious he's meant to be a Cullen." Isabella said looking up at me and I cup her face in my hand.

"And he will be Isabella."

"I know we have a lot going on, but not taking him because of it would be like sending the girls away because of it, or not having this baby because of it." Isabella told me and I nodded my head agreeing with her. She put her head down on my shoulder and we sat there quietly the rest of the ride to my parents' house.

The moment we walked into the house and my parents housekeeper Mia announced us the girls came running. Isabella kneeled down since she knew she shouldn't lift them. They ran into their mothers arms first then came to me.

"We missed you Momma and Daddy." Kiah said playing with the ends of her mother's hair. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah you were gone for a trillion days." Keiara added with her little hands on her hips. Isabella laughed and kissed her cheek.

"We were not, were you both good for Nana and Pop Pop?" Isabella asked them and both girls nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"We made you and daddy a cake momma?" Kiah said grabbing my hand as she spoke to her mother. I could spend the rest of my life watching them with Isabella. They meant the world to me and then some.

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate!" Kiah yelled

"With strawberry icing!" Keiara added and Isabella and I laughed because that shouldn't have surprised us at all. We walked the girls back to the kitchen where they showed us the cake they made for us. My parents were cleaning up the mess the girls obviously made.

"So did you meet the little girls Angela and Ben are adopting?" My mother asked and Isabella smiled and began telling her about them. Naturally curiosity got the best of Kiah and Keiara and they wanted to know about the little girls who were going to be living with their aunt and uncle. Isabella sat down so that she was eye level with the girls as she tried to explain it to them.

"What does adopt mean?"

"It's when adults takes in a child into their home and becomes there mommy and daddy."

"I thought babies grew in mommy's tummies."

"They do Kiah, but some kids don't have their mommy's any more…" I tell her and she pouts and walks over to Isabella hugging her.

"Mommy we'll have you forever right?" Kiah asked her big green eyes digging into to Isabella's chest. Isabella kissed both of our girls and said.

"You both will have me forever and ever."

"Good, so what happens to the kids with no mommy's and daddies?" Keiara asked and I wasn't sure when my parents snuck out of the kitchen but I appreciated it.

"You remember the place we went to with all the children?"

"Yes, it had you and daddy picture on the wall." Kiah said trying to climb up my legs. I finally picked her up and she smiled at me.

"The children stay there or in a place like it until they are adopted."

"Can we adopt?" Keiara asked and Isabella laughed pulling her into her lap. Kiah looked at me and held my face between her hands.

"Can we?" she asked

"Girls this is serious, it's not like getting a new toy or a new pet. You cannot return them when they make you upset." Isabella told them wanting them to understand how serious adoption was. When we first discussed adopting we agreed that we wouldn't make any final move until the girls understood what was happening.

"I can't return Kiah when she makes me mad." Keiara said and Isabella and I both laughed as Kiah stuck her tongue out at Keiara.

"No you can't and that's how it would be if we were to adopt."

"Ok." Keiara said playing with the ends of Isabella's hair again.

"So can we adopt now?" Kiah asked still holding my face between her little hands. I looked at Isabella and she was looking at me. Neither of us could decipher if the girls got how serious this was. We were thankful when my parents walked back into the kitchen.

"Nana we're going to adopt so that we can share our mommy and daddy with a kid who doesn't have one." Keiara said and Isabella and I looked at each other both dumb founded.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah because we have the best momma and daddy in the world and momma says that we should always share." Kiah said and my mother smiled along with my father. They looked to Isabella and me for reassurance.

I knew Isabella didn't want to have this conversation with my parents in front of the girls. Though we were sure about our decision to adopt Ethan we still needed to take the girls into consideration, and make sure they understood. I told the girls to go outside and play and they both raced outside. Once they were out of sight my parents looked at us again.

"Are the two of you adopting?" My mother asked and Isabella looked over at me. I walked over to her and took her hand into mine.

"We're seriously considering it." Isabella said with a smirk my way and I grinned back at her. My mother cleared her throat causing Isabella and I to break our gaze and turn to her.

"Are the two of you sure about this, I mean with the baby on the way?" My father asked us and it didn't surprise me because I was sure that would be everyone's concern.

"We want to adopt and we originally planned on waiting, then we met Ethan and it changed everything."

"What about time, I mean Bella you have the new show and Edward the company has the new hotel. You may not be staying there in New York but you have to fly out a lot." My mother added and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did it stop you from adopting Bree?"

"That was different."

"No it's not. You loved Bree like your own child so when she needed a family neither of you hesitated. You didn't let Grandma Angelina stop you with her screams of disowning you or that dad was away a lot with his medical foundation. You knew Bree was meant to be a part of this family the same way we know that Ethan is meant to be a part of this family." I tell them and both my parents smiled and nodded their heads at us.

"We know that this won't be easy, but raising children never is. Even with everything going on it still feels like Ethan belongs with us. We have a lot of children in that orphanage and none of them affected us the way Ethan did." Isabella tells them and I see the tears in my mother's eyes as she walks over to us with her arms open. She pulls Isabella and I into a hug when she says.

"I'm so proud of the two of you." Isabella and I smile and hug her back. My father comes over and offers his support and acceptance. He made me laugh when he told me he knew I was going to go ahead and do it whether I had his support or not.

"You raised me to be my own man."

"Which is why I know that the decision you are making is one you believe in and believe is best for your family. I'm proud of you son." Carlisle tells me with his hand on my shoulder. Even being a grown man I still enjoyed knowing I made my father proud. He was the best man I knew; he was always a great father to all his children, a great husband to my mother and a great man to society. I always told myself if I could be just half the man he was, I knew I would succeed in life.

After we left my parents we went home to enjoy some family time. I missed my girls all weekend. As much as I loved having Isabella to myself for a weekend I still missed having my princesses around. We sat and watched at least three princess movies, which then turned into a lesson of how to be a princess. Isabella and I played tea party with the girls, which then turned into some type of ball. I swore the girls had an amazing imagination.

Even dinner turned into a royal dinner somehow. When it was bath time they pretended they were mermaids and Isabella was starting to regret letting them watch the little mermaid because there was water all over the bathroom floor from the underwater adventure.

By the time we finally got them ready for bed, they were exhausted. Tucking them in was always one of my favorite parts of the day, especially since in some cases it was the first time I saw them all day.

"Momma when we adopt can it be a boy, No more girls Kiah is a pain."

"Na uh you're a pain Keiara."

"No one is a pain, you are both our little gifts from god understood."

"Yes momma." They both said at the same time. Isabella sat down next to Kiah and brushed her hair back.

"Do you know we love you both more than all the stars in the sky?"

"And all the words in all the books in all the world…"I added and both girls giggled their mothers giggle.

"That's a whole lot."

"Yeah, we love you momma and daddy all the way to the sun and then back and then to the sun again." Kiah said and Keiara giggled then added that they loved us more than all the fish in the water and all the clouds in the sky. Isabella and I laughed realizing we would be in here all night if we continued this.

"Daddy, Momma if we adopt will you have enough love to love all of us that much?" Keiara asked and I cupped her face in my hand.

"per amore your momma and I love have so much love for all of you it will make you sick."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good because it would be unfair if you loved Keiara and me more than the baby and new kid just because we're girls and their boys." Kiah told me and Isabella and I laughed as we continued to tuck the girls in. Once they said their prayers and we cut on their night light we walked to our bedroom together.

Isabella began to get undressed and I leaned against the wall and watched her. When she removed her shirt she stopped and turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Like the show?"

"Best one in town." I reply and she giggles, that damn giggle. It was simply something about when Isabella did it that was just always so sexy.

"Do you think we're making the right decision? I mean I know you wanted us to wait, until the baby was born but…" I quickly walked over to her and pulled her against me so that she could understand the seriousness in my tone.

"He belongs here with us, you know that and I know that. If God didn't want us to take him now, he wouldn't have showed up in our lives now. Aren't you the one who believes in fate?"

"You don't?"

"I didn't until I met you. Now I know that things happen when they are meant to happen not when we want them to."

"Maybe we can hire Penelope full time, at least until everyone is more comfortable."

"Will you be comfortable with that?" I ask her knowing how she felt about a Nanny being around our children too much. She was always feared that it would seem like the Nanny was doing more of the parenting if we hired one full time.

"She'll be here just for help, and we'll need it."

"Alright, I'll let Sofia know that I'll be taking fewer trips to New York."

"Edward…"

"…Isabella, they are my children too. If we are really doing this I need to be home more." I tell her and she nods her head as she bites her lip.

"What are you worried about chéri, tell me. If you're not sure about adopting Ethan now we can think about it some more."

"No, no. I'm sure about adopting him, as sure as I am about having this baby. But I just can't shake this Orlando situation, I mean would we be putting an innocent boy life in jeopardy?" She asked me and that was my same fear. Were we doing this for the right reasons or selfish ones?

**_Isabella POV_**

I looked at my watch again and I knew that I was running late. Traffic was horrible today and Seth was beyond irritated with everyone on the road. When we pulled into Eclipse parking lot the press was outside waiting. I swore it was like they never left the places they knew Edward and I went to frequently. Seth climbed out first and then opened my door. The minute I got out of the car they came running over to me and screaming my name. Seth quickly pushed them all back as they shouted out their questions.

"Bella what do you have to say about Faith saying you are too stuck up to appear on her talk show?" One of the reporters asked and this was the center of the press. It was out that Faith and Mac had a show coming out, and it was no secret that the rest of the Masen family refused to go along with the show. Faith put out that it was Edward and my fault that no one in the family would go along with her bull shit of a show.

"I say that I wish her and Mac the best of luck with their new show." I reply refusing to feed into the media or Faith's bull shit. She wanted to have it out with me and I wasn't feeding into it. They asked me a few more questions but I ignored them as I proceeded to go inside. Seth opened the door for me and before I walked in I turned to him.

"Edward is picking me up because we are going to the foundation later."

"I'm picking him and the girls up and bringing them here."

"Seth you haven't had a day off and…"

"…and this is my job Bella. You know I think of all of you as my family so your safety is important to me."

"We think of you as family too Seth, which is why we feel that you having time to yourself is important." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I can't leave any of you unprotected and Jacob and Emmett can't be everywhere either."

"Then maybe it's time we hire more detail."

"We tried that before remember?" Seth asked and I rolled my eyes. I didn't think any of that counted. The situation was different then, Edward had to go to China and Emmett had to go with him. Seth was sick so that would have left me and the girls without any protection. Seth, Emmett, Edward and I interviewed people for days. No matter what, one of them found something wrong with whoever we interviewed.

"Then let me interview them."

"Edward would never let that happen."

"You let me worry about Edward." I inform him and he just nods his head. I kiss his cheek and tell him to just take it easy. Edward and I would be fine with the girls alone. The foundation was private property and after we left the foundation we were going home, which was a gated community. When I said all of this to him, he smiled and said,

"There's no arguing with you about this, is there?"

"Nope, I'll call Edward. You go take the rest of the day off." I tell him and he thanks me and leaves. I walk inside and the moment the hostess spots me she smiles.

"Bella, your guest has arrived. I took her to the Cullen table as you asked." She told me and I thanked her then walked over to the table.

I saw Makeena sitting at the table looking at the menu and drinking from her glass.

"Makeena I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Oh Bella it's alright, it's good to see you again." She says standing up and I give her a hug then take my seat.

"It's good to see you too." I tell her as I sit down. The waitress comes over and I give her my drink order. When she walks away Makeena smiles at me and asks,

"So your sister in law Emily called and said you have a job offer for me. I have to admit; when I got the phone call I had a bit of a fan girl moment." She tells me and blush covers my cheeks as I smile at her.

"Well that makes me less nervous about what I have to ask you." I tell her and she laughs and tells me I have nothing to be nervous about. I explain to her about the show and that Chad and the station would feel more comfortable if we had a third host.

"So basically what I'm asking you is if you would like to be the third host on _The Ladies_?" I ask her biting my lip as I wait for her to answer me. She looks surprised, then confused then I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Me? Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say." She says looking completely stunned by the job offer. I could understand her surprise since no one knew that we were looking for a third host.

"Please say yes, I mean you would be a great addition to the show. I already talked to Alice and Rose the producer and they agree with me."

"I've always loved the work you do. When you were on _Wake up America _you brought intelligence back to morning television. Your work with the Cullen Orphanage foundation, the way you support your family, even you're modeling with Lady Elegant. So forgive me for sounding like a crazy fan right now, but I absolutely look up to you and would love to work with you on the show."

"That's great!" I practically yell and she laughs. I tell her that I looked up to her as well and thought that she did great work as a humanitarian and model. We sat and talked for a while longer as we shared lunch. I called the CEO of the station before I called Chad about wanting to hire Makeena as the third host. Something just told me that there was more behind Chad requesting Victoria as the third host.

"Bella what can I do for you?" The CEO Amun asked as his voice came in over the phone. I explained to him my concern about hiring Victoria and he explained that we needed a third host before the show aired.

"I understand that, which is why I've met with Makeena Daniels today."

"The super model?"

"Yes, and I asked her if she would like to be the third host."

"What did she say?"

"That she would love to." I tell him and I hear the stupid grin in his voice. He tells me to let her know she has the job and that he was willing to meet with her tomorrow afternoon to negotiate her contract. After talking to him I then called Chad, who did not share the same enthusiasm about hiring Makeena and Victoria not getting the job.

"Why did you go behind my back?"

"I did not go behind your back…"

"Yes you did, I had a third host all lined up for this job."

"Yes, someone that Rose, Alice or me did not like. I mean you wanted to hire my ex-husband's mistress. The man tried to kill me and you wanted to hire his mistress." I snap and then try to pull my anger back in.

"This is about you having to be in control just like your damn husband…"

"…keep in mind my husband can get you fired with just a phone call. Goodbye Chad." I say and hang up. Makeena smiles at me and I apologize.

"No need to apologize Bella. Chad sounds like a tool."

"He is, maybe that's the next position I'll try to fill." I reply and we both laugh. We continue to eat lunch and I tell her that she can come and meet Alice and Rose tomorrow at my house.

"Momma!" I hear the little screams belonging to my little girls. I look up and see them running over with my gorgeous husband walking behind them. He grinned at me when our eyes connected. I got up from the table and hugged the girls when they reached me.

"Were you girls being good for daddy?"

"Yes, but he got mad because he had to chase Queen Elizabeth again." Keiara said looking back at her father and Edward approached and placed a kiss on my lips.

"That's because some little girl thought it would be fun to let Queen Elizabeth out to play tea party."

"She was thirsty." Kiah said with a pout and I smiled and ran my fingers through her thick curls. I turned to Makeena and smiled.

"Makeena you remember my girls Kiah and Keiara."

"Yes I do, hi girls."

"Hi." They both said dryly as they molded more into my leg. I smiled then introduced Edward to her and she shook his hand.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"You too, Isabella has been talking my head off about why you were so qualified to be the third host on the show."

"I'm just thrilled to have the opportunity to work with her, she's amazing." Makeena said and I blushed again. It was hard enough taking praise from Edward but from other people still embarrassed me.

"Yes that she is, I'm a very lucky man to be married to her."

"Alright you too, I'm going to turn tomato red if you keep this up. I'm just like everyone else."

"I'm sorry Bella; I'm sounding like a fan girl again right?" Makeena said with a laugh and I joined her. It was really weird having someone look up to me so much.

"Don't worry, while telling Edward about you yesterday I sounded like one too." I reply and we both laugh. I was just thankful she was going to take the job and Victoria was gone out of my life once again.

"Chéri we have to get going." Edward told me with his hand firmly on my low back. I nodded my head and told Makeena that I would see her tomorrow. I let the waitress know to put the bill on my tab and thanked Makeena again. As we left the restaurant the paparazzi came running. Edward picked up the girls and we quickly walked to the car. He put the girls in their buster seats and I buckled them in. He opened my door and I climbed in next.

I wasn't sure what one of the paparazzi asked him but I saw the look on his face. He walked over to the man and whatever he said made the man turn completely red and back away. I've seen Edward do this a lot in the course of our marriage and the first time I witnessed him scaring someone this much with just words was James in my old apartment parking lot.

I remembered when I asked what he said to James that day he smirked at the memory and said, "I told him that if he ever came anywhere near you again I was going to castrate him and feed it to him." It still gave me chills when I thought about it. I knew that Edward had a side to him that no one wanted to see and I was thankful that me and the girls were the reason that side of him rarely showed, unless someone did something towards us.

Edward climbed into the car and slammed the door behind his self. Without saying a word he started the car and quickly pulled out of the parking space. I reached over and rubbed his thigh gently. I watched his face soften as he turned and glanced at me.

"Please don't let them get to you." I say and his jaws clench and unclench. He looks back at the road but I keep my hand on his thigh. I knew now wasn't the time to ask him what the man said so I would save it for later.

When we arrive outside of the foundation there are more paparazzi there. This wasn't actually surprising what was surprising was that they apparently knew Edward and I were considering adopting a little boy from here. Edward looked pissed off as they continued to ask us questions.

"Are you adopting a boy because Bella hasn't given you a son?"

"Does this mean that Bella is having another girl?"

"Is it true that the little boy is your secret love child Edward?" The questions continued and it took everything I had to get Edward inside along with the girls.

"Momma what is a love child?"

"Nothing you need to worry your little head about. What have I told you about listening to the people out there?"

"To not to because they are big poo poo heads." Keiara answered and I smiled satisfied. I kissed both of their foreheads and turned my attention to my still pissed off husband. I cupped his face between both my hands and made him look at me.

"Together we are united and undefeatable."

"I'm going to kill whoever leaked that information about Ethan…"

"No killing, but I may be kicking someone's ass for leaking information about him." I tell him and he smiles at me. His arm wraps around me as he pulls me closer to him.

"My pregnant wife will not be fighting anyone."

"Fine I'll get Rose to do it." I reply and he laughs then lowers his lips to mine. We share a sweet kiss and break apart at the sound of Helen's voice greeting us.

"Helen would you like to explain to me how the media knows about Isabella and I adopting Ethan?" Edward asked her ignoring her greeting. She looked surprised herself though I wouldn't put it past anyone in here for leaking that information. The media paid good money to get information on Edward and me so this wouldn't have been any different.

"I have no idea how they found out Mr. Cullen." She answered and I studied her face for a moment then looked away. When I noticed Arianna walking over I all of a sudden knew just who told the media about Ethan. I walked away from Edward and the girls and approached her.

"What did you tell them?"

"Tell who, what?" She asked with a hint of humor in her eyes. She wasn't fooling me; I knew it was her that leaked that information to the press.

"Don't play with me Arianna you know what?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't there was no crime committed." She replied and I took a step towards her just as I heard Edward call my name. I damn near growled at her as I felt his arm slide around my waist. She was messing with my child. Ethan may not have been our child legally yet but he was going to be and that was enough for the momma bear in me to want to rip her head the hell off.

"Arianna, do you know anything about the media finding out about Ethan?"

"No Mr. Cullen. But I assure you if I did I would let you know." She answered then smirked at me. I didn't trust her and the sooner we got Ethan out of here the better. I knew it would only be a moment of time before the press had his name a picture and probably the information about his biological parents.

"Isabella and I take pride in our foundation being discreet with the adoptions here, so the fact that there was a leak gives us great concern."

"Of course it would Mr. Cullen."

"So this is why we will be launching an investigation to find out who broke their oath to uphold the privacy of the children and the adoptive parents."

"Wait an investigation?"

"Yes."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Unless you know who it is and are willing to tell me then yes it is very necessary." He answers and this time it was my turn to smile. She turned five shades of blue as she looked from me to Edward.

"Momma look his name is Ethan." I hear Kiah say coming over to me as she and Keiara were holding Ethan's hand. I looked at Edward wondering if he introduced the girls to Ethan; he must have read the question in my eyes because he shook his head no.

Kiah held Ethan's lion in her other arm and Keiara wore his hat on her head. I swore it brought tears to my eyes looking at the three of them standing there.

"Can we adopt him momma?" Kiah asked me with a pout

"Ethan would you like to share our momma and daddy with us and peanut?" Keiara asked him with her father's smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	11. Surprise!

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Surprise!<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

Four days, twelve hours, twenty four minutes and counting was the last time I've seen my husband face to face. We were working on getting everything settled and ready to bring Ethan home with us. Edward was making more phone calls than normal and rushing through his business trips so that he could stay home once Ethan was home with us. We wanted the transition from the orphanage to our home to be as easy as possible for Ethan. I even pressed for the promotional photo shoot to be pushed up for the show. The plan was a simple one, anything work related that consisted of us having to travel we got out of the way now.

"Alright Bella I need you to stand between the two of them." The photographer Marina said as I posed with Alice and Makeena. The girls were with Angela, Ben, my parents and their newest cousins. Angela and I were so happy to see that the girls were getting along and even more happy to see how protective Kiah and Keiara were of them.

Every day they asked when their "brother" was coming home. It was hard to explain to two four year olds the process of adoption. They couldn't understand why Ethan couldn't just come home with us that same day they met him. I didn't give much thought to how long the process was taking mostly because it was bound to drive me crazy.

After one day the media had Ethan's name. Edward and I hired Nahuel right then to stay and look after Ethan until the adoption was final. We then suspended Arianna; we were more than certain it was her who gave the media Ethan's name.

The investigation had already begun for the orphanage and even that got out. Faith was having a field day in the press saying that if Edward and I couldn't monitor an orphanage, how was it possible for us to monitor a multi-billion dollar business.

With everything in my body I wanted to find her and rip her eyes out of her damn head. I don't know what she thought, but apparently it was that Edward had the job as CEO by popular demand or something to that affect. Ever since we turned down being on the show, we haven't seen Faith in person but she's been bashing us publicly as much as possible.

It was so bad it was starting to affect Mac and Edward's personal and work relationship. It was all just so much to deal with and my pour husband was trying so hard to carry it alone afraid of me being stressed out.

"Bella, can you look that way as if something caught your attention?" Marina asked and I turned and did as she asked. I honestly hated doing these damn photo shoots, but they were a lot better than commercials we did yesterday. I hated trying to remember the stupid lines for it. Eventually Alice and I just did whatever making Makeena laugh, which luckily seemed to work for the director.

The only way I was able to get the approval to push up the dates for the commercials and photo shoots was if I flew out to Los Angeles to meet with the director and Marina. So I've been in L.A for the past two days and I wanted so badly to just go home and be with my husband and children.

After this set of photos we took a break and I walked over to Seth and Rosalie who was sitting there pouting like a big baby. Emmett was traveling with Edward so she was without her husband just like me. It was important to Emmett and Seth that everyone was protected. So needless to say even though the girls were safe with Angela and Ben, Jacob was there too, not just as their uncle but their body guard. Nahuel never left Ethan's side at the orphanage unless I arrived. Ethan constantly asked for Edward so we did video chats.

We wanted Ethan home with us but it seemed the law was the one thing Edward couldn't make bend at his will. It wasn't so bad now though, Ethan was to be home with us tomorrow. I was flying back after Alice, Makeena and I appeared on a popular national radio show. Edward was finally flying back late tonight and that was what got me through this damn day. I finally made my way over to Rose and picked up my water bottle.

"Rose it's not that bad, they'll be back tomorrow." I tell her and she looks at me and sticks her tongue out. I laugh and take the sit Seth just got up to give me. He tells me he was going to make some phone calls and would be right back.

"Anything I need to know?" I asked him and he just gave me a look that I knew meant Edward said not to tell you. I rolled my eyes with a smile and flagged for him to go ahead.

"You've had the kids while Edward was gone; it wasn't as bad for you." Rose tells me and I shake my head completely disagreeing with her.

"You've only had to deal with you missing Emmett; I've had to deal with myself, and three and a half little people missing Edward. Now can we not make this a, who missed their husband more contest and go out later and buy some sexy nighties for them to find us in when they get home?" I ask her and she laughs nodding her head. It was so cute seeing her this way, all love struck. The Rose from college would have sworn up and down she would never be this woman.

We finished up the rest of the photo shoot and I changed out of my clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. I had to admit I was a little grateful I wasn't actually showing yet. There was a little baby bump but nothing like when I was pregnant with the girls.

When I asked the doctor about being able to feel the baby move already she explained that since this was my second pregnancy my body was more aware than the first time. A few days before Edward left to handle business I had my ultrasound. Just to make sure the bruises on my uterus were healed and if we were lucky to find out if peanut was a boy or girl.

Only peanut had a mind of its own and refused to show Dr. Ko if he was a he or if she was a she. So Peanut was still peanut. When she did another blood test Edward was adamant about her not sending it to the same lab that had given us the faulty pregnancy results. Dr. Ko assured us that she no longer worked with them and that OSHA and HIPPA where coming down hard on the lab.

I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I had a missed call, voicemail and text message from Edward. I checked the voicemail first needing to hear his voice.

"You must be on the set, I hate that I didn't catch you. I miss you chéri, and our children. Give the girls and Ethan a kiss from me since I'm going to miss tucking them in tonight. And tell Peanut daddy will be home soon to hum his or her lullaby. I love you Isabella, see you soon love." I felt the tears in my eyes and one of them fell before I could catch it. God I hated when he was away on business trips. I saved the voicemail like I always did and then tried calling him back. I was upset when I got his voicemail.

"Hey Baby, you must be in another meeting. I miss and love you too. I can't wait to see you tonight and fall asleep in your arms. I'm counting down the hours until I feel you crawling into bed with me. See you soon Mr. Cullen Je t'aime." I said leaving him a message. I then checked the text message. I smiled seeing it was a picture of a dozen roses with the caption,

"You own me." Under it, I smiled. He was so mushy sometimes but I loved it. I loved that he loved me that much. I quickly texted him back that he owned me too and that I couldn't wait to see him tonight even if it wasn't until three in the morning. I sent him at least twenty kisses then called Angela to check on the girls.

I hated that I had to leave them with her, but their nanny Penelope was still away on her vacation for the summer. Angela didn't mind at all, especially since our parents were in town to meet the triplets and to meet Ethan tomorrow when we brought him home.

They were both beyond excited about their new grandchildren. The phone only rung for a couple seconds before I heard little girls giggles and screams in the background.

"Hey Bella, your photo shoot all over?"

"Yeah we just finished not too long ago, are Kiah and Keiara behaving for you guys?"

"Of course they are. All the girls are chasing around, dad, Ben and Jake right now. Mom and I are in the kitchen making them lunch." Angela tells me and I smile when I hear the girls giggles again and then Jake yelling for Kiah to stop pulling on his nose.

"Sounds like they're having a ball."

"Of course, you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, just real fast." I say not wanting to interrupt their play time but really missing my girls. I heard Angela call to them and then the screaming of my girls yelling out,

"Momma!" I smiled listening to them argue over who could talk to me first. Then Angela told them she would just put me on speaker so that they could both talk to me.

"Hey my pumpkin heads!"

"Hey momma, did you take your pictures?"

"Can we see them momma?"

"Yes I took them, but they're not ready to be seen just yet." I tell them and they both whine saying aww man. I ask them what they've been doing with their Aunt, uncles and grandparents and they start to give me the run down.

"We miss you momma."

"I know, I miss you both so much. I'll be home soon."

"Are we going to go see Ethan today?"

"Yes we are, and you know what Daddy will be home tomorrow and then we get to take Ethan home with us." I say and both girls yell hurray into the phone.

"We talked to daddy earlier and he said that he has a surprise for us." Keiara told me.

"Is that right? I wonder what it could be." I replied.

"Maybe it's a pony?" Kiah said.

"Or a rocket ship." Keiara added.

"No maybe it's a unicorn." Kiah guessed.

"That's so cool!" Keiara yelled and I laughed and tried to bring them back to reality. I talked to the girls a little while longer then hung up and called Nahuel next to check on Ethan.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Nahuel, how is Ethan?"

"He's good, we're sitting here coloring." Nahuel tells me and I smile at the thought. Ethan warmed up to Nahuel instantly, though it was appearing that if Edward, I or the girls gave him the ok he was fine with the person being around.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be by later today with the girls."

"Are you back in town?" He asked me and then I heard Ethan in the background. I couldn't make out what he was saying but I knew it was him.

"I don't know little man, I'm asking her now." I hear Nahuel say and I knew Ethan must have asked if Edward and I were back.

"No, I'm not back yet, I have a radio interview to do. But after that our pilot Charles is flying me back home."

"Alright, well everything is good here. Want to talk to Ethan?" He asked me and I said yes even though I knew Ethan wasn't a phone talker. He hardly said much in person and said even less on the phone.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hi"

"I miss you."

"you too."

"Did you talk to Edward today?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be by to see you later."

"I go home." He asked and it was the longest sentence he's ever said to me. I hated having to tell him no yet again.

"No, not today. But tomorrow, Edward, me, Kiah and Keiara are going to come and get you. You're going home with us tomorrow."

"Okay" he said sounding sad and it broke my heart. Right now I hated the system. I knew it was all protocol but it was annoying as hell.

"Are you having fun coloring?"

"Yes."

"Will you color a picture for me?"

"I did."

"You did? What is it?"

"Pony."

"Aww, I bet it is the cutest pony in the whole world." I said and he giggled into the phone making me feel a little better because he laughed. I talked to him a little longer then told Nahuel I would be by later. After I got off of the phone I finally went to meet everyone else so that we could leave for the radio show.

"Everything alright?" Seth asked standing outside the dressing room door. I smiled at him and nodded my head. We all head outside and were bombarded with paparazzi. This being famous thing got more annoying with every passing day. They called out all of our names, asking about the show. Seth guides us to the limo waiting and the four us climbed in and he climbed in after us.

"At least we know everyone is excited about seeing the three of you on television together." Rosalie says and we all laugh. The drive to the radio station wasn't that long thankfully and Seth quickly got us inside.

"You know I've had many bodyguards and none of them were as protective of me as you are of Bella, Rose and Alice." Makeena says and Seth laughs closing the door behind us.

"I consider them like my sisters and their husbands are really good friends of mine." Seth tells her and Alice, Rose and I give him a long winded aww while pinching his cheeks. He laughs and tells us to stop. We all walk up to the station and I was greeted by the producer.

"I'm so happy to meet all of you." He says shaking our hands. He gets us into the studio and we all take our seats, put on the head phones as they place the microphones in front of us.

"You ladies ever do radio before?" The host Juliana asked us and we all told her no. The producer warns that it was almost time to go on the air again and Juliana smiles at us and tells us to get ready. We listen to her talk into her mic and then she introduces us.

"Hi everyone!" the three of us say into the mic's and laugh because we said it at the same time. Juliana starts to ask us about the show and if we were excited.

"Makeena, I have to ask how you came to be on the show? I mean last we heard it was just going to be Bella and Alice."

"Bella actually called me. It seemed that they wanted to have a third host since both of the ladies are expecting new additions. I swear I was like some crazy fan when I found out Bella wanted to work with me." Makeena said and we all laughed.

"So needless to say you were happy to get the call."

"Very. I admire both Bella and Alice and look forward to working them on the show." Makeena answered. Alice and I leaned over giving her a hug and saying we looked forward to working with her too.

Juliana began to ask us some other questions, somewhere about the show but most were about are personal life. She said the viewers would want to get to know us on a more personal level.

"So Makeena are you seeing anyone?"

"No, and after seeing the way Alice and Bella's husbands treat them I will not be settling either." Makeena responded and we laughed.

"So Alice everyone is looking forward to getting to know you. The best friend to Bella Cullen, you use to be Bella's personal stylist right?"

"Yeah, but we knew each other way before that."

"Really, how long?" Juliana asked and Alice and I looked at each other as we tried to figure just how long we've been friends.

"My husband and Bella grew up together, so I've known her for about seven or eight years." Alice answered and I agreed.

"That's a pretty long time to be friends with someone."

"Oh please, Bella and Rose have been friends since middle school." Alice said and I laughed as I looked into the producer's booth at Rose. Juliana tried to get Rose on the radio but she refused.

"For those of you, who don't know, Rose is the producer of _The Ladies_ and wife to the hot Emmett McCarty who posed for Hanes men last year many of you know him as Edward Cullen's best friend/body guard." Juliana said and I laughed seeing Rose blush.

"So how did you ladies come up with the name for the show?"

"That was all Alice." I say and Alice laughs and began to explain how she came up with the name for the show. Juliana asked us some more questions concerning the show and what we planned on doing with it.

"Okay we're going to let some listeners call in to talk to the host of the highly anticipated show _The Ladies_. First caller you're on the air." Juliana said and we waited for the listener to say something, then we all laughed when we heard someone screaming.

"Mom I got through!"

"Yeah you got through, you have anything to say to The Ladies?"

"Yes I absolutely love the three of you. Alice I've always admired your fashion sense and I saw your gallery show last winter. OMG I love you all so much, I look forward to the show." The woman said and we laughed and together we said

"We love you too." Juliana smiled and answered some more calls. They varied for each of us but all ended the same way.

"I love you ladies so much, you are amazing role models." When Juliana said that the show was almost over and she was only taking a few more calls the lines lite up.

"Looks like the people want to keep talking to you ladies, alright caller you're up."

"Hello Ladies." A familiar velvet voice said coming in over the line and I blushed knowing the identity of the caller.

"Hello." The three of us said at the same time. I didn't out Edward just yet I wanted to see where he was going with this.

"I just wanted to tell you Ladies that I wish you all the best of luck with the show. You are all very smart, intriguing and beautiful women, especially one unparticular." He said and everyone smiled.

"Is that right, seems you have a crush caller. Dare to reveal which of these beautiful ladies you desire."

"Isabella of course, she's the only woman I desire."

"I don't think her husband Edward would be alright with that." Juliana replied and I couldn't help but giggle into the microphone. Juliana and Makeena looked confused and Alice laughed when she said.

"Yeah Edward is a rather jealous man when it comes to his wife." I shook my head because it was obvious Alice was going to go along with his foolishness.

"I'm not concerned about her husband."

"You should be, have you seen the type of security they keep." Alice said and I had to keep my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh I'm sure that she wouldn't let security keep us apart."

"Are you implying that you could take her from her husband?" Juliana asked and I shook my head again because I knew Edward was enjoying this.

"She's already mine, I bet you she's blushing right now from the sound of my voice." He says and Juliana looks at me and I wanted to kick myself for blushing.

"You would win that bet she is certainly blushing right now." Juliana says and Edward laughs. He was so paying for this when I saw him later tonight.

"She can't resist me."

"You sound pretty cocky caller, but I am a happily married woman." I say and Edward laughs again.

"Are you sure about that baby? Because I'm sure I could rock your world better than your husband."

"Okay now you're being an ass." I reply and he laughs again then says.

"You knew that when you married me chéri." He says and I laugh into the microphone. Juliana looks over at me then smiles.

"Am I correct to assume that this is Edward Cullen we have on the phone?"

"Of course otherwise I would have requested you end the call." I tell her and everyone laughs.

"I would hope so." Came Edward's reply earning another laugh from everyone.

"You know you are blocking other callers from talking to us."

"So I'm not allowed to talk to you Ladies?"

"You can talk to us anytime..."

"I only called to tell you I have a surprise for you..."

"Is that right?" I asked with a smirk on my face and then I hear Alice and Makeena give a light gasp.

"Yes that's right..." I hear him whisper against my ear.

**_Edward POV_**

_Hours earlier_

I tried to reach Isabella this morning; I missed not waking up next to my wife. When I got her voicemail for the third time this morning I left a message telling her that I loved her and placed my phone back into my pocket and entered the conference room.

"So where are the plans for the hotel? I leave tonight and the hotel management team has yet to show me anything." I say to the room full of people. Everyone looks around as if I spoke another language and I was seconds away from snapping. I walk over to my seat right between Jessica and Mac and sit down still waiting for someone to answer me.

"We are trying to come to an agreement." Laurent says and cuts his eyes at a few other people at the table Matilda included.

"What seems to be the damn problem?" I ask sitting back against the chair. Laurent looks around the table again then back at me.

"It seems that some of the team doesn't agree with the plan, and I know that at Masen Corp we work as a team."

"Let me see the plan you have written up." I tell him and he pulls it from his folder and hands it to Jessica who then hands it to me. I look it over and can't seem to find what the problem would be. I was getting annoyed. I couldn't leave until this was settled they all knew that.

"What is the problem with this plan?" I ask and everyone from hotel management looks over at Matilda. I place the sheet of paper down on the table and turn my chair to look at her.

"Ms. Pillsbury?"

"I just think that it isn't efficient and would cost the company more money." She says and I raise a brow and look at the paper then at her.

"So what do you think should be done?" I ask her and she pulls a sheet of paper from her folder and hands it to Mac who hands it to me. I look at the paper and inhale a deep breath seeing that it is the complete opposite of what Laurent has handed to me.

"This is nothing like this one Laurent gave me, why?"

"Honestly Mr. Cullen I think that Laurent is incompetent and incapable of doing this job correctly." Matilda says and I hear Jessica mumble oh shit under her breath while Mac damn near chocked on the water he just drunk.

"You little…I was running this damn department while you were still eating roman noodles in your college dorm room!" Laurent yelled jumping up from his seat.

"Laurent sit down." I tell him and he glares at Matilda then looks at me and sits down. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." He says and I nod my head acknowledging his apology.

"Ms. Pillsbury, that is a very serious claim you are making. Laurent has worked for Masen Corp for years, and our hotels have never dwindled in profit or maintenance."

"Yes I know that Mr. Cullen, but…"

"…But what Matilda? I just looked at what you handed Mr. Cullen and this plan would bring the first hotel failure to Masen Corp…" Jessica says holding the plan Matilda gave me in her hand. Matilda glares at her then looks at me.

"Not if it had the right leader."

"And I bet you think you're the right leader." Laurent snapped and Matilda shook her head and smiled in my direction.

"No, actually I think it would be Mr. Cullen. He has the best ideas and I think with him leading that plan we couldn't fail."

"He can't stay in New York, to play baby sitter to a plan that might work. That is why we have Laurent to run a plan that is guaranteed to work. One we trust enough to go through with." Mac said and I could tell he sounded annoyed with her. Though our relationship was shaky it seemed the more he and Faith had trouble the better he was doing his job here.

"I was talking to Mr. Cullen, Mac. I'm sure he can see how much this could impact the company."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't risk time with his family to baby sit you." Mac replied back and Jessica and Emmett both laughed. I tried to hide the smile on my face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not fooling anyone at this table. Your crush or whatever it is for Edward needs to end before you lose your job."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm warning you." He sneers back and she looks at me as if to come to her defense.

"Laurent I am approving your plan and we will continue on with it. Anyone who disagrees can join the other millions of people in the unemployment line."

"Mr. Cullen I really think that…"

"Ms. Pillsbury, I honestly don't care what you think and if you pull another stunt like this again Mac's warning will become your reality." I inform her and she inhales a deep breath and sits back against the chair.

We continue with the meeting and once it ends everyone but Mac, Jessica and Emmett leave. I tell Matilda to stay behind because I needed to get something clear with her right now.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry."

"Matilda I don't know what you were trying to do…"

"…I do and she's lucky Bella isn't here." Jessica said and Matilda glared at her then looked at me.

"I just think that this project would be much better if you were here to lead the team."

"I told you before that I would be unable to stay in New York, that's why this team was created. So this stunt was obviously much more than that."

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sure you know exactly what I mean Ms. Pillsbury. So let me enlighten you with some facts. I love my wife, and I am faithful to her. Just because you are being discreet doesn't mean it is not obvious what you are trying to do."

"I'm not trying to do anything Mr. Cullen. The fact that you felt the need to tell me that you love your wife and that you are faithful to her makes me marvel if maybe you have something to prove."

"Excuse you?"

"Why do you feel the need to have other people around when we speak? Are you afraid if we are left alone you will follow your animal instinct and go after what you really want? Bella looks like she would be a prude in bed. They said you were a man who went after what he wanted, what changed." Matilda said and I swore if she wasn't a fucking woman I would have punched her in her face for certain.

"This bitch is crazy." Emmett said from behind me.

"Bat shit crazy." Mac added.

"You have a lot of balls saying that in front of us." Jessica snapped and I inhaled a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Matilda you're fired for sexual harassment."

"What?"

"The reason I leave people around when talking to you is because I am uncomfortable around you. From the beginning you gave me the vibe that you were up to something and would try to set me up somehow. The only animal instinct I have when it comes to you is to rip your head off for insulting my wife. Now leave, or be removed." I inform her and she looks completely caught off guard. I think when it came to the corporate world too many women assume that coming on to their superior repeatedly is not considered sexual harassment but the moment it's done to them they want action taken.

"Oh and Matilda, if you try to spin this in the press I will personally ruin you." Jessica warns her and Matilda inhales a deep breath and turns on her heels leaving the room.

"I think you should call Emily and tell her to keep her eyes peeled in case she tries anything." Mac says sitting back in his chair. I agree with him and text Emily that I fired Matilda and why. Like I knew my sister would be she was on it in no time.

"So do when need to find a replacement for her?"

"We'll have to ask Laurent if he needs someone to fill her spot, but either way I have to head back to Chicago." I tell them and they all nod their heads.

"You and Bella are bringing Ethan home tomorrow aren't you?" He asked and I smiled thinking about Ethan. Isabella and I were more than excited to finally be able to bring him home with us and I knew that he would be happy too. Little did Isabella know, the judge overseeing the adoption called me earlier today. He said that since the press knew we were taking Ethan home tomorrow we were allowed to take him home tonight to avoid the media.

I was flying back early but was determined to surprise her and the kids. No one other than Emmett and Seth knew that I was flying to LA to surprise Isabella and no one but them knew that we were taking Ethan home tonight.

"Yes we take him home with us tomorrow. I know I can trust the two of you to oversee everything else while I'm in Chicago."

"Of course Edward, I'm here in New York and will travel to London as needed. Mac agreed to oversee LA and Beijing. If any other office needs attention we will oversee it without bothering you." Jessica tells me and I nod my head. I had no plan to travel out of Chicago for any business any time soon. Mac and Jessica agreed to do the traveling for me and would conference me in when necessary.

"Mac I'm surprised you picked some of the furthest destinations since you and Faith have the show."

"Edward you know I didn't want to do that damn show, so the more I get to travel and avoid it the better." He replies and we all laugh.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about?"

"Yes and the only issue I actually have is getting her to sign it."

"Do it on the show, the last thing she would want, is for the public to see her be less humble than Isabella." I tell him and he laughs then says sarcastically.

"God forbid that should ever happen." We discuss a few more things and then I leave for the airport. While it would have made more sense to fly right home I had to fly out to Isabella. I missed her and couldn't wait until she flew home to see her.

Before we arrived at the airport I picked up her favorite flowers from her favorite florist in New York. I tried to reach her again hoping to catch her during a break but I got her voicemail. I left her a message and then a picture of the roses I planned on bringing her.

On our way to the airport I called the girls to check on them and to make sure they were behaving for their aunt and uncles.

"Hey Edward." Jacob's voice said coming on over the phone. I could hear the laughter of the girls in the background.

"Hey Jake I just called to check on the girls and make sure they're behaving."

"They're as behaved as Keiara and Kiah know how to be." He said and I laughed understanding what he meant. I tell him to put them on and when he yells that I'm on the phone I hear them screaming.

"Daddy!" I smile hearing them both over the line arguing over who could talk to me first.

"I'm older…" Kiah said

"No you're not!" Keiara yelled back

"Alright rock paper scissors." Jake tells them, then I hear Keiara yell.

"Ah I win. Hi daddy!"

"Hi mon petit amour."

"Guess what daddy?"

"What?"

"We saw the clown show yeserday." She said saying the word yesterday incorrectly. I knew she was talking about the circus. Jake told me that they went yesterday because they pictures hit the television that night.

"I miss you daddy." Keiara said in a sad voice and it broke my heart being away from them.

"I miss you too princess, are you being good for everyone?"

"Yes, Aunt Angela said mommy is coming home today."

"I know are you excited?"

"Yes, we miss momma too."

"I know she misses you girls too."

"Daddy are you coming home soon?"

"Yes real soon. I have a surprise for you girls."

"Really?"

"Yup but I'm not telling what it is."

"Aww man, no fair." She said into the phone and I laughed because she sounded just like her mother when she did that.

"Alright Keiara I love you put your sister on now so I can talk to her."

"But daddy I wasn't done talking to you yet."

"Keiara London…" I say in what Isabella called my 'daddy said its final' voice

"Ok…I love you too daddy. Here Kiah." I hear her say and I shake my head.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey mon amour, are you being good?"

"Yes, we painted pictures with Grandma." She told me, I knew that Charlie and Renee were in town to meet their newest grandkids.

"That's great, did you paint one for me and mommy?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Momma is going to see it first, Aunt Angela said that momma was coming home today!" she said with excitement.

"Yup she is, did you miss your momma?"

"Yes, Aunt Angela doesn't do my hair how I like it." She whispers into the phone and I laugh. She starts to tell me that she missed me too and couldn't wait for me to come home.

"I know I miss you girls so much. I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Hey no fair!" she said and I was sure she was pouting. I laughed then told her that I loved her and would talk to her later before she went to bed.

"Alright, I love you too daddy." She says and we hang up. I call Nahuel next, he was the body guard we had with Ethan.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey how's Ethan?"

"He's good, playing on the swings right now."

"Any more press get in?"

"They tried, so they haven't gotten any pictures of him."

"Good, put him on please." I say and I hear him call to Ethan. Then a few seconds later I hear his little voice come on over the phone.

"Hi Ehwood" He said and I smiled because I loved the way he said my name. Isabella and I weren't going to force it on him to call us mom and dad. We figured he would when he was ready.

"Hey Buddy, are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"I miss you."

"You too." He said back and I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"Have you talked to Kiah and Keiara today?"

"Yes." He answered and I figured he had since Angela or Ben called to make sure they talked to him too.

"Did you know Isabella was coming home today?"

"Yeah!" He said with some excitement in his voice. I laughed because he was completely enchanted by her, not that I could blame him.

"I go home?"

"Soon buddy I promise."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon Ethan."

"Bye Ehwood." He said and when Nahuel got back on the phone I told him to have Ethan's things packed up because we were taking him home tonight. Once we arrived at the airport I cut my phone off and boarded the plan to go and surprise Isabella.

As soon as we arrived at LAX trying to get past the damn media was the difficult part. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a voicemail from Isabella. I was obvious were playing phone tag now. Once I was in the car I told the driver to turn to the radio show I knew Isabella was on. I smiled hearing her laughter through the speakers of the car. The host announced that she was taking some more calls so I decided to call in.

It took a while before I got through but when I heard the radio host say,

"Looks like the people want to keep talking to you ladies, alright caller you're up." I knew I was through. I grinned and Emmett laughed.

"Hello Ladies." I said softly into the phone knowing that Isabella would more than likely know I was the caller.

"Hello." They all replied back at the same time.

"I just wanted to tell you Ladies that I wish you all the best of luck with the show. You are all very smart, intriguing and beautiful women, especially one in particular." I reply and Emmett shakes his head at me.

"Is that right, seems you have a crush caller. Dare to reveal which of these beautiful ladies you desire." The radio host asked and I wanted to say that it was much more than a crush because she owned me but decided to continue to play along.

"Isabella of course, she'd the only woman I desire." I say instead knowing if Isabella didn't know it was me before she knew now.

"I don't think her husband Edward would be alright with that." The host replied and I heard Isabella's giggle. Even over the radio I knew when it was her and so did my cock as it twitched in my pants.

"Yeah, Edward is a rather jealous man when it comes to his wife." I heard Alice say and I was about to say how right you are Alice but knew that would give me away. So I instead I replied with,

"I'm not concerned about her husband."

"You should be, have you see the type of security they keep." She replied and Emmett tried not to laugh as he then held up his arm to show off his muscles. I laughed then replied saying.

"Oh I'm sure that she wouldn't let security keep us apart."

"Are you implying that you could take her from her husband?" The host asked and I smiled.

"She's already mine, I bet you she's blushing right now from the sound of my voice." I say knowing damn well that she was blushing.

"You would win that bet, she is certainly blushing right now." The host said and I laughed imagining Isabella trying to cover her blush, which would only make her blush more.

"She can't resist me." I reply and by now we were outside of the radio station and Emmett and I quickly entered.

"You sound pretty cocky caller, but I am a happily married woman." Isabella said and I laughed wanting to tell her she knew just how cocky I was. We took the elevator up to the floor and the workers guided us to the studio.

"Are you sure about that baby? Because I'm sure I could rock your world better than your husband."

"Okay now you're being an ass." She replies and I laugh as I turn the corner up the long hallway. We were close so I figured it was okay to reveal myself to everyone else now so I said,

"You knew that when you married me chéri." She laughs into and it gives me chills knowing that she was now only a few feet away.

"Am I correct to assume that this is Edward Cullen we have on the phone?" The host asked,

"Of course, otherwise I would have requested you end the call." Isabella says and I laugh.

"I would hope so."

"You know you are blocking other callers from talking to us."

"So I'm not allowed to talk to you Ladies?" I asked now entering the studio where the show was being aired.

"You can talk to us anytime…" She replied and that was when Rose noticed us. She grinned like a kid on Christmas going to Emmett. I warned her to keep quiet.

"I only called to tell you I have a surprise for you…"

"Is that right?" She asked with a smile on her face as I opened the door to walk into the studio where she and was sitting. Alice and Makeena spotted me and I placed my fingers over my lips as I slowly walked up behind Isabella and in her ear I said,

"Yes that's right." She quickly turned around and smiled up at me. I grinned at her and she was out of the chair with her arms around me. I hugged her back squeezing her tightly against my body.

"I missed you so much chéri." I whisper into her neck and she lets out a soft moan as she mumbles that she missed me too.

"We have Edward Cullen in the studio, everyone." I hear the host say but my attention is only Isabella. I cup her face and look into her beautiful russet eyes and she smiles at me.

"Did I surprise you?"

"God yes." She replied and I laughed then devoured her mouth not caring about the people around us. She moaned into my mouth and he only caused me to press her tighter against me. I released her long enough to end the show with everyone else then I pulled her back into my arms.

I acknowledged everyone else in the room and when the show was officially over Isabella smiled up at me.

"I thought you were in meetings all day."

"I worked through the night last night so that I could leave early." I tell her and she smiles at me and says that this is one time she was happy I was such a workaholic.

After some short introductions Isabella tells me that she has to go back to her hotel room and pack. We all rode back to their hotel together and the press was everywhere. I don't think I would ever get use to this madness. All of my life I've been news and it stills puzzles me why people care so much about what I do in my daily life.

"Rose and I were going to go out and buy something sexy to surprise you guys but, I guess you surprised us instead." Isabella said and Emmett and I laughed.

"We can still go; I am always opened to seeing my Rosie in some sexy underwear." Emmett said and Rosalie laughed rubbing his thigh.

"Edward I knew it was you the moment you called Bella, Isabella." Alice said and I laughed and thanked her for not revealing it was me before I was ready.

"Yeah I figured that would be what gave me away." I said and Isabella whispered in my ear that she knew the moment I said Hello. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"So you've never called her Bella?" Makeena asked and I shook my head no.

"She prefers that I call her Isabella, so that's what I've called her from the moment we've met." I reply and Makeena smiles.

"That's really cute." She says and Isabella rubs my thigh as the limo continues. We drop off Alice at Jasper's office here in LA. She gives us all a hug and tells us that she would see us later in the week to come see Ethan and the girls. Jasper was here over seeing another job he had and Alice was traveling with him. Once we pulled off we headed for the hotel.

When we walked inside Makeena said she was going to go to her room and take a nap since we had another two hours before we had to be ready for Charles to be here. Seth claimed he was going to do the same, but I noticed the way he was watching Makeena so I was sure that wasn't his real plan. Rose and Emmett decided to still go out and do some shopping and Isabella said she just wanted to go up.

The best part about owning your own hotel was that you always had your own room available. Isabella stands in our suite which allowed her more privacy then the other rooms. We walked inside and Isabella turned and smiled up at me.

"The kids will be so happy to see you."

"Are their mother happy to see me?" I ask her wrapping my arms around her waist and she blushes running her arms up my chest and then around my neck.

"Their mother is overjoyed to see you."

"What do you want to do for the next two hours?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She replied with a sexy smirk on her lips and I brought my lips down to hers devouring her mouth. I pulled her shirt from over her head as she began to unbutton mine. Slowly she pushed my shirt over my shoulders and I placed wet kisses on her neck.

We undressed each other slowly and once we were both nude together I carried her to the bed. I laid her down in the center and hovered over her cupping her face in my hand. While I was away I would imagine her beautiful face lying next to me, but looking at her now my imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

"You're so beautiful…" I say softly and she blushes that beautiful shade of crimson. I lowered my head to hers and place a kiss on her lips. One, then another and the third time I let my tongue ghost over her lips. She parted her plump lips allowing me access into her mouth and I inhaled her.

The kiss was desperate, I missed her mouth, I missed everything about her. Running my hand up her outer thigh I hitched it over my hip causing my swollen cock to brush against her center. I inhaled a deep breath trying to control the load of emotion built up inside of me. She nibbled on my chin as she pushed her fingers into my hair.

"I missed you so much…" she moans gliding her fingernails over the back of my neck. I position myself to enter her and look into her eyes when I say,

"Je vous manqué." Then I slowly slid into her and growled as her warm walls wrapped around me. There was no better place than being inside of her. She gasped with her nails digging into my back as her body welcomed me.

She was always so moist and wet for me, warm, soft and perfect. I started my strokes into her as she moaned softly into my ear. I didn't want to rush this; I wanted to take my time. Not seeing her for a day felt like a week and four days felt like a month. There was nothing I hated more than having to travel without her.

I took our hands and interlaced our fingers as I pushed into her repeatedly. Fuck I would never get tired of being inside of her, making love to her.

"Edward harder please…" She moaned gripping tighter to my hands and I was more than happy to oblige. I rocked into her harder and a little faster as she moaned into my ear. Her tongue flicked against my ear lobe as she spoke dirty to me in French. My little vixen was turning the tables on me and I wouldn't be able to stay in control if she continued.

"Mon dieu si vous sentez bien à l'intérieur de moi, s'il vous plait plus vite…" she moaned against my ear. I growled into her neck and picked up the pace as she requested. Everything about her engulfed me and trapped me inside of her.

Faster.

Harder.

Slow.

Long stroke.

"Oh god don't stop." She moaned her hips rolling to meet each of my thrust.

Faster.

Harder.

Slow.

Long Stoke.

"Baby I'm coming…oh fuck me." She moaned and I placed kisses along her jaw then devoured her mouth.

Faster.

Harder.

Slow.

Long Stoke.

I continued to pummel into her, taking her in the way I missed over the last four days. When she came moaning around me I held her hips still to keep myself from coming before I was ready. I saw the glaze of lust in her eyes as she looked at me, the desire there she had for me. I was sure it was a mirror image of how badly I wanted her, needed her.

"Ride me and show me how much you've missed me Isabella." I tell her and she gives me a sexy little smirk as I flip us so that she's on top.

She leans down and places little kisses along my neck and over my chest. I watch her as she plants her hands on my chest and begins to lift and drop over me. My eyes close on their own as I marvel in the feeling over her riding me.

With her head tossed back she rode me faster and faster. Rocking her sensual hips against me as her walls clenched and unclenched around me. I was going to last much longer as he lifted and dropped over me repeatedly.

Each time I dived back into the sweet, warm abyss that was Isabella I was a step closer to my own release. Her entire body was flushed that gorgeous shade of pink as she bit on her lower lip. She was fucking beautiful on top of me.

"Come Isabella, show me you missed me as much as I've missed you." I tell her pumping my hips up into her and causing her to gasp loudly. Her nails dug into my chest and she rocked into me.

Swirling.

Dropping.

Popping.

Over me and I gripped her hips knowing that my release was close. I used my thumb to massage her clit and she started over me faster than before.

"I'm going to come…come with me baby." She tells me and I sit up and wrap my arms around her. Still leaving my thumb over her clit I continued to massage her as she,

Rocks.

Drop.

Pop

Swirl and grind over me. The room was intoxicating as we continued to make love in that hotel room. When she came around me again I knew there was no way I was going to survive holding on to my release a moment later.

I came inside of her with a roar from my chest and a scream from her sweet mouth.

**_Isabella POV_**

We were back in Chicago and Edward said he wanted to tell me something but he wanted to tell me when he told the girls. Seth drove us and I was surprised to see that Makeena sat up in the front with him. Rose and I tried to figure out what the hell happened while Edward and Emmett just laughed thinking it was funny. Seth dropped everyone else off first and then took Edward and I to Angela and Ben's place to pick the girls up.

I walked in first since the girls didn't know he was home early.

"Momma!" They both yelled running over to me and I kneeled down in front of them and gave them a hug.

"We misseded you soooo sooo much." Keiara said playing with my hair. I smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"I missed you girls too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I brought you girls' daddy's surprise."

"You did?!" They both asked with excitement and I laughed and nodded my head. I stood back up and stood behind them.

"It's out on the porch." I tell them and they run for the door and push it open.

"Momma I don't….DADDY!" They yell and I laugh as I walk out on to the porch. Edward was holding both girls in his arms as we whispered into their ears how much he missed them. I quickly wiped the tear threatening to fall before the girls saw me getting ready to cry.

They asked him a million questions about why he didn't tell them he was coming home with me. He sat down on the porch swing and I sat down next to him as Keiara climbed into my lap. They began to tell us everything they've done with their grandma and grandpa and their new cousins.

"Guess what, I have another surprise for all three of you." Edward said looking at me and I smiled at him.

"What is it daddy?"

"I bet it's a rocketship."

"Nope I bet it's a pet tiger."

"Girls no pet tiger." I say and they both groan saying aww man. Edward turns Kiah in his lap and then turns to Keiara and me.

"We're going to get Ethan."

"Duh we knew that daddy, we bring him home tomorrow."

"Yeah it's on our hello kitty calendour." Kiah said pronouncing calendar wrong. Edward shook his head and then said,

"No I mean tonight. Ethan is coming home with us tonight." Edward says and both girls scream hurray jumping out of our laps. A smile spread across my face and as I looked at Edward.

"Can we really take him home today?" I asked wanting to be sure I wasn't hallucinating. He grinned and cupped my face whipping a tear I hadn't notice fall onto my cheek.

"Yes chéri, we get to take our son home today." He says and hearing him say that only makes me cry more. Happy would have been a complete understatement of how I felt right now.

Jacob left with us for the added protection. The plan was that we would go in to get Ethan but leave out the back way. Edward figured that with the added security we wouldn't have a huge problem leaving.

The moment we arrived to the orphanage the girls couldn't wait to tell Ethan that he was going home with us today. When he saw that both Edward and I were here, his little face lit up with the cutest smile.

"Really?" He asked and Edward squatted down so that he was eye level with him when he said.

"Yes really, how fast can you get Simba packed up?" Ethan took off telling Keiara and Kiah to come and help him. Edward stood back up and pulled me to his side.

"Two daughters, a son and one on the way. Mrs. Cullen do you know you make me the happiest man alive?" Edward said and I smiled cupping his face.

"That's because you make me the happiest woman." I reply and feel Peanut moving inside of me. I smile feeling nothing but complete bliss. He places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ready go home." We hear Ethan say and we pull apart to see him standing there with the girls. Nahuel laughed because they are standing on Ethan's suit case which looked packed to the hilt.

"You would never know I packed it the first time." Nahuel said and we laughed. Together we left and finally took Ethan home with us where he belonged.

In the car the girls talked a mile a minute telling Ethan all the things they wanted to show him once we were home. As we pulled up to the gate to the neighborhood we introduced Ethan to the guard that sits at the post. Ethan smiled and gave him a wave. The girls decided to point out our neighbors homes and then practically screamed when they pointed out Rose and Emmett's house.

As we pulled into out driveway. The girls were jumping up and down with excitement. We got out of the car and Edward and Seth grabbed our luggage. I unlocked the front door and the kids ran inside Kiah and Keiara dragging Ethan to give him the tour. I quickly put the code into deactivate the alarm and hit the lights.

"Ethan this is where we watch movies!" Kiah yelled.

"Yeah see we have everything!" Keiara added.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I felt Edward behind me as he placed a kiss on my neck. I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Alright you two, so you're not going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Nope, we're staying home all weekend." I tell him and he nods his head.

"If you change your mind…"

"…you're the first one we'll call Seth. Go enjoy your weekend." Edward tells him and he smiles then yells bye to the kids.

"Bye Uncle Seth!" The girls yelled followed by Ethan's soft goodbye. After Seth left, Edward locked up for the night and we went in search of the kids.

"This is momma and daddy office." Keiara told him.

"They work in here." Kiah informed him.

"Sometimes they kiss in here too." Keiara added and Edward and I laughed.

"Keiara, momma and daddy kiss everywhere." Kiah told her and I stuffed my face in Edward's chest. Even our children knew how insatiable we were.

"Who that?" Ethan asked pointing to a picture on the desk and Kiah picked it up.

"Momma said that it's me and Keiara when were babies." She explained and I smiled because I knew just what picture she picked up. It was one of them when they were sleeping in their bassinets. They couldn't have been any older than a month old.

"Okay come on we have to show you upstairs." Keiara said and then we watched them as they came out of our office.

"We're giving Ethan a tour…"

"I see that, mind if me and daddy tag along?"

"No I guess not." Kiah said and then took her brothers hand and started up the steps. Edward leaned into my ear and whispered that we were imposing.

"Think we should leave them to it then?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen." I say and all three of them turn on the steps.

"Your daddy and I are going to go into the kitchen and start on dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"How about homemade pizza?" I ask and all three of them yell hurray.

"Alright girls go finish giving your brother a tour of the house, and no playing on my piano or letting Queen Elizabeth out." Edward tells them and they were already running up the steps with an _Okay _floating in the air.

Edward and I walked back to the kitchen and took out all the ingredients we would need for the pizzas. We always made them separate since everyone liked something different. Every now and then I would catch Edward watching me and he would just give me his sexy grin.

Once the kids came back downstairs Ethan told us in his own way how much he loved his room. It was Safari themed. We thought of the idea because of Ethan's stuffed Lion and his love for the jungle animals. Together we made the personal homemade pizzas and the laughter of the children filled the kitchen.

After dinner we then went into the theater room and watched The Lion King. The kids laid over Edward and I as we watched the movie together. Edward's fingers played with my hair as we snuggled up closely.

Finally after the movie ended it was then bath time. Edward took Ethan to the bathroom by his bedroom and I washed the girls up in their bathroom.

"Momma, why couldn't Ethan take a bath with us?" Kiah asked playing with the bubbles in the water. I picked up her wash cloth and poured soap inside of it.

"Because boys and girls have different private parts."

"Boys don't have va ja ja's?" Keiara asked using the name I taught them to use.

"No boys have penises." I tell them and they both start to giggle hysterically.

"Does it look like va ja ja's?

"No." I answer wishing I could avoid the question that was coming next.

"Then what does it look like?"

"Nothing either of you need to worry about right now. Lets get all washed up and ready for bed." I tell them as I finish washing them up. By the time I have them both dressed in their pajama's Edward and Ethan were coming into the room.

"Daddy, momma said that boys have penises. So that means you have one, right?" Keiara asked and the look on Edward's face said that he was about to shit on his self. Ethan burst into giggles holding his stuffed lion against his body.

"Um girls why don't you go and take Ethan so you can brush your teeth." I tell them.

"Yes momma." They girls say leaving the room and taking Ethan with them. Once they were gone Edward looked at me with a brow raised.

"Do I want to know?"

"The girls wanted to know why they couldn't take a bath with Ethan." I reply and he shakes his head and fakes that he has the shivers. I laugh and tell him we should get ready for bed.

Edward and I changed into our pajamas just as the kids came into our room.

"Daddy, can we sleep in here with you and momma?" Keiara asked with her pout on her lips. The girls knew it was rare when we allowed them to sleep in our bed. Especially since I found out I was pregnant.

"Yeah, we misseded you both sooo sooo much." Kiah added with a pout and I didn't think I had the heart to tell them no.

"Pwease…" Ethan added with his big brown eyes and I was completely mush now. I pulled the sheets back looked at Edward and he just smiled at me and hit the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Alright in the bed lets go." I tell them and they come running helping each other onto the bed. Edward gets them all tucked in and I climb in and hit the lamp on my side of the bed.

"Goodnight momma, night daddy."

"Goodnight peu aime." Edward said. With the kids laying between us Edward reached his hand over and brushed it over my forehead.

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight baby." I replied back with a smile on my face as we all lay in the bed together, as the happy family we were.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	12. The mind of the enemy

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The mind of the enemy<em>**

**_Orlando POV_**

"Santiago! You got a visitor!" The guard yelled to me and I got up from the table in the cafeteria and headed over to where he stood. I walked past James and nodded my head in his direction. He nodded his head back and continued playing the game of domino's he was playing.

I followed the guard out to the visiting area and smiled when I saw my lady waiting for me. They opened up the gate and I walked over to her. She got up from the table and gave me a tight hug. I returned the favor. Being around a bunch of men all day was sickening. Seeing her pretty face every week made up for it.

"Any one follow you?" I ask her and she pulls back and looks at me like I was crazy for asking the question. The last thing I needed was anyone finding out about us. She was my eyes and ears on the outside of this prison.

"You know I know better than that, you look good." She said taking a sit and I sit down across from her.

"Well once you made your phone calls I started getting treated with a little more respect around here." I tell her and she smiles at me then reaches her hand over to me.

"Remember what you asked me to do?" She asked looking around us as if to be sure no one was listening. I looked at her with a raised brow hoping she was about to tell me good news.

"Yeah did you do it?"

"No, it didn't work."

"Why the hell not!" I damn near yelled at her and the guard cleared his throat giving me a warning. I inhaled a deep breath and she looked nervous.

"It just didn't work alright, but I have another plan."

"What's that?"

"You'll know when it happens. No one in here knows I come to visit you every week do they?"

"What the hell you think?" I barked at her and she inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Okay good. I'll see you next week." She said loud as if to make sure the guard heard her. Then she stood up and I followed her lead pulling her into a hug.

"Start a fight with someone, anyone. The rest will be taken care of."

"What?" I asked her and she simply leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips then told the guard she was ready to go. After she left I went back to the cafeteria and they yelled that it was yard time. I never did much out here but either work out or watch the ass wholes get into a fight over a game of basketball. Sitting up on the bench James came over and sat down next to me.

"People been asking bout you."

"What people?"

"Don't know but I have a feeling that it ain't good."

"You're just a pussy." I tell him still watching the game. I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye and I turn and look at him.

"What?"

"You wouldn't know a damn thing about your sister if it wasn't for me." He snapped and I inhaled a deep breath and turned back to the guys playing ball in the yard. I watched a guard I never seen before come outside and he looked directly in my direction and nodded his head to me. I was a hundred percent sure but I had a feeling it had to do with what she was telling me before she left.

"You know what I think James?" I say deciding he would be the best person to start a fight with since no one in this prison liked him anyway.

"No, what?"

"That your just pissed Edward took your wife from you. You must have been a cunt in the sack if you couldn't hold on to a bitch like Bella."

"What?" he barked jumping up from the bench and I saw that his outburst got a few people looking our way.

"You heard me. You've been in here all this time and you still complaining about how he took your wife and how you had her first. All I'm saying is that you talk a lot of shit with no proof to back it up."

"Your fucking sister didn't think so."

"What?"

"You heard me, you sister didn't have a problem, fucked her ass senseless before they killed her." He said and my nose flared as I turned to look at him. I was up off the bench before my actions started to register with me. I landed a punch to his face feeling his bones crack.

I was a big man so in many ways this was an unfair fight. I had only planned on kicking his ass to start whatever it was my lady wanted me to do to get her plan going, but bringing Maria into this was his fucking death wish. I didn't know if he was serious and it didn't matter.

I continued to kick his ass punch after punch as he started to cough up blood. I could hear the roars of cheers of the men telling me to kick his ass. I felt the pulls on my arms of the guards trying to stop me but I just kept going until something heavy hit me across my head. Everything went black and I dropped.

By the time a came to it was dark and I didn't know where the hell I was. I tried sitting up and someone pushed me back down.

"Stay down and be quite."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone on your payroll now shut up." The man said so I did as told now realizing where ever I was it was vehicle. The ride was long as hell and I eventually passed back out.

When I came to again I was in a room this time. I looked around and trying to figure out where I was. I could hear two familiar voices in the distance.

"How damn hard did you hit him?"

"Not that hard."

"Well obviously you did if he's still passed out you jack ass."

"He woke up in the truck for a little while." The male voice responded and the female snorted.

"Where am I?" I yelled and then I watched my lady walk into the room with a smile on her face.

"You're free baby." Came her reply and I looked at her trying to figure out how that was even possible. Then I realized that I really didn't give a damn.

"You know you're the best girl a man could have."

"I try. Hungry?" She asked me and I nodded my head. She walked out and the man stood there leaning against the door frame of the room.

"How do you know her?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"Don't worry; you're the only one who wants her crazy ass. I'm just here to help." He says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're trying to help with."

"Sure you do, you want Edward Cullen did and so do I." He says and I look at him wondering just how much information had she told him.

When she came back into the room she begins to tell me that he posed as a guard so that when they ordered me to the whole he took me out instead and put some other man in my place.

"When they go to remove him in a week they'll know it's not you." He says.

"…but by then it won't matter because we'll be in Chicago."

"They'll still report that I'm missing from the prison."

"True but, that is what constructive surgery is for my love." She says touching my face. I didn't know what she was up to or where she got all the money she was spending but I wasn't asking any more questions. As long as I was free and able to kill that son of a bitch Edward and his little uppity bitch of a wife Bella I didn't care what else happened.

The very next morning we were on the move. She wrapped my face up just in case they discovered that I was missing earlier then we planned. We lied saying I had some really bad burns on my face so the bandages had to stay. I couldn't wait to arrive in Chicago and start the real pain on the Cullen Clan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	13. A happy family is an earlier heaven

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A happy family is but an earlier heaven<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

I felt soft wet kisses on my neck as a large hot hand traveled up the length of my leg. I loved waking up like this, with my husband wanting me so bad he couldn't wait for me to wake up.

"I want you chéri…" He whispers into my ear and I smile, my eyes still closed. His lips ghost over my jaw and my mouth. I felt his hand palm my ass as he lifted my hips from the bed and pressed his morning wood into my center. The moan that escaped my lips couldn't have been prevented if I tried.

"I'm yours Edward." I moan opening my eyes slowly and gasp seeing his gorgeous green eyes looking back at me.

"You're beautiful when you wake up."

"You're delusional." I reply with a smile and he shakes his head at me and tells me I'm being ridiculous and he would show me how beautiful I was. He presses his erection against me, a little harder this time and my back arches. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was hoping that we would have enough time before the kids woke up.

Slowly he placed kisses over the visible part of my skin as he started to disappear under the covers. His fingers dug into my thighs as he parted them placing a kiss over my panty covered folds. He was torturing me by taking his sweet time and he knew it. Gradually he began to pull my underwear down from around my waist and I growled when his tongue flicked against my clit. I heard him moan as my underwear was swiftly pulled from my body.

Then in one hasty move his mouth was on me and I fisted the sheets. His tongue flicked against my clit and I moaned wishing he would stop teasing me. I could hardly think clearly as his mouth worked me over. The minute I felt his thick tongue enter me I couldn't contain the curse from leaving my lips. His head peaked out from under the covers and he smiled at me.

"Try to keep it down Isabella." He tells me then disappears back under the covers. He continues his sweet torture on me as I cry out louder and my legs begin to shake with the pleasure rolling through my body. I must have been louder than I thought because his hand came up over my mouth. I sucked his finger into my mouth and he gripped my thigh and devoured me more.

My words and moans were muffled by his hand as I rocked my hips shamelessly and silently asking for more. His mouth was sin wrapped in heaven if that made any sense. I couldn't think clearly as he ate from me like the hungry passionate man he was. When I erupted he accepted every drop with a growl never letting up as my legs locked around his head.

As I started to come down from my release he kissed back up my body repeatedly telling me how great I always tasted and how beautiful I was. Only Edward could make me feel like I was perfect, priceless even. No matter how many times he touched me, kissed me, or made love to me I still felt as special and loved as I did the first time.

Edward hovered over me and smiled down into my face. His hand cupped my cheek and he slowly entered me causing my breath to hitch in my throat. There was no feeling compared to him filling me completely this way. I harnessed my legs around him as he pushed deeper inside of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my fingers into his hair. His strokes were long and powerful as his paced picked up each deeper than the one before. My walls snapped down, gripping him, begging him to stay right where I needed him. I moaned his name softly, fisted his hair roughly, and rocked my hips fiercely as he continued to make love to me.

"Edward faster…please." I moaned and he responded with a grunt and lifted me from the bed and began to pummel into me faster. I planted my feet in the bed and rocked my hips to meet each of his glorious thrust into me.

Faster he thrust into me repeatedly while he moaned into my ear that he needed me to come for him. His hand snaked between us and he began to pluck and pull at my clit driving me crazy. His mouth found the hallow part of my neck and I knew I couldn't hold on anymore.

Faster he worked me, causing the bed to rock with us, the sheets to slip from the bed as he spoke to me in French. As I came around him my legs quaked around his waist, my nails dug into his scalp and his name escaped my lips.

He devoured my mouth as I began to scream louder when he picked up his speed. When I felt him release in me, my walls milked him for everything he had.

_Crash!_

"Get her before daddy wake up!"

"I can't catch her!" I hear the girls yell out in the hallway and Edward drops his face into my neck with a groan.

"Why the hell did I get them that damn rabbit?" He asked and I laughed as we continue to hear the kids chasing Queen Elizabeth up and down the hall. Edward removes himself from my body and I pout. I knew he had to move but it didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

I watched him climb out of the bed and slip his pajama pants on then threw me a t-shirt and my underwear. I quickly put them on and Edward went to open our bedroom door. The moment he opened the door, Queen Elizabeth hopped into the room followed by three little munchkins.

I laughed as I watched all three kids and Edward chase behind Queen Elizabeth. Every time one of them got close she took off again. I shook my head as I watched things fall off of my dresser and when all four of them ran into the large walk in closet after her.

"Daddy she's right there!" I hear Kiah yell. Then I hear a loud thud against a wall.

"Fuck!" I hear Edward yell and I place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Daddy you said a bad word."

"No shit." Edward said walking out of the closet rubbing his head. All three children giggled as they followed behind him.

"Where's Queen Elizabeth?" I ask still trying not to laugh and Edward glares at me. I bit my lip with a smirk on my face.

"Under the dresser." Keiara told me.

"Daddy hit his head on the dresser." Kiah said.

"Hard." Ethan added with a giggle and I couldn't hold my laugh in anymore. Edward jumped onto the bed and started to tickle me for laughing at him.

"Save mommy!" Keiara yelled and I felt the shift in the bed as three little bodies joined us on the bed. Edward fell over and I laughed seeing the kids tickle him. They all rolled onto the floor Edward making sure to cushion their fall.

I went to say something to the kids when Queen Elizabeth hopped up into the bed. I reached over and picked her up placing her in my lap.

"Look who I have." I say petting between Queen Elizabeth's ears. Ethan's head popped up first and he smiled seeing the rabbit in my lap.

"Queenie!" He yelled and I laughed as he pulled himself up onto the bed. Edward stood up from the floor holding both girls under his arms.

"Oh you'll go to the Mrs. But run from me uh?" Edward said and I laughed and slowly climbed out of the bed still holding Queen Elizabeth.

"Who let her out of her cage in the first place?" I asked and all three of my little munchkins looked guilty.

"Me." All three of them said and Edward and I shared a smile. Obviously the kids were covering for each other and as much as I should have been upset about them lying I wasn't. I loved that they were taking up for each other.

"Okay let's try this again, with the truth this time. Who let Queen Elizabeth out of her cage?" Edward asked and Kiah and Keiara bit their little lips and Ethan looked up at me with his big brown eyes.

"I sorry." He says with a pout and I kneel down in front of him.

"Were you trying to hold her?" I ask him.

"Yes." He answers nodding his head. I tell him to put his arms out then place Queen Elizabeth in his arms. He laughs when her ears tickle under his chin.

"Next time Ethan wait for us to let her out okay?" I say and he nods his head. After we got Queen Elizabeth back into her cage we all head down stairs for our Saturday morning Mickey and Minnie mouse pancakes.

The girls were excited about having Ethan here with us to participate in our Saturday tradition. After breakfast the kids ran off to play hide and go seek while Edward and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"What do you want to do with the kids today?"

"The park?"

"Isabella…" Edward said in a warning tone and I rolled my eyes already knowing where that was about to go.

"I was thinking we could camp in the back yard."

"Really?" Edward asked me as he placed dishes in the dishwasher. I nodded my head yes and he smiled at me.

"We'll have to go out and grab a few things."

"Isabella…"

"We can't keep them locked up in the house just because the paparazzi won't go away." I tell him and he doesn't reply. I knew he was pissed about the paparazzi. They had been outside of our gated community for the past two days and Ethan's picture was already leaked to the public. We were certain it wasn't Arianna seeing that she hasn't been at the orphanage and the picture was from the day before Ethan left.

"Momma, Daddy come play with us!" The girls yelled running up the hall. I looked at Edward and I could tell that for now the conversation was over.

"Okay go hide; I'm going to count to ten." Edward tells them and they run off while he counts out loud. I didn't want to fight with him about this because we did enough of that yesterday. Once Edward reached one I smiled and yelled out

"Ready or not here we come!" I could hear the kids giggling and Edward and I walked out of the kitchen and followed the sounds of their giggles. We walked up the hall and stopped outside of the living room closet when we heard them whispering.

"Shh or they going to find us…" I hear Kiah say behind the closet door.

"Kiah, Keiara, Ethan! Where are you little munchkins?!" I yelled and I could hear the three of them giggling in the closet. Edward gave me his sexy smirk as he tiptoed over to the closet.

"Chéri I think our children are masters at hiding."

"I know I haven't found them anywhere." I say playing along and he grins at me again.

"Are they under the couch?" He asked playing along and I smile.

"Nope, not behind the curtain either." I reply and he grins.

"Darn how about behind the door?"

"Nope I don't see them anywhere. They're really good at this." I reply and then we hear the kids giggle even louder and then one of them says,

"Shhh." loudly causing me to cover my mouth so they don't hear me laughing. Edward stood on the side of the door and peeped inside of the closet.

"I think we should just go to Nana and Pop Pop house without them." Edward joked and like he knew they would they all came running screaming NO! I laughed as I watched them all attack Edward making him fall down on the floor.

"We want to go to Nana and Pop Pop house too!" Keiara yelled sitting on his stomach while Kiah held one of his arms and Ethan held the other.

"I lied." Edward said and Keiara's little jaw dropped and then she got this devious smile on her face.

"Fine then I tickle you til you pee pee on you self." She tells him and begins to tickle under his armpits at least she was trying. Edward laughed as if she was really tickling him and Ethan and Kiah joined in helping their sister.

I kindly stood by and enjoyed the show until Edward stopped laughing and turned to me. He had that stupid smirk I loved. He then looked back at the kids and whispered something I couldn't hear. They all giggled and nodded their heads. As they stood up I saw the smiles on their faces.

"Oh no you don't, whatever daddy said you better not."

"We not going to do anything momma." Kiah said with her father's smile.

"Yeah we just want to tell you we love you." Keiara added with her green eyes shining.

"And you pretty." Ethan said with his dimples showing.

"Nope not buying it, you little monsters are up to something." I tell them pointing my finger at the three of them and they laughed shaking their heads. That was when I noticed Edward wasn't on the floor anymore. I would have looked around but something told me not to take my eyes off of the three little munchkins in front of me. I was literally trapped in my own living room.

"Where did daddy go?"

"The moon." Kiah answered.

"The ocean." Keiara replied.

"Outer space!" Ethan said still going along with his sisters. I shook my head; my poor son got dragged into the devious minds of his older sisters and apparently their daddy. I rubbed my stomach and silently told peanut he or she would be a sweetheart like me.

"Chéri how much do you love me?" Edward asked from up the hall and I didn't take my eyes off of the kids.

"That depends."

"That's not fair, I thought you would love me no matter what."

"It depends on what you are doing?"

"How about making you wet?" He asked and this time I took my eyes off of the kids and was a second away from going after my naughty talking husband.

"Edward the kids?" I said then he popped into the doorway and with a devilish grin on his face as he pulled a water gun from behind his back and said.

"Get your head out of the gutter Mrs. Cullen." then he squirted that stupid gun at me completely soaking my shirt. All three kids laughed so hard I couldn't help but laugh also.

Once Edward finished soaking my shirt he still wore that damn grin as his green eyes darkened taking me in.

"Daddy you soaked momma's shirt good." Keiara told him, I was just grateful I put a bra on before coming down for breakfast. I grinned because I knew he could see the hot pink bra I was wearing under my shirt.

"Edward you made me all wet…" I said in a soft voice now messing with him and I smirked when he swallowed hard making his Adam's apple bob.

"Kids go out in the yard, mommy and I will be there in a minute."

"Ok!"

"Keep Ethan away from the pool girls." Edward said even though we both knew the pool cover was on. They yelled back an ok again and I continued to smile at Edward.

"You know you are going to pay for this right?"

"I gladly accept any punishment, Isabella."

"Good." I said then quickly turned picked up the vase on the little table took out the flowers and tossed the water that was inside into his face.

"Motherfucker!" He yelled and I tossed my head back laughing hysterically. Before I knew what was happening I was over his shoulder and we were heading outside.

"Edward put me down!" I screamed and the kids started laughing hysterically. He went out by the pool and I knew he was thinking about dunking me, the only thing saving me was that the pool cover was on.

"I think you want to go for a swim cheri."

"No I don't…"

"You guys think I should take mommy for a swim?"

"Yeah." the traders cheered and Edward shift me holding me bridal style now and I fisted the back of his shirt.

"Baby I swear I'll behave."

"Sure you will…"

"I promise and I'll allow you to make me wet later." I said in a seductive voice with a pout on my face. I watched his Adam's apple bomb in his throat, and then he started to laugh as he lowered me to the ground.

"You're lucky I love you."

"That I am." I replied with a smile and he laughed and lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips.

"Momma can we play tag now?" Kiah asked hopping on one foot.

"All those in favor of tag?" I said and three little hands went up and I laughed when Edward's hand went up also.

"Okay who wants to be it?" I asked and then everyone yelled "Not it!" and took off running. I guess I was it. I started looking for everyone and I could hear the giggles coming from inside the living room. I found Keiara first and tagged her.

"Aww man!" She pouted then I smiled and quickly jogged away from her. I watched her as she tried to get Ethan. He was fast to have such short legs and I laughed as he ran under the coffee table and Keiara followed behind him.

"Catch me if you can, I'm the gingerbread man!" he yelled and Kiah and Keiara both laughed while Edward and I both looked from each other to Ethan. That was literally the longest sentence we've ever heard him use. The kids continued to play while Edward and I looked at each other both still stunned by Ethan.

"I feel like we should have gotten that on video or something?"

"I know, think we can get them to say it again?" Edward asked with a grin on his face. I smiled at him as the kids started running around the house some more. As much as I loved playing with them I had to take a seat. Peanut Cullen was not up for any more of my running around.

"You alright?" Edward asked concern dripping from his voice. I nodded my head and placed my hand over my stomach as peanut started to move.

"Daddy can we go to the park and feed the ducks?" Kiah asked coming back into the living room. I wasn't surprised she asked seeing that we'd been in the house for the last few days and the kids were going stir-crazy. The media was still in a frenzy about trying to get a picture of us, especially with Ethan.

"I don't know baby girl let me talk to mommy about it." Edward said and Kiah smiled at him her green eyes shining as if she already knew I would agree.

"Okay." She said then turned and left the room. Edward sat down next to me and placed his hand over my stomach.

"What's peanut doing?"

"Somersaults." I said and Edward laughed then leaned forward lifted my shirt and placed a kiss on my stomach.

"Be nice to mommy peanut." He said so low I hardly heard him. He sat back up and took my hand into his.

"Think we should take a trip to the park?"

"We have been in the house the last two days."

"They were just outside."

"In our yard baby, maybe it won't be so bad." I tell him and he shakes his head obviously disagreeing with me.

"You know how the media is…"

"…we can't keep them locked up in the house because of it." I tell him and he inhales a deep breath. I hated the media just as much as he did and seeing what my profession was when we met that says a lot.

"Alright but I'm going to call Seth and…"

"…No Seth has a weekend off for the first time in a long time. How about Emmett and Rose, they are their godparents and it will allow Ethan to get more comfortable around them." I tell him and he looks at me with a smile on his face.

"That's why you're in charge."

"And don't you ever forget it." I tell him and he laughs and leans in and places a kiss on my lips. I make a call to Rose and Emmett who happily accepted the invitation to the park.

We all get dressed and ready for the park. Edward and Ethan goes outside to grab some toys for them to take to the park while the girls and I pack up a picnic for ourselves and some bread for them to feed the birds. I decided sandwiches would be best for lunch, so I made a few sub sandwiches and packed some snacks.

"Momma can we take some grapes?" Keiara asked already popping a grape into her mouth. I laughed and nodded my head telling her to bring them to me. Edward and Ethan walked into the kitchen with Edward carrying a beach bag and Ethan dragging another bag.

"How many toys do you think we'll need?" I asked and Edward smiled shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head and finished packing the lunch just as I heard the front door open.

"The best uncle in the world has finally arrived!" I hear Emmett yell from the living room and the girls took off running out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Em!" They both yelled and Edward shook his head then made me laugh when he said that Ben, Jacob and Seth would be pissed to hear Emmett call himself the girls' favorite uncle. I swore with the four of them it was like some competition.

"Aunt Rose!" I heard the girls yell seconds later and I put the last of the sandwiches in the basket. Emmett and Rose walked into the kitchen both holding a little girl in their arms.

"Lil sister I hope you made enough for me to eat." Emmett said in his booming voice and it didn't go unnoticed that Ethan hid behind Edward's leg. In the chaos of getting Ethan home the only two he never met formally were Emmett and Rose.

"Yes Emmett I made a sandwich just for you. Plus size." I tell him with a smile on my face and he laughs and I see Ethan hide behind Edward some more. Edward notices and picks Ethan up. I walk over to them and cup Ethan's face in my hand.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he shook his head then looked over at Emmett.

"You don't have to be scared of him, he's really really nice." I tell him and he looks over at Emmett again.

"He really big, like a giant." Ethan says and Edward and I both laugh. I look over at Emmett and he was smiling at us, his dimples showing.

"I know baby, but he's really sweet. You know he's been friends with daddy since they we're little boys like you." I tell him and I see Edward grin when I call him Ethan's daddy. Though we weren't forcing Ethan to call us mommy and daddy we still referred to each other that way when talking to him.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face and I nodded my head.

"He's more like daddy's brother, the way your Kiah's and Keiara's brother." I tell him and his smile grows a little wider. He looks over my shoulder and his little cheeks turn red.

"She's pretty like you." Ethan says and I smile at him knowing that he was talking about Rose.

"She's mommy's best friend." Edward tells him and Ethan looks at me with surprise. Ethan continued to look at him while the kitchen remained quiet. I hadn't realized when the girls walked over to us until they said.

"They really nice Ethan, uncle Em lets us ride on his back." Keiara said.

"Yeah and Aunt Rose lets us stay up late when we spend the night." Kiah told him, and Edward and I looked over at Rose who pretended she didn't hear a word. Ethan tried to get down out of Edward's arms so Edward lowered him to the floor.

We watched Ethan slowly walk over to Emmett and Rose. He stood in front of them and a smile formed on his face.

"Hi I'm Ethan Cullen." He says and a huge smile spread across everyone's lips. Emmett kneeled down in front of Ethan and held out his hand to him.

"I'm Emmett and this here is my gorgeous wife Rosie." Emmett said and I giggled when I watched Rose wince from the nick name. No matter how many times she told people she hated that name it never stopped them from calling her that.

After Ethan seemed a little more comfortable we packed up and left for the park. We decided on one that wasn't far from home. We knew we had a better chance of having privacy and we figured if it got too bad we would at least be close to home.

The moment we arrived the kids ran off with Emmett close behind them. We decided on a spot under a large tree and Edward pulled out the blanket spreading it over the grass.

"It seems peaceful out; think we'll have any trouble?" I asked Edward. For the most part the park was empty other than a few other families. No one seemed to notice us yet and I was honestly hoping it stayed that way. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"We should be alright."

"I hope so. You see how happy they are being outside." I said nodding my head over to the kids as they played around the jungle gym.

"Yeah I see them." Edward says sitting next to me. He places a kiss on my temple then jumps up and runs over to the kids.

"Do you really think someone will notify the press that we're here?" Rose asked looking around and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably not knowingly, you know how people are. They call a family member, and then they call someone and so and so on." I reply and she nods her head in agreement.

"Momma come play with us!" Keiara yelled over to me and I smiled and got up from the ground. I slowly walked over to them and smiled down into their smiling faces.

"What are we playing?"

"Capture the Queen." Kiah told me with a smile and I laughed already having a pretty good idea where this was going.

"I take it I'm the queen." I say and I feel Edward's arm wrap around my waist with his lips against my ears.

"Of course chéri." He whispers into my ear and I smile as the girls explain the game to me and we start to play. Rose came over to join and the group was split boys versus girls. We ran around that playground for almost an hour.

We finally took a break and had lunch, and may I just say that peanut was very thankful for the break. Making sure each of the kids had the sandwich they wanted was not the fun part. Kiah always pulled her sandwich apart before eating it, Keiara hated mayo and Ethan didn't want any 'green stuff' as he called it on his.

Once everyone had their sandwiches we sat and ate. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until I started to eat some of Edward's sub also.

"Damn Bella how many sandwiches are you going to eat?" Emmett teased with a stupid grin on his face. I finished chewing the bit I just took.

"I'm feeding for two, what's your excuse piggy?" I asked and all the kids started to laugh. Emmett took a huge bite out of his sandwich then said.

"I'm a growing boy, right Ethan."

"Right." Ethan agreed with a little nod of his head. I shook my head and continued to eat. The moment the kids finished eating they asked if they could go and finish playing.

"Stay where we can see you." I tell them.

"Yes momma."

"And stay away from strangers." Edward added.

"Yes daddy."

"Ok go head." I tell them and they all smile and take off. We clean up after our lunch then I cuddle up under Edward as we watch the kids play. Edward places his hands over my stomach then a kiss on my neck.

"You would never know we were the newlyweds." Rose said to Emmett and I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh.

"It's because Edward takes that little blue pill." Emmett joked and my jaw dropped as I laughed at Emmett.

"I have no problem getting it up Em, especially with a beautiful wife. Plus you know I vowed never to mess with that shit after your little experiment in college." Edward said and Emmett turned completely red. I looked at him with a brow raised and Rose turned in his arms.

"What experiment?"

"Nothing." Emmett said with a glare aimed at Edward and now I was very curious. Apparently so was Rose because she turned and looked at Edward and asked.

"Tell me about his experiment Edward?"

"Edward you promised bro." Emmett said and this only made me that much more curious now. Edward just had my favorite grin on his face.

"Oh come on, tell me. I'm his wife; I have a right to know everything about my husband."

"And he's my brother he's supposed to keep all my secrets from my wife. Especially the ones that make me look like a jackass." Emmett said.

"That's not fair, because I already know you're a jackass."

"Do you want Bella telling me all your embarrassing stories from college?" He asked and she looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Freshman year." We both said and then started laughing. Emmett and Edward looked curious now, but there was no way I was telling them about what happened that year.

"So you won't tell me?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Nope."

"Well I want to know Emmett." I say and he shakes his head.

"I'm not telling you either little sister."

"Fine, I'll get Edward to tell me." I reply with a smirk on my face and Emmett smiled at me when he says.

"He won't tell you."

"Sure he will…" I say and then start to place little kisses on Edward's neck.

"Yo that's not fair!" Emmett yelled and I laughed but continued to tease Edward's neck with my lips and tongue.

"Baby will you tell me…" I whisper and then suck gently on his neck and he groans and shakes his head saying he promised Emmett. I run my hand up his inner thigh brushing it over his growing erection as I bring my lips to his ear and whisper softly.

"Tell me and I promise to give your glorious cock the same treatment I'm giving your delicious neck."

"Emmett took Viagra in college and got a boner that lasted ten hours more than it should have and we had to call my dad to come and check him out because he refused to go to the hospital." Edward blurted out and Rose and I burst into giggles. My stomach hurt I laughed so hard and Emmett looked pissed.

"That was foul Edward."

"Sorry, but you didn't hear what she promised." Edward replied with a grin on his face and I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Emmett baby why would you do that I mean were you having trouble?" Rose asked him still laughing.

"No, some guy we knew said when he took it he was able to have sex for like hours…so I tried it." He said and I laughed again as Edward started to tell us what happened when Carlisle showed up to give Emmett the shot he needed to deflate his issue. We teased Emmett for at least another ten minutes, he tried to pay Edward back but it seemed most of the stories he told I already knew.

We talked a little longer but were cut off when we heard a kid scream. I quickly sat up and saw that Ethan had fallen off the swing. Edward was up before me and we quickly ran over to him.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked when I reached them and Ethan nodded his head at me. I asked him what did he hurt and he showed me his hands. I kissed the palms of his hand and asked him if that was all better.

"Yes momma." Ethan said and I grinned hearing him call me momma almost made my heart burst. I kissed his little cheek and he grinned at me.

"Is this the little new addition to the family?" I hear the devil spawn ask and I growl as I stand up pushing the girls behind me and see no one but fucking Faith standing there with the damn cameras for her show tagging along.

"Get these damn camera's off of my children." Edward growled as he covered Ethan's face. In a flash Emmett was over by us and taking the girls while Rose took Ethan from Edward.

"What are you doing here Faith?"

"It's a public park Bella unless you forgot. I mean do you and Edward own this too?" She asked and I wanted to slap her, I mean really slap her.

"It's a children's park Faith, so unless you all of a sudden have a kid you have no damn reason to be here." Edward told her looking as if he was ready to beat the camera guy with his camera.

"I enjoy the laughter of children."

"Oh bull shit!" I snapped and she turned and smiled at me.

"You might want to watch that language Bella, this is a children's park." She says and I take a step towards her and Edward holds me around my waist.

"Any who I was walking my new baby CoCo." She says and I now notice the little dog at her feet.

"Then take it to a dog park."

"I don't see why I should; there isn't much difference between animals and children. I mean they are both little cute messy gremlins right?" Faith said and I fisted my hand.

"If I even see a hair from my children's head appear on your fucking show Faith I will sue you and this stupid ass show." Edward tells her and she looks surprised.

"Same goes for Bella, and bash her again and we'll be suing you for slander. You have a nice fucking day Faith. Oh by the way nice dog it must get its looks from you." Edward told her then he guided me back over to where the kids were with Rose and Emmett.

"Daddy I don't like aunt Faith." Kiah said still sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Me either, she's stupid." Keiara added and as much as I agreed with her I wasn't about to let her think it was okay to call people stupid.

"Don't say stupid pumpkin it's not nice."

"Sorry momma." She said and I nodded my head and sat down. The kids stayed in our laps since we saw that Faith was still in the park. When we saw her coming over to us again, I inhaled an irritated breath not in the mood to deal with her.

"What Faith?"

"Next time you insult me like that I will make you regret it you sorry son of a…"

"…Don't be mean to my daddy!" Ethan yelled and before we knew it he kicked Faith in her shin. I knew I shouldn't have laughed but I seriously burst into giggles that was until I heard her growl.

"You little no good brat." I was up and in her face in seconds now standing between her and Edward.

"Faith I recommend you get away from me and my family right now." I warn her and she looks at me then behind me.

"Faith don't think about it, Bella can't hit you because she's pregnant. But I can and will hit you if you upset any of them anymore then you have." I hear Rosalie say and Faith lifts her nose up at us.

"Enjoy it now Bella."

"Go Faith." Rose snapped.

"Now!" Edward growled and she finally walked away. I shook my head and turned to Edward and without me having to say a word he turned to Emmett and Rose and said.

"We're done here." We packed up and left the park. As we drove the car was quiet other than the kids talking in the back. I placed my hand on his thigh seeing that he was still pissed off. We were having a good day and I refused to let Faith ruin it.

"How about we put the kids down for a nap and ask Rose to watch the kids while we make the run out to the store for our camp out?" I ask him and he looks over at me with that sexy grin on his face.

"You really want to camp out back?" Edward asked me and I smiled nodding my head yes.

"We camped out with my parents all the time when we were kids."

"Then we have to make smores." He said with a grin and I laughed because he looked as excited as one of the kids.

We arrived home to no surprise the press was waiting outside of the community gate for us. Thankfully our windows were tinted and the kids were sleeping. Edward and I told Rose and Emmett what we wanted to do and Rosalie gladly said she would stay with the kids while Emmett went with us to be our bodyguard. It was always weird thinking of him like that since to me he was always just Emmett. Edward kept warning me to stay close while we were out and I just had this gut feeling he wasn't telling me something.

I wasn't sure what it was but since he was keeping it from me I had a good idea what it was concerning. I was going to try like hell to trust him and wait for him to tell me whatever it was, but until then I would try not to add to his stress.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	14. My family makes me better

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My family makes me better<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

"Baby I think we should get these." I hear Isabella say on the other side of the aisle. I didn't like having her out of my sight but you try telling my wife to stay where you can see her. I hadn't told her about the phone call I received from Vincent about Orlando beating the shit out of James. No one knew why he did it but something told me it wasn't because Orlando had a change of heart about coming after me and my family.

Isabella's been happy for the past few days and I wanted to keep her that way for as long as I possibly could. I walked past the little group that formed at the top of the aisle and walked over to Isabella. Thankfully Emmett was standing guard seeing that Isabella had her own little group following her. Every now and then security would come over and order everyone to keep on about their own business. It wasn't really working but it was better than nothing.

"Chéri do you really think we need tents?"

"Yes, we can't camp out without them."

"So you expect me to sleep in a tent in our backyard when we have a perfectly good bed in the house?" I asked her and she walked over to me until she stood so close I could feel the heat of her body and the smell of her hair.

"I expect you to do whatever it takes to make your wife and children happy."

"Ah so you're going to use my wife and children?"

"Of course, there is nothing you love more than us." She says and I laugh because of course she's right. I place a kiss on her lips and the flicker of cameras doesn't go unnoticed to me. After I lift my lips from hers, Emmett and I grab the tent she was looking at.

"Isabella this tent has a lot of parts, who exactly is putting this together?"

"You and the best uncle in the world of course…" She replies with a smile on her face. I shake my head while Emmett looks completely blindsided.

"What?"

"You are the best uncle in the world aren't you?" She asked tossing his words back in his face. He grinned at her and shook his head.

"You owe me midget." He tells her and she laughs. I pushed the cart since it had the large ass tent box inside of it while Isabella wrapped her arm around mine as we walked. Emmett wasn't far behind us as he kept watch of the people watching us.

"Why is it so entertaining that we are shopping?"

"I don't know chéri. Maybe they are just trying to get a look at your nice ass." I tell her and she laughs playfully hitting my arm.

"It does look nice." I hear some asshole say and I quickly turn around to see a guy closer than he should have been.

"Back the hell up if you value your life." I snapped at him and he looked surprised by my words. Isabella whispered in my ear that we should probably get ready to go and that was when I noticed that Emmett was distracted by two women trying to get past him.

"Edward! I love you so much!" One of them yelled leaning over the arm Emmett was holding up to keep them away. Then we laughed when another one pinched his ass and complimented him on it saying it felt as nice as it looked in his Hanes ad.

"Bella, my mother and I look up to you so much! I loved listening to you on the radio." Another woman said coming up on our left and it was starting to become crowded around us. Then as if Emmett had a split personality he started barking out for everyone to back the hell up. The crowd started to back away more than likely afraid Emmett was going to toss them across the store. He came over to us and seconds later there was security by us ordering them to back away.

The manager of the store was afraid of us complaining so we had security escort the rest of the time we spent in the store. It was complete chaos as we walked around. Isabella always much nicer than I am would stop and sign a few autographs or take a picture. Whenever they got too close or _friendly_ Emmett and I ended it quickly. Once we leave we make a run to the market to grab a few last minute things and no surprise we were bombarded by paparazzi when we left the market.

"Edward, Bella how is Ethan adapting at home?"

"Bella, how do your daughters feel about having a new brother?"

"Edward is it true that Ethan is another Masen family secret?"

"Bella are you really willing to raise your husband's love child?" The questions kept coming and I was growing more and more pissed off. We still had no idea how the hell they ended up with a story about Ethan supposedly being my love child from an affair but it was pushing me to my limit. I knew Isabella didn't believe I would ever cheat on her, but the press was beginning to be more than ridiculous.

"Ethan is our son and that is all any of you need to know." Isabella said and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"So what do you have to say to Faith's claim that it's all a cover up?" The paparazzi asked and I watched Isabella's nose flare. I knew her patience with Faith was growing thin and it was time for me to take action before my wife murdered her.

"What I have to say? I think that Faith needs to get a life and stop being so worried about ours. Ask her why her husband would rather be in another country than with her?" Isabella said and Emmett and I both smiled.

"Is Mac having an affair?"

"I don't know, but unlike Faith I always know where my husband is. I also know that we have adopted Ethan as our son. The only cover up we have is our true feelings for the _beloved_ Faith, but as a respectful woman unlike her I won't air it to the public." Isabella said earning laughs from the crowd. They loved her not that I could blame them.

"You are a true wife to a Masen."

"Ah don't you boys ever forget it." Isabella replied as I helped her into the car.

"Edward you are a lucky man."

"Believe me I know. No woman could ever come close to measuring to Isabella." I tell them and they all laugh and agree. I climb in the car after her and Emmett packs the car up then climbs into the driver seat. Emmett looks back at us with a grin on his face.

"When Faith finds out what you said she'll be pissed."

"Good, if the little bitch wants a war we can have one." Isabella says and Emmett and I both laugh. We talk as we drive back to the house all of us growing more irritated with the press outside of the community. I told the guard to call the police seeing that the first fifty feet outside of the gate was private property as well. The moment we walk through the door we are greeted by the screaming of our three children.

Emmett helps me set up the tent outside before he and Rose leave for the night. Trying to build the tent was actually the easy part trying to keep three little monsters out of it as we built was the hard part.

"Daddy look my face all mashed?" Kiah said pressing her face against the fabric of the tent. Keiara and Ethan soon followed behind her doing the same.

"Kids come on in here and leave daddy and Uncle Emmett alone."

"But momma…"

"No buts, lets go." Isabella said and all three looked at me before walking back into the house. Emmett started laughing as he shook his head.

"You know if someone would have come to me when we were in college and said that we would both be happily married men and you would have three and a half children, I think I would have kicked their ass for saying some shit like that." Emmett said and I started laughing because I agreed. Emmett always vowed not to get married and the idea of ever starting a family was never on my agenda, only to be half of the business tycoon my father and grandfather were.

"I wouldn't trade it for the fucking world though."

"Yeah, me either, not even your rugrats." Emmett joked and I laughed as we continued to fix the tent. Once we finished we walked back inside to see Isabella in the kitchen with the kids.

"What are you up to in here?"

"We're making cookies with our hands daddy, look!" Keiara said pointing to a little hand-shaped cookie dough on the counter.

"That is awesome can I make one!" Emmett said with a grin already rolling up his sleeves. The kids starting laughing and I walked over to Isabella and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Uncle Em we'll have to use ALL the cookie dough for your hands."

"Well you know what they say about a man with big hands." Emmett joked and it was soon followed by a smack to the back of his head from Rose making the kids laugh again.

"Let's go Emmett; this is supposed to be their family time alone."

"Hey I'm family!"

"Emmett." Rose said in a warning tone, I swore I could have never thought of a better woman for him if I tried.

"So now that you two got what you wanted from me I get kicked to the curb, I feel all dirty and used." Emmett joked and Isabella and I shook our heads both ignoring him.

"Uncle Em you smell dirty too." Kiah said pinching her nose.

"Yeah you should take a bath." Ethan added with a grin, and I smiled at how well he fit in.

"Or shower and Aunt Rose can help you wash like mommy helps daddy." Keiara told him and we all laughed.

"Your mom is not helping your dad wash she's…"

"…Damn it shut up Emmett or I will never be _helping _you in the shower or anywhere else again." Rose threatened and Isabella and I started laughing again as Emmett turned red. Once Emmett and Rose finally left we finished making the cookies.

"Can I have your hand?" Isabella asked me with a seductive grin on her and a blush touching her cheeks. I leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"That and any other part of me you would like Isabella." I reply and she giggles and places a kiss on my lips. After we finish the cookies we place them in the oven and move on to making dinner. Isabella thought mini burgers would be perfect.

"Little monsters why don't you three go play while mommy and I make dinner alright?"

"Yes daddy." The girls yelled and ran out of the kitchen. Ethan started to leave but then stopped and turned to us. He looked nervous.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Isabella asked him wiping her hands on her apron. He looked at the both of us then started to bite on his lower lip.

"I love you…" He said then turned and ran out of the kitchen yelling after Kiah and Keiara. Isabella looked at me with a smile on her face and I felt the grin on my own. Neither of us said anything as we continued on to make dinner.

Once we finished making dinner and set everything up outside in the tent we started our outdoor camping. I loved the smiles on all their faces, and the joy in their eyes as we made the smores. As I watched my family it was then that I understood a quote I heard a few years back. A man can work his whole life to be successful, but he does not know true success until he witnesses the joy on his wife and children's faces. We spent the rest of our night in our family bubble and I would have never allowed us to leave it if I knew for one moment what was waiting for us in the future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	15. Family First

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Family First<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Who the hell is calling this early?" I grumbled with my face in Edward's neck. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"Ignore it." He tells me and I try to but minutes later the ringing starts again. I groan and start to get out of the bed to answer it and Edward pulls me back down against his side.

"Stay, I'll get it." He says and places a kiss on my forehead. He climbs out of the bed and I snuggle up some more against his pillow wanting nothing more but a few more hours of sleep.

"What?" I hear Edward bark in the distance. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. I wasn't sure who was calling the house this early but I was more than certain they were not calling with good news whoever it was.

"How the fuck did that happen Emmett?" Edward yelled and I knew it was time to get up whether I wanted to or not. I tossed the covers off of me and climbed out of the bed.

"Damn it, fine I'll be ready in an hour." Edward said and slammed the phone down by the time I reached our doorway. I watched him walk back towards our room as he started pulling at his hair, this was his first tell of anxiety.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he simply shook his head as he walked past me into the room. I closed our bedroom door and followed him into our closet.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it Isabella."

"How can I not worry about it when it's obvious that whatever it is has pissed you off?"

"Because it doesn't concern you." He replied in a harsh tone. I inhaled a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"If it concerns you it concerns me Edward."

"Damn it Isabella please not now." He snapped and I didn't say another damn word as I turned and walked out. I climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't know what it was but I was not in the mood to argue with him about it.

"Isabella…" He called but I didn't answer. I felt the bed dip and him tugging on the covers. He blew out a breath when he realized I wasn't going to let the covers go.

"I'm sorry chéri." He says softly and still don't move. I feel his hand resting on my thigh and the shift on the bed. I realized he must have lied down next to me.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Isabella. Emmett said that there was a break in last night and that the plans for the solar panels for the Masen buildings are missing along with some other contracts from my office." He starts to tell me and I pull the blanket from over my face.

"Did the security cameras catch anything?"

"Kurt is there going over it with the police. They said it looks like an inside job since the alarms never went off." He tells me and I knew that Kurt was the man in charge of security when Emmett was off or away on business with Edward.

"So what does this mean for Masen Corp.?" I ask him and he inhales a deep breath. I cup his face in my hand and try to smile.

"You'll figure it out baby; you're the amazing Edward Cullen."

"I don't know chéri, depending on what was taken this could be…"

"…shh, you'll figure it out. You always do. Whoever took it can't use it without incriminating their self right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just go in find out exactly what was taken and do whatever else it is you need to do."

"You make it sound easy."

"We know that it won't be, but it's not the first time Masen Corp. encountered a thief and it won't be the last. Your Edward Cullen baby your figure it out." I tell him and he leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

"I'm really sorry for…"

"…I understand now, don't worry about it. Just go take your shower and head to the office."

"I could use some help in the shower." He said with my favorite grin on his face and I giggled feeling my cheeks heat up. Even after almost five years of marriage he still made me blush.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, you're the best back washer a man could ask for." He jokes and I laugh again. He helps me out of the bed and we head into our bathroom. He started the shower and we both climbed in under the hot pressure coming down. He turned me to face him and pressed me into the wall, his hard, wet body pressing against my own.

"I thought you only needed your back washed?"

"I need you a lot more."

"You are insatiable Mr. Cullen."

"You wouldn't have me any other way Mrs. Cullen." He replies as he lips ghost over my jaw. I shiver from the anticipation of pleasure as his hand wraps around my waist pressing me against his erection.

"Take me before the children wake up Edward." I tell him and in a quick motion he has me up in his arms as pushes his glorious cock inside of me. I slam my head back against the wall as my moan echoes off of the shower walls.

He bends his knees and pushes up inside of me and I fist the hair on the back of his neck. Over and over he entered me and my body heated as pleasure over took me. I wrapped my legs around him, locking them at my ankles. My breathing growing thick as he pushed up into me then retracted slowly. Swollen and thick inside of me he worked me the way only he could.

"Faster." I moaned and he used his hand to push us off the wall and held me as he pumped into me more rapidly. His mouth started to attack my neck as he made love to me under the water. I let the water hit my face as my moans grew louder. My body contracted, tightening as my release was already creeping up on me.

"I'm close." I moaned rolling my hips to meet his upward thrust into me. He fell back against the wall to brace his self as his hand came between us and he started to pluck and pull at my clit. I dropped my head down against his shoulder as the pleasure enveloped my body, rolling down my spine and between my thighs.

"Come for me Isabella." He growled into my ear and my nails scrapped across his back. I felt his body shiver against me, I knew he loved when I did that. His thumb made tight circles over my aroused bundle never seizing his extensive strokes into my body. It wasn't long before I came quickly around him in pleasure.

"Fuck you feel so good when you come, Isabella." He growled as he gripped my thighs tightly thrusting into me so quickly my breath hitched in my throat. I swore Edward wanted my orgasm more than I did sometimes, as if by me coming gave him all the satisfaction he needed. Believe me, I was not complaining at all, I just knew if I left it to my husband we'd be in the shower for weeks so that he could feel me come.

"Sit on the stool baby." I tell him nibbling on his earlobe and he growls just as we here the phone ring.

"Fuck that's probably Emmett."

"He can wait, sit on the stool." I tell him again and he slowly backs up to our shower stool and sits down. I locked my thighs down on either side of his and ran my fingers through his hair.

"When you go to work today I don't want you stressed. Every time you think you're about to get angry just think about me doing this…" I say and place a soft opened mouth kiss on his neck.

"…and this." I continue with my nails scrapping over his back as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.

"…and this." I say as I slowly start to rock over him. His hands hold my hips as he looks up at me, eyes dark with desire. I continue rolling and swirling my hips over him while softly placing kisses on his lips. His strong hand travels up the length of my back and grips my hair as he kisses me more forcefully.

I reached my hand between us and begin to massage him as rode him faster. When I pressed my finger over the spot under his balls and over his ass he growled devouring my mouth and came in spurts. He triggered another release out of me as I convulsed around him never stopping my tender hand on him. Faster I rode him until I couldn't anymore and collapsed against him.

The phone started to ring again and Edward and I both laughed. We quickly washed and Edward got dressed. I fixed his tie and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Remember no stressing; just think of what you're coming home to."

"I love you Cheri.

"I know." I reply with a smile on my face and Edward laughs and swats me on the ass. I walk him to the door and wave at Emmett seeing that he was already waiting for Edward outside. I give Edward another hug and a kiss.

"Tell the kids…"

"…that daddy had to work and he will be home later. Go." I reply and he laughs and head out to the car. I watch them leave then go back into the house and into the kitchen. I pull out what I was going to make for breakfast just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Whoever broke into Masen last night should be hung out by their balls." Rose voice said coming in over the line and I laughed as I pulled a mixing bowl down from the cabinet.

"I agree, Edward is really pissed off."

"Me too, do you know what my husband and I were doing before Kurt called?"

"I would much rather not know." I said with a laugh as I got started on the pancakes. Rosalie laughed and we talked about how pissed the guys were when they left this morning.

"So they said it looks like an inside job, any idea who it might be?"

"No but when Edward finds out they are going to wish they were dead that's for damn sure." I tell her and she agrees with me. I remembered when he found out about Royce stealing from the company, and how disrespected he felt when he found out it was Benjamin trying to ruin the company and his very own cousin Eric trying to sell it from under him.

"Momma I'm hungry." I hear Keiara say from the kitchen threshold and I turn and smile at her.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." I reply and she gives me a half smile and tells me good morning. I tell Rose I would call her back and then I continue making breakfast as I ask Keiara about her dreams. It didn't take long for my other two munchkins to eventually wake up and come downstairs.

"Mommy where's daddy?"

"He had an emergency at work." I answer flipping the pancakes on the stove. No one says anything and when I turn around I have three pouting faces.

"Oh come on munchkins, you know daddy wouldn't have left unless…"

"…it was important." Kiah and Keiara said and Ethan looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Is he coming back?" He asked. I knew his biological father never came back and Ethan feared the same happening with Edward. I walked over to him and brushed his hair back as I made him look at me.

"Of course Ethan, there is nothing in this world that could ever keep your daddy from coming home." I tell him and both girls nod their head.

"Now how about we have some breakfast, and then decide what we are going to do today." I tell them they all agree with me. We have breakfast and the girls talk me into a trip to the jamboree. I wasn't hundred percent on that choice until after I called Seth and Nahuel. They both agreed to go with us since we all knew the press would be horrible and that I couldn't carry any of the children.

After breakfast I got everyone dressed and ready to go. This was our first real trip out to a public place with Ethan and I knew that it was going to get completely chaotic. The house phone started to ring and before I could of answer I hear a little voice say,

"Hello Cullen family." I smiled remembering that was Edward told her the girls to answer the phone.

"Hi Daddy! Guess where we're going." I hear her say and she begins to tell him that we were going to the jamboree. By the time she made it to my room with the phone her sister and brother were following behind her.

"Momma its daddy."

"Thank you baby, but next time ask if you can answer the phone before you answer it alright?"

"Yes." She says with a smile. I tell her to finish getting ready because Seth would be here soon. They all ran out of the room and I placed the phone on my ear.

"I hope you are calling with good news."

"It's news, I don't know if I would call it good." He says into the phone and I smile as I place my heart pendant around my neck.

"OK."

"Paul said the way they extracted the file from our computers he can trace it when they upload it, the contracts they took were all old ones. Emmett thinks they were looking for something and took the file as a cover up."

"Looking for what?"

"We don't know but I'll probably be here all day going through everything with Sofia to find out. Mac and Jessica are flying back tonight."

"Alright, is there anything I can do?" I ask him and she chuckles into the phone and I don't see what's so funny, I was very serious.

"Isabella you just take care of my pregnant wife and our three children. Go have fun."

"Edward, are you sure?"

"Yes chéri, I'll be home as soon as I can. Please tell me that Seth is going out with you."

"Yes and so is Nahuel."

"Good, call me when you get home."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too." He says and we end our call. When Seth and Nahuel arrived we quickly got the kids into the SUV and then left for the jamboree. When we arrived it wasn't any press outside thankfully, but I knew once we arrived inside it was only a matter of time before someone called the press.

Seth parked the car and then we all went inside. Nahuel stayed with the children as they played and Seth sat by me. I was annoying that we couldn't go anywhere without protection but my children's safety came before all else.

"Oh my god your Bella Cullen aren't you?" A woman asked standing in front of me and I watched Seth's chest puff up a little as she stepped closer.

"Yes, hi." I said trying to stay polite. I checked for the kids and saw them on a jungle-gym with Nahuel talking to them. Whatever he said made them laugh and all come down the slide together.

"Wow I never thought I would actually meet you. I mean my girlfriend said she saw you here before with your kids, so I started bringing my kids too. But I never thought, wow." She rambled on and I smiled at her waiting for her to tell me exactly what it was she wanted. They always either wanted a picture or autograph if not both.

"I envy you, I mean if my husband was as hot as yours I would take care of his bastard child too…"

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I asked getting up with my fist balled at my side. Seth was up and between us before I had the chance to punch the hell out of her. He gave me a warning look and I knew he was telling me to relax.

"The papers said that…"

"…Word of advice don't believe everything you read."

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I…"

"…you need to go. Now." Seth told her standing over her now. She quickly walked away and I shook my head and sat back down.

"So help me god the next person to imply that Ethan is anything but Edward and my son will have their ass kicked."

"No fighting Bella, or Edward will be kicking my ass." Seth tells me sitting down and I laugh. We sit and talk and the kids continue to scream over for me to watch them. I loved watching them have so much fun as if the world outside didn't exist.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A man said coming up to me and I turned my head facing him.

"Yes."

"I thought you might want to get ready to leave."

"Why?"

"The media has discovered you are here and it is completely crazy outside." He tells me and before I could ask Seth stood up and asked.

"Why does she have to leave?"

"The media are scaring away all the other families; they are paying customers too and…" I put my hand up stopping him from continuing.

"Say no more we're gone." I tell him and he looks from Seth to me.

"I hope I haven't offended you I just…"

"Offending me seems to be everyone's plan today. Nahuel get the kids we're leaving." I yell over and the kids yell aw man. I ignore the man's request for me to come back some other day. The moment we arrive at the door it was completely over run my paparazzi. Seth picked up Ethan and Nahuel picked up the girls.

"Bella stay between us."

"Just get the kids to the car, I'll be fine." I tell them as Seth opens the door. I hear him scream for Ethan to keep his head down and Nahuel tells the girls the same. It was so crazy I couldn't even here the questions being asked all I heard was my name.

Seth and Nahuel pushed through them to get to the car and it felt like we parked blocks away instead of inside of the parking lot. The flashes were so bright it was blinding me and then I felt a pull on my arm, then another on my other arm. I started to swing trying to get them to move and then someone said,

"I'll have fun torturing you." I turned around so fast to find out who said that and I lost my balance and fell on my side, my hands hardly breaking my fall.

"Fucking move! Get away from her!" I hear Seth yelling over the shouts and the flickers of the cameras.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?"

"Where are the kids?"

"In the car with Nahuel. Are you alright?"

"I don't know I…argh god." I screamed holding my stomach and I was up in Seth arms in the next second.

"Get the hell away from her!" He yelled getting me to the car quickly. I tried telling him I was fine but he wasn't having any of that. He got me into the car and Nahuel pulled off.

"We're taking her to the hospital." Seth said and the kids looked completely terrified and it only pissed me off that much more. Seth pulled out his phone and I snatched it.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Edward."

"No we'll call him if it's an emergency."

"Bella you just fell out there and screamed in pain holding your stomach, that's an emergency." Seth told me and I bit my lip handing him the phone back.

**_Edward POV_**

I was sick and tired of looking at paper work and sick and tired of the phone calls. Emily had her hands full trying to control what got out to the media.

"Edward it looks like the contracts stolen were from the year Benjamin worked here." Mac said looking through another file. I ran my fingers through my hair and inhale a deep breath. Just then my office phone rung for the hundredth time today.

"Mr. Cullen, it's Vincent." Sofia said coming in over the intercom. I quickly picked up the phone.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to bet around the bush."

"Then don't."

"Orlando escaped."

"WHAT!" I yelled slamming my hand down on the desk. I watched Emmett tell everyone to get out of my office.

"They went to release him from solitary confinement and it was another man in there in his place."

"How they hell did they not notice that!"

"They gave me some bullshit excuse about there only being a small part to the door to deliver food and they had no way of knowing it wasn't Orlando."

"Whoever runs that prison, I want their job, their pension and their freedom Vincent. They just put my family's life in danger because they 'lost' a fucking convict." I snapped and I watched Emmett's eyes grow large.

"I'm already on it Edward, they don't know how long he's been missing. But it's been for at least a week." Vincent tells me and I start to pull at my hair. This was not fucking happening. What kind of prison were they running that they didn't notice an inmate was missing?

"Does James know anything?"

"If he does he's not talking."

"Make him talk."

"I'm on it." Vincent says and I hang up and Emmett watches me as if waiting for me to tell him what Vincent just told me. I started to tell him when my cell phone rung. I picked it up seeing that it was Seth calling.

"Yeah."

"Edward we're taking Bella to the hospital."

"What the fuck! Is she alright?" I ask already getting up and grabbing my suit jacket. Emmett asked what was wrong and I mouthed Isabella and hospital. He was up and following behind me. Seth starts to tell me what happened and I swore that the next paparazzi I saw, was getting the camera smashed down their throat. I ask him what hospital they are going to and then tell him that Emmett and I would be there in ten minutes. Emmett knew that was his que to drive like a hell.

The moment I walked in I saw Nahuel and Seth sitting with the kids.

"Where is she?" I asked the kids jumped up and ran over to me. I kneeled down in front of them and pulled them all into my embrace.

"Daddy, momma fell down."

"Yeah, and those stupid people were everywhere."

"They were scary." The kids told me and I tried to sooth them but I wasn't as good as Isabella was at doing so. I told them to sit with their uncles while I went to check on Isabella. I walked up to the nurses stations and before I could get a word out the nurse screamed.

"Oh my god your Edward Cullen!"

"Where is my wife?"

"Your wife? I'll be your wife."

"I'm not in the mood for fucking childish games where is my wife!" I yelled and she flinched then quickly shouted the room number back at me. I headed for the room and when I opened the door Isabella turned to me.

"Edward they won't tell me if Peanut is alright." She said tears coming down her eyes and I quickly went to her side and wiped the tears off her face.

"Where is the doctor?"

"She went out to talk to someone, Edward what if…"

"…shh Peanut is fine."

"But…" I placed my thumb over her lips and shook my head. I placed a kiss on her forehead then one on her nose.

"Tell me what happened chéri?"

"The paparazzi were on crake." She answered and I laughed. She continued to tell what happened and when she told me what she heard someone say I asked if she saw the person who said it.

"No. That's when I fell. I turned trying to see who said it and I didn't see anyone." She replied and I couldn't help thinking about what Vincent told me. There was no way I could tell her that now, especially with us not knowing how the baby was doing. The door opened and who I assumed was the doctor walked in.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen we'll need to…" she stopped talking when her eyes landed on me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Warren."

"Can you tell us if our baby is alright?" I ask and she looks back at her clipboard.

"We'll need to do an ultrasound. I didn't hear a heartbeat with the Doppler and..."

"Does that mean my baby is dead?" Isabella asked quickly sitting up and I tried to calm her down.

"No, that's not what it means. We are going to do an ultrasound to see just what is going on."

"So you don't know if the baby is alright or not?" I asked growing irritated and the doctor looked like she was uncomfortable.

"That's what we're going to find out." She says and Isabella looks like she's about to have a complete shit attack.

"I'll need you to lift up your dress so we can access your stomach alright?" Dr. Warren said and Isabella nodded her head yes. She started to lift her dress and so low I hardly heard her Dr. Warren said,

"Oh goodness." I turned to her and asked what was wrong and she looked up at Isabella.

"Mrs. Cullen were you aware that you are having vaginal bleeding?"

"What?" Isabella yelled and then she started freaking out talking a mile a minute. I held her face between my hands and tried to get her to relax but she started to cry more saying over and over that it was her fault if she lost the baby.

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you Isabella."

"I lost our baby, you hate me. I'm so stupid."

"Chéri you listen to me, I could never hate you." I tell her and she continues to cry as her breaths get shorter and erratic. Her chest rises and drops faster and faster.

"Doc what's wrong with her?"

"Does she have asthma?"

"No." I say looking into Isabella's face and try telling to relax but it's not helping.

"She's having a panic attack. You have to move Mr. Cullen." The doctor tells me but I can't.

"Mr. Cullen I can't help her unless you move." The doctor says and I slowly start to move just as Isabella slumps and falls back against the bed. I start to pull at my hair as Dr. Warren calls Isabella's name. I walk around to the other side of her and softly whisper into her ear.

"Does she have any allergic reactions?"

"Shellfish." I answer never taking my eyes off of her. I watch as they get Isabella connected to an I.V and some oxygen. I felt like my entire world was about to end right now as I watched.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she'll come to any moment." Dr. Warren told me and I nodded my head and took Isabella's hand into mine.

"What about the baby?"

"We can check now why she's unconscious if you want?"

"Please, I need to know what I should be telling her when she wakes up." I say and she nods her head. They get the ultrasound technician in the room and start the procedure. The moment the fast heartbeat fills the room I release a breath I never knew I was holding.

"It looks like everything is perfectly fine."

"Then why was she bleeding?"

"Sometimes that happens under stress, heavy lifting or falling. In her case it was probably the fall. It wasn't a lot of blood and it stopped before it could even cause a tiny fraction of damage to the baby."

"What about you not hearing the heartbeat?"

"It's how he's laying that I didn't hear it with the Doppler."

"He?" I asked with a smile and she nodded her head and began telling me his measurements. They printed out some pictures for us to have and I thanked them. I kissed the top of Isabella's head and walked back out to where I knew Seth was waiting with the kids. What I saw instead made me laugh. It seemed almost our entire family was in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Rose asked spotting me first.

"Did she lose the baby?" Angela asked

"So help me god if she lost that baby I will ring the neck of every paparazzi out there." Emily said

"Edward tell us something dear?" My mother said

"Isabella is fine, so is the baby." I tell them and I watch all of them relax. I began to tell them what happened and they grow pissed off.

"The media is getting out of hand."

"I agree."

"I already called Jenks, between the two of us we released a statement that if anyone prints any pictures from this afternoon they will be arrested for the assault on Bella." Emily told me and everyone looked at her.

"Can you do that?"

"From witnesses it was so much chaos no one knows for sure what happened other than the few paparazzi who grabbed her arm. So Jenks says he could easily call an assault charge on the paparazzi and printing a picture would be like admitting they were there and a part of it." Emily explained and I had to admit I was absolutely impressed with my little sister.

"Daddy can we see mommy?" Kiah asked me looking up at me.

"Yeah please." Keiara added standing on the other side of me. I took all three kids back to the room with me and Isabella was sitting up now as the doctor was talking to her.

"There are my baby's." Isabella said with a beautiful smile on her face and the kids went running over to her.

"Mr. Cullen, I was just telling your wife that we are discharging her today, but she has to take it easy."

"Oh doc why did you go and tell him that, now he won't let me wipe myself." Isabella teased and I was happy to see her mood had been uplifted. After the doctor left I walked over to Isabella and cupped her face.

"You have to stop scaring the shit out of me Mrs. Cullen."

"Ooo daddy you said a bad word." Keiara told me and I smiled and told her I owe her a dollar.

"I swear it wasn't on purpose, I'll be careful scouts honor."

"Good, and I don't know how many times I can tell you this, but I could never and will never hate you Isabella. You are my entire world chéri." I tell her and she leans into me and I place a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you Isabella." I reply and then we wait for the doctor to return with her discharge papers. When we walk out into the waiting room Isabella laughs seeing everyone. Leaving the hospital there was a few paparazzi outside but Seth, Emmett, and Nahuel quickly got rid of them.

When we arrived back home Isabella went upstairs and took a shower, the kids went into the den to watch a movie and I told all the guys to come with me to my office.

"What's wrong Edward?" Seth asked, like Emmett he knew that there was something else on my mind.

"Vincent called today and said that Orlando broke out." I told them and after a few what the fucks and this is bull shit I began to tell them what I did know.

"Have you told Bella?" Ben asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, after today I don't know if I can. She could have lost our baby today, and the doctor said she doesn't need stress."

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out you didn't tell her."

"I rather her pissed at me for that then heartbroken for losing the baby." I tell them and they all agree telling me they understand.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"We have to keep our eyes peeled. The police are looking but I'm tired of them fucking up when it comes to this asshole." I reply and once again they agree. We talk about a plan to make sure Isabella and the kids are never left alone if they are not home or one of their houses.

"Just tell me you plan on telling Bella?"

"Of course I do, I'm not a complete ass, just not today." I reply after we finish talking, they all leave and I find Isabella upstairs with the kids. Each of them talking to her stomach, it was then I remembered the ultrasound pictures in my suit jacket. I pulled them out and walked over to the bed. Isabella looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Did everyone leave?"

"Yeah, they said they'll be by tomorrow." I tell her sitting down next to her. I then hand her the pictures.

"What is…oh my god are these of Peanut?"

"Yup, He looks good doesn't he?" I say and she looks over at me with a smile on her face.

"Peanut is a boy?"

"Yes." I answer and her face fills with joy as she starts to tell the kids that they were going to have a little brother.

"What his name?" Ethan asked looking at the picture.

"Peanut." Keiara says.

"Baby girl we can't name him Peanut." I tell her with a laugh and she giggles.

"How about Simba?" Ethan says and Isabella giggles.

"No we save that name just for your lion baby. I was actually thinking Elijah." Isabella says and I look at her a little surprised.

"After Carlisle?" I ask her and she smiles and nodes her head.

"..and William after Emmett." She says and I lean in and place a kiss on her lips. We tell the kids what their little brothers name is and they get excited.

"You know what I think we should do?" Isabella says.

"What?"

"Make a family scrapbook." Isabella says and then explains it to the kids. The rest of the day we spent it making our Cullen scrap book. It was the perfect way to get our minds off of how hectic the day had been and to once again remind me what was most important in life. While the kids pasted another picture into the book Isabella looked over at me and asked how everything went at the office.

"It's not important."

"Edward…"

"Isabella it's not important." I say more sternly this time and she looks at me for a long moment.

"You're keeping something from me…"

"Chéri please."

"Alright, I'll drop it for now." She says and turns her attention back to the kids. We finish making the scrapbook and once again enter out family bubble. Only this time I know what is waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	16. No secret is a secret forever

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No secret is a secret forever<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

Another week passed and we were now in August and it was only a few weeks until our anniversary. I didn't know if he still planned on us going away to Brazil, honestly I wasn't sure about half of the damn things he was thinking. He was more stressed out than normal and it was driving me crazy. We were arguing over stupid stuff and he was working longer hours. He was keeping something from me and whatever it was, it was fucking huge.

Trying to get it out of him always led to an argument, and then he would apologize telling me that he was not trying not to stress me out. All he kept telling me was that he wanted me to relax like the doctor ordered and not to stress. But I couldn't, I needed to know what the hell he was keeping from me.

"Seth I know you know, tell me." I say to him as he drives me to my meeting with ABC. I've been trying to talk him into telling me for the past week and I was getting nowhere.

"Bella no, Edward is not kicking my ass."

"I could kick your ass." I say and he laughed as if I told some damn joke. I folded my arms over my chest extremely annoyed. True I couldn't kick his ass, but I could try. I was sure that Emmett, Jacob, Jasper hell even Ben knew but they were all tight lipped.

"Is the reason no one will tell me is because you think it will stress me out?" I asked and Seth just looked at me through the rearview mirror. Ever since the miscarriage scare everyone has been tip toeing around me. Hell even the kids were solving their own problems.

"It is stressing me out more, not knowing."

"I'm still not telling you Bella."

"Is Edward cheating on me?"

"Bella…"

"….He is isn't he? He got someone else pregnant?"

"Bella stop being fucking stupid." Seth said and I was actually speechless. Seth never talked to me like that before.

"First of all Bella we both know Edward would _never_ and I repeat _never_ cheat on you. Next I feel insulted not just for me but everyone else that you think we would even keep that kind of information from you." He said

"I'm sorry but what the hell else could all of you be keeping from me. I mean even my father knows and is keeping it from me."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't but I do now, thank you." I say with a victorious smile and Seth curses under his breath.

"I'm still not telling you."

"Could I guess?"

"You could drop it?"

"Not a chance in hell." I tell him and he rolls his eyes as I continue to try and guess what they were keeping from me.

"Is it good or bad?" I ask him and he says nothing. I continue to ask him questions and he turns up the music on the radio and I pout feeling defeated. When we reached a light I watched Seth pick up his cell phone about a minute later my phone vibrated with a text from Edward.

**_Chéri please stop driving Seth crazy. ~ E_**

**_Then tell me what you are keeping from me ~ I_**

**_I will ~ E_**

**_When ~ I_**

**_Isabella please just trust me ~ E_**

**_I'm trying to, but you promised not to keep anything from me. We're a team aren't we? ~ I_**

I texted back and I waited for a text message reply and it was an entire fifteen minutes before Edward finally texted me back. I knew he was in a meeting so I tried to tell myself it only took him so long to respond.

**_Of course we're a team chéri, I'm just afraid of what will happen when I tell you ~ E_**

He finally replied and I knew that this must have been serious, because my husband wasn't afraid of anything unless it was pertaining to me or our children. I inhaled a deep breath and texted him back.

**_I'm not a fragile child Edward ~ I_**

**_No you are carrying our child Isabella, and I would much rather you were not worried about this and focusing on that. ~ E_**

He texted back and so help me god if he was in front of me right now I would have slapped him. Was he trying to imply I wasn't concerned about Elijah? Of course I was, I woke up every day worried that I was bleeding again, that I would do something wrong and cause a miscarriage.

**_I am focusing on this pregnancy Edward, how dare you claim I'm NOT! ~ I_**

I texted back ready to tell Seth to take me to Edward's office instead of where I was meeting with ABC. My cell started to ring and I rolled my eyes seeing it was Edward.

"What?" I answered and he blew his breath into the phone.

"Isabella I'm not trying to fight with you. I know you are worried about Elijah, so please believe me when I say that the only reason I haven't told you yet, is in fear that if I do, you'll lose him." Edward says into the phone and I roll my eyes again.

"So what I can't know until after he's born?"

"Isabella…"

"Fine, I've got to go." I tell him and hang up before he can reply to me. Seth parks the car then gets out and comes and opens my door just as my phone notifies me of a text message.

**_I love you Isabella. ~ E_**

I inhaled a deep breath to push down my irritation. I may have been pissed with him but I wasn't about to not tell him I loved him too. So I quickly texted back that I loved him and trusted him. I followed Seth into the building. Thankfully it wasn't paparazzi infested. When I arrived to ABC's floor I was greeted by the show's station manager, Ryan.

"Bella, everyone just went into the conference room." She says and I nod my head and follow her. Seth tells me that he'll wait out in the hall. When I enter the room I smile at everyone as I take my seat next Rose and Alice.

"Ok now that everyone is here…"

"Chad isn't here." Rose pointed out and the station owner Franklin looked around and Ryan ran out of the conference room. Five minutes later Ryan returned with not just Chad but Victoria as well.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rose spat before I could get the words out of my mouth.

"She's the new stage manager."

"Oh this is just bull shit." I snap and everyone looks at me.

"I thought you said if I didn't want to work with you, you wouldn't take the job." I asked her.

"I didn't take _that_ job, I took a different one." Victoria said and I was more than pissed off right now.

"Oh and Bella don't try any of your tactics this go round by using your husband's connections. Victoria already signed her employment contract with the company." Chad said with a little smirk on his damn face.

"My tactics?" I asked glaring at him.

"Will this be a problem?" Franklin asked and everyone in the room looked at me.

"I don't feel comfortable working with her." I answer.

"Bella does not need the stress of having _her_ here." Rose added and I was grateful but slightly annoyed everyone was so worried about my stress level.

"We are well aware of your past together, Bella. Surely you can let go of your personal issues and see how this can benefit the show."

"Victoria not only dated the man who tried to kill me, but she visited him in jail. Now I'm sorry if I can't just _let it go_." I replied getting up from my seat.

"So you can take this show and shove it up your ass. Victoria you wanted my job you can fucking have it." I snapped.

"We can do this show without you Bella."

"Then you'll have to do it without me." Rose said

"And me." Alice added and I could tell Franklin was going to try and stick to his guns on this.

"Fine, we have Makeena. It would have been like doing the show without the both of you once you were on paternity leave anyway, and Rosalie I can get Chad to do your job."

"You must be looking for new host?" Makeena said and I looked at her.

"Of course I will find you co-host."

"No you misunderstood Franklin; if they leave I leave too. I refuse to work with _her_, and I damn sure refuse to work without the three of them." Makeena told him and he looked pissed off now.

"Every last one of you signed a contract."

"Then you have your lawyer call our lawyer." Rose said picking up her things. I looked at Chad and Franklin when I said,

"Believe me; my _husband's connections_ will be taking care of this." Then we all start to walk out of the conference room. Seth looks up at me with a brow raised and I just shook my head.

"Bella I should have known you would act like a power hungry little bitch." I hear Victoria say and I turn around to face her.

"Victoria do yourself a favor and grow the fuck up."

"Edward can't save you this time."

"I don't need saving, even if Franklin sued the four of us, he still wouldn't make up for the amount of money he will be losing by canceling the show, or the negative publicity it will give the station. So ask yourself Victoria do you really think, he is going to risk all of that just to keep your ass on board?" I ask her and then we all start to leave. We decided to go have lunch at a restaurant named _Madison_ to talk about what just happened. I was positive about my choice but I didn't know if they were really all willing to risk being sued.

After we ordered our lunch we all looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Do you really think Franklin is going to cancel the show?" Alice asked

"Not a chance in hell." Rose said picking up her cup.

"He seemed pretty sure." Makeena said and I had to agree with her.

"Franklin paid a lot of money to get us to leave KBC and he paid even more money for the time slot and the production of the show. Then we have to consider you Makeena. I mean do you really think Franklin is going to let that go and let another station take it."

"Good point but I refuse to work with him after today." I tell her.

"Yeah me too he was a complete ass to us." Alice agrees.

"I rather get sued then work with his ass." Makeena added and we laughed.

"Okay so are we saying no to the show or just Franklin?" Rose asked.

"Franklin" we all said together then laughed.

"Okay well he could make up his losses and we can avoid being sued if we get another station to buy the show." I say and Rose nods her head agreeing with me.

"The show starts next month, could we find another station that fast?" Makeena asked and I smiled then pulled out my cell phone and called Emily. She was a miracle worker and I knew if anyone could figure out something it would be her.

"Hey SNL." Emily said and I shook my head, she started calling me that to stand for _sister in law_.

"Hey I have an issue?"

"That's what I'm here for." She says and I put her on speaker and began to tell her what just happened. After she curses for about ten minutes making everyone at the table laugh she calms down and asked me what I needed her to do.

"Franklin will try to sue us because he'll have to cancel the show, but if we get another station…"

"…to buy the show, he won't sue any of you and you still get to do the show." Emily finished.

"Exactly."

"Ok let me make some calls."

"Do you think someone will want to buy the show?"

"Bella, it's you, Alice and Makeena and the most kick ass producer in the television industry. The question isn't if someone will buy the show, but how crazy this bidding war is going to get." Emily says and we all laugh. She hangs up and we all look at each other and laugh again.

"She is a firecracker." Makeena said,

"You don't know the half of it." I say and Alice and Rose agree with me. Once our lunch arrives we try to enjoy our food and were constantly disturbed by people coming over and asking for our autographs and pictures.

"This is why we normally eat at Eclipse, no damn privacy in here." Alice says and I laugh just as I place my fork in my mouth.

"Excuse me for sounding like a crazy person, but you ladies are beautiful." A man says as he approaches our table. We look up at him and there was something about him that gave me the fucking creeps. I was sure if it was his full beard or his voice but I didn't like it.

"Thank you." Makeena says, while Alice, Rose and I continue to look at him and say nothing. When he looks at me his eyes seem familiar but I can't figure out why.

"I just moved here from Orlando, Florida and it is refreshing to see such nice gorgeous faces." He continues and I go to say something and Seth comes out of nowhere. I knew he was close by because this wasn't the first time he came out to tell someone to get away from our table.

"Unless you are getting their autographs you need to go, NOW." Seth said and the man looked at him then at us. He didn't say anything else he just walked away. Seth looked at us, and then with a nod of his head he walked away again.

"When he is on the clock he is kind of scary." Makeena says and we all laugh.

"Who the hell are you telling, he cursed at me earlier."

"You're lying." Alice said with a smirk on her face and I shook my head.

"What the hell did you say to him to make him curse at you?" Rose asked and I looked at her with a fake shocked expression on my face.

"Me? I didn't say anything."

"Now I know you're lying." Alice says and I laugh.

"Okay, I may have implied that the secret all of them have been keeping from me is that…" I lowered my voice for the end part because I didn't want anyone else to hear me.

"…Edward was having an affair." I continue in a whisper.

"WHAT!" They all yell at the same time and I roll my eyes.

"Well everyone is keeping something from me, and I can't think of anything bigger than that. Seth told me to _stop being fucking stupid_."

"I agree with him, you must be crazy if you think Edward would do that to you." Makeena said.

"I would have cursed at you too." Alice says.

"I would have slapped your dumb ass." Rose said and I sat back against my chair.

"My husband is keeping a secret from me, after promising me to never keep another secret from me again." I say and Rose drinks from her glass then she turns and looks at me.

"Bella you were just in the hospital last week and almost lost the baby. The doctor said that you were to be under no stress…any what so ever."

"Well it is stressing me the hell out that he's not telling me."

"Do you trust him with your life?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do."

"The kids lives?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, I know he would never let anything happen to any of us." I tell them and Rose nods her head.

"Then trust him, and know that the reason he hasn't told you is because he is trying to protect you and them." She says and I look at her.

"Rose you know?"

"No, whatever it is Emmett won't tell me either."

"Yeah Jasper's lips are sealed." Alice adds and I shake my head.

"How can you two be okay with that?"

"Because Bella we know that our lives is their top priority. All I know is that Edward wants to tell you, but he doesn't know how without risking you ending up in the hospital again. They won't tell us because they know we will tell you." Rose tells me and I breath in a long breath.

After we have lunch I order something to take to Edward. I had already texted Sofia to see if he had lunch already and she said no so I planned on surprising him with lunch. I hated being made at him and I hated that we were fighting.

When I arrived outside of the Mason Building I was so thankful for the VIP parking lot. I told Seth that I planned on leaving when Edward left and he told me to call if I changed my mind. When I arrived on Edward's floor you would have sworn I was Edward the way some of people started moving. I guess I could understand it, I was the boss's wife. I walked over to Sofia and placed a cherry cheesecake on her desk.

"That's for you." I tell her and she looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks Bella you really didn't have to."

"Oh please, it was nothing." I tell her and she smiles at me. I point at Edward's office door and she nods her head for me to go ahead inside. I walk around her desk and open the door slowly.

"Still nothing, have you told Bella?" I hear someone say over the phone and I stand there to listen to more of the conversation before Edward realizes I'm at the door.

"I haven't told her yet, but I plan to tonight. I hate keeping this from her." Edward responds and I knew he was talking about whatever this damn secret was.

"Do you really think she'll freak out?"

"I know she will. I didn't want to tell her anything until we had something."

"Yeah I know, but we don't have anything yet. So you have to tell her that Orlando broke out." The voice says and my heart damn near stopped.

"He what?" I say pushing the door open and Edward quickly looks up at me.

"Fuck!" He yells and the air in the room was becoming very thin and I felt light headed. He was out; he was out to get me, Edward, our children. The food in my hand fell as it all started to hit me full force and I started to realize just what this meant.

Then something hit me, the voice I heard the day the paparazzi swarmed us.

_I'll have fun torturing you_

"Oh god." I said my hands shaking as they touched my lips. Was Orlando in that crowd of paparazzi, was he the one who…goodness I didn't want to think about it. My heart was racing and the room was spinning, I couldn't think. I started shaking my head I didn't want to know this I didn't want any of it to be true. It was a dream, he was locked up, he had to be. Before I knew it everything went black and I could hear Edward scream my name in the distance.

**_Edward POV_**

"You have anything on him yet?" I asked Vincent as I ran my fingers through my hair. I watched the computer screen as a slideshow of pictures with Isabella, Kiah, Keiara and Ethan played across my screen from the night we camped out in the yard.

"Still nothing, have you told Bella?" He asked and I hated keeping this from her, but I couldn't think of a nice way to say 'hey babe that guy that wants to kill us broke out of jail.' The last thing I wanted was her constantly worried about him, her nightmares was more than enough fear. Every night she woke up screaming but she never remembered in the morning.

"I haven't told her yet, but I plan to tonight. I hate keeping this from her." I tell him knowing if I didn't tell her soon, she would start driving our entire family crazy.

"Do you really think she'll freak out?"

"I know she will. I didn't want to tell her anything until we had something." More like had his ass back in prison is what I would have preferred. Only in America could they lose a fucking prisoner without a trace.

"Yeah I know, but we don't have anything yet. So you have to tell her that Orlando broke out." He says and I nod my head agreeing.

"He what?" I hear Isabella's voice and I quickly look up to see her standing at my office door.

"Fuck!" I yell getting up and everything else happened so fast and yet I felt I was moving in slow motion and I couldn't get to her fast enough. She turned red, and then her skin went pale as I watched her hands shake. It felt like she was miles away instead of yards as I watched her start to fall and my legs pumped under me as I ran to get to her before she hit the ground.

I just reached Isabella holding her head and just under her stomach keeping her from hitting the floor and I quickly picked her up and took her to the couch in my office.

"Baby wake up." I said cupping her face in my hand but she didn't respond. My fucking heart was beating out of my damn chest.

"Sofia call a fucking ambulance!" I yelled still holding Isabella in my arms. Sofia came to my office door and I heard her yell oh god then she turned and ran back out.

"Isabella wake up baby, can you hear me?" I say running my thumb over her cheek. I lifted her up and sat down on the couch laying her across my legs.

"Edward what happened? Sofia just came to get me." Emmett said entering my office and I shook my head as I looked down into Isabella's face.

"She heard me talking to Vincent, she knows." I tell him and I hear him say fuck under his breath.

"She just passed out?"

"Yeah, I caught her before she hit the floor." I say trying to rid the thoughts of how close she was to falling on her stomach.

"I've never known anyone to pass out as much as she does."

"Panic attacks, ever since that shit with James and Maria she's more prone to them when she freaks out. _This_ is what I was afraid of." I tell him still looking at her. I checked her pulse and it was faster then I knew it should have been.

"Mr. Cullen the paramedics are on their way up." I hear Sofia say and I softly tell her thank you. I place my hand over her stomach and wished I could feel Elijah move but it was still too early for me to feel him. The paramedics were in the room a minute later.

"Did she hit her head?"

"No." I answered still holding her.

"Her stomach?"

"No, I reached her before she fell." I say as I watch one of the paramedics come up on the side of the couch and place a blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"Wow, does she have high blood pressure?" The woman asked and I looked at her with concern.

"No it's normally low, like uh...112 over 50." I tell them trying to remember what her blood pressure was at her last doctor's appointment.

"That sounds about right, she's a tiny woman, what is it now Shelly?" The other paramedic asked and the woman looked over at him.

"210 over 100." She says.

"Damn it! We have to get that down, now." He says and I was about to start going the fuck off.

"Is she allergic to any medications?" He asked and I swore I've answered this question to more medical personnel in the last two weeks then I ever wanted to.

"No but she's allergic to shellfish." I tell him looking down into Isabella's face and just wanting her to wake up and tell me that she was alright.

"We have to take her to the hospital; we don't have what she needs on the bus." The woman says and the man nods his head. They set the gurney up and it was fucking killing me having to go through this again.

"Ok we have to take her and…"

"…I'll do it!" I bark out as I slowly stand up still holding Isabella in my arms. I place her down on the gurney just as she starts to mumble my name.

"I'm right here chéri, I'm not going anywhere." I tell her and she nods her head and then she was out again. I follow the paramedics out Emmett close behind me. Sofia shouts that she already cancelled all my meetings. Not that I was actually concerned about any of it.

When we arrived to the hospital they took her right back to the room and I tried to follow.

"Mr. Cullen we need you to fill out some paperwork." A nurse said pushing papers onto my chest. I glared down at the woman and she flinched.

"You have all my wife's information in that damn computer, go look for it." I snap and push past her to follow them with Isabella. They got Isabella into a room and gave her whatever medication it was she needed. They took some blood saying that her iron could have been low. I just nodded my head as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mr. Cullen I did not expect to see you both in here again so soon." Dr. Warren asked coming into the room. This was the same E.R doctor Isabella had last time.

"Believe me, we didn't plan it."

"What happened?" She asked and I began to tell her what little information I was willing to give.

"Didn't I warn you that her stress level needed to be down?"

"Don't you think I know that, do you think I wanted this to happen?" I growled at her hating myself for not spotting Isabella at my office door in the first place. The nurse came into the room and handed the doctor something.

"It shows that her iron is low, has she not been taking her prenatal vitamins?" the doctor asked and I glared at the woman because I didn't like her damn tone.

"No she said they made her feel sick." I tell her,

"They are for the baby, if she wants a healthy baby she has to…"

"Don't you dare stand here and imply my wife doesn't care about our child. You know what I want another doctor."

"What?"

"You heard me." I said and she turned and walked out of the room. I walked back over to Isabella and cupped her face into my hand. Softly I whispered her name and tried coaxing her to wake up.

"I hear you giving the staff a hard time." I hear my father say from behind me and I turn around and look at him.

"They paged you?"

"No Emmett did." He said walking over to us. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I didn't take my eyes off of Isabella.

"She's fine Edward, she just panicked."

"If I didn't catch her she would have fallen on her stomach." I say swallowing the fear in my chest.

"But you did catch her and she'll be fine." He says and I nod my head just as her eyes start to flutter open. She looks confused as she looks around then looks at me.

"We're in the hospital."

"Oh god did I…?" I shook my head cutting her off.

"No, he's fine." I tell her and she relaxes then she looks at me.

"Did he really…is he really out?" She asked me and I held her hand between both of mine and I nodded my head.

"Yeah he is, the police don't have any leads." I tell her and she shakes her head while chewing on her lower lip.

"How long have you known?" She asked me and I inhaled a deep breath.

"I found out the same day the paparazzi ambushed you."

"And you didn't tell me!" She yelled at me and I inhaled a deep breath. Did she not realize where she was now that she did know?

"I was trying to protect you Isabella."

"By lying to me." She said and I inhaled a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. My father said he would give us some time alone as he walked out of the room.

"I was going to tell you Isabella, then when Seth called me and said he was taking you to the hospital and the way you freaked out when you thought you lost Elijah and then when you told me what you heard one of the paparazzi say I just…I couldn't…fuck I couldn't risk you ending up back...here! I got fucking scared and I just wanted to try and make it go away without you having to stress about it." I tell her damn near pulling my hair out. I hadn't noticed that she sat up until she called my name. I turned and looked at her as she held her hand out to me.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You should have just told me, we do this together remember?"

"I'm your husband Isabella and you are my world. Every night you have nightmares about this man and I have to sooth you back to sleep."

"I do?"

"Yes. I can't protect you in your dreams Isabella and I just wanted to try and protect you from the reality of this as long as possible." I tell her sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She ran her fingers through my hair as I took her other hand a kissed her palm.

"I hate when you keep secrets from me, you know what I asked Seth earlier today?"

"What?" I asked with my hand on her stomach.

"If you were cheating on me, or got someone pregnant." She said and I sat up and looked at her as if she hit her damn head or something. I was angry she would even let a thought like that enter her damn head.

"Don't look at me like that Edward, you were keeping a secret from me again might I add and working longer hours what was I supposed to think?"

"Not that I was having a damn affair Isabella, do you think I'm joking about my love for you? Playing when I tell you that you are my entire fucking world?" I asked trying to curve the anger I felt that she even thought I would do that to her.

"I know it was stupid but…"

"…there is no _but_ Isabella. You are literally the most important person in the world to me and no one could ever even come close to measuring to you." I inform her with my jaw tight as I swallowed the anger and the fear I still had of something happening to her or any of our children.

"Dr. Cullen said our patient was awake, how are you feeling Mrs. Cullen?" I hear someone say and I turn around to see a man in a white coat. I was assuming he was the replacement doctor I asked for.

"I feel alright." She answers as I rub my thumb over the back of her hand and she continues to run her fingers through my hair.

"I'm Dr. Parker." He says as he walks over to us. He starts to ask Isabella a series of questions that she answers with no problem. He prescribes her another form of prenatal vitamins and told her if she gets nauseous when she takes them to try crackers or milk with it.

He gives her the okay to go home, but not before giving us another warning of watching her blood pressure and her stress level. When we left the hospital we were greeted by the damn press.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Bella, this is your second E.R visit in two weeks, is the baby alright?" They continued to ask and we walked to the car as Emmett kept them a good distance away from us. I wasn't surprised to see Seth outside waiting by the car.

When we arrived home it was filled with all of our family members sitting in our living room.

"Bella-rina I think you're trying to give your old man a heart attack." Charlie said and Isabella laughed walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry daddy." She says and he kisses the top of her head.

"Where are the kids?" I ask removing my suit jacket and tie.

"The all fell asleep in the den watching a movie." Angela answered and I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair. As Isabella told everyone what happened I walked into the dining room and walked over to the bar to pour myself a drink. I decided on scotch and quickly down the shot feeling the burning sensation in my chest.

"Can we talk?" I hear Isabella say and I look up to see her standing in the dining room foyer. I place the glass down on the bar and hold my hand out to her. She slides the dining room door closed and walks over to me. I pull her into my lap and brush her hair out of her face.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, but Edward we are a team and it hurt me that you kept something this serious from me."

"Isabella I…"

"…I know. I know but I'm stronger with you Edward and with you keeping me in the dark I felt alone." She tells me and I cup her face in my hand. I didn't know what to say to her other than sorry. I knew a promise that wouldn't keep anything from her again wouldn't mean anything to her since I promised that before and broke it.

"I'm sorry chéri, I can't apologize enough. You have to know I was just worried about you and…"

"…shhh." She said placing her finger over my lips.

"I know and we have bigger issues then me being mad at you for trying to protect me in your own controlling fucked up way." She says with a smile on her lips and I gave a light chuckle.

"So you forgive me?"

"Oh not yet, you have a lot of ass kissing to do." She tells me and I grin and bring my lips only inches from hers.

"Whatever you desire Isabella I will gladly give you." I tell her and she smiles at me and lowers her head until our lips touched. Holding her face to mine I kissed her deeply promising myself to never make her feel alone again. When we go back out into the living room Emmett lets us know that he filled everyone in.

"Earlier when I was talking to Vincent he suggested going on a full manhunt." I say and Isabella looks at me chewing on her lip. I sit down on the couch and pulled Isabella into my lap.

"We have the resources; the son of bitch couldn't have gotten far." Seth says and I nod my head agreeing with him.

"I'm game." Jacob says

"Me too." Vincent added

"Edward you can't." Isabella says before I agree, I wasn't surprised she knew what I was going to say. I wasn't about to argue with her. As I promised whatever she desired I would give her.

"I'll go." Nahuel says

"If more than half of our defense is going, I have to stay." Emmett says and I saw the relief wash over Rosalie.

"With half of the defense leaving you all shouldn't stay in the city." Charlie told us and Isabella turned to her father.

"I agree getting out of town would be a good idea." Carlisle said.

"So what are you suggesting?" Isabella asked.

"A vacation." My mother added with a warm smile.

"Vacation?" Isabella repeated.

"That could work, we could all go." Renee added and I saw the looks on every ones face. Isabella turned to me with hopeful eyes and I nodded my head agreeing with her silent question. She then looked back to our family and said,

"I guess we're going on vacation."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	17. A Love Like Ours

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A love like ours<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

Sometimes I forgot just how powerful Edward was in the world, and even more I forgot how scared people were of getting on his bad side. The moment Edward found out what happened at ABC he was making phone calls and cursing A LOT. At some point I seriously personally believe he brought Franklin to tears.

Today we were meeting with all the owners of ABC, Jenks, Emily, Rose, Alice, Makeena and The owners of NBC who were interested in buying the show. Bree and Jacob had the kids for the day, they were taking them to Sesame Place and I swore Jacob was more excited than the kids.

"They're gone, Bree said she'll probably keep them for the night." Edward said coming into our bedroom and I saw the sour look on his face. We've been so out of touch some days it killed me. I was still upset with Edward for not telling me about Orlando escaping, some part of me understood but he knows better than anyone how important honesty is to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him as I walked into our large closet to pick out what I planned to wear today.

"Nothing." I hear him say in a dismissive tone. I walked out of the closet and look at him as he sits in the armchair in the corner of our bedroom.

"So we're back to you not telling me shit?" I asked a lot harsher than I meant to and he glared at me.

"Isabella..."

"…What Edward? How can we communicate if you are always dismissing me when I ask you a question?"

"I didn't dismiss you."

"Yes, you did." I say walking back into the closet. I couldn't even focus on what to wear I was growing more irritated. I walked back into our bedroom and he was still sitting there.

"I'm afraid of losing you Isabella." Edward says so softly I hardly heard him. I turn to look at him as I see the stress all over his face.

"Then stop keeping things from me Edward. I know I scared you but do honestly think I would have reacted that way if you would have sat down with me and TOLD me?" I asked him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to be honest with you Edward, if this was anything else you were keeping from me and we didn't have Orlando to worry about I would have left and stayed with Angela or Rose." I tell him and the look he gave me was filled with more fear than I've ever seen in his eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. When we got married you promised to ALWAYS be honest to me, because YOU knew how important it was to me. This isn't the first time you've done this and it was life or death this time." I reply and he inhales a deep breath as he shuts his eyes tightly as I watch a lone tear fall.

"I never want to leave Edward, but I can't be in another dishonest marriage." I say and his eyes snapped open and they were red with fire.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to _HIM_!" Edward barked at me and it actually made me flinch. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm not, but when you keep things from me I can't help feeling like we aren't a team and that my feelings doesn't matter." I reply as I feel the tears in my own eyes. I had never watched Edward cry before and it was killing me as I watched yet another tear fall from his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and I sat down on the edge of the bed as the tears started to fall heavier down my cheeks.

I don't know when Edward got up but he was now kneeling between my legs with both his hands resting on my thighs.

"You are all that matter to me Isabella, you and our children. If I lost everything I would be fine as long as I had all of you. I CANNOT lose you chéri, I would NEVER survive it do you hear me. I'm so fucking sorry I made you feel even a part of what that fucking ass ever made you feel." Edward said looking up at me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes as they still held the tears. I cupped his face and his eyes closed tightly as another tear fell. I wiped it from his cheek, knowing there was no way I could ever survive without him either.

"You won't lose me Edward, just please don't underestimate me and think I can't handle something. I can handle _anything_ with you beside me." I reply and he looks up at me and I watched as relief filled his eyes. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips, kissing me back he mumbled against my lips that he loved me more than anything. I kissed him back telling him the same. He let out what I was sure a breath of relief. He placed a kiss on my stomach then rested his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"When you said you would have left; my entire world shattered." I hear Edward say and I inhale another breath as I continued to massage his scalp.

"I meant what I said Edward…"

"I know, and I don't want to make another promise you dismiss because I broke it before, but Isabella I swear I will…"

"…shh, actions speak louder than words." I say cutting him off and he looks up at me again, cups my face and brings my lips to his in a searing kiss. He devoured my mouth and it was then I realized that I missed kissing my husband like this. I missed the ease that came from us being together. When his tongue entered my mouth I moaned fisting his hair and silently begging for him not to stop.

"I will spend the rest of our lives showing you Isabella." He says, pulling his lips away from mine and I nodded my head as I tried to catch my breathing.

"Go take your shower; we have to get ready for the meeting." Edward says and again I nod my head. He places another kiss on my lips then one on my forehead. He helps me up from the bed and pulls me into his embrace. I hugged him back just as tightly as he was hugging me.

I went to take my shower and as I stood under the water I felt some of the stress wash off of me. I hadn't realized just how much all of this had me worked up and I knew that we needed this vacation more then we needed anything else. I quickly washed and then got out of the shower. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself. I walked into my bedroom expecting to see Edward but saw he was already down stairs more than likely finalizing more paperwork for this meeting. I sat down on the edge of the bed and began to dry myself off.

"Do you need some help?" I hear Edward ask from behind me and I turn around to see him leaning against the door frame in his black suit and unbuttoned crisp white shirt. His legs were crossed at his ankles and his hands were in his pockets. _Sweet Jesus_ I still didn't know how I made it through the day without attacking him every few seconds. I assumed he must have taken his shower in one of the extra bathrooms. I continue to look him over as I licked my lips.

"You're drooling Mrs. Cullen." He says as he pushes himself off the door frame and began to walk over to me. I follow him with my eyes never saying a word, because if I did it would have come out like a moan. While grinning at me, he removes his suit jacket placing it on the chair in the corner, and then he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up past his elbows.

My breathing was speeding up because this simple task was turning me on. I was blaming the pregnancy hormones. He grabs my lotion bottle off of my dresser and walks over to me so slowly it was like he was strutting.

_What the hell was wrong with me this morning_? I asked myself as Edward placed the lotion bottle on the ottoman. He kneeled down in front of me with a grin on his face as he pulled my towel from around my body and began to slowly dry me off. I've always loved the way he handle me, like I was priceless. Once he finished drying me off he stood up with his jaw tight and I smiled when I saw why.

I never got tired of seeing my husband get aroused by me. I loved that he still wanted me, desired me the same way he did when we first met. He picked up the lotion bottle and squirted some in his hand then began to rub it into my arms and shoulders. I moaned as he massaged my muscles not realizing how tense I was until now.

"Lay down Isabella." He said softly and I inhaled a deep breath as I fell back against our bed. I watched him put more lotion into his hand and then he began to rub it into my legs. He started on my right leg, massaging my foot first then working his way up. He kneaded my muscles and I couldn't stop the moans falling from my lips if I tried. He massaged my inner thigh and when his fingers brushed over my opening I moaned again as my hips rose from the bed on their own. Edward then moved to my right leg giving it the same treatment and I almost came just from having his hands on me.

"Rollover on your stomach, chéri." He said seductively and my body felt so relaxed I wasn't sure I could even move. He must have noticed because hovering over me with his lips close to me ear he said,

"We don't have much more time before Seth arrives, now rollover so I can continue taking care of you chéri." I bit my lip and finally rolled over thankful that my stomach wasn't too big preventing me from doing so. I wasn't surprised though when Edward propped some pillows up under me so that I wasn't actually lying on my stomach.

I felt the moment Edward joined me on the bed, straddling over me. His hands were on my back a second later as he started to massage the lotion into my back. I always knew this man had glorious hands but my god I was falling in love with him all over again. Skillfully he worked the muscles in my back and let his hands drift lower. I moaned again as he started to massage my lower back muscles and the back of my thighs.

"Isabella if you keep moaning like that, we will be very late for this meeting." Edward growled into my ear and I giggled making him moan as he placed a kiss on my neck then my shoulder.

"You started it." I reply and he laughs as he continues to massage my back. I missed this playful Edward, everything was growing to be too much and it made me fear for our marriage some days. When I feel his finger brush over my folds again I moaned a little louder then I meant to and Edward growled again and told me to get up on my knees.

_Yessss_, my inner slut screamed wanting him to fuck me from behind more than anything. Fuck who knew a massage could get you so riled the hell up. I could feel the heat from between my thighs as I pulsed and moistened for him, always just for him.

"What do you want Isabella?" Edward asked his hand between my thighs as he began to pluck and pull at my clit. I gripped the pillows under me as I my eyes shut tightly.

"You, just you." I moaned as he continued. I could hear him removing his belt and I swear my body soaked just from the anticipation.

"How do you want me Isabella?" He asked just as two of his fingers slipped inside of me and I moaned pushing my hips back for more.

"Hard…" I moaned out and I heard the smile in his voice when he pressed his erection against my ass and said,

"With you in front of me, that is never a problem chéri, what else?"

"Rough…" I moaned as his fingers continued to work me over. Upon my request his other hand joined in and pinched my clit between his fingers at the same time he slapped his fingers into me.

"Like this?"

"Yes." I moaned fisting the comforter under my hands. His fingers continued their torture on me, pleasing me, teasing me of what to come. I was so close to falling over the edge I couldn't see straight.

"Anything else you want love?" He asked with his lips on my neck. I felt the tip of his tongue swirl around the hollow part of my neck then he sucked my skin into his mouth biting lightly.

"Fuck me." I moaned actually hoping he left a mark there. Then his hands were gone but before I could protest his sweet thick cock slammed into me knocking my release right out of me as I quivered around him. Edward gripped my hair in his hand and placed kisses on my neck as I came around him. As I started to come down from my release Edward began his strokes into me.

My back arched from the pleasure of having him inside of me. Still fisting my hair he pounded into me in hard, rough, long strokes. I rocked my hips back for more, begging him not to let up as I moaned out his name. His right hand came around and cupped my breast. Tenderly he massaged them, pinching and pulling at my nipples making them erect.

He drilled into me like a madman and I gladly accepted his strokes as I braced myself for more. Each time he slammed back into me I cried out louder, clenched my walls tighter and slammed back against him harder.

"Fuck Isabella…" He groaned out loud gripping my hair tighter and slamming into me harder. Together we met each other stroke for stroke, slam for slam until I came around him again. My walls clenched so tightly around him, as my body convulsed. He couldn't move as he whispered in my ear how beautiful I looked when I came around him.

As I started to come down from yet another release Edward slowly pulled out of me and I whimpered hating the emptiness I felt when he wasn't inside of me. He took the pillows from under me and placed them against our headboard. Then he sat back against the pillows and told me to come to him. I smiled not surprised that he wanted me on top. It was by far one of my favorite positions. Taking my hand he helped me steady myself as I straddled his lap.

"I have to see your face when you come again Isabella." He tells me and I nod my head slowly lowering myself around him. We both moan at the reconnection of our bodies. I start slowly as I roll my hips over him, our fingers laced together as we looked the other in the eyes.

He looked at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes my heart fluttered. It was this look that I loved so much, this look that took my breath away. I felt him everywhere as I rocked over him, moving faster as my body heated up.

"You're so beautiful." He says bringing his hand up to cup my face and I turn into his hand and kiss his palm.

"You make me feel that way." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"I don't deserve you." He says and I shake my head, riding him a little faster now. For the last week he's been kicking himself in the ass over everything and I hated it and wanted it to be over.

"We belong together Edward."

"You own me Isabella." He says so softly and sensually it brings tears to my eyes. Gripping his hand a little tighter in my own I lifted all the way up, almost letting him completely slip from me, and then I slammed back down so hard he tossed his head back as he moaned my name.

"I'm yours Edward." I tell him placing soft kisses on his neck as I rolled my hips over him faster now. I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat and I tongued it making him moan. I lifted up again and dropped down a little harder than last time and he gripped the back of my neck and attacked my lips.

The kiss was hot as his tongue worked mine, devouring me as if I was his lifeline. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my fingers into his hair deepening our kiss. When I needed to breathe I tossed my head back giving him access to my neck and his mouth quickly clasped down around my skin. My nails dug into his back as I bounced over him faster, holding him against me as felt my third release growing closer.

"Edward come with me, please…"I moaned needing to feel him come inside of me. His tongue moved over my neck and he bit my chin then my lower lip. He wrapped his arms around me and began to devour my mouth. I continued rocking around him, feeling my insides shiver as they held him. He growled into my mouth as I felt him pulse inside of me. Feeling him twitch and move as I rode him only triggered my own release and I tossed my head back screaming louder than I thought possible as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you, that you're screaming like…oh fuck!" I hear Seth yell as our bedroom door suddenly slams shut.

"Next time close the damn door!" Seth yelled and Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Do you think he saw?" I asked still out of breath from my release.

"He wasn't at the door long enough." Edward said still laughing as he helped me up. I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I came out of the bathroom I could hear Seth asking Edward where the bleach was,

"Why do you need bleach Seth?"

"To un-see what I just saw! Couldn't the two of you wait or something."

"How the hell were we supposed to know you were actually going to let yourself in this time?" Edward asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I've been outside for the last fifteen minutes; you could have answered the damn phone."

"You just saw we were busy, sorry man."

"Fuck I need a drink, I'll be down stairs." Seth says, I walk over to my underwear drawer and pull out a bra and panty set. I hear the bedroom door open then close.

"He probably won't look you in your face for a while."

"Oh god did he see me?"

"Not really, he said once he saw the two of us in the bed and your bare back he knew." Edward said with a laugh coming up behind me. He placed a kiss on my neck and I fell back against him.

"Isn't that what started all this in the first place?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"No your moans did that chéri." He tells me and I laugh shaking my head. He then blames me for him having to get a new suit since the one he was originally wearing was all wrinkled and on the floor. I smiled and told him he looked too good in that one to be seen outside anyway. He just shook his head at me as we both got dressed.

I dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a peach colored blouse that was loose around my stomach. I placed on the gold heart necklace the girls got me for my birthday last year and then a pair of cheetah print stilettos. I laughed thinking about how years ago you would never catch me in stilettos, but knowing how much they turned Edward on when I wore them only encouraged the temptress in me.

"Fuck woman, do you plan on us being locked in here all day." Edward said coming out of our large closet buttoning his shirt. I laughed walking over to him and taking over the buttoning of his shirt.

"Am I underdressed?" I asked knowing that I wasn't but wanting to hear his response. His hand traveled over my low back then cupped my ass, making me giggle.

"Nope you look beautiful." He answers and I smile up at him and place a kiss on his lips. Once we're ready to leave we head down stairs and I laugh as Seth looks at the floor while apologizing.

"It's alright Seth."

"I just thought..."

"Seth, forget it ever happened." I tell him and he groans out _thank god_ and I laugh as we leave out of the house.

We arrived outside of the Masen Building; I wasn't real surprised this is where we were meeting with everyone. Seth got us pass the press and inside of the building. Once on the elevator I asked Edward why did he choose here to meet and he said he wanted home court advantage. I just shook my head telling him he was a controlling ass. He pulled me against him with his lips only inches from my own.

"Hmm but I'm yours."

"Oh most definitely baby, we both know I don't share." I reply and he laughs then places a kiss on my lips once, then twice and the third time he gave me a little tongue making me moan.

"Do I have to spray you two with a water hose?"

"Jeez what crawled up your ass and died Seth?" Edward asked and I started giggling earning a glare from Seth.

"Makeena is making him wait." I say and Edward makes the 'O' face and we both start laughing as Seth tells us we deserve each other. Edward just smiled and places another kiss on my lips.

The moment we arrive in the conference room all eyes were on us. Edward escorted me to the head of the table and pulls out my chair. I sit down and he quickly takes the seat next to me. Jenks passes him some papers and Emily whispers something in his ear causing him to nod his head. Then he turns and looks at me, then Rose, Alice and Makeena.

"Are the four of you absolutely sure about keeping the show?" Edward asked us in a whispered voice and we all nodded our heads.

"Then you'll have it by the end of this meeting." Edward said and then he brought his attention to the men on the other end of the large conference table.

"Are we ready to begin?" He asked in a serious voice and the men nodded their heads. It was then I noticed Sofia in the room as she got up and closed the conference room door.

"We're meeting to come to an agreement." One of the men said and Edward's eyes shifted to him.

"What agreement might that be?"

"If the ladies agree to come back all will be forgiven and no one will be sued." The man said as if it made perfect sense and should have been obvious.

"No." Edward said simply and the man looked surprised by Edward's response.

"No?"

"No, did you not understand me when I said it the first time?" Edward asked sarcastically and the man swallowed hard.

"There is no other solution, Edward…er Mr. Cullen." The man corrected seeing the pissed off look on Edward's face.

"Why should my wife or any of them agree after the way Franklin completely disrespected them?"

"That was a misunderstanding." The man said and I snorted causing them to look at me. I felt Edward's hand on my thigh under the table as if telling me to relax.

"I have a different solution."

"What, you want to buy the show yourself?" The man said sarcastically.

"Yes." Edward answered seriously and I turned to him as if he had lost his damn mind. I wanted to say I thought NBC was buying the show but the way his eyes cut at me I knew to just let him handle it.

"Do you understand how much money we're talking about?"

"Do you understand who you are talking to?" Edward asked with a brow raised and the man sat back against his chair and began to whisper to the men next to him. Then he looked back at Edward.

"Are you willing to waste that kind of money on your wife's little project? You would come out spending less in a law suit. Is she…er I mean is _it_ worth that kind of money?"

"First be _very_ careful what you say when regarding _anything_ about _my wife_, second I'm not asking or negotiating." Edward sneered back and this time I massaged his thigh under the table and I watched him relax some.

"The show is supposed to air in September, if it doesn't you'll lose out on millions." The man said and I knew he was assuming we didn't have a station willing to air the show already.

"How much?" Edward asked still wearing a serious look on his face.

"Will you lose?"

"No, how much to buy the show?" Edward told him and the man looked like he still wasn't taking Edward seriously. He gave Edward a figure that almost made me gage.

"That of course is including the cost of the promotional ad's we paid for." The man said and Edward looked over at Jenks who passed him what looked like a check. Edward signed it then picked up the papers Jenks had passed him when we first came in. He handed the papers to Sofia and she walked them down to the men from ABC.

"There is your check, and the contract saying you relinquish all rights of the show to me." Edward said and when they looked at the check it looked like the man's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"This is more than the figure we gave you…"

"A great amount more, would you rather it was less?" Edward asked sarcastically. Now I was curious to exactly how much Edward was paying for this show. I mean of course I knew he, _we_ were rich but since I hardly ever used a large amount I never noticed just how rich.

"I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Cullen."

"Oh believe me I do." Edward told him and then we watched as each of the men signed the contract and gave it back to Sofia. She walked over to the copier in the room and I watched her as she made copies then gave one to each man.

The men stood up to leave and Edward called to them with a vicious grin on his face.

"Be sure to catch the show on NBC this fall, it is bound to be a huge hit." Edward said and I swear the men turned almost twenty shades of blue. Seth escorted them out of the room and we all started laughing.

"Damn Edward that was hot." Rose said and I laughed at her and smiled at Edward.

"That was amazing baby, thank you."

"Of course, chéri. You may not like taking advantage of the power you have being married to me but I am more than willing to do it for you." He said and I laughed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"So where is NBC?" Alice asked and a moment later Sofia came in with two men and a woman walking with her. They took the seats that the men from ABC just vacated. We talked to them for a while and once again Edward put on his business face. I had to admit it was fucking hot watching him work.

By the end of the meeting with NBC, not only was the show on again but Rose, Alice, and I all owned twenty percent of the show along with the network. Edward explained that the only reason Makeena was not listed as part owner was because the show was Rose, Alice and my baby, but Makeena was not to be fired under any circumstances unless Rose, Alice and I agreed. Makeena said she was more than alright with that seeing that before her job was not secured.

"Bella don't be mad, but I think I'm in love with your husband." Alice joked and Rose nodded her head saying she was when he sent ABC packing.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken, plus I don't think either of your husband's would be happy to hear that." Edward said making all of us laugh.

"Oh we love them more, but hey." Rose said and I shook my head telling them to back off and go find their own husbands.

"Edward you look so much like grandfather while you dealt with them, it was spooky." Emily tells him and he smiles at her. Once we finish talking business Edward lets everyone know that we decided to visit Maui, Hawaii for our _vacation. _

"Also Seth, Isabella and I talked and we think that you should go with us." Edward said and Seth looked like his parents just took him out of the big game.

"But I wanted to try and find the son of a bitch." Seth said and I stood up and walked over to him while Edward wore a smile on his face already aware of what I was about to do. It was the same way I got Jacob to agree to go with us.

"Vincent hired new security for everyone and after the incident with the press and the guy at the restaurant…"

"What guy?" Edward damn near yelled and I realized I never told him about the guy that made me extremely nervous.

"I'll tell you in a sec." I said turning to Edward and he had a scowl on his face. I turned back to Seth now to continue with what I was saying.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with some guy I don't know staying with me and my family. On top of that I would be so worried about you while you were gone, and I know you don't want your sister stressing while on vacation." I say knowing that he saw me as his sister. He groaned running his hand over his face.

"You're playing dirty Bella."

"Nope playing dirty would be if I got the kids to ask you." I say with a smile, which was how I got Nahuel to agree to go with us. As much as it made sense for all of them to go look for Orlando I would feel safer knowing that the people I absolutely trust were the ones with us and not strangers.

"Is this an order?" Seth asked looking at Edward and Edward laughed.

"Nope, but it's what Isabella wants and I promised to give her whatever she wants." Edward said and Seth looked back at me when he said,

"Fine I'll go." He said and I hugged him with excitement. When I released him he shook his head at me.

"But house rule while we're there; you and him please make use of the bedroom door." He says and Edward and I start laughing while everyone else looks confused.

**_Edward POV_**

Since the kids were staying with Jacob and Bree for the night, and we knew we had no reason to rush home Isabella and I decided that we should all go out to celebrate the show. We decided on a new restaurant called _Succulent_. We had gotten the invitation from the owner a few weeks ago and never went, plus Isabella and Alice were excited because they heard the restaurant served the best cheesecake. I teased Isabella about me telling Angela she said that,

"Oh if you do I will tell your mom that you said her macaroni salad taste like paste." Isabella threatened and I laughed tossing my head back. It felt good laughing again especially laughing with her. When she told me she would have left me, my entire world crumbled before my very damn eyes. I was so worried about losing Isabella because of Orlando getting to her, that it never hit me that I could lose her because I simply fucked up.

That killed me silently just thinking about a life with her, there was no life without her. If she would have let me I would have begged her not to ever leave me in front of the entire fucking world. Isabella was it for me, and it would always be just her. Everything I did, everything I was, was for her.

"You're quiet Mr. Cullen." I hear Isabella whisper in my ear. We were all sitting in the limo on our way to the restaurant and everyone was in their own conversations.

"Just thinking about what we talked about earlier." I tell her and she places her hand on my thigh. Gently she begins to massage my thigh.

"You won't lose me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it I won't." I reply and she smiles at me and leans in to place a kiss on my lips.

"Damn it, I want the both of you on PG behavior." Seth yells and Isabella and I laugh.

"Hey we are married; it's not our fault you haven't gone past second base." Isabella said and everyone in the limo started laughing as Seth leaned over and tried tickling Isabella. She quickly swatted his hands away telling him to stop as she laughed.

"Watch the hands man, or I'll have to break your fingers." I tell him.

"No you can't do that!" Makeena yelled and we all looked at her with our eyebrows raised as she turned completely red.

"Well we know what they've been doing." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows and everyone started laughing especially when Isabella told Seth he better not touch her again until he washed his hands. When we arrived at the restaurant and no surprise attention was brought onto us as we walked in. They escorted us to a table and I pulled out Isabella's chair as she took her seat.

"Do you think we could order desert first?" Alice asked looking at the menu and Jasper started laughing. I sat down next to Isabella and picked up the menu. We all decide on what we are going to order and I request that the waiter brings over Isabella's favorite wine. She smiled at me obviously noticing.

"I can't drink."

"Dr. Ko said you can have a glass of wine, it won't hurt him" I tell her and she smiles happy to hear the news. I watch her as she sits at the table and talk and laugh with everyone. All I ever wanted was to see her this way forever; this relaxed until our dying day. I felt a chill up my spine at the thought of either of our deaths and knew we needed to find Orlando before it was too late.

"You're staring Mr. Cullen." Isabella said pulling me from my thoughts and I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"That's because you're beautiful chéri." I say back to her and she blushes. I lean over and place a semi opened mouth kiss on her lips. When she moans her my kiss I pull her chair so that she's closer to me. She laughs against my lips and calls me greedy.

When our dinner arrives we all eat, and Alice and Isabella picked off of everyone's plate. After a while Emily just gave Isabella her dish and ordered another.

"You really didn't have to do that Emily, but you are the best SNL ever for doing so." Isabella said as she placed a fork full in her mouth and Emily laughed as I smiled at her.

"Aww well isn't this just lovely." I hear the devil's mistress sneer from behind me and I turn around to see Mac, Faith and their little camera crew.

"Fucking hell they let any rift raft in here don't they?" Rose snapped.

"Faith don't you have somewhere else to be?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah like the pits of hell." Emily said with a forced smile on her face. Faith just gave her a half smile back in return.

"Cute to see none of you have grown up from being teenagers. Bella, you know you should watch how much you eat, you're looking a little heavy." Faith says with a smirk. The look Isabella gave Faith was murderous and I quickly began to whisper in her ear to relax and remind her just how beautiful she was.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to leave before I slap the hell out of you for them." Makeena said and everyone at our table started to laugh. Faith rolled her eyes ignoring Makeena as Mac gripped Faith's arm telling her it was time to go to their table. They started to walk away and I could hear Mac cursing under his breath at her.

"I can't fucking stand that woman." Isabella said turning back in her seat. We continued with our dinner just as the entire place went quiet as we started hearing shouting coming from Mac and Faith's table.

"…to boost your fucking ratings?! You want to boost your ratings? Fine, Faith I want a fucking divorce, the papers will be served to you tomorrow."

"WHAT! You can't divorce me!"

"I can and I am. Oh and don't even think about cleaning out my accounts, your name has already been removed. Good luck paying for dinner." Mac said and he got up from the table, apologized to everyone in the restaurant then with a nod of his head in our direction he walked out.

"Holy shit, that was soooo worth coming out to eat tonight." Rose said and we all started laughing again just as I saw Faith storming over to our table with her eyes set on Isabella. I moved so damn fast I probably made Isabella dizzy as I pushed her behind me.

"This is all your damn fault!" Faith yelled.

"Back the hell up Faith." I say to her and she glares at me.

"Your stupid wife hated the competition, you made him leave me."

"Faith doesn't even make sense, if its anyone's fault why Mac is leaving you it's yours." Isabella snaps back at her.

"So help me you will regret the day you met me." Faith says and I wasn't sure who that was towards but I was seconds away from slapping her.

"Faith you need to back away from my brother and sister-in-law before I slap you." Emily says coming over to us and standing between Faith and me.

"Emily I would think you would be more pissed off instead of kissing your sister in laws ass." Faith said and Emily hauled off and slapped the hell out of Faith. When she stormed towards Emily, Rose quickly stood between them.

"Walk away now Faith while all you have is a bruised cheek." Rose tells her and she glares over at me and something told me she was glaring at Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	18. Revealed

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Revealed<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

Looking out of the window I inhale a deep breath as we flew over the Hollywood sign. We were flying out to California before we headed to Maui, Hawaii. Isabella and I had to attend a ribbon cutting ceremony at some new theater tonight. If it honestly wasn't for Masen Corp.'s investment into the company I wouldn't bother attending the damn thing.

Also since we were in California, I was going to visit James at the prison. He wasn't talking to the detectives and I was done playing games with the bastard. I didn't want Isabella to go with me to the prison, but she was being her same damn stubborn self.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked sliding her hand into mine. I look over at her and she gives me a warm smile as if to comfort me.

"I'd feel better if you would stay with Rose and the kids while Emmett and I go to the prison." I said pleading with her one more time.

"Edward I already told you, if you're going so am I. Look I'll wait in the waiting area when you go in to see him. I just know that if I'm there you won't do anything that will make you a resident there." She said and I couldn't help but grin while shaking my head because I knew she was right. I wanted to strangle James for everything he's ever put her through. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips just as Charles came on over the speaker letting us know we were getting ready to land. Isabella and I got up from our seats and made sure the kids seat belts were buckled while they all sat together watching a movie.

Once we did that, we took our seats and prepared for the landing. Once we landed, we all headed out to the car waiting in the front. The press didn't disappoint as they were out there waiting for our arrival. Quickly we got into the car and I told the driver to take us to our estate here in California. Isabella always teased me about buying a home in almost every state, and country we visited. As we pulled up the kids were extremely excited because they all knew the pool here was much bigger than the one we had at home.

"Daddy can we go swimming, please!" Kiah begged with a pout that perfectly mirrored the one her mother gave me when she wanted me to do something.

"Of course peu d'amour, listen to your aunt Rose and Nahuel while we are gone do you understand?" I ask looking at all three of my children and they smile nodding their heads.

"Yes daddy." They say together and Isabella starts to laugh.

"Oh they are going to get into all kinds of trouble while we are gone." She said whispering in my ear and I laughed. We got the kids settled inside the house and then we left for the prison. Emmett and Seth were going with us while Nahuel stayed with Rose and the kids on the estate, it had tight security just like the house back in Chicago so I wasn't really worried about them.

"So what do you plan on asking him that the detectives haven't already asked?" Isabella asked as we sat in the back of the car.

"The same questions…" I answer and then Emmett turns and looks at her and says,

"…just a little more forceful than they did." She looks at me her brows raised then looked over at Emmett and Seth.

"Guys please don't do anything stupid." She says and no one says anything.

"I'm not playing. Emmett, Rose will kick your ass if you get arrested, and Seth don't make me call Makeena to make you wait for the sexing even longer." She said and I tried not to laugh at the look on their faces.

"Oh don't laugh Edward, because so help me god. If you get yourself locked up over a waste of life like James I will not only kick your ass, but you will not be touching me until Elijah's eighteenth birthday." She snapped and while I knew in her own way she was very serious, I couldn't resist smiling at her.

"We won't get ourselves locked up chéri…"

"Promise?" She asked with that pout that Kiah just gave me a few moments ago.

"Promise." I answer and she leans in placing a kiss on my lips. Then she looks at Seth and Emmett again.

"You two have to promise…"

"We promise." They both reply and she sat there with a smile on her face. Once we arrived at the prison we went through security and the Warden met us at the entrance.

"Mr. Cullen…" He said holding his hand out to shake mine.

"Warden…this is my wife Isabella and our body guards Emmett and Seth." I said introducing them and he nodded his head in Emmett's and Seth's direction and took Isabella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. Please accept my greatest apology for the circumstances we find ourselves in."

"I'll accept it when the man is off the street and no longer threatening the lives of my family." He looked surprised by her words and quickly told us to follow him to James.

"Now Mr. Cullen we don't normally do this but we feel like we owe you…"

"You _feel _like, you owe me? Because of this prison's fuck up a man threatening to kill me, my wife and our children is out on the streets and you _feel_ like you owe me?" I asked him with anger in my voice and Isabella started rubbing my arm telling me to calm down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen…"

"Save your fucking sorry for someone who wants it." I barked at him and watched him swallow hard. I could tell he wanted to reply back but he looked at Seth and Emmett behind me and changed his mind. He took us to his office and Seth quickly tells him to show him where the cameras are monitored and tapes are kept.

"Why, we promised we wouldn't tape it?" The Warden asked looking at me.

"Mr. Cullen doesn't trust many people, and honestly I don't fucking trust you. Now show me." Seth said with more base in his voice. The Warden walked Seth over to where they monitor the cameras and Emmett started laughing.

"Seth's going to make that man piss on himself." Emmett said and Isabella and I started laughing. When they came back Seth looked at me and simply nodded his head.

"We're good to go." He said and I nodded my head and looked at the Warden.

"Is he already in the office?"

"Yes, with two guards." He answered and I nodded my head and opened the door. Isabella said she would sit in the waiting area while we all went inside the office. I tried telling Seth to stay with her, she refused saying I might need him more than she would. We walk into the office and James looks up from his lap and our eyes meet. A fucking grin spreads across his face and the anger grew in me.

"You two leave." Emmett said to the guards in the room and they looked at the Warden who nodded his head for them to do as told. Both guards leave the room and I turn to the Warden and tell him to leave too.

"What?"

"You heard him." Seth tells him and he swallows hard and walks out of the room. I remove my suit jacket then start to roll my sleeves up. I already knew that he was going to make this complicated.

"Edward Cullen. I was really hoping Orlando got his hands on you by now." James said with that damn grin on his face.

"Are you enjoying fucking my wife?" He asked and I walked over to him and punched him in his face instantly knocking him from his chair. He pushed himself up from the floor and spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Should have expected that…" He said and I nodded over to Emmett for him to put James back in his chair since he couldn't do it with the cuffs on his feet and wrists. Once Emmett has him back in the chair, I sat on the edge of the desk facing him as I rubbed my knuckles.

"Tell me how Orlando broke out?"

"How's Bella?" He asked and my jaw went tight as I continued to glare at him.

"She's not your concern."

"Isn't she? She was my wife before she was yours. I was all up in her before…" I punched him again before he could finish that fucking statement.

"How the fuck did Orlando escape?" I asked him again trying to gain some control back before I ended his life.

"Does Bella know you're here?" He asked licking the cut on his lip my ring placed there.

"Answer my question?" I barked hating to hear her name on his lips. He grinned knowing he was getting under my skin.

"Does she still blush after she comes?" He asked and before I could do it Emmett punched him this time making him fall out of the chair again. Then Emmett gripped him by his shirt lifting him up and slamming him back into the chair.

"Does she get the flowers I send every year on our anniversary? How about my letters?" He asked and Emmett hit him again while my jaw went tight.

"Tells us what you know."

"I'm not telling you shit. Think Bella is up for a conjugal visit? I miss how tight…" Emmett punched him again and I inhaled a deep breath.

"James, Emmett here can do this all day. Then when he gets tired Seth can take over."

"So answer the fucking questions or swallow your teeth." Emmett told him and James glares at me.

"I hope Orlando kills you slowly." He said and Seth hit him this time. I ran my fingers through my hair because I could tell we were going to get no fucking where.

"Are you going to tells what you know or not James?"

"Fuck you Cullen!" He barked and I looked from Emmett to Seth and nodded my head then turned and walk out of the office to check on Isabella. I needed to get away from him before I committed a homicide. I heard when a fist connected with James face and I shut the door behind me to leave Emmett and Seth to it.

"Did he talk?" Isabella asked jumping up from the sofa in the waiting room. The Warden stood against the wall and I looked at them both and shook my head.

"So what are Seth and Emmett doing in there?" She asked looking worried and I didn't answer her because I didn't want the Warden to know about it.

"No! Edward they are going to get themselves locked up!" She yelled pushing past me and opening the door. Seth fist was midair as all three heads turned to Isabella.

"Bella…" James said with a smile, busted lip and what now looked to be a swollen eye. I couldn't see Isabella's face but by the reaction on their faces I knew it wasn't a nice one because they both backed off of James. I closed the door in a hurry so the Warden couldn't see what we had done to James. I didn't want him ending this meeting anytime soon.

"I knew you still cared about me…you look beautiful." He said and she snorted.

"James save it alright, I don't give a fuck about you." She snapped and he looked surprised, why I wasn't sure. He should have known Isabella hated him.

"So why are you here?"

"To make sure these idiots don't end up in here with your triflin ass." She replied and I watched the expression on his face. It surprised me that her words were affecting him this way.

"Bella remember our first date, you wore…"

"Don't James."

"Have you watched that video we made? I miss watching it every night before I go to bed." James continued and Emmett went to hit him but Isabella yelled for him to stop. James smiled obviously taking that as her giving a shit about him.

"James tell us, how did Orlando break out?" She asked him and I noticed the deep breath she took before she said it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered in her ear asking her if she was alright. She nodded her head yes, but I knew she was lying.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know Bella if you answer a few questions for me." He said and I was about to say no but she said fine before the word left my lips. James smiled pleased with himself and I looked at Seth and Emmett hoping they got my silent order to whoop James's ass if he made Isabella too upset. They both nodded their heads obviously understanding.

"Did you get the roses and letters I sent to you?" He asked her and she turned and looked at me. I was sure she was about to get pissed I kept this from her, but I knew James was a part of her past she wanted to keep there in the past. The first time she received a letter from him from prison she broke down into tears. She didn't ask me anything, just inhaled a deep breath and looked back at James.

"Yes, I burned all of it." She lied with a straight face. His jaw went tight as he studied her face to see if she was lying. He must have believed her because his face fell.

"Do you miss me, ever?" He asked her and she inhaled another deep breath.

"Never."

"Do you still love me?"

"Not a chance in hell." She replied and he actually looked like he crumbled some more. Inhaling another deep breath she started rubbing her stomach; I assumed Elijah must have kicked. James' eyes went large as he looked from her to me his eyes tight. He looked over at her his nose flaring

"You're pregnant again?" He asked her and she blew out an irritated breath.

"Yes."

"For someone who couldn't have children you're sure as hell popping them out for him."

"Then maybe it wasn't just me who had the fucking problem." Isabella snapped back her hand making a fist. James wasn't telling us a damn thing he was just saying anything that would piss her off and it was the last damn thing she needed.

"Cheri you don't have to do this, let us handle it." I said and she shook her head and placed both her hands down on the desk and glared at him.

"James, tell us what you know. My children's lives are at jeopardy. You know how badly I wanted children do you really want to take that from me? Do you hate me that much?" She asked him and he inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't hate you Bella…I couldn't even if I wanted to." He replied and I glared at him.

"Then please if you still even have a piece of a fucking heart, help us." She said and he inhaled and looked at me again then back at her.

"The big guy that use to work as head of security at the Masen building, was the same guard that took Orlando to the hole." James said and I looked at Emmett then back at James.

"Felix Miller?" I ask and he nods his head.

"While the other guards were helping me up after Orlando beat the shit out of me I remember seeing him dragging Orlando back inside. I thought it was weird he was working here, but figured it was the last job he could get since Cullen screwed him." James said and I inhaled an irritated breath.

"And you're sure it was him?" Seth asked

"Yeah, the son of bitch tossed me out of the Masen building enough." James replied and I inhaled a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why the hell would Felix help Orlando?" Emmett asked looking pissed off.

"How the hell do they even know each other?" Seth asked next and I shook my head. This was making no fucking sense. I needed to find out how they knew each other too.

"Do you have an idea why he would help Orlando?" Isabella asked James and he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at me.

"They share a common enemy in your husband, he took something from them, now they want to take something from him." He said, and that fucking ate at me knowing that my past shit was putting my family's life in jeopardy. No one would be in danger if it wasn't for me to begin with. I started pulling at my hair and Isabella quickly noticed. She turned her back to James and pulled my hand from my hair, then held my face between both her hands.

"None of this is your fault. They are both just dumb asses who can't deal with life." She told me and I shook my head, because no matter what this was my fault. They wanted me and was going to put my family's life through hell because of me.

"He had a visitor that day he escaped." James says and Isabella is still looking at me, trying to read my expression.

"What?" I hear Seth ask.

"A visitor. The last few months he was getting this visitor that he was secretive about. The detectives said they checked but the name the person left was bogus." James told us and I started pulling at my hair again.

"But I figured they would have been able to identify her in the visitor videos, the fucking pervert Warden records all the visits." James said and this pissed me off because it was obviously something the Warden kept from the detectives and me.

"Anything else?" I asked him wanting to be done with this bullshit. He shook his head and we all started to leave the room when he called to Isabella. She turned and looked at him.

"You're beautiful pregnant, I wish you were carrying our child." He said and I watched the discomfort on her face. He starts to try and stand up from the chair and Emmett and Seth come and stand on our sides.

"Remember our wedding day? You said you could never love anyone the way you loved me. You lied to me; you fucking lied to me…" He said and I took a step towards him and she stopped me shaking her head.

"I loved you Bella, when no one else even looked your fucking way, I did…" He said and she glared at him then quickly left out of the office and I followed behind her.

"I loved you Bella!" He yelled this time as we walked out of the room. I walked over to the Warden and gripped him up against the corner of the wall. I heard Isabella calling to me but I didn't answer.

"James said you recorded everything, so why is it that the detectives didn't have any recording of Orlando with his fucking visitor that day?" I asked him and he looked scared out of his fucking mind.

"Show us the fucking video." Seth said while Emmett pulled me back from him. He nodded his head and we followed him while the guards went into the office to get James. I pulled Isabella to the side,

"Do you want to go? Seth and Emmett can take it from here if you want to wait in the car."

"No, I want to know who the hell has been in contact with this bastard as much as you do. I'm fine." She lied again but I knew now was not the time to argue with her. Holding her hand we followed them to the room and the Warden pulled out what was probably his secret stash. He located the video then placed it inside the television for us to watch. We saw Orlando enter the room and sit down at a table where a woman was already sitting.

We watched the video hearing nothing as they talked, then when she stood up and hugged him she looked up at wherever the camera was and,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Isabella said before any of us said anything. The fucking woman who was visiting Orlando was Faith.

"That bitch has been coming to see the fucker for god knows how long."

"How the hell does she even know him?"

"She wants to destroy me that fucking bad that she would put my children's lives in jeopardy." Isabella said then she shook her head and quickly left the room. I quickly followed after her while I heard Seth and Emmett start to question the Warden some more.

She tried to hurry through the gates because they were brining James by at the same time but she wasn't fast enough and he reached out and touched her making her scream. I quickly ran over and landed a punch to his face and looked at the guards daring them to say anything to me.

We quickly left and I got Isabella into the car. I knew this was the first time she saw him since the day he kidnapped her, and this was why I didn't want her to see him at all. Her hands were shaking so I took them into mine and kissed her fingers.

"Talk to me chéri." I say cupping her face and she nods her head "I-I didn't expect to still feel this anxiety when I saw him."

"It's okay, chéri. Why didn't you tell me in there, we could have just left?"

"No, we needed him to talk." She said and I nod my head and laced our fingers together. She inhaled deep breaths and looked over at me.

"We have to tell Vincent that Faith's been visiting him." She said and I pulled out my cell phone and called Vincent.

"How'd it go?" He asked answering and I tell him everything that we found out and I heard him yell out orders for some of his men to go to Faith's house and to locate the last known address for Felix.

"How's Bella?"

"Shaken up, but the trip to Hawaii should do some good." I said and Isabella nodded her head placing it on my shoulder. I talked to him a while longer and I see Seth and Emmett come out talking with each other. They didn't get right into the car and I knew it was to give Isabella and me some privacy. I hung up with Vincent and Isabella sat up and looked at me.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Keeping those letters and flowers James sent a secret." She told me and I was a little surprised by her reaction. She smiled at me,

"Maybe all your secret keeping isn't bad." She said and I laughed telling her I still would never keep another secret from her. I let Seth and Emmett know we're ready to go and when they both get into the car they ask Isabella if she's alright.

"Yes, I swear I'll be fine."

"Give us the word and we'll go back in there and beat the living shit out of him." Seth said and Isabella smiled shaking her head.

"No, let him rot in jail like he should." She said and they nod their heads as we pull off and head back to the house where the kids are.

**_Isabella POV_**

All the guys were in Edward's office having a conference call with Vincent and the other men that were looking for Orlando while Rose and I sat with the kids out by the pool.

"I never trusted that little bitch, do you think she knows how he broke out?" Rose asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows, I don't think she's dangerous. She's had more than enough opportunity to kill me if that was her plan."

"Fuck Bella don't say it like that, like she's planning to steal your Prada's instead of your life." Rose said and I shook my head just thinking about the mess we were in.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked me and I just nodded my head as I watched the girls run from Ethan. They were playing hide and go seek and Ethan was it.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just hated having to look James in his damn face again." I replied and she nodded her head as she looked back over at the kids.

"You want to know the worst part?"

"What?"

"That after all this time, I still had an anxiety attack when I saw him, screaming bloody murder when he touched me." I said feeling disgusted just thinking about it.

"Bella, you did great from what Emmett told me. He said you held your own making James tell you what he knew."

"Yeah on the outside I was fine, but inside Rose I was fucking crumbling. All I kept telling myself was that I had to get him to talk because my children and husband's life depended on it." I told her thinking about how nervous I was being in the same room with James. After years of being married to him, enduring his verbal abuse for never getting pregnant, then once I did leave him moved on and got pregnant the son of a bitch kidnapped me and almost caused me to lose them. I inhaled a deep breath as I looked at the girls as they laughed when Ethan attacked them. I hadn't realized I started to cry until a tear fell onto my cheek. I tried wiping it away before anyone noticed but Keiara saw the moment wiped it. All three kids stood up and started walking over to me I smiled as they climbed onto the lounge chair with me.

"Momma why you crying?" Keiara asked

"Did you get a boo boo?" Ethan asked me checking me for scratches and I smiled shaking my head.

"Was it the mean people with the cameras again?" Kiah asked me and I shook my head no again.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing something just flew in my eye." I lied and they all make the 'O' face making me laugh.

"Momma do you want to go swimming with us?" Kiah asked me playing with my fingers while Keiara and Ethan had their hands on my stomach. I didn't realize Rose got up and went inside until I looked over at her lounge chair and saw she was missing.

"My swimsuit is all packed up for us to go to Maui tomorrow." I told them and they started to pout but then Ethan and Keiara jumped just as I feel Elijah kick.

"Mommy what was that?" Ethan asked looking at my stomach like something was going to leap out. I rubbed my hand over where I felt Elijah kick and he did it again.

"It's Elijah, he's kicking." I inform them.

"Oooo momma it's not nice to kick." Keiara said

"Hey stop kicking mommy!" Kiah yelled and I couldn't help laughing as they started telling Elijah that it was not nice to kick people and to keep his feet on the ground. I tried explaining that he wasn't hurting me and that he was trying to communicate with them since he couldn't talk yet.

"Oh!" They all said together then begin talking to Elijah and telling them their names and who voice was whose. I smiled at each of them as Elijah moved around listening to his siblings talking to him. Watching them and thinking about how if it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't have them, nothing James put me through mattered anymore. Every beautiful child I have because of Edward, all the love Edward gives me and our children cancels out all the mean, repulsive things James has ever done towards me. I see the back door open and watch as Edward comes outside.

"Daddy, Elijah kicked mommy!" Kiah said with a smile on her face.

"And we felt him do it!" Keiara added with excitement, then they all screamed when Elijah kicked again.

"He did it again." Ethan said with the giggles and Edward looked over at me with his brow raised and I nodded my head answering his unasked question. He came over picking Kiah up and placing her in his lap as he placed his hand on my stomach.

"You have to tell him it's you daddy." Ethan tells him and Edward smiles.

"Hey Elijah, its daddy little man." He says and Elijah kicks again causing a huge smile to spread on Edward's face. His hand pressed a little harder and Elijah kicked against it. We sat outside for another thirty minutes as we all talked to Elijah and this was what I lived for, the five of them, Elijah included.

Edward looked at his watch and I saw the irritation, which I knew meant it was time we made our appearance to the ribbon cutting of the theater. He told the kids to go inside because their Aunt Angela and Uncle Ben would be here soon. All three of them ran inside and Edward stood helping me from the lounge chair. He cupped my face in his hand and pushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing…" I answer with a smile on my face and he looks at me with a questioning look.

"I am really, I just sat out here with the people I love more than anything in the world talking to Elijah after each of you got to feel him kick for the first time."

"Alright, Rose just said you were upset."

"I was, but you and the kids changed that like always." I replied and he looked at me with so much love in his eyes it still made me breathless.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Edward." I replied and he placed a searing kiss on my lips. We went inside and changed our clothes. I dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks and black and white floral print shirt and a shirt sleeve light grey blazer. I picked up black flower studded earrings and slipped my feet into pink pumps for color. Then I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"You look beautiful Isabella…"

"Thank you, you look handsome as always." I told him looking at him. He wore a black suit with no tie, very sexy as always.

"We don't have to go if you…"

"…we're going. We will not shut down our entire life. It's what the little bitch wants and it's not going to happen."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'll just be glued to Seth's hip when you're not around." I reply and he cups my face in both his hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or them."

"Or you." I reply and he places a kiss on my lips. Emmett and Rose left to attend the ribbon cutting with us and I warned the kids to behave. They were staying with Angela, Ben, Seth, and Nahuel. So Edward and I were more than certain the kids were safe. Sitting in the limo we drove to the theater and I was determined to enjoy my night out with my husband and our best friends.

"Are they showing a movie at the theater?" I asked realizing I never asked him that before and he nodded his head.

"Yeah." Edward answered and I smiled because I knew he didn't really like being in a crowded movie theater.

"Do they expect us to watch the movie?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, sadly they do." Edward replied.

"Well what movie is it?" Rose asked. Edward sat there quietly thinking about it and then said,

"I have no fucking idea." We all laughed and a few moments later we arrived at the theatre. As always when we got out of the limo and stepped onto the red carpet the crowd went wild. We posed for a few photographs and signed autographs for a few of our fans; while talking to Rose over the noise I heard the most horrible voice,

"Poodles…can you grab me a water?" All four of us turned around at the same time to see Jane standing there talking to some poor man I already felt sorry for. She turned around and looked at us and turned pale. Then she looked back at the man,

"Why the hell didn't I know they were invited?" She practically yelled and I had to bite back my laugh. The press called for us to take a photo together and Jane quickly tried to turn it down but Rose and I quickly came up on both sides of her and Edward and Emmett joined us. We put on our best smiles while Jane looked like she was going to shit on herself. After the press got their pictures she turned to Edward and me.

"I swear I did not know that you two would be here." She says looking worried, she had every right to be seeing that being in front of me right now was breaking the restraining order I had against her.

"Guess it's too late for either of us to leave." Edward says,

"Yeah, they're playing my movie. So it wouldn't look good for my career if I left." Jane told us and I could tell she was begging us not to make her leave.

"We invested in the theater…we have to be here." Edward replied.

"I'm sure we can all be adults about this. Right Jane?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Of course poodles…I mean Bella, Isabella…Mrs. Cullen." She says quickly correcting herself and it caused a smirk to form on my face. The owner called us over just as it was time for the ribbon cutting. Together Edward and I held the large scissors, wore smiles and cut the ribbon as everyone cheered.

"For the opening of the theater we will be the first theater to premiere Jane Marino's new movie _Among the tribe_." The man said and I watched Edward roll his eyes making me laugh. The press asked us all a few questions and we all put on a good smile and lied saying any trouble between Jane and I were put to rest. As we headed into the theater and to take our seats in the VIP section of the theater Jane asked to talk to me. The looks on Emmett, Edward and Roses face said they were not having it.

"It's alright…"

"Isabella?"

"Baby, I'll be fine. There is security all over the place and Jane would never risk her image and career." I replied and he glared at her then placed his hand on my stomach and a kiss on my lips before walking away. I watched as Edward and Rose went to get our seats and Emmett stood close by with his arms folded over his chest. I look back at Jane,

"What?"

"I know sorry means nothing to you right now and…"

"I've been hearing sorry a lot today and I would much rather you keep it." I reply and she nods her head.

"I can't even begin to explain, I wasn't myself. I was messing around with some…substance and I…"

"Jane I don't want your excuses either." I reply and step closer to her so that only she heard what I was about to say next.

"You hit me in my stomach, continuously and I could have lost my son. So whatever excuse you have, all of your sorry's mean nothing to me."

"I went to rehab, I don't know if Emily told you that." I shrugged my shoulders remembering Emily trying to tell me something about her but I told her I didn't care.

"So what do you want?"

"To redeem myself somehow, I don't know how important this might be to you. But I know you don't like Faith. From what Priscilla told me Faith has been conspiring behind our families back with Eric to take over Masen Corp. Priscilla said she was worried her brother would get himself killed because they were working with some killer. She won't tell anyone because she doesn't want to turn on her own brother." Jane told me and I was completely fucking stunned right now. Edward's own fucking blood was in on this too?

"I hope that helped somehow, and I really do value Priscilla's friendship and I know that you don't owe me anything but could you not let her know I told you?" She asked and I just nodded my head knowing I needed to tell Edward. Revenge, Envy, Greed, Power and, money was ultimately what was causing these people to come after us no matter what who life it cost. Jane starts to walk away and she stops and turns to me,

"I know you said you don't want to hear my apology, but I swear Bella. I'm so fucking sorry. I'll be leaving the states tonight. I think it's time I go back home. You have a good night and enjoy the movie." She says and walks away with the guy she was talking to following behind her. Emmett came over to me looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Eric." I say and Emmett looks at me like I'm crazy and I roll my eyes.

"Eric is in on it somehow. I haven't figured out how but Jane said Priscilla told her Eric and Faith were working together to take over Masen Corp." I inform him and he looks pissed. He pulls out his phone and called who I assumed was Vincent. He repeated everything I just said then hung up his phone and escorted me to our seats.

"Edward said he thought Eric was up to something, guess he won that bet." Emmett said shaking his head. The moment Edward spotted me he stood up and came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, and you didn't need to leave Emmett on watch."

"It was him or me, and I'm sure the press would have enjoyed me beating the shit out of my ex if she said the wrong thing to my wife." He said and I smiled shaking my head.

"She didn't actually she wanted to try and redeem her actions a little." I tell him and he looks at me with a brow raised and I tell him the same thing I told Emmett. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at Emmett,

"You owe me car…" He told Emmett and I shake my head at the fact that they actually betted on Eric being up to something. We sat down in the sectioned off part of the theater and it always amazed me that no matter where we went, we had VIP.

Rose and I sat and talked about the movie, and other than hating Jane it was actually pretty good. Every now and then I would see Edward and Emmett texting but they just told us not to worry about it. After the movie was over we attended the after party for the opening of the theater.

As we sat in the restaurant Edward's phone notified him of a text message. I watched him as he opened the text and I watched a little relief fill his mood. I was about to ask him what it said when he passed me his phone.

**State police picked up Felix and are holding him for questioning. Part of our team has Faith under tight surveillance. Ryan is posing as one of her camera guys and Cheryl is playing her new personal assistant. Still have the others on watch for Orlando. Will keep you posted; enjoy your vacation in Hawaii. I have everything under control. ~ V**

I looked over at Edward feeling just a little hope that, they may find Orlando while we were away. Edward took my hand into his and kissed my palm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	19. A man's Family is his life

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A man's Family is his life<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

In the darkness of the bedroom I laid in the bed, Isabella snuggled close to my side. I couldn't sleep knowing that somewhere in this fucking world that son of a bitch was free and plotting to take the lives of the people I loved the most. I trusted Vincent had it under control but I wanted all of this to be over, now.

We left California before the sun even rose to prevent being spotted by the paparazzi and left our whereabouts for the media to guess. Our trip here in Maui would be a private one; I purchased more than most of the coast of the island to assure no paparazzi would get any pictures of us. I knew Isabella would want to take the kids to visit the tourist attractions so I already assured the privacy of many places in the course of the week.

"Edward…" I hear Isabella mumble in her sleep and look over at her placing a kiss on her head. I then place my hand over her bulging stomach that held our fourth child and squeezed gently feeling him move against my hand.

Right then looking at her sleep and feeling Elijah move I promised myself to have this resolved before he was born. I didn't know how I would do it, but I was going to fix this.

"No…where is he? Edward…Edward…" Isabella softly spoke in her sleep. I could see her eyes moving frantically under her lids.

"No…Edward…I can't live without him, where is he?" She said starting to sob in her sleep. I rolled her over so that she was on her back and I was hovering over her. I cupped her face in my hand,

"Cheri wake up sweetheart…" I say softly and her eyes are still moving swiftly under her lids while still mumbling my name.

"A tear started fall from her sleeping eyes and I fucking hated myself for the nightmares she had." I wiped her cheek and continued to call her name until her eyes opened. She looked at me for a second as if she thought she was seeing things, and then she cupped my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. I quickly returned her kiss but pulled back to look at her.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"I need you Edward…"

"I'm right here Cheri, what was your dream about?" I asked her and she shook her head pushing her fingers into my hair.

"I can't, just promise not to ever leave me…" She said and I had no idea what the hell her dream was about, but there was no way in hell I would ever leave her as long as there was breath in my fucking body.

"Of course I promise Isabella, you are my life." I told her and she pulls my mouth back to hers and we share another kiss. There was more force in this kiss as she pushed onto my back and then straddled my lap.

"Make me forget it Edward…please…" She begged and I sat up and cupped her face. I kissed her soundly until her breathing grew heavy. I released her lips and moved my lips to the column of her neck as my hands ghosted over her soft hot skin her under her nightgown. I placed wet opened mouth kisses over her breast and she fisted my hair. Slowly I pulled her nightgown up and over her head, then tossed it across the room. I pulled back to look at her, to look into her russet eyes and could see that whatever she dreamt was haunting her.

"Don't make me talk about it please…" She said cupping my face and didn't reply with words, but with kisses along her neck and over her perfect breast. I filled my hands with them and her nipples hardened against my palm. I always loved how responsive she was to me.

Lifting one of her succulent breast to my mouth I took her nipple in between my lips and nibbled on it gently causing a soft moan to escape her pouty lips. Massaging her breast I let my tongue swirl around her flawless nipple then pulled it into my mouth more. I sucked on her beautiful breast kneading it gently as her hips thrashed over my growing cock and her fingers fisted my hair pressing face harder into her chest.

I released her right breast and moved to the left giving it the same treatment as its identical twin. Once I was done with her breast I turned us again so that she was lying on her back under me.

"Edward…"

"Shh…nothing else matters but you and I in this bed right now understood?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes. I placed a hot kiss on her lips and then continued down her body. I placed a kiss on every part of her humanly possible. When I rested between her thighs I slowly peeled her underwear from her body and tossed them to join her nightgown somewhere on the floor.

I growled in my chest smelling how aroused she was, it brought out the animal in me. I lifted her legs making them bend at the knee and positioned myself between her. I brought my mouth close to her center, so close I could feel the heat radiating from her core. Then quickly I flick my tongue out against her tiny mound and her hips rose from the bed. I inhaled a deep breath savoring that tiny taste of her I just got. Then I lean in and flick my tongue out against her a few more times and after the tenth time I suck it into my mouth making her hips rise again as her hand found my hair.

With a groan I swirled my tongue around making tight circles as her hips followed. I gripped her thigh lifting her leg slightly as I let my tongue explore her folds and then enter her sweet, wet, hot canal.

"Oh Edward…" I hear her moan as I use my tongue to fuck her pretty pussy and devour her, consuming myself with her sweet nectar. I could never tire of having her this way, she always tasted so sweet, like fruit and just a taste that I knew was just Isabella. She was close so I moved my tongue back over her sweet mound and pushed two fingers into her.

"I'm so close baby…" She moaned rocking her hips towards my face and fingers for more. I let my fingers glide in and out of her repeatedly as I continued my attack on her with my mouth as well. I felt like a hungry man and no matter how much of her I inhaled it was never going to be enough. When I felt her walls tighten around my fingers I knew she was coming and pumped into her faster and she came crying my name. I licked up every drop her body released for me, every sweet drop of her nectar that would forever only belong to me.

Slowly I moved back up to her mouth and her eyes fluttered opened and I was happy to see that love and lust not replaced the fear I saw in her eyes a moment ago. She smiled at me and pulled my face to hers kissing me and licking her own juices from my lips.

"I love tasting myself on your mouth…"

"I love tasting you…" I replied with a grin and she pulled back and smiled at me. Her fingers pushed into my hair again as she just looked at me as if trying to commit my face to memory.

"Make love to me until the sun comes up…" She said and I couldn't tell if it was a request or and order not that I was going to argue with her. I lowered my lips back to her taking her mouth as I kissed her deeply. I sat up swiftly and I removed my sleep pants tossing them to the floor. She grinned when my cock sprang free her delicate hand moving over it slowly.

"You know god must have been in a really good mood when he made you…" She said and I laughed lowered myself back between her thighs letting my cock press against her warmth.

"Then he must have been completely overjoyed with passion when he created you…" I replied and she blushed. It always amazed me that I could still make her do that. She spread her legs and slowly I pushed my hard cock inside of her and inhaled deeply as her body wrapped around me. I legs bent allowing me to slide deeper into her, her hands racking over my back. I pressed my forehead against hers. Every time I entered her it was like the first time, the joy I felt having her this way flooding my thoughts.

Once I was fully and completely sheathed by her I didn't move, I wanted to savor feeling her walls flex against me. Isabella started moving her hips, but I held her still.

"Edward please…"

"Shh…" I said placing my lips against her jaw, ears and then her lips. After a moment I started to move, slowly stroking her as everything about her engulfed me. My strokes into her were unhurried, but each one deeper than the one before it. Her were nails clawing at my back, her breath against my ear, her moans filling the room as I thrust into her. Over and over I moved inside of her growling each time her walls flexed around me pulling me in deeper.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked down into her face. She looked back at me and a smile formed on her lips. I lowered my head back to hers and a placed a kiss on that perfect mouth of hers. As our kiss grew deeper, my strokes grew faster. I wrapped my arm around her pressing her upper body into mine.

Faster I pummeled into her.

She always felt so perfect. Before Isabella, I never believed in the idea of god creating anyone for me but I knew without a doubt that he made her especially for me.

"Baby I'm close…" She moaned against my lips and I took her hands into mine and laced our fingers together as I continued to pound into her. I pressed my pelvis into her being sure I brushed over her clit to give her that added friction. She moaned meeting my thrust gripping my hand tighter.

Harder I pushed into her.

Her breath hitching in her throat and then I felt like as if the flood gates opened. Her moist silk walls gripped me as her back arched from the bed, my name left her lips and she came with a roaring scream from her perfect mouth. I quickly devoured her lips hoping that the kids didn't hear her. As she came down slowly from her release I turned us on our sides and hitched her leg up over my hip. Her face was flushed that beautiful shade of pink again and she smiled at me as I slowly moved inside of her.

"You're beautiful when you come…" I told her and she blushed again.

"Think you could do it again?" I asked with a grin and she smiled at me.

"You're a greedy man…"

"Only for you chéri…" I inform her and lean in stealing a kiss from her. Her hand enters my hair deepening our kiss and I hear her mumble against my lips.

"And I for you…" I press her body against mine at least as much as stomach would allow and pushed up into her again and again. She was so warm, moist as she moaned against mouth, letting her tongue dart out over my lips. With my hand on her low back I pushed into her deeper than before and her lips parted as her eyes fluttered shut.

I took my other hand and massaged over her aroused mound, wanting, needing her to come undone again. Her fingers dug into my arms as I worked her body faster, feeling her walls contract around me again. My cocked swelled with need for her; need to bring her to pleasure again. When she came this time pumped into her faster and faster as her nails dug into my skin. I had to keep myself from joining her in ecstasy. She wanted me to make love to her until the sun came up and that was my plan. Once she came down from her release I rolled over on my back pulling her on top of me as her hips rocked against me.

"Now I want you to be in control." I told her and she smiled at me. Her hips started to rocker over me faster and my finger never stopped making tight circles over her clit. He slapped my hand way and pinned my arms up over my head as she lifted and dropped over me. Up and down she bounced over me her walls clenching and unclenching around me. I needed to touch her but when I went to move my hand she pressed it down hard into the bed.

"No, no, no, I'm in control, remember?" She asked with that beautiful smile on her face.

"I want to touch you Isabella…"

"Do I have to tie your hands Mr. Cullen?" She asked

"You wouldn't…" I replied and she was up from the bed and back before I could ask what she was doing. She straddled over me and put my arms back up over my head. Then I watched her pull what looked like one of my ties out and start to wrap it around my wrist.

"Isabella…"

"Shh it's my turn to take care of you baby…" She tells me and ties my arms to the bed post. Then she leaned down and placed a deep kiss on my lips. When I tried to deepen it she pulled back with a devious grin on her face. I watched as she gripped my cock in her hand and she smiled at me then lowered her sweet mouth to my hard cock. I tossed my head back as she placed me in her warm mouth. She sucked me into her mouth over and over again and I growled pulling against the restraint wanting to touch her.

She swirled her tongue around the head of my cock then plunged me into her mouth against. Isabella did this a few more times, then slowly licked up the length of my shaft letting her teeth graze me.

"Isabella I need to touch you…" I told her and she shook her head and sucked and pumped faster. I was trying not to come yet, I didn't want to come this way, but my little sexy wife had other plans. She pushed me until I hit the back of throat and hummed causing vibrations to transfer from her body to mine. Her hand massaged my balls and I growled yanking against the restraints again as I came hard and she swallowed me without any hesitation. Her sexy little mouth milked me until I felt completely drained. I hadn't noticed when she crawled back up my body until I felt her softs kisses on my chest, chin and jaw.

"You taste so much better than I do…" She said and I shook my head.

"Not possible…you're perfect." I told her looking at her and she laughs pushing my hair from over my forehead.

"If you say so…"

"I do…" I replied and she lowered her lips to mine and we kissed sensually. As our kiss grew deeper it didn't take long for my cock to start to wake up and want to join the party. Isabella giggled and now he was fully awake.

"You always recover so quickly…"

"It's only because I have the sexiest woman in the world as my wife…" I replied and she giggled again shaking her head.

"I think that blow job made you delusional…" She told me and I couldn't but laugh.

"It's the truth, untie my hands and I'll show you…" I reply and her smile spreads as she shakes her head.

"I kind of like having you tied up and at my mercy…"

"Isabella I am always at your mercy believe me…" I told her and she smiled and fully straddled me. I watched as she placed me at her entrance then lowered her self around me. We both moaned from the sensation of being reconnected this way.

Slowly she rocked bucked and worked her hips over me. Her hands pressing into my chest as she rolled her hips biting down on her lower lip, eyes shut tight. I pulled against the tie needing to touch her needing to feel her skin heat under my touch. Her hips grew wilder over me as her nails dug into my chest. She tossed her head back mumbling my name over and over again. Then she started to touch herself and I thought I was about to fucking lose it.

I felt her spring open before the series of curses left her beautiful mouth and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled hard on the bed until I hear it snap. Isabella looks at me her eyes dazed. I sat up and yanked the damn tie from my wrist along with the piece of wood that was still attached. I threw it all to the floor and grabbed Isabella's neck bringing her lips to mine. This kiss was much more heated than all the others as I consumed her mouth.

I flipped her so that she was under me again and pounded into her repeatedly like the hungry man she made me.

"Edward…oh god please…yes…oh fuck me…" she moaned as I worked her body faster, harder, and deeper.

"Isabella I love you…"

"I-I love you too" She moaned fisting the sheets and lifted her hips to meet my every thrust into her. Fuck, I couldn't get deep enough. Make myself more of a part of her; I would never get enough of her. I couldn't think about anything but this goddess under me, moaning my name and the feeling of being inside of her.

This time we came together hard and fast moaning the others name as I spilled into her and her body milked me for everything I had to give.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning I was in the bed alone. I could hear the kids laughing out in the hallway and I knew that Isabella must have told them to let me sleep. She always complained that I didn't get enough sleep. I climbed out of bed and pulled my sleep pants on before heading to the bathroom that was attached to our room.

I smiled at the warrior marks Isabella left on my arms, chest and neck from her mouth and nails. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had some starches on my back. When I walked out of the bathroom the bed had been invaded by three munchkins.

"Morning Daddy!" They all said with smiles on their faces. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out one of my t-shirts and slipped it on.

"Morning, how did the three of you sleep?" I asked them as I walked over to the bed. Keiara was the first one to jump into my arms when I reached the bed.

"I slept really good daddy…" Keiara told me

"Me too, Uncle Seth took us outside to play in the sand when you and mommy were still asleep." Kiah said standing up on the bed and pulling my arm off of her sister to get in my embrace.

"How about you Ethan did you sleep good?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and Kiah leaned up into my ear.

"Ethan is afraid of the ocean." She whispers and I nod my head now understanding.

"Girls why don't you leave me to talk to your brother alone, alright?" I say and they both nod their heads and place a quick kiss on my check and run out of the room. I sit down on the side of the bed Ethan comes over and sits down next to me.

"Did you have fun on the beach?"

"Yes." He answered looking down at his hands.

"Ethan you know you can tell me anything…" I tell him and he looks up at me.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked and I smiled.

"Pinky swear." I tell him and he smiles obviously happy with that.

"I scared of the water outside…it's so big."

"The ocean?" I ask as if I wasn't sure what he was talking about and he nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I know it's really huge, but if you're with me, mommy or any of your aunts and uncles you know nothing will happen to you right?" I asked him and he nodded his head looking down at his fingers again.

"Plus you can play in the water without having to go far out…" I informed him and he looked up at me.

"Uncle Seth took Kiah and Keiara to play but I didn't want to."

"You want to go now, just me and you?" I ask him and he smiles at me and I get up from the bed. I take his hand and head to the door in the bedroom that leads outside towards the beach. He pushed his feet into the sand and started to laugh as we walked out to the water. He must have thought we were close enough because he just stopped.

"Come on its fun I promise…" I told him and he shook his head looking at the water as if hell was going to rise from under it.

"Sha-Sharks live in da water…." He said holding my hand tight but not moving from that spot in the sand. I squatted down next to him so that I could look him in his eyes.

"That's true, but I there are no sharks over here. They know that Daddy would kick their butts if they come near you and your sisters." I told him and he started laughing.

"Now let's just go out a little and see if you like it, if you don't when mommy and your sisters go to the beach me and you can do daddy and son stuff alright?" I asked him and he nodded his head with a smile. I stood back up and we started out towards the water again. When we reached the wet sand he started laughing digging his toes into the water.

"This feel funny daddy…"

"I know it's all mushy…" I replied and he smiled nodding his head.

"Ready to go out a little further?" I asked him and he nodded his head again.

"Don't let go." He told me squeezing my hand.

"Never." I replied as we continued towards the water. When the water washed up over his foot he jumped.

"It's cold!" He yelled and I laughed, he leaned over and let the water touch his hand then smiled up at me.

"This is fun…" he told me and I nodded my head agreeing.

"I was wondering where my two favorite guys were…" I hear Isabella say from behind us and we both turn around.

"Mommy look I'm in the water…" Ethan said splashing the water and Isabella smiled.

"I see…" She said smiling at me. She approached us slowly the thin skirt material she wore blowing in the wind. When she reached us she leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips then looked at Ethan.

"Think you could go out a little further with me?" She asked him and he bit his lip and looked up at me then looked back at Isabella.

"Yes." He answered with a smile releasing my hand and taking hers. Together they walked out further into the water and until the water stopped at his waist, he squealed when a small wave came in. Isabella leaned over and started splashing him and he splashed her right back.

"Can we play!" I hear Kiah and Keiara yell from the house and I turn around and see them standing there holding each other's hands.

"If you can catch me…" I tell them and then take off up the beach.

"HEY!" I hear the girls yell and I look behind me as I watch them chasing behind me. I turn around and jog backwards so that they could catch up to me.

When they were close I dodged them tapping their heads and running towards Isabella and Ethan. When I passed them I tapped Ethan's head and slapped Isabella on her ass and kept running.

"Get daddy!" I heard Kiah yell and I smiled when I looked behind me seeing all of them chasing me. I started to jog backwards again only this time I let the kids tackle me down into the wet sand. They were laughing as they all rested against my chest telling me they won. Isabella stood over us smiling and I reached my hand out to her.

"Come here…" I told her and she shook her head.

"I'm going to get sand in my hair and other unwelcomed places."

"Then I'll wash your hair and you later. Now I want my wife next to me." I replied and she smiled and lowered down next to us. As I laid there in the sand with my family I knew there was nowhere else in the entire world I would ever want to be. The kids decided they were done sitting with us and ran out to play in the water. I yelled for them not to go out far into the water, but they were soon joined by Seth and Makeena chasing them around on the beach.

"It's really peaceful here, think we could stay forever?"

"As long you want…" I replied and she turned and looked at me her hand resting on my chest.

"By any chance Mr. Cullen do you own this house?" She asked and I laughed already knowing where this was headed.

"We own this house cheri, and the two next to us…"

"Edward!" she yelled sitting up and I laughed again sitting up and brushing the sand off of her arm.

"For what reason do we need three houses all together in Hawaii?"

"Everyone else needed somewhere to stay while we were here…"

"It did mean you had to buy the house Edward…"

"Plus we have three children; I figured they would want a house of their own in Hawaii." I lied and she glared at me.

"We have four…" She replied placing her hand over her stomach.

"Well he's not here yet, plus we both know the girls will probably live together…" I replied with a grin on my face and she shook her head.

"So you brought our four year old daughters, soon to be three year old son, and our unborn son houses of their own?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not? Their mother has a yacht named after her, and their parents own over twenty properties."

"Which, by the way is just too much…"

"Nothing is too much for you Isabella…" I told her and she smiled at me running her fingers through my hair.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you like, but I vote for an encore of last night…" I said with a grin and she tossed her head back laughing just as we heard the kids scream and start laughing when Seth picked all three of them up and started spinning around.

"When all of this is over, I want to take the kids on the Yacht, just the six of us." I hear Isabella said and I place a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Your wish is my command chéri..." I remind her lacing our fingers together and turning her face to look at me.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I asked her and her eyes shut tightly and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid if I talk about it, it will come true…"

"Isabella…"

"Baby please can we just not talk about it. Just promise me that we'll grow old together and I get to die in your arms." She says and I cup her face in my hand and she closes her eyes from my touch. I wasn't sure exactly what she dreamt about but I knew it had something to do with me not being around.

"I promise we will grow so old we'll turn to ash together chéri, there is nothing in this world that could keep me from you do you understand me?" I ask and she shuts her eyes tightly and mumbles what sounded like _nothing but death_. I turned her face to mine and as much I wanted to promise her I would never die without her I couldn't. So instead I kissed her so that she knew that whatever she dreamt I would make certain with all the power I had that it wouldn't come true.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

The entire family, and I mean everyone who was on vacation with us, sat in the large home theater to watch Toy Story 3. We tried telling those who didn't have kids that they could have left to enjoy the island but they all refused. Isabella sat snuggled up next to me as she kept saying she couldn't believe how old the character Andy had gotten. I laughed when Emmett yelled at the screen when Andy's mom picked up the trash bag with the toys and took it outside.

"Uncle Em it's just a movie…" Kiah told him giggling as she sat in my father lap.

"Yeah jeez relax…" Keiara added sitting in Charlie's lap. I watched my mother whisper something in Ethan's ear and he giggled then said,

"Take a chill pill body." Everyone started laughing just as my cell phone rung. I saw that it was Vincent so I placed a kiss on the top of Isabella's head and told her that I would be right back. She looked at me puzzled and I showed her who was calling me and she just nodded her head.

"Yeah Vincent tell me you got good news…" I said as I walked out of the theater.

"Depends on how you look at it…"

"Alright what is it?" I asked him leaning against the hallway wall.

"You know we questioned Felix for a while…"

"…And?" I asked him trying not to get annoyed with him.

"He admitted to breaking Orlando out, but said he only did it because Faith paid him."

"Do you believe him?"

"Hell no, he had an agenda. But anyway he said that Faith paid for Orlando to get some constructive surgery done so he won't look like the same man in those mug shots. So we figured we would show him that sketch of the guy using the description Bella and Seth gave of that guy they saw and Felix confirmed that was him…"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled punching a hole into the fucking wall. I started pulling at my hair and pacing back and forth. I wasn't surprised when I saw Seth and Emmett coming out of the theater.

"Felix said that he doesn't know where Faith is keeping Orlando but that she has help because he knows about her funds being cut. Apparently the check she tried to pay him with bounced."

"Does he still have that check?"

"No but the guys are already on the banks ass to get a copy of it. They scanned it before shredding it. Faith made some plans to fly out to Texas, the camera crew isn't going but we still have Cheryl with her and I'm sending two additional agents incase he's there. We let Felix go but have him on watch just in case he was lying and I put Jennifer on your cousin Eric. He automatically fell for her so she's in acting as his house keeper. Orlando won't be able to sneeze without us knowing. Also I placed some doppelgangers in the house in Chicago. They will be appearing as you and Bella. Emily released a statement that you and Bella decided to stay out of the press and enjoy the rest of your summer. As far as anyone knows both of you are still in Chicago staying under the radar." Vincent said and I had to admit he just reminded me why I paid him the big bucks. Other than Seth and Emmett he was the only other man I trusted would protect my family with his life if he had to.

"Vincent I think I owe you a raise…"

"We'll talk about a raise after I find this son of a bitch. I know it's not the news you wanted but Edward I swear to you I'll find him and end his life myself before I let him come anywhere near Bella and the kids."

"Thanks Vincent, keep me posted." I told him and hung up the phone. Seth and Emmett were both looking at me and I told them everything Vincent just told me.

"If I would have told Bella we could have had him that same damn day…"

"Edward I knew he escaped and I didn't even notice it was him, don't blame yourself." Seth said and I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I want to meet these people who apparently look like you and Bella." Emmett said and I shook my head because of course he would be entertained by that. After I relaxed we all walked back inside the theater. Everyone looked at me and I knew what each of them wanted to know. I shook my head and they all exhaled irritated breaths. I sat back down next to Isabella, and she placed her hand on my chest as she looked at me.

"Was it any good news at all?" She asked and whispered everything Vincent told me and she looked at me.

"God I knew I got the creeps from him for a reason." She said and I cupped her face.

"He's not coming anywhere near you Isabella…"

"It's not me I'm worried about Edward…" She replied and I placed a kiss on her forehead. We finished watching the movie, no one saying another word.

**_Eric POV_**

I smiled watching the news as it said that my cousin has gone into hiding. They could call it whatever they wanted but they were hiding. I had some last minute things resolve to assure that my takeover of Masen Corp would be a clean one, or at least appear clean. The fact that my grandfather left the company to my cousin, my younger cousin at that pissed me the hell off. Then when Mac showed the hell up I knew that getting the company would be that much more difficult. I was a Masen, Edward was a fucking Cullen. The company rightfully belongs to me.

"Dinner is almost done…" My new housekeeper said coming into my office. She didn't have any experience but she looked fucking hot in that French maid uniform.

"Thank you Constantine, I'll be out in a moment." I inform her and she nods her head and walks away. I pick up my phone and make my first call of the night.

"Relax, I'm still in Austin." He answered on the first ring.

"Good, fly back out here to Chicago with Faith…"

"Is that safe?"

"Yeah, my cousin is hiding out in his house here in Chicago. I think it's about time you start to play your game…"

"Fine, but don't think just because you're the reason I'm out that I'm going to be at your beck and fucking call."

"If you don't want to go back to prison you will be." I replied and hung up before he could reply. I then called Faith next to let her know what I wanted her to do.

"Alright, the only person going with me is my assistant Rachel. I miss you Eric…" She said and I rolled my eyes and pulled the lie out of my ass.

"I miss you too, when all this is done it will be just me and you…"

"Promise?"

"Of course. After Orlando gets rid of Bella and Edward we get rid of him."

"Good because I'm tired of him touching me…"

"Just a little while longer baby…see you soon." I tell her and hang up. I get up and head out towards the kitchen to have the dinner Constantine made. As I sat down she stood next to me and I slowly slid my hand up the back of her thigh and over her ass.

"You are very beautiful Constantine…"

"And dangerous Mr. Masen watch your hands…" She told me and I grinned at her because I was always with a challenge.

"I'd much rather watch you…" I tell her and she places the plate in front of me and quickly walks out of the kitchen. I would have to get a taste of her before Orlando and Faith arrived.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	20. When the storm hits

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When the storm hits<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

We've been in Hawaii for a week already and received no new news about Orlando, Faith or Eric. I hated living like this; I hated not knowing what was coming next.

"Mommy are we going to go to the beach again today?" Kiah asked as she sat between my legs while I brushed her hair.

"Yeah because we go every day and I don't want to go today." Keiara added as she stood on the bed behind me brushing my hair.

"We don't have to, what would you like to do?" I ask and they both hum while they are thinking. I smile as I continue to brush Kiah's hair. Edward kept our activity here in Maui limited because we didn't want the media to figure out that we were here. As much as I loved it I was starting to feel like a prisoner in this house so I could only imagine how the kids were feeling.

"Can we do something fun?" Keiara asked

"Yeah, but not the beach." Kiah added.

"No beach." Keiara confirmed making me smile.

"Let me talk to daddy and Uncle Seth and Uncle Em alright?" I said and Kiah nodded her head and I assumed Keiara did the same since I couldn't see her behind me. Once I finished brushing Kiah's hair they decided to go find the triplets. I stood up from the bed and placed my hand over my stomach. I waited so long to carry another one of Edward's children and it killed me I was doing so in the mist of all this drama.

"Are you alright Bella?" I hear Nahuel ask from the hall and I turn to seeing him standing in the door entrance.

"Yes. No. I don't even know how to answer that question. I'm not injured or in pain." I replied and Nahuel smiled at me.

"Well that's good to know seeing that if you were Edward would kill me." He joked, we sort of because we both know if I or the children were injured under Nahuel's care Edward would more than likely try to kill him. It always made me smile at how over protective Edward was of us, but I guess in a situation like this he needs to be.

Just then we heard the children screaming and I lifted my sun dress that was dragging across the floor and I ran to where their screams came from Nahuel close behind me. When we turned the corner I saw flashing over light and Nahuel quickly stopped me pushing me against the corner.

"Stay right here, it's the media."

"Nahuel they are getting pictures of the children."

"I know Bella but if the see you it will get out that you and Edward are not in Chicago." Nahuel tells me and I curse under my fucking breath. Before Nahuel could even scream for Jacob he was already running in the house and telling the kids to go to the bedrooms where Bree was. As the children ran pass me they all stood with me against the wall. I heard the sliding door open and Nahuel and Jacob went out screaming and threatening the damn paparazzi. I took that as my cue to get the children to the bedroom where Bree was waiting.

The moment I entered the room I saw that Bree was on the phone, I was about to ask with who when she said.

"Edward we have to move. No I don't know how they found out we were here. No I didn't bring any attention to myself when I went out last night. It's not my fault if someone recognized me." She snapped into the phone and I could hear him yelling. The longer we were here the angrier he seemed to get. I held my hand out for the phone and she inhaled a deep breath and handed me the phone.

"Edward…"

"Cheri, are the children alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. A little frighten but fine." I say running my fingers through Kiah's and Keiara's hair. Ethan held my leg, his sad eyes killing me right now.

"Good, are you alright?" He asked me and hold and behold there was that damn question again. I refused to answer because I had no idea how to even answer it.

"When are you coming back?" I asked avoiding having to answer that question. Emmett, Seth and Edward were all flying out to Texas something about spotting Orlando. I tried talking Edward out of going but that turned out to be as effective as talking to a stone wall and Emmett and Seth didn't help any saying that it would sniff Orlando out more if Edward went. They wanted to use my husband as bait, yeah I was not please about this. Especially after the nightmares I was having. Jesus just thinking about them sent a chill up my spine.

"Soon, I swear. I'm going to send Charles back to fly all of you out to London."

"What?!" I damn near yelled into the phone and Bree took that as her que to take the children out of the room. Kiah, Keiara and Ethan didn't want to go but I assured them that I would be right there.

"Isabella the penthouse there is a lot more protected and the media is a lot less crazy."

"Edward, if Orlando has been located, why do we have to relocate?" I ask getting more irritated by the second.

"Because even though we know that Eric is involved it is not enough for the police to arrest since it is all hear say. When we make our move on Orlando I don't want Eric to send someone else to make his move on you and the children."

"What do you mean it's not enough, what the hell do they want a confession!" I yelled again. I felt Elijah start to move around in my stomach and I inhaled a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

"I know Cheri, but do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then just pack up all of our things alright. I'll call Jacob and Nahuel and let them know. I'm going send Seth back and…"

"NO!" I yelled into the phone. "Edward if you are going after this bastard I want Emmett and Seth to stay with you. I want them to be glued to you do you hear me?" I asked feeling my nerves getting the best of me again.

"And if I'm going after him I want at least one of my best with my wife and children. I have to go Isabella; I love you more than anything in this world Cheri." He says and I feel the tears in my eyes, nothing even happened yet and I was more than certain my dream was about to come true.

"I love you too, come back to us Edward."

"Nothing could keep me away. Kiss our children for me." He says and I tell him that I will and we hang up. I sit down on the bed as the images from my nightmare began to flash into my mind. I winced at the image of Edward in a coffin. Already I felt my heart breaking, my world falling apart. The tears started down my face and I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would have left here and haunted down Faith my damn self to give her the ass kicking that was long overdue. I don't know how long I sat on that bed but I eventually fell asleep.

_I knew I was dreaming because the dream always started the same way. It was dark clouds everywhere and it was like I was in the eye of a storm. My stomach was flat and I didn't know if I already gave birth to Elijah or if I lost him. It killed me every time in the dream because I never knew. I would call to Edward; I always called for him first and was returned with silence. _

_"Hello Beautiful…"_

_I would hear someone whisper in my ear, no not someone. I knew who it was and I knew what he wanted. My life, my husband's life._

_I called for Edward again and then I clouds parted, they didn't go away just parted as all of our family and friends began to walk over to me. They all look said and I knew what was coming next it was the same every dream and no matter how many times I've had this dream nothing has changed. _

_"Where is he?" _

_I asked knowing they would know I was talking about Edward and they looked at each other. I started screaming for him, shouting his name. But like always no answer._

_"He's gone Bella."_

_Someone said and I screamed._

_"No I can't live without him!"_

_I would yell back and scream for Edward again. I kept screaming I didn't know what else to do. They were talking to me but I wasn't listening as I fell to my knees. They would all disappear and leave me in the eye of that storm crying and begging for Edward._

_"You're the reason for all of this, and I'm going to make you suffer." I would hear both Orlando and what sounded like Maria. God, could you imagine being haunted by the dead in your nightmares. _

I woke up in the bed and smiled seeing my three children sleeping with me. I reached my arm over brushing my hand over each of their heads. I felt the wait tears on my face and I realized that I was crying in my sleep again. I could hear the hush talking of everyone outside of the room and I slowly got out of the bed. I walked out of the room and the moment I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting they grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked not liking the way they all turned to look at me.

"Nothing sweetheart, how did you sleep?" My mother asked me and I turned to Jacob and Nahuel. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"What's wrong?" I ask them and they look at each other.

"Will someone body answer my damn question? Is it Edward? Did something happen to Edward?" I ask feeling my heart beat pick up. Rose and Angela where quickly at my side.

"No Bella, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" I asked getting annoyed.

"The two investigators that were posing as you and Edward back in Chicago were found dead." Jacob said and I feel the air escape my body. Two innocent lives just gone.

"But I thought, I thought Orlando was in Texas."

"We don't know if he did it." Nahuel replied.

"Well who the hell else wants us dead! Faith and Eric don't have the balls to get their hands dirty. Does Edward know? He needs to come back here now!" I yelled and once again everyone looked at each other.

"Damn it stop it with this silent conversation shit and tell me what is going on."

"What's going on is I'm taking you, the kids and Rose to London." I hear Seth say and I turn around and the anger filled me as I charged over to Seth and slapped the shit out of him.

"You were supposed to stay with him! You were supposed to stay with him!" I yelled at him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"And he ordered me back here with you, as much as you hate it Bella I'm still his employee and I follow his rules." Seth told me and I shook my head and went to find my cell phone. I needed to call him I needed to hear his voice. I needed to know that he was alright.

"Cheri I know you're pissed, but the same way you want the best with me I need the best you and the kids. I can't let anything happen to any of you." Edward said answering on the first ring and I didn't care what he said just hearing his voice put me at ease just a little bit more.

"Where are you?" I asked him as I sat down in one of the vacant chairs. Everyone started to leave them room as Angela and Rose told me they would start to pack our things. I simply nodded my head at them.

"Emmett and I are flying out to Chicago to meet up with Vincent and to make a statement that you, I and the children are fine."

"Don't you think this is just away for them to draw you out Edward?"

"Possibly, but if they come after me they won't come after the four of you."

"I don't like this Edward. I was so worried they were going to tell me that something happened to you." I tell him letting the tears fall on my face.

"Cheri, promise me something?" Edward asked and I started to chew my lip.

"What?"

"Promise that no matter what you listen to Seth."

"Edward…"

"Please Cheri, for me the kids. Just listen to him alright?" He asked and I bit my lip as the tears fell a little harder down my face.

"Only if you promise to be here for the birth of our son." I reply knowing he would understand clearly what I was telling him.

"Nothing could keep me away." He replied and we sat there on the phone just listening to the other breath.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Of course."

"I still have the Armani jacket you spilled your coffee on." He says and I smile

"You do not."

"I do to; it's in the closet at my office. I never took it to the cleaners. It still has your note in the pocket of the jacket too." He tells me and I laugh into the phone.

"I love hearing you laugh." He says and I feel a light blush fill my cheeks.

"Come back and I'll laugh as much as you want me to." I replied.

"If I would have known then what I know now, I would have handled a lot of things differently."

"Edward I wouldn't change anything." I told him knowing he was betting himself up for what we were dealing with.

"Love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you Mr. Cullen." I replied and we stayed on the phone until he said they were landing in Chicago. He didn't get off of the phone until he talked to each of children. Elijah included I was told to put the phone on my stomach. Talking to Edward always made me feel like maybe it all wouldn't be so bad. This could all be over soon, it had to be.

**_Emmett POV_**

Edward warned me about how pissed off Bella was about what we were doing and if she was anywhere near as pissed as Rosalie then I understood perfectly. Rose damn near threatened me with everything but a divorce. Edward and I knew they were worried, but we were more worried about them. It was why Seth, Edward and I all decided that Seth should head back. Orlando wanted Edward and once he realized that I was the one who put the bullet in his sister I knew he would be after me next.

We wanted to keep this as far away from Rose, Bella and the kids as possible. So I suggested London to Edward. We both knew how security protected the penthouse was there and the media was less to handle.

"There's Vincent." I hear Edward say as the car we're in pulls up to the building Edward was having the press conference. I get out of the car first and look around to make sure everything looked to be secure. Once I was satisfied I told Edward to come on out. Vincent shook both of our hands and we proceeded inside of the building.

The moment we walked in the press was all over Edward and Vincent and I worked to keep them arm's length away from him. He approached the podium and we waited for everyone to stop calling out his name.

"Thank you all for meeting me here. Isabella and our children are safe and were not harmed in the home invasion." Edward said and questions were shouted and I didn't understand how the hell they planned for him to understand them if they were all screaming.

"Where you there when it happened?" A reported shouted.

"No, we were not home at the time of the invasion."

"Who are the two people that were found murdered?"

"I cannot answer that because their families have yet to be notified." Edward answered, which was a lie. The agents didn't have any family, there only family was Vincent's company.

"Where are Mrs. Cullen and the children now?"

"I am not revealing that information. I will only say that they are safe." Edward answered and I knew my brother well. He wanted to be with them and I swore when I got my hands on Orlando he was a dead fucking man.

"What about the pictures being leaked of them in Maui?"

"They are old photos." Edward lied again.

"Do they know who the home invader was?"

"No we have no idea, but it is still being investigated." Edward answered and the questions continued to fly out at him.

"Does this have anything to do with the woman Maria Santiago brother Orlando Santiago escaping from prison?" Another reporter asked and I hated that they knew anything about Maria. But shooting a woman dead in Isabella Cullen's dressing room got out quickly. The story Emily put out was that Maria was a crazed fan and nothing more. The media never dug for more and it was forgotten until Orlando escaped.

"I cannot comment on that." Edward said his jaw tight now.

"Do the police have any idea about his whereabouts?" Another reporter asked and Edward's jaw went tight again. The police wasn't doing shit and didn't start to really take action until now. They claimed they were looking for Orlando but we knew the moment they found out he left the state of California they stopped trying.

"No comment."

"Are you concerned for your safety at all?"

"My only concern is that my wife and children are safe, which they are. That's all for this interview." Edward started walking towards me and I pushed everyone back as we head outside to the car. Vincent close behind us telling them if they didn't back up he was going to make them regret it. When we make it outside I hear someone calling to Edward and I recognize the voice instantly. I felt him on my back and I turned fast gripping him up by his shirt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Emmett?" Eric asked and everything in my wanted to break his fucking neck right now.

"Edward get your fucking pet off of me!" Eric yelled and I slapped him up against the glass door we just came out of. I knew the press was watching but I didn't give a fuck.

"You're lucky I don't let him kill you right now." Edward said low enough so that only we heard him. Eric looked from me to Edward.

"Kill me? For what?" Eric asked and I saw the gleam of joy in his eyes. This mother fucker was enjoying this bull shit. The cameras were going crazy behind us and I slowly released Eric as he fixed his shirt and tie.

"I just came here to support my cousin." Eric said smiling at Edward. Edward stepped closer to him and I made sure I stayed close to assure Eric didn't try anything funny.

"You better hope that someone, anyone gets to you before I do. The only reason you are not dead right now is because we are on the steps of the Masen building but do you fucking think for one second you are getting away with this."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Edward, but if all of this is becoming too much for you I am more than happy to take Masen Corp off of your hands." Eric said with a smug smile. Edward's fist balled up at his sides then he walked away Vincent close behind. I stood over Eric anger fueling the desire to kill him.

"I personally look forward to dancing on your grave." I tell him.

"Like wise puppet." Eric replied and I punched the window behind him making him scream and the glass to crake. I smiled then turned to walk away. I saw Vincent and Edward walking to the car and from the corner of my eye I saw a man aiming directly at Edward.

"Vincent cover Edward!" I yelled as my legs started to move under me. Vincent quickly shielded Edward as the shots rang out. I pulled my gun from my hip and fired two shots hitting the guy right in the chest. The screams were loud as people ran to take cover. I ran up to the man and kicked the gun away. I was more than certain he was dead. I turned around to see if Edward was alright but only saw Vincent lying on the ground in his own blood.

I looked around to see if I saw any sign of Edward but only heard the screams of the people around, the sirens and the screeching of tires in the distance. I ran over to Vincent and he was trying to tell me something. I put pressure on his wound while I yelled for someone to call for a fucking ambulance.

"Where is Edward Vincent?"

"They hit him over the head and took him in the car." Vincent said then coughed up some blood. Then he started telling me the license plate number of the car. I looked up at the steps expecting to see Eric gone but he stood there with a smug took on his face. My nose flared as I looked at him. I got up from Vincent and ran over Eric bagging him into that same window again making it shatter this time.

"Where the fuck is he!" I yelled and he smiled at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said and I raised my gun to his head just as I heard police shouting for me to lower my weapon. I held it there against Eric's head and I saw in his eyes that he understood that I would kill him.

"Lower it or we will fire!" One of the fucking cops shouted and I backed away from Eric and held my hands up as they rushed over to me as I was the one who had done something the fuck wrong. Eric smiled at me then says

"You two aren't the only ones who can create decoys. I'm just better at it." I jump towards him but am restrained by the fucking cops while that bastard walks away. The only thing I could think about was that I had to go and tell Bella, a pregnant Bella that her husband was missing and I wasn't sure if he was dead or alive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	21. A Nightmare

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Nightmare<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

When we arrived in London, the kids were asleep so I put them to bed before I called Edward to let him know we arrived safely. He didn't answer and that worried me, especially when Emmett or Vincent didn't answer either. The kids were sleeping so I walked to go find Seth who was sitting with a crying Rose.

"What's wrong? Is Emmett alright?" I asked worried that was why they didn't answer the phone. Then before he could answer my phone started to go off with text messages and then it started to ring displaying my father's name and Seth jumped up taking the phone out of my hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him reaching for my phone and he tossed it to Rose who caught it and put it on the table. I watched her get up from the table and the look in her eyes told me that whatever they were about to say was anything but good news.

"No." I said shaking my head before they even told me what they needed to tell me. I didn't want to hear it I wanted to talk to my husband.

"I'm calling Edward…" I said trying to walk over to get my phone and Seth stopped me shaking his head at me. My heart was racing as I looked at him.

"Move damn it! I need to call him!" I yell using more force to push past him but he held me in place as Rose came over and took my hand into hers.

"Bella you have to calm down before you wake the kids."

"Then let me the hell go so that I can call Edward." I snapped and Rose looked at Seth.

"Will the two of you stop with this damn silent conversation bullshit and tell me what is going on!" I yelled at them feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Bella after the press conference Eric showed up. Emmett and Edward got into a little of an argument with him…"

"…What did Eric do?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Nothing other than piss them off, Edward walked away with Vincent while Emmett warned Eric that he wasn't going to get away with what he was trying to do. When Emmett turned around to go back to Edward he saw a good aiming a gun at him and…"

"…Oh my god! Was he shot, is Edward hurt? Is he...oh god I need to sit down." I said and Seth and Rose help me into a chair.

"Vincent shielded Edward. Emmett shot and killed the guy but not before he got off two shots killing Vincent."

"What?!" I yelled

"Also there was no sign of Edward…"

"What do you mean no sign of him?" I asked and Seth and Rose looked at each other again then back at me.

"Bella,, Edward is missing…" Seth said and I blanked after that. I didn't hear anything else Seth said but I saw his mouth moving. Rose kneeled down in front of me and her lips were moving but I couldn't hear her. The words just kept repeating in my head over and over again.

_Edward is missing_

_Edward is missing_

_Edward is missing_

My heart felt like someone had stepped on it, rolled a car over it and set it on fire. How did he just go missing? How does one of the most famous and powerful men in the fucking world just go missing? My heart was pounding so loudly I could hear it in my ears. The deathly sound of those words eating me alive, he was missing.

The love of my life, the father of my children, my reason for breathing was just missing. I mean this made no fucking sense. The paparazzi were there and no one saw anything. No one did anything. They just let someone take my husband and leave?

What if we never found him? What if our children never saw their father again? What if Elijah never got to meet him? What if I never felt him hug me again? Kiss me? Touch me? Whisper in my ear that he loved me? What if that phone call was the last time I would ever hear his voice? What if our children had to grow up without a father? What if the girls don't have him to walk them down the aisle? What if the boys never get to have him at their little league games?

This wasn't happening, this wasn't supposed to happen. Edward was supposed to meet us here in London. I knew Rose and Seth were still calling to me but I looked at the door, waiting for it to open. Waiting for Edward to come through that door and pull me into his arms and call me chéri.

I felt the tears coming down my face as I chewed on my lip, waiting. It was all I could do was wait. I couldn't live my life without him. He is supposed to be here with me. Then the door opened and I stopped breathing. My heart almost stopped as the door slowly opened. I felt hope, hope that they were wrong. Edward was fine, he was here.

But that hope was soon replaced with anger as Emmett walked in. Anger fueled my blood, boiling as I rose to my feet and walked over to him. He looked at me with sad eyes and I slapped him across his face.

"Where were you! Why didn't you protect him! You were supposed to protect him! I trusted you! I trusted you!" I yelled over and over again at him as my fist pounded into his chest. The tears streaming down my face as I hit him repeatedly. I heard Seth and Rose calling me telling me to stop but I was angry. My husband was missing and Emmett was supposed to protect him and he didn't.

I was hurt.

Broken.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Emmett yell out as his arms wrapped around me. It was wrong it wasn't supposed to be his arms. Edward should have been holding me, Edward should be here. Not missing.

"Bella, I swear to you I will find him…" I hear Emmett whisper in my ear in a broken voice and I my hits on his chest slow down as my crying, starts to be more hysterical. I cry in Emmett's arms. I felt myself being lifted and then placed on the couch.

"Do they have anything yet?" I hear Seth ask as my tears continue to fall.

"The license plate thanks to Vincent and a video from the garage camera of them putting Edward in the car."

"Them? How many did it look to be?" Seth asked

"At least three, four if you count who was driving."

"How the hell did they get three idiots to help them do this?" I heard Seth ask and I inhaled a deep shaky breath.

"Money talks, and with Eric involved who knows how much he offered to pay them."

"They're going to kill him…" I say before I even realize it and they all stop talking and look at me.

"You can't think like that Bella…"

"What reason do they have to keep him alive? Orlando wants him dead, we all know it!" I yelled and I saw the sad look on Roses faces as she looked at me.

"We have to fly back to the states…"

"Yeah, but the kids can't go back so Charlie and Renee are flying out here to stay with the kids."

"My children are staying with me…" I snap roughly wiping the tears from my face but they kept coming.

"Bella, it's crazy back home, I mean the press are everywhere and…"

"…My children are staying with me! You fucking idiots already didn't listen to me and look my husband is missing so you listen to me carefully, MY children are going where I go and they are staying with me!" I snapped at them and they all looked at each other then looked at me nodding their heads.

"Momma what's wrong?" I hear Kiah ask and I turn to see Kiah, Keiara and Ethan standing there rubbing their eyes. Rose starts to walk over to them and I yell at her to stop. I get up from the couch and walk over to them. I pick Ethan up with the protest of everyone in the room. I ignore them and take the girls hands and walk back to the bedroom.

We all climb into the bed as I held them all as close I possibly could. Elijah moved against my stomach and the kids giggled. It made me smile, but that didn't last long knowing there was a chance that Edward may never hear those giggles again.

It was then I decided, I was going to find my husband and ruin anyone who stood in my fucking way. I told the kids a bedtime story, it was really just the story Edward had a habit of telling them before they went to bed. They soon fell back to sleep. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to. Lying there in the bed I couldn't help thinking about our third wedding anniversary.

_"Cheri this shirt doesn't fit?" Edward said to me as he started taking it off and I laughed walking over to him. I helped him remove the shirt moving my hand slowly over his arms._

_"I think you might have gained a few pounds baby…" I told him with a smile on my face and he gave me that sexy grin of his completely making me melt. _

_"Is that right?" He asked wrapping his arms around me and placing his hand on my ass. I smiled at him my cheeks flushing. How he still made me blush after all this time puzzled me but I loved it. _

_"Of course in all the right places baby, you never hear me complain." I told him._

_"Not everyone can stay as hot as you Mrs. Cullen."_

_"Oh please." I replied stepping back knowing that if I didn't we wouldn't make our reservations. Edward pulled me back against him and placed a searing kiss on my lips. I melted against him, my arms slowly wrapping around his neck. _

_"Thank you for marrying me three years ago…" He mumbled against my lips. _

_"I had nothing better to do…" I joked smiling against his mouth. He swatted me on my ass and pressed me tighter against his body. I lifted my lips from his and looked up into his green eyes._

_"I would marry you a million times Edward, spend a billion lifetimes with you and it still wouldn't be enough…"_

_"…So you haven't gotten sick of me yet?"_

_"Not a chance…"_

_"A billion lifetimes is a lot, you might change your mind…"_

_"…What if I do?" I teased and he smiled but with all seriousness in his eyes he said._

_"I'll have to tie you up and hold you captive. See even a billion lifetimes couldn't fill my hunger for you Isabella. You are my everything and without you I am nothing." _

_"Ditto." I told him and he kissed me again and we were late for our reservations. _

I woke up in the middle of the night. Lying there in the bed I felt the tears prick my eyes again. Some part of me still refused to believe that he was missing, that no one had any idea where he was. I mean I kept feeling like that I was failing him, like our love should have meant I would know where he was. It was so damn irritating.

My stomach growled and though I didn't want to eat I knew I needed to for Elijah. I could hear Emmett and Seth in the other room talking. This didn't really surprise me because I knew they probably wouldn't sleep until Edward was back home with all of us. I slipped from the bed being careful not to wake the kids. I used the bathroom then walked out into the room where I saw Seth and Emmett sitting at a table looking at a large map with red large circles on some areas.

As I approached the table they both looked up at me concern plain on their faces. I appreciated that neither of them asked me if I was alright.

"What are you doing?" I asked them and they looked down at the map then back at me.

"We've been in contact with the police back in Chicago, they are checking these areas and Vincent's…" Emmett paused and I could understand why. Knowing that we lost Vincent was devastating in so many ways.

"…the agents from the agency are covering this area." Seth continued and I bit my lower lip and nodded my head.

"We're going to find him Bella…" Emmett told me and I felt a tear fall from my eye on to my cheek. I quickly wiped it and nodded my head again.

"I'm sorry Emmett, you too Seth." I told them feeling bad for taking my anger out on the two of them.

"I should have stayed…" Seth said shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have left his side…" Emmett said pulling at his hair.

"Don't guys…no more pointing fingers alright? Let's just find him and bring him home." I say and they both nodded their heads and looked at me.

"We're sorry Bella…" They said at the same time and I inhaled a deep breath and nodded my head again.

"Elijah and I are hungry how about you guys?" I asked them and they both said that they were. I walked to the penthouse kitchen knowing that the staff recently filled the refrigerator. I made the three of us some sandwiches and I listened to them as they talked about all the places they still had to look. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and went to sleep making Emmett and Seth promise to get some sleep.

"Bella we need to…"

"…I know Emmett but you two can't find him if you're dead on your feet now can you?" I asked. I gave them both a hug and then went back to bed. Holding my children I cried myself to sleep wishing their father was here with us.

~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~

I had never been more thankful for having access to a private jet. We were able to avoid the press as we all got off of the plane. Nahuel and Jacob met us at the airport because I was going to hold a press conference about Edward missing. Esme and Carlisle were meeting me here as well for the added support.

Jacob, Nahuel, Carlisle and Esme all walked out towards us as we all got off of the plane. The kids ran to their grandparents. Jacob got to me first as he pulled me into a hug whispering a sorry and they he would help bring Edward back up to all of us. Once he released me from his hug Esme and Carlisle pulled into another. I couldn't help crying in their arms again.

I knew he wasn't dead, well god I prayed that he wasn't but that's what was killing me the not knowing. The fear that we would receive a phone call that they found his body; it made me sick just thinking about it. I cleaned my face up and looked at Jacob and Nahuel.

"Do not let them out of your sight under no circumstances." I said pointing my finger at them.

"Of course Bella…" Nahuel answered and I nodded my head and then kissed each of the kids telling them to stay with Nahuel and Jacob and not to run off for any reason. They took the kids back to the Cullen Estate where we were meeting with the rest of the family.

"Are you ready dear?" Esme asked and I shook my head.

"I'm as ready as I can be." I tell her and she nods her head and takes my hand. We all start walking to where the press conference was to take place and the camera's when wild catching a glimpse of me as I approached the podium. Esme and Carlisle stood behind me while Emmett and Seth stood next to me.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Emmett asked me and I nodded my head.

"If I don't Faith and Eric will think they got the best of me." I tell him and he nods his head. I walk up to the microphones and the flashing of the cameras were making my head hurt.

"Thank you for meeting here with me today..."

"Bella is there any news on Edward?" Someone yelled and I inhaled a deep breath.

"No, but if ANYONE has any news please call us on that 1-800 number on your screen. We are offering $500,000 in the return of my husband."

"How have you been Bella? How are the children?" Another reporter asked.

"We are all doing as good as can be expected."

"What about the show?" Another asked and I couldn't believe they would ask me that damn question.

"Under the circumstances the show is not a priority." I replied and I felt Emmett's hand on my upper back while Esme took my hand in hers.

"What about Masen Corp? What is going to happen now that the CEO is missing?" They asked and I hated they were asking me about business as if my husband missing was nothing.

"The family and I trust it to Masen Corps Vice President Jessica Howard and Our Executive Masen Carter." I replied knowing that Mac and Jessica could handle running the business for the time being.

"Masen Corp is the least of our concern right now and I would appreciate you all not asking my daughter in law about it as if it should be. We miss Edward and we want him back home safe with all of us." Esme and another tear fell and I placed my head against hers.

"Esme how are you and Carlisle taking this?" A reporter asked.

"How the hell would you be taking it if it was your child missing? My son has a wife, children who miss him greatly. We are all taking this a day at a time."

"Carlisle, do you have nothing to say?" A reporter asked and Carlisle came over placing his hand on my and Esme's back.

"When I get my hands on the people responsible for this nothing can save them, and I mean nothing." Carlisle said and I could hear Esme whisper something to him.

"Bella what do you have to say to your husband's kidnappers?" Another reporter asked me and I felt the tears feel my eyes again. This was real, this was fucking real. My husband was missing, he wasn't about to walk through any door and surprise me like he did while I was at the radio station. He wasn't about to send me any flowers, or call my cell phone and tell me how beautiful he thought I looked on television.

But if Orlando, Faith and Eric were as sadistic as I knew they were, they were making him watch me right now. They would want him to see the pain on my face, to see the tears in my eyes as I begged for them to give me my husband back. So I inhaled a shaky breath,

"Edward if you are watching this I love you more than my next breath, I miss you, are children miss you, are family miss you and are friends miss. We will stop at nothing until we find you baby and we will find you. To the bastards who took my husband may god have mercy on your soul because I won't." I said then I walked away from the podium as the questions started to come faster. I hear Emmett tell them that the interview was over as Esme and Carlisle take my hand as we walk away and head for the car that Seth was leading us to. Emmett was close behind me.

~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~

The moment we walked into Esme and Carlisle's family room to meet with the rest of the family I saw the tears in everyone's eyes, the obvious pain on all their faces. I always knew Edward was loved, that his family loved him but he wasn't always sold on the idea. He used to say they would sell him piece by piece if it meant they would have more of the Masen fortune. By looking at each of them now I knew that was not the case at all.

One by one they approached me hugged me and told me they were there for me if I needed them for anything. When my parents hugged me my father whispered in my ear that every police connection he had was out looking for Edward. I was surprised when Elizabeth hugged, some part of me wanted to tell her to stay the fuck away from because I knew her son was behind this, but by the look of distraught on her face I knew she had no idea. Priscilla came over to me and I wouldn't hug her, I couldn't. She knew, she knew all along that her brother was up to something and it took Jane to come to me, to tell me. When Emily and Bree came over to me we cried the hardest as the three of us stood there holding the other.

My eyes felt puffy and they were burning from all the crying. I told everyone that I would be right back. I needed to check on the kids. I needed to see their faces, sit with them in their untainted world. I found them outside in Esme garden and the moment they saw they ran over to me.

"Mommy we were playing tag and Uncle Jake is it." Keiara told me and I smiled down at her.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, can you play with us?" Kiah asked me.

"Please…" All three of them said pouting. I couldn't deny them anything and even a little moment of normalcy was necessary.

"Yeah but we better run Uncle Jake is coming." I tell them and we all took off through the garden. I played with them loving their giggles and taunts as they ran. It made me think about when Edward and I would play tag and hide and go seek with them. I had to stop running I lied telling the kids I just had to catch my breath.

The tears started down my face and I could hear Edward's laugh in my head, see his smiling face whenever the girls would giggle or the pride in his eyes every time Ethan called him daddy. My chest hurt, this was wrong, it was fucked up.

"Bella…Bella what's wrong? Is it the baby?" I hear Jacob ask me and I shake my head placing my hand over my stomach. I feel Elijah move and it brings a little calm to my body.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" I hear Ethan ask and I had to swallow the tears in my eyes. I hadn't told the children that their father was missing, I mean how could I?

"I don't know baby, he has a lot of business to take care of, but you know daddy he can never stay away from us for long." I told them and they nodded their heads.

"Yup, daddy said he loves us more than anything." Kiah said.

"And that he would always come home, right momma?" Keiara asked and the tears started to fall from my face and I quickly had to wipe them away.

"Hey munchkins why don't we go play on the water slide." I hear Nahuel say and the kids take off running to him. He picked up Ethan and takes the girls hands as they walk away. I look up at Jacob feeling my heart break some more.

"He has to come home Jake…"

"He will Bella…" Jake told me and I wanted so much to believe that, to believe that at any moment Edward would come strolling through the door and pull me into his arms.

"Bella everyone here…" I hear Emily say and I look up and nod my head at her. Jacob said he was going to meet up with Nahuel and the kids and Emily came over taking my hand in hers.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked placing her hand on my stomach.

"I don't have an appetite." I answer

"You have to eat for him Bella." She said and I knew she was right. Of course I still needed to take care of myself. Edward and my child life depended on it. We stopped in the kitchen first and she made me some eggs. When Jenks came in telling us that everyone was waiting for us, Emily damn near bit his head off.

"Let them fucking wait, she needs to eat." She snapped at him and he nodded his head and walked back out of the room. After I finished eating Elijah felt very pleased with himself. Together Emily and I walked to the family room and Rose quickly came over taking the hand Emily wasn't holding. I looked over and saw Bree sitting with Esme and Carlisle.

"Now that we are all here, I want to first tell everyone how sorry I am that this has happened." Jenks says and I inhaled a deep breath.

"And while I know that it is not important to any of you concerning the company it is still important. Jessica and Mac can only do but so much without Edward's presents…"

"So what are you saying we have to appoint someone CEO until he returns?" Emily asked with irritation in her voice.

"_If_ he comes back, I mean we don't know what these kidnappers want. They haven't made one ransom call to any of us." Edward's uncle William said and I shot daggers at him as I looked at him.

"He's coming back." Bree snapped at him.

"I know we all want him to, but we have to think rationally here. What if he doesn't?"

"And what if I put my foot in your ass?!" Emmett barked getting pissed off and William looked surprised. Jenks cleared his throat.

"The family actually doesn't have to appointment anyone. See Edward wrote up a living will years ago, and it left the company to Bella in the event of his absence or death." Jenks said.

"What?" I said thinking I heard him wrong.

"He said he knew that you would treat the company and everyone in it the same way he would." Jenks said and I shook my head having trouble to believe my husband would leave the responsibility of the family billion dollar company to me.

"Just me?" I asked still not able to believe any of this.

"You, Emmett and Emily, but ultimately you are CEO until Edward's return Bella." Jenks informed me and I just kept shaking my head.

"She's what?!" I hear the voice of the biggest snake in this family. My nose flared as I looked at Eric and I watched Emmett's fist ball at his sides.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emily snapped at him.

"This is a family meeting and I am family in case you forgot." Eric replied smiling in my direction and Seth quickly stood in front of me as if to shield me from his glare. Then I watched as Carlisle charged over to Eric and slammed him up against the door of the family room.

"Where the fuck is my son!" Carlisle yelled, Eric tried pushing Carlisle off of him and Emmett stormed over. Before I knew it was like every man in the room was trying to break up the fight. All I could see was fist flying and yelling. Once they had them separated Eric had a bloody nose and what was soon to be a swollen eye.

"What the hell is going on? Carlisle why would you think Eric has any idea where Edward is?" Elizabeth asked looking from her son to her brother in law.

"Because he's the reason Edward is missing." Esme says glaring at her nephew.

"Eric what the hell are they talking about?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"Mom you're just going to believe them? I don't know where he is!" Eric yelled and I pulled away from Emily and walked over to him punching Eric in the face followed by spit from my mouth.

"You a fucking liar! Where is he?" I asked and he glared at me and lied with a straight face.

"I don't know."

"Let me kill him." I hear Emmett say as they hold him against the opposite wall.

"Let me go." Eric said shaking the arms off that were holding him.

"I can't believe any of you would think I had something to do with this."

"Eric you…"

"…shut up Priscilla!" Eric yelled at her and Elizabeth slapped him across his face so hard it rung through the entire room.

"What did you do?!" Elizabeth yelled at him. Then she hit him again.

"What the hell did you do?!" She repeated slapping and pushing him up against the wall. I've never seen her like this, not on one of her own children.

"Your blood Eric, he's your fucking blood! What did you do! Where is he?" She yelled lifting her hand to hit him again and this time he gripped her wrist stopping her.

"That is the last time you will put your hands on me." He told her with so much anger in his eyes I feared he was actually about to harm his own mother.

"Let her go Eric." Seth says and Eric flings her as if she was nothing and Esme went to Elizabeth catching her before she lost balance.

"I don't know where he is, but what makes him any more important than me uh? He goes missing and you all turn on me?"

"Eric where is my husband?" I asked him again not in the mood for his lying bullshit.

"I don't know Bella, maybe he staged all of this to get away from your nagging ass and the gang of brats you keep piling up." Eric said and Rose hauled off and punched him in his throat making him choke.

"None of you have any proof that I had anything to do with this, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the police when the pet over there…" He said pointing at Emmett.

"…sent them to question me. I don't fucking know where Edward is, but about damn time someone took care of him." he continued and I hit him again. So hard I swore I might have broken my hand this time. When I screamed out in pain Carlisle came over to me to check my hand. Eric left and as much as I wanted to make him say and tell us where Edward was I knew he wouldn't. He would get more enjoyment at seeing us trying to get it out of him.

Once he was gone and we knew he was off the estate Elizabeth turned to Esme.

"I'm sorry Esme, I-I goodness I don't even know how to make this up to you." She said and the two sister cried. I flinched when Carlisle trying flexing my hand.

"Are we really just going to stand here and let Eric go, I mean he knows something?" Edward's favorite cousin Grace said.

"There's been an agent following Eric from the moment we thought he was involved. It hasn't made any direct contact with who we think took Edward so the police can't make a move on him. Edward's phone has been off so we can't trace it. We know Eric is involved but he's kept his hands clean so far." Seth told them and I could see the disbelief on everyone's faces.

"Bella I think you broke your hand, let's go up to my office," Carlisle said and I nodded my head as I felt the tears in my eyes. I watched as Priscilla approached me.

"I'm sorry Bella…" She started and I shook my head at her.

"…Don't you fucking dare, you are just as much to blame as he is." I spat at her and everyone in the room looked at her.

"I swear I didn't think he would…I never thought…" She said then stopped shaking her head. I told Carlisle to take me to his office while I could hear the rest of the family start to dig into Priscilla. All I wanted was for this nightmare to be over.

As Carlisle checked my hand I heard a lot of commotion out in the hall. Then I saw Emmett run into the room with a frantic look on his face.

"Bella the police got a hit on Edwards's cell phone, we think we found him." He said and hope filled my chest as tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	22. The Awakening

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Awakening<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

_"Look at me Isabella; I need to see your eyes chéri." Edward whispered against my ear as he moved inside of me. Every nerve in me sings his praises as he feels me repeatedly, holding me to him. I don't open my eyes afraid that when I do he won't be there. _

_"Just make me forget Edward please…" I begged holding him to me. I feel his lips on my neck teasing me as he speaks to me in French. Repeatedly telling me how much he loved me, how much I meant to him. My heart beat in my chest so fast I could hear it in my ears. _

_He took my hands lacing our fingers over my head, and then his mouth captured mine in a searing kiss that owned me. He would always own me. His thrusts were slow, hard, each one penetrating me with such devotion and love. _

_Every time he entered me again a new sensation was discovered in my body, some new untouched part of me that only he could get to, that only he could find. _

_"I'll come back to you Isabella, trust me chéri." I hear him say and the tears fill my eyes as I discover this was just another dream. _

I awaken to the darkness and emptiness of the room. I was alone, he wasn't lying next me and I cried sobbing into the pillow next to me. The day we thought we may have found him played in my head as if it was happening in front of me all over again.

_I sat there at the Cullen Estate with Esme, Angela, Emily, Rose, Bree and my mother. We could do nothing but wait and pray. Jacob and Nahuel had taken the kids swimming and I thanked them so much for keeping the children distracted. _

_Then when Emmett and Seth returned I saw it in their faces, I saw that it was a false alarm. Emmett looked so broken and I had never seen Seth so lost. I cried shaking my head while chewing on my lip. I knew it was too good to be true. Why would Orlando and Eric make it that easy? I felt like a fool getting my hopes up._

_"He wasn't there Bella, but he was…"_

_"Was?" I asked so low I was surprised they even heard me._

_"They must have moved him when they realized his phone was cut back on. They broke the phone but tech is working on it to see if we can get any recordings from it." Seth tells me and I cry again. Why was this happening? Right because even though I loved my husband more than my own life, there were those who hated him more._

_"Do you think, do you think they-oh god I can't say it." I said unable to even think about Edward being hurt or even dead. _

_"If they killed him Bella, they would have left him for us to find." Emmett told me and the thought made me sick. I quickly jumped up and ran for the bathroom needing to throw up. _

_"Do you need something to drink?" I hear Angela ask from behind me as I finish throwing up my lunch. Elijah started to kick in my womb and I was sure it was from the pressure it caused around him when I threw up._

_"What I need to drink I can't…" I replied letting the tears fall down my face. I heard the sink start to run then Angela was sitting next to me and wiping my face with a cool rag. I placed my head on her shoulder, needing the comfort of my older sister._

_"Edward is too strong and stubborn not to come back to you Bella, you know that right?" She asked and I wanted to know that. I needed to believe it, but it was so hard._

_"Angela I'm nothing without him. I can't lose him."_

_"You won't…"_

_"You don't know that!" I yelled at her then apologized knowing it wasn't her fault. I inhaled a deep breath as we sat on that floor and Angela let me cry._

_"Bella tech got something on Edward's phone. It's for you." Seth said coming to the bathroom door and I looked from him to Angela. They both helped me up and quickly followed behind Seth. _

_"She's in the room play it." Seth says and I was about to ask him what he was talking about when I watched Edward's face appear on the computer screen. I slapped my hand over my chest as a loud gasp left my lips. _

_"Isabella I know you are so worried right now love, and I'm sorry. I should be there with you, holding you. I don't know where they have me but I'm still alive and chéri remember what I said, nothing can keep me from you." He said and the tears started to fall faster as I felt Angela's and Rose's arms around me. It wasn't until then that I realized my body was shaking as I cried. We heard noise in the background and I saw the fear in Edward's eyes but he tried to hide it._

_"…He's coming back. I love you cheri and our children more than anything. Emmett and Seth I trust the two of you to keep them safe. I-" He was cut off by who we all assumed was Orlando asking him how he got the phone. The phone dropped and we could hear the fighting and I fell to the floor crying. Then the phone went out and I kept crying it was I could do._

That was already over a week ago. One week is how long he's been missing. No one has seen anything, or heard anything. Eric was a sitting duck in his fucking house, no one was allowed in and he never left. He made no contact with Orlando and it was killing me.

The only thing that gave me hope was that Eric wouldn't completely get rid of Edward until he had the company and everyone knew that I had it. Angela, Ben, Jacob, and Nahuel took the all the kids to Disney World. I was against it at first but I needed them distracted and I could hardly keep myself together when they were here. I missed them terribly, but I felt better knowing that their innocent minds were just that innocent to what was happening around them. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already five in the morning. I climbed out of the bed and mentally preparing myself for yet another day without my husband.

The media had so many different stories surrounding how I was handling this. One magazine reported that I picked up a drug habit, another, said that I was happy because he left me the billion dollar company. It was all just too much and everyone worked to keep all the talk away from me. The stress of it all was already putting such a strain on me and the pregnancy. Every morning I worried I was going to wake up in a pool of blood.

I had been staying with Esme and Carlisle for the past week, I couldn't go home. There was no home to go back to. It was still considered a crime scene because of the agents who were murdered there and there was no way I was stepping a foot back in that house without Edward.

I quickly showered and dressed in long sundress that dragged on the floor. I found myself wearing sundresses more because I knew how much Edward loved me in them. When I walked out to the kitchen to get something to eat, I saw that everyone else was already in the kitchen.

"Morning dear, how did you sleep?" Esme asked me as she walked over to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"The same. Any news?" I asked looking at Seth and Emmett honestly already knowing the answer. We all knew if they had any news about Edward they would have woken me up. But I still had to ask just hoping that soon the answer would be different.

"No, nothing new Bella." Seth said and I nodded my head as my mother walked over to me with a plate of food. I never realized how big Esme and Carlisle's house was until we were all staying here. After breakfast I told Emmett and Seth that I was ready to go to the Masen building. As much as I hated going to the Masen Corp building the family's company depended on me keeping it afloat. With Edward missing for so long the company was losing many of the investors we had. The company's stock had dropped and there was rumor that the company was falling apart.

I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't. This company was the Masen/Cullen legacy one I knew Edward wanted to leave for our children. I didn't know much about the company other than what Edward told me, so I was placing a lot of trust in Mac and Jessica. I treated it like a project, it was something else to focus all of my energy on. Whenever I would see Mac he would apologize so much because of Faith. I always reminded him that none of this was his fault.

Once we arrived outside of the Masen building the press was everywhere. Emmett and Seth jumped out of the car first, then Emmett reached his hand out taking mine. He helped me out of the car and told me to stay between him and Seth. I just nodded my head as we walked towards the building.

"Bella, any news on Edward?"

"Bella what do you have to say about the rumors of Faith's involvement?"

"Bella, how are the kids handling Edward not being home?" The questions continued to come but I refused to answer. We walked inside of the building and quickly headed up to Edward's office. Sofia met me at the elevator like she'd done with Edward many times before. I listened to her as she told me about the investors who wanted to meet with me to assure them about the company. It was so frustrating, the first sign of trouble and the same people who were quick to jump on Edward's coattail were the first to jump off.

"Alright tell them all I will meet with them in conference room B." I told her and she nodded her head walking away. When we walked inside of Edward's office I ran my fingertips over the picture frames that were on his wall. I always knew how much he loved his family, but being in his office now without him, seeing all the pictures of me and kids reminded of just how much he loved us.

"Bella?" I hear Seth call to me and I knew that was his way of asking if I was alright without flat out asking me. I've grown to hate that question over the past week. The first time I came into Edward's office earlier this week I broke down in tears.

"I'm alright." I answered walking over to the desk now. I sat down at the desk and looked up at Emmett and Seth.

"Remember when Edward got this desk? He hated the color." I said with a smile and they both smiled back at me.

"Until you talked him into getting it." Emmett said with a grin, one I haven't seen in a long time.

"It wasn't that hard to persuade him." I said with a laugh and this time Seth laughs.

"Yeah we know." Seth replied and I felt my cheeks blush at the memory of Edward and I on this desk. I started to chew on my lip as I thought about Edward.

"He's coming home alive Bella." I hear Emmett say and I nod my head knowing that was all any of us really wanted.

Sofia let me now that the investors were all heading to conference room B so we headed there as well. Emmett and Seth always staying closer to me then my own shadow, I loved them dearly for it. We entered the room and everyone greeted me as if I was royalty. As I sat down Emmett stood on my right while Seth stood on my left.

"Will they be here the entire meeting?" A man asked directed his eyes at Seth and Emmett.

"Yes, they will be. You can understand why." I said with a bite in my words.

"We won't be leaving Mrs. Cullen's side for any reason. So if you have a problem with that, feel free to leave." Seth said in a stern voice.

"NOW!" Emmett added sounding pissed off and a few of the men actually got up to leave and I don't know if it was because they were actually uncomfortable with Emmett and Seth being in the room or the amount of fear and they caused.

I prepare to start the meeting when the conference room door opens and Eric walks in with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a sneer and he smiled at me.

"I came to support my cousin in law. A few of our companies investors were worried that you wouldn't know what you were doing." He replied and I looked at the men in the room.

"Did one of you ask him to be here?" I asked and the room was quiet for a few minutes and then a man finally answered.

"I did, I figured maybe someone who actually knew about the business would be of more help."

"What could you possibly need help with? I am in charge of this company and there is no way Edward would allow for Eric to have any part of it."

"Well forgive me Mrs. Cullen, but how coherent could he have been if he left you his journalist superficial wife, him…" He said referring to Emmett "… his bodyguard and his money hungry sister the company?" The man asked and Seth and Emmett went to move to go after him I was sure but I stopped them.

"If you really feel that way, then you can get up and leave this damn room. I'm not going to beg you to stay on with Masen Corp but know once you walk out of that door this will be the last you do business with us." I inform him and he inhales a deep breath knowing that would affect his business tremendously.

"Already you're making a bad decision."

"I'm making one I know my husband and my family would support. There is the door, don't let it hit you where the good lord split you." I told him and he got up looking extremely pissed off.

"You'll regret this."

"Not nearly as much as you will." I replied and he walked out of the room. Everyone else looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"If anyone else wants to do business with me then let's begin but if you are only willing to do it if Eric is here well then you may as well pack up your things and walk out of here right now." I informed them and they all looked from each other, to Eric and back at me.

"Are you really willing to let our family business suffer Bella because of your foolish pride?" Eric asked me with that smug ass look on his face. I began to walk over to him and Emmett stops me. I give him a look letting him know I was fine. As much as I wanted to hit Eric I knew doing so in front of the investors would only make Masen Corp look worse.

I approached Eric as he was still smiling at me. I hated him, I hated everything about him and I looked forward to dancing on his grave.

"The only person foolish in this room is you for thinking that you are getting away with any of this. You will never have this company."

"Even if it meant you got your husband back?" He asked so low no one else in the room heard him. I knew he was toying with me. He knew the moment I signed any paper giving him the company he would have Edward killed before the ink dried.

"I look forward to spitting on your corpse." I told him with a grin and walked away. Emmett and Seth were watching me closely and I touched both of their arms to try and tell them to relax. I sat down and told Eric to leave or I would have him removed from Masen property.

"You can't remove me off of property I own."

"You don't own any part of Masen Corp Eric, now go."

"I'm a Masen not you."

"Eric my last name may not be Masen, but neither is yours Eric Matthews. I know you changed your last name to Masen when you were sixteen. Now leave this property or I will have you removed and I know Emmett is just itching to get you alone again." I told him. I knew Emmett would leave my side, not even for the chance to kick Eric's ass but Eric didn't need to know that.

"This isn't over Bella…"

"Not by a long shot Eric." I replied back and he glared at me and walked out of the room. I turned to the investors in the room and apologized. We continued the meeting without further interruptions and I was thankful to see that the other investors were willing to stay with Masen Corp. Emmett and Seth teased me saying that it was probably my show down with Eric and that other asshole that did it.

"Showed you don't take anyone's shit just like Edward." Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I smiled.

"Yeah but no one does like Edward." Seth said and we all agreed. Once I was back in the office I called Angela on video chat so that I could talk to the kids. The moment it connected I smiled hearing the kids argue over who could talk to me first.

"Hi my little munchkins." I said with a smile on my face.

"Momma!" All three of them yelled stopping to look at me. They waved and I waved back.

"I miss you babies, are you behaving for your aunt and uncles?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads.

"Mommy we saw Mickey Mouse!" Ethan yelled with excitement and I smiled loving seeing the joy in their faces.

"You did? Did you take pictures?"

"Yes, and we told him that we had Mickey and Minnie Mouse pancakes every Saturday." Keiara told me and I laughed.

"Oh he must have been excited?"

"Yup, momma are you and daddy going to come here too?" Kiah asked me and started to chew on my lip. Whenever I talked to them they asked about Edward and I never knew how to answer them. I hated lying to them, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them their father was missing.

"Daddy and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Is daddy still away working?" Kiah asked me.

"Yes, but you know daddy misses all of you so much."

"So why haven't he called like before?" Keiara asked and shouldn't have been surprised since I knew how smart they were.

"He's just been really busy sweetheart, but you know daddy love all of you right?"

"Yes." She said in a sad voice and it broke my heart. I talked to all of them a little longer as they told me what they would be doing today. They talked with Emmett and Seth for a little while and Emmett looked like he was going to cry when Kiah asked why he wasn't with Edward since he was away on business. Eventually Angela told them to go eat and I talked to her for a little while.

"A day at a time, he'll be home soon." Angela said

"Its frustrating."

"I know, Eric hasn't done anything?"

"Other than piss me off even more, no." I told her feeling even angrier.

"He'll slip up and then we'll find Edward." She said and I loved that she always sounded so sure. I wanted to be that positive and I wanted to know that he would be returned to me whole. I nodded my head and asked her about the triplets. I loved the smile on her face when she talked about her girls. I talked to the triplets for a little while and then Nahuel and Jacob. After I talked to everyone I felt completely exhausted.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Seth asked me and I nodded my head as I got up from the desk. We were all silent as we left the Masen building and it didn't surprise me to see that the media was waiting outside for me. Their questions kept coming and I still refused to answer any of them, all I would ever reply with was that I wanted my husband home.

**_Edward POV_**

My fucking wrist was killing me. They'd been cuffed to this damn metal chair for the past few days, my ankles too. I didn't understand why Orlando hadn't killed me yet. I wasn't complaining but it made me worried about his plan for Isabella and the children. Before I was sure about Eric and Faith's involvement but I hadn't seen or heard anything from them. I knew Emmett and Seth well enough to know that they were having Eric and Faith watched, which would explain why they hadn't shown their faces.

Orlando kept me in a dark, cold room, I didn't know where I was but I knew that not a fucking soul could hear me. Every day I sat in this chair and dreamed about holding Isabella, dreamt about playing tea party with the girls and teaching Ethan how to play football. I thought about everyday Elijah was going without hearing my voice as he grew in Isabella's stomach.

"Cullen I'm coming in there, I don't want any of your shit today!" I hear Orlando yell on the other side of the door. When it starts to open the light shines into the room and I squint my eyes at the brightness.

"Hungry?" He asked holding up a bowl of I don't know what in his hand.

"Fuck you." I sneered at him and he growled at me.

"If it was up to me you'd be dead." He said, this wasn't new to me. He said the same shit to me every day.

"Are you going to eat this shit or not?" He asked and I spit at his feet and he came over punching me in my face.

"I'm real fucking tired of you Cullen!" He yelled and I spit the blood that formed in my mouth at him too. He dropped the bowl and stormed over to me. He gripped my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. He'd never gotten this close to me before and I was taking this opportunity that presented itself.

"The minute I get the order to end your life, I'm going to fuck your wife in front of you first." He said and I quickly banged my head against his knocking him out instantly. I watched him drop to the floor and I fought against the cuffs, feeling them cut against my skin. I eventually slipped my hands free but knew getting my ankles free wouldn't be as easy.

He started to groan and sat up rubbing his head. He glared at me and quickly stood up. He started to storm towards me when I heard a phone ring. He froze and I knew whoever was calling was whoever was in charge of all of this. He glared at me one good time before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I heard him lock the door then walk away. I tried listening to the phone conversation.

"I'm sorry I was just in the room with him that's why I didn't answer on the first ring." I hear him say and I knew I would have to pose as if my hands were still cuffed. I knew if found out my hands were free it would only be bad for me.

"What do you mean you're coming? Won't they know? Yeah alright fine. But you need to get here before I kill him." Orlando sounds with a growl.

"Yeah I know that…fine." He said saying that last part in a rough tone. I don't know how long I sat in the room before the door opened again. Eric walked in with a smile on his face and I glared at him.

"Hey there little cousin, you know a lot of people are looking for you." He says with a smug smile on his face. I don't say anything as I simply glare at him.

"I've seen your wife Edward, she looks terrible." Eric said taking off the suit jacket he was wearing. My nose flared and my jaw went tight as I looked at him.

"The little bitch even hit me…twice actually."

"Good." I said between clenched teeth and he looked pissed off by my response. He turned to Orlando as he started to roll up his sleeves.

"Go get the phone."

"For what?" Orlando asked looking puzzled.

"Because my dear cousin is about to pay for his bitch of a wife's actions today, you know she wouldn't trade the company for your life. She made me look inadequate in front of the investors. The bitch really thinks she's running shit. Once she gets your dead body we'll just how much she's running shit." He said and I swore if he called Isabella a bitch one more time I was going to find a way out of this chair and ring his fucking neck.

"All of this for a company Eric?"

"Not just _A_ company Edward, the family company. The company that should belong to me, the company that would have belonged to me if your mother never had you."

"Killing me won't get you the company." I informed him and he looked annoyed but didn't reply. Orlando came back into the room with the phone and handed it to Eric.

"I want you to call your wife and tell her to sign me over the company or I will make her life a living hell." He says and I glare at him. He dialed the number placing the phone on speaker. It didn't take long for Isabella's sweet voice to fill the room.

"What the hell do you want Eric?" She snapped into the phone.

"Aww don't sound like that cousin in law. I have someone who wants to talk to you." Eric says smiling at me.

"Edward!" Isabella said with worry and hope in her voice. It felt so good hearing her voice.

"Cheri…"

"Oh my god baby, where are you? Are you alright? Eric if you've done anything to him I will end your fucking life personally!" Isabella yelled and I could tell she was moving.

"Isabella I love you so much." I say and I can tell she's crying.

"I love you too, we miss you so much." She says between sobs, then I hear her ask someone where Emmett and Seth were.

"What do you mean they left?! Edward is on the phone!" She snapped and I knew she was about to lose it now.

"Cheri, baby I need you to calm down alright."

"How am I supposed to calm down Edward you've been missing for over a week? I miss you so much baby, the kids miss you." She said still crying and it was fucking killing me.

"As touching as all of this is, Edward don't you have something to tell your wife." Eric said to me and I glared at him.

"I love you Isabella never forget that, and no matter what don't sign the company over to him." I told her Eric glare at me.

"Son of a bitch!" Eric yelled swinging to hit me and I gripped his arm. He looked at me shocked as I pulled him towards me and punched him. I could hear Isabella screaming in the phone but I wouldn't release Eric as I hit him again. Orlando came over charging towards me just as I heard a loud crash outside of the room.

"Edward!" It was Emmett. I punched Eric again making him scream out in pain. Orlando hit me just as a gang of guys lead by Emmett barged into the room. Everything after that happened quickly as I heard Seth and Emmett shouting at Eric and Orlando. Someone came over and started to work on releasing my legs from the cuffs. Once they released me I got up and walked over to Orlando first punching him first in the face then the gut. I wanted to kill him and bury Eric my damn self, but there was something I needed more and that was my wife.

"Edward, are you okay?" Seth asked coming over to me and I nodded my head looking from Orlando to Eric.

"Just get me home to Isabella." I told them not wanting to look at Orlando or Eric again. We didn't leave until we watched the police take Orlando and Eric away. I didn't trust the cops taking them away at first until Emmett said they were friends of Vincent and Charlie.

We left for my parents' house; they said that was where Isabella had been staying. I asked about the kids and they said they were in Florida with Nahuel, Jacob, Angela and Ben. I wasn't surprised Isabella sent them away but I knew my wife and knew she was probably beating herself up over it.

"Edward…" Emmett called to me and I knew what was about to say. I shook my head.

"I don't blame you Emmett and thank you both for taking care of Isabella." I said to them and they shook their heads at me.

"Of course, we just feel like we failed you because…"

"…Is Isabella alive and healthy?" I asked them cutting Emmett off.

"Yes." Emmett replied.

"Are my children safe?"

"Yes." Seth answered, Emmett obviously already know what I was about to say.

"Then neither of you failed me. You did your job. You protected my life." I told them and that was the end of the conversation. I was quiet the rest of the drive; I didn't have anything to say all I wanted was to hold my wife.

The minute we pulled up to the Cullen estate and the gates opened my heart started to race knowing that in only a few short seconds I would have Isabella in my arms. As the car rounded the fountain I watched the front door open and Isabella stood there in a summer dress.

I climbed out of the car and I stood there just looking at her. I was worried I would never see her again, never get to hold her, kiss her. My heart was beating out of my chest as she chewed on her lower lip tears falling from her eyes. Then she lifted up her dress, kicked off her shoes and came running towards me. I walked quickly to meet her halfway and she leaped into my arms. I caught her pressing her tightly against my body as she cried into my neck wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you so fucking much chéri." I whisper into her ear and she holds me tighter as if fearing that I was going to disappear. I'm not sure how long we stood there but I had to look at her, I had to look at her. I pulled back slightly and she moaned in protest.

"I need to see you Isabella; I have to see your beautiful russet eyes. Look at my chéri." I say to her and she looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"You're really here?"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving your side until you get sick of me."

"Never. Thank you for coming home to me." She says tears falling down her eyes and I wiped it from her cheek.

"I told you nothing could keep me away from you Isabella, you are my world." I remind her and she brings her hand up and wipe a tear from my cheek I hadn't notice had fallen.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Cullen." I replied then I cupped her face bringing her lips to mine and kissing her with all the love, devotion and passion I had for her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	23. Home

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

The moment I heard the beep letting us know the gate was being opened I jumped up from my seat and ran for the front door. I quickly pulled the door open and stood there on the step as I watched the car round the fountain and my heart started to race. He was in the car, I knew it. I hadn't seen his face yet, but he had to be. He had to be in that car or I would die right where I stood.

The car stopped and then it was _him_. The love of my life, my husband, my best friend, the father of my children, the reason for my everything.

He was alive.

He was in front of me.

I chewed on my lip hoping to feel pain, hoping that this was not another dream playing a trick on me. When I felt the pain and a bit of blood tears started to fall from my eyes.

He was really here.

I lifted my dress preparing to run to him and not wanting to trip over it. I kicked off my shoes and sprinted towards him without a second thought about if this was real or not. He started walking towards me and the tears started down my face faster. I leaped into his arms and he caught me pressing my body against his.

God! He was here, and he was real.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried in joy being in his arms. I was so worried I would never feel his touch again, never be in his arms.

"I missed you so fucking much chéri." He whispered into my ear and I squeeze him tighter, my tears falling heavier. I thought I would never hear him call me chéri again. He stood there with him holding me in his arms, I was afraid to let go. I didn't want to ever let go of him again. He started to pull back and I moaned in protest trying to hold on to him just a little while longer.

"I need to see you Isabella; I have to see your beautiful russet eyes. Look at my chéri." He says with so much emotion in his voice it made my tears fall a little faster. I pull back slightly and look up at him, his green eyes shining with tears resting in them.

"You're really here?"

"Yes and I'm not leaving your side until you get sick of me." He said like that was even possible. After the past week he would be lucky if I didn't super glue our bodies together.

"Never. Thank you for coming home to me." I told him and he brings his hand up cupping my face and wiping the tears on my cheeks away.

"I told you nothing could keep me away from you Isabella, you are my world." He told me and I watched a tear fall from his eye. I bring my hand up and wipe the tear from his cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Cullen." He replied lifting my face to his and placing a searing kiss on my lips that said everything I knew he felt. His tongue darted out against my lips and I opened my mouth slightly inviting him in. I needed to taste him, he didn't disappoint as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned from the familiar taste that was him.

Neither of us pulled away until we needed oxygen to breath. With my eyes still closed a smile formed on my face. I slowly opened them to see him watching me.

"I tried waiting until you came inside but I just can't…" I hear Esme say from behind me and despite the fact that I don't want to step out of his arms I do anyway knowing how much our family missed him too. Edward took his mother into his arms while she cried tears of joy. Carlisle, Emily and Bree soon joined her. I wiped the tears falling from my eyes as I watched them.

I could hear Edward whispering to all of them but I wasn't sure what he was saying. Emmett and Seth started walking over to us and I rushed over to them, pulling them both into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing him home." I said as they both hugged me back. I released them and turned around seeing Edward watching me again. Slowly he walked over to him and placed his hand over my stomach.

"How is he?" He asked pressing gently and Elijah moved a little against his hand.

"Over the moon since his daddy is home." I replied and he cupped my face in his hand with a smile on his face. My goodness how I loved that smile.

"We have to go get the kids."

"Of course, I can call Charles and we can fly out tonight." I said referring to our pilot and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow, it's getting late and they're probably asleep. Tonight I just need a good night's sleep holding you."

"Then that is exactly what you'll get."

"Not without a full stomach first, you must be starving. I'm going to make dinner…" My mother said with a smile on her face and Edward thanked her pulling me tighter against his side.

"Come on you need a hot shower." Esme said taking his other hand as we all walked into the house. None of us said a word as we entered the house, just enjoyed having him home. My father hugged him when we came in ignoring Esme and I still hanging on to Edward.

"I'm happy you're home safe son." I hear Charlie whisper to him and it brings more tears to my eyes. Charlie steps away with a smile on his face and then places a kiss on my forehead.

One by one everyone greeted him, Elizabeth begging him to forgive her for what Eric had done. Watching the two of them was emotional because it took Edward a moment to assure her that he wasn't upset with her. No matter who came over, Edward didn't let me drift far from arms reach or maybe it was that I couldn't bring myself to leave his side. After everyone greeted him, we went upstairs to the guest room I was staying in, or as Esme called it my and Edward's room.

Edward was silent as he started to undress removing his shirt. He walked over to the dresser were I had a picture of all of us on the beach in Maui. His fingers ghosted over the picture and a soft smile touched his lips. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my face against his now bare back.

"What did you tell them?" Edward asked and I knew he was asking what I told the children about him being gone.

"That you were working." I replied chewing on my lip. He exhaled a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are they mad I haven't called, like I normally would if I was…" I shook my head against his back.

"They're young and don't understand. I just told them that you were really busy."

"I miss them."

"They miss you too." I replied placing a kiss on his spine. I was starting to regret sending them to Disney World. I mean of course he missed our children and wanted to see them.

"I'm sorry." I said against his back.

"For what?" He asked and I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"It's my fault the kids aren't here to be with you. I had Angela and the guys take the kids to Disney World so that they wouldn't be tainted by everything that was happening. I didn't even consider that once you came home you'd…" He took my hand then and pulled me around so that I was standing in front of him.

"You did the right thing Isabella. I'm happy they weren't here to be dragged through all of this."

"But you…"

"I miss them yes, but I'm happy they are safe and away from the reality that I was gone and you were hurting."

"I hated sending them away; I wanted them to stay with me. But I hated that they kept walking in on me in tears and having to lie to them about why I was crying. I didn't like the sad looks on their faces when they saw me cry, I needed that joy to come back into their eyes so I had them go to the happiest place on earth." I said with tears filling my eyes as I looked down at my feet feeling like I failed them and Edward for not being strong enough. Edward lifted my face forcing me to look at him. He wiped the tears that escaped my eyes from my cheek.

"I couldn't have ever dreamed of a better mother for my children. They and I are lucky to have you, you are everything to us chéri." He told me and I smiled pass the tears.

"I couldn't have dreamed of a better father for them, I could never make it without any of you." I replied and he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Shower with me?" Edward asked against my lips and I smiled at him looking into his green eyes.

"As if you had to ask." I replied and he gave me that smirk I loved so much. Edward headed into the bathroom first and got the shower started. I grabbed my cell phone and called Charles first.

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen." He answered politely.

"Hi Charles, could you fly out and…"

"Get your sister and the children, of course." He said cutting me off and I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward is home and…"

"That is great news Bella!" He yelled and I laughed because he didn't call me Mrs. Cullen that time. He cleared his throat.

"I'll fly out tonight so that I can have them back by morning." He told me and then gave me the flight information to give to Angela.

"Thank you Charles."

"Anything for you, tell Mr. Cullen I am happy to hear he is home safely."

"Will do." I replied and then hung up with him and dialed Angela's phone next. Edward called to me and I told him that I would be there shortly. I know he wanted to fly out to get them but I knew if he woke up to them tomorrow morning it would make him feel that much better.

"Hey Bells, everything alright?"

"Perfect." I answered with a smile in my voice.

"Oh my god, he's home! He's home isn't he?" She yelled and I told her that he was and she relayed the message to whoever was sitting by her. I then let her know that Charles was flying out to come and get them and I gave her the flight information Charles had given me.

"I knew he would come home, god Bella I am so happy for you. Go spend time with him."

"Thank you Ang for everything."

"Never thank me, that's what sisters are for. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Alright I'm going to pack now, see you tomorrow morning." She told me and then hung up. I smiled knowing that tomorrow morning our children would be here with us. I removed my dress and my underwear. When I walked into the bathroom Edward was already in the shower. I pulled the door back and looked at him standing under the water. He turned looking at me and his jaw clenched as his eyes went dark. He held his hand out to me and I accepted it stepping into the shower.

"You're so beautiful…" he said softly as he pulled me to him. We both stood under the water looking into the others eyes. We didn't speak as I reached for the sponge in the shower. I put some soap on the sponge and slowly started to run the sponge over his skin. His eyes were intense as he watched me closely.

I washed his body slowly, being certain not to miss any part of his body. It wasn't meant to be sexual but intimate. I wanted to take care of him, I needed to show him how much I loved him, missed him. I lowered to the floor of the shower and washed his legs, slowly coming back up with the sponge on his inner thigh. His eyes went even darker then and I saw what _he_ needed.

I stood back up and placed the sponge on the shelf. Then I pulled him under the water so that it could rinse the soap away from his body. His hand came to my face lifting it so that I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry…" He said and I looked at him clueless as to why he was apologizing to me. His thumb smoothed out my eyebrows as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't have left." He said answering my unasked question. I understood now. When he first left to head back to Chicago to do that press conference I was against it. It scared me having him away and now we both knew that I had every reason to be scared. But I didn't want him blaming himself. We couldn't change what happened and the _only_ responsible people were Orlando, Eric and Faith.

I shook my head at him unable to form words at the moment. I lifted up on my toes and placed a soft opened mouth kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around me, pressing my body into his. Together our mouths moved, becoming reacquainted. Edward's fingers pushed into my hair deepening our kiss. I moaned from the sensation, the realization that he was here.

He was kissing me.

He was holding me.

And it wasn't a dream.

"I'm so sorry Isabella; I should have listened to you. Then none of this would have…"

"Shhh." I said with my lips against his. I placed a few more soft pecks against his lips as my fingers entwined with his thick locks. I took his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled on it gently like he loved for me to do sometimes. He growled touching my face as our kiss grew deeper. When I needed to breathe I released his mouth and couldn't resist rubbing my face along the stubble that formed on his face from not shaving the past week. Normally it would bother me starching against my face when we kissed, but nothing about him could bother me now.

"I'll shave." He said and I shake my head no.

"I like it." I reply still moving my cheek against his and he laughed. I smiled from hearing his husky laugh, remembering how worried I was of never hearing it again.

"Since when?" He asked and I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"…since I spent a week not knowing if I would ever see you alive again." I answered and he cupped my face and I saw him getting ready to say sorry again and I placed my finger over his lips.

"No more apologizing. I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at _you_. I was mad at our situation, but never you. None of this was your fault, _none_ of it." I informed him and his thumb brushes over my lips.

"_I love you_ doesn't come close to describing how I feel about you Isabella." Edward told me softly and my heart filled and over flowed with every ounce of love I had for him.

"Ditto Assward." I replied knowing that would make him smile, and it did. He lowered his head to mine placing another kiss on my lips. This one more passionate then the others if that were at all possible. He pressed against my body and Elijah kicked reminding us both that he was there. Edward laughed against my lips as he placed both his hands on my stomach and continued placing kisses on my lips.

"How much longer until he's here?" Edward asked me and I placed my hand over his.

"I've just made it to 21 weeks, so only 19 more weeks to go."

"Hmm seems like you've been pregnant forever." He joked and I laughed against his lips shaking my head.

"No, we've just had so much going on it feels like months passed instead of days." I replied and he grumbled something I didn't understand. He started kissing me more deeply, his tongue running along my lips.

"Tomorrow we go get our children and fly out to London and spend alone time together no one else." Edward mumbled against my lips and I muttered my appreciation. Then a peg of guilt hit me knowing how badly Esme, Carlisle, Bree, Emily and Emmett missed him too. He was my husband, my everything, but they were our family too.

"No." I said shaking my head and he pulled away looking down into my face again.

"I mean yes but after you've spent time with Emmett, your parents and sisters. They missed you too. They worried day in and day out with _me_." I told him and he placed his forehead against mine.

"Of course…I just-I…Isabella I missed you and the kids so much. It killed me every day thinking I might never see them grow up, that I would never get to meet Elijah." He said pressing his hand a little tighter against my stomach when he said Elijah's name.

"I know baby, believe me I know. You'll have me and the kids tomorrow I promise but we'll leave for London after you've spent time with everyone else as well. I can't be the one to take you away from them again, even if they say they understand." I told him and he nodded his head and placed a kiss against my forehead.

"How was my mother holding up?"

"No better than me, same for Carlisle. It was so hard for all of us, trying to hold the other together but unable to hold ourselves together." I told him having to shake my head to get rid of the pain the thoughts brought with them.

That was over, he was home.

He was here, in my arms.

He was here, kissing my forehead.

He was here and alive.

We stood there quietly neither of us saying a word as we stood under the water. I placed a kiss on his chest and then looked up at him.

"I need you Isabella…"

"I'm yours." I replied and he cupped my face and devoured my lips again. His hand roamed over the curves of my body. He released my lips and started placing kisses on my neck, sucking my hallow skin into his mouth. I felt his hand on the back of my thighs and he lifted me from the shower floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my little baby bump pressed against him.

I tossed my head back feeling his tongue swirl against my skin. Then his tongue slowly moves over my neck, flicking against my ear lobe.

"I'm going to make love to you…" He whispers taking my earlobe into his mouth.

"Yes please…" I moaned against his ear and he lifts me a little higher as I feel his erection against my entrance. I wanted him to slam into me, I needed him to. His lips continued attacking my neck, jaw and lips as his cock twitched against my awaiting heat.

"Edward…" I whimpered against his jaw feeling like I was going to die if he didn't enter me soon. He held me up with one arm, pressing my back against the shower wall. His other hand snacked between my legs plucking, pinching and pulling at my clit.

"Ah Edward please don't tease me." I moaned biting down on my lower lip. I wanted him inside of me more than I wanted to breathe.

"I need to watch you come, Isabella. When I make love to you I know it will be quick because I want you so bad. So I have to watch you come before I enter you. I _need_ to watch you come." He said and I heard the need all in his voice and I couldn't deny him anything.

Two of his fingers pushed into me and I fisted his hair as my moan echoed against the shower walls.

"Always so wet for me, I missed you so much Isabella." Edward whispered with his lips ghosting over my own. With both my hands on either side of his face, I pulled him closer to my own needing him to kiss me. To remind me that this was real and I wasn't dreaming.

Edward's fingers bent and curled inside of me pressing against my spot and I moaned against his lips. Faster his fingers started to move inside of me and breathing grew more erratic. His hand brushed my hair back.

"Isabella…" He called softly against my ear. I whimpered my reply unable to speak coherently. Faster and faster his fingers moved inside of me. I was close to my release and as always he known it. Edward started to rub over my clit with this thumb.

"Baby I'm so close…" I moaned and he moved his glorious fingers faster inside me. His fingers were playing along the walls of my body as if playing the keys of a piano. This was real, no dream could make me feel this way.

Just him.

Always him.

Knowing this my body gave in to him and erupted around his fingers, my moans of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the shower. Edward's fingers never seized inside of me, they moved faster.

"You're so beautiful when you come, chéri…" He growled against my lips. Pulling his bottom lip into my mouth I kissed him deeply. Slowly his fingers slid from my body and I hated losing the contact but knew what was coming next.

He shifted me in his arms pressing me against the shower wall. I could feel him hard and ready between my thighs. His nose moved over my neck as if he was inhaling my scent.

"I missed you so much, chéri." He moaned against my ear just as he started to enter me. A lengthy soft moan left my lips as I reveled in our bodies being reunited. I wrapped my arms around him as he pushed deeper into me.

"I missed you so much Edward." I moaned grazing my nails over his back. He pushed into me completely and our moans filled the shower.

"I can't get deep enough. I need you so much Isabella." He moaned stroking me slowly and I lock my legs around his waist.

"I'm always yours, take me." I told him and his strokes came a little faster as I wrapped my body around him tighter. His groans were soft and husky in my ear. He pushes up into me over and over again, as his mouth rested against the crook of my neck.

He thrust up into me hard causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Edward's slips wrapped around a spot on my neck sucking gently.

"Faster Edward please…" I moaned scrapping my nails over his back. I rocked and bucked my hips back meeting each of his powerful thrust into my body.

His strokes grew wild as he moved inside of me. His thick vessel penetrating me over and over again as I begged him for more. I wanted, no needed so much of him right now I was losing it. Not knowing if I would ever see him again, and now having him here with me was mind blowing in itself.

Edward pushed us back from against the wall and wrapped his arms tighter around me as he stood under the spray of the shower. The water hit just over my head and chest as Edward continued pumping up into me. I wrapped myself tighter against him, not from fear that he would drop me but because I needed to get closer to him.

Harder his thrust came as he was trying to get deeper.

Closer.

"You own me Isabella." He whispered with his hand on the back of my neck. Then he devoured my lips in a searing kiss, sucking gently on my tongue as the water fell over our heads. My orgasm came fast as I convulsed around him so hard he growled against my lips pressing me against the shower wall again. After a few more strokes he soon joined me in my release moaning my name.

Our love making was fast, but meant more than any words we could have spoken to one another at that moment. Slowly he lowered me back to the floor placing kisses over my face.

"I wouldn't have survived losing you." I said before I could stop myself. It was the truth, but I didn't want to ruin this moment with the 'what if'.

"Shhh, you are the strongest person I know Isabella. You would have survived for our children, but I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere without you by my side again." He said pressing his lips to my forehead, nose and lips.

This time Edward washed my body, slowly as if I was porcelain glass. His eyes never leaving mine as he lathered my body in soap and then rinse me clean. After we stepped out of the shower and dried each other off. When he dried my stomach Elijah kicked again making us both laugh.

Edward placed his lips against my stomach and softly started talking to Elijah. I ran my fingers through his hair letting him talk to him. I knew how badly he needed this and I couldn't wait until the kids were here to surprise him in the morning.

Edward tried pulling me to the bed but I knew he needed to eat. He claimed he wasn't hungry and just wanted to hold me, but I knew he was starving and just didn't want to be gawked at by everyone since he was home.

"Well Elijah and I are hungry." I told him with a pout and he laughed holding my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Very smooth Mrs. Cullen." He said knowing that I only said that because I knew he wouldn't let me go hungry. He placed a kiss on my lips. We dressed in some comfortable clothing and went back out to the kitchen so that we could eat. I laced his fingers with my own as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone quickly looked up seeing us.

"You look refreshed." Esme said and Edward smiled over at me.

"I am." He said then turned to my mother who was finishing up something that smelled very delicious at the moment.

"What are you cooking Renee, it smells good in here." Edward said and Renee smiled and began telling us what she cooked. Charlie joked that she'd been cooking up a storm lately as everyone grew quiet knowing it was because of Edward's absence. She was always worried I wasn't eating enough. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't feel like we can't talk about it. All of you are my family and if I can't talk to any of you then who can I talk to." Edward said and everyone nodded their heads. Esme walked over and held his face between her hands.

"I just want to look at you." She said and Edward gave her his gorgeous smile when he said,

"It's my good looks right? Yeah I would get sick of looking at dad's mug too." Edward joked and everyone in the room laughed as some of the tension left the room. Esme and Renee made everyone's plate as we all sat in the dining room and ate together. Esme said that most of the family went home but promise to be back in the morning.

Edward kissed the back of my hand and I knew what he was thinking without him having to say it. The people he wanted to be here the most, other than our children were here and that is what mattered. We ate, joked and talked together. It was almost like nothing had changed at all.

Once dinner was over Esme, Carlisle and Edward went out by the pool to talk alone. I smiled seeing Edward hug his parents.

"How is he?" I heard Emily ask from next to me as I watched Edward through the patio doors. I knew I should have looked away to give them privacy but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Without looking away from Edward I said,

"He misses the kids."

"Have you called Angela?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in the morning. He seems as good as can be expected. I just keep worrying I'm going to wake up and it be a dream." I told her and she took my hand.

"I know me too. While he was missing I just kept beating myself up when I thought about all that time I wasted when I was feuding with him over the company. All the unforgivable things I did, the things I said. I was scared I would never get to seem my brother again and make up for all of it." Emily told me and I turned and looked at her.

"You never told me that."

"You had enough to worry about, you're his wife, the mother of his children and you're carrying his child."

"…and you're his sister. Edward forgave you years ago Emily. You have to know that." I told her and she nodded her head as we both looked back at them and saw Esme placing a kiss on Edwards cheek. Carlisle walked back into the house and looked at Emily.

"Edward wants to talk to you." He told her and she inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head. She let my hand go and walked out through the patio doors. Esme placed a kiss on her cheek before coming back into the house and shutting the patio door. When Emily approached Edward it looked like she started crying and he pulled her into his arms.

I turned away feeling like I was intruding. I was afraid of taking my eyes off of him and him being gone again but I knew each of them needed to talk to him.

"Bella have I ever told you thank you." Carlisle says and I look over at him with a brow raised and a smile on my face.

"Thank you for what?" I asked him and he held up his arm to me and I took it as we walked further into the house.

"For everything you've done for Edward. When he inherited the company when Edmund got sick Esme and I feared we lost him. Then when Edmund died leaving Edward soul heir we worried he would let the company consume him the way it did Edmund. Then you came along and not only gave us our son back, but made him even better than before." Carlisle told me and I smiled feeling a blush feel my cheeks.

"Edward is…he's my world Carlisle. Everything you say I did for him, he did for me. In every way possible." I said placing my hand over my stomach. Carlisle and I walked into the family room where everyone was sitting.

Emily came in with tears but she looked happy. She walked over to Bree and soon Bree got up and I was sure she was headed to go to talk Edward also. I knew how badly they all needed this and it just made me more than happy that he was home.

**_Edward POV_**

After talking to my parents and Emily, I was starting to see what Isabella was talking about. Why she was so adamant on me spending time with all of them instead of just taking her and the kids to London to be alone. I knew my family loved me, but this…this was never what I expected.

So with each of them I planned something just for us. My father and I decide we would go to a baseball game since neither of us could remember the last time we'd been to one together. My mother said she just wanted me to help her tend to her garden like I did when I was a child. I told Emily that we could go see a ballet. I knew how much she loved them.

I looked up when I heard the patio door slid open and Bree walked out. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Hey Bumble Bree." I said and she laughed shaking her head.

"It's really good to hear you call me that." She said as she came over and sat down next to me.

"How are you?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm home with my family, I'm perfect." I answered and she gave an uneasy laugh.

"We were all so scared." She said softly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I didn't say anything I waited for her to continue.

"Then finding out that Eric, our own family was responsible. How could anyone want to do something like that to their own family?" She asked shaking her head.

"Money, power, greed pick one. For some when it comes to things like that family means nothing."

"There isn't enough money in the world that could ever make me turn on you. Even Emily had her limits when she was being a spoiled brat."

"Yeah true, but not everyone is like us. Eric will get what he deserves."

"Yeah he better, or dad is going to bury him six feet under." Bree said and I laughed then added.

"Not if Aunt Elizabeth gets to him first."

"God, she was so divested when she found out Eric was responsible. She blames herself; mom tried telling her that Eric is a grown man who made his own choices."

"Yeah I know. I told her I didn't blame her. I'm just happy to be home." I told Bree and she looked up at me.

"Were you scared?"

"Every day." I answered with no hesitation. Being held captive by people who you knew wanted to kill you should scare anyone.

"It's hard to imagine you scared of anything."

"But I was. The thought that I would never see Isabella again, the kids or never get to meet the baby scared me the most. Knowing that all of you were worrying about me…"

"Bella was so strong. She had her moments but when she had to pull it together she did. Put some of the investors of the company in check too." Bree said and I looked over at her.

"Really?"

"Yup, Seth said it was like watching the female version of you." Bree said and we both started laughing. We talked for a little while longer and agreed that we would go see a Broadway play before Christmas. I asked her to tell Emmett to come out and she nodded her head and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm happy you're home safe big brother."

"Me too Bumble Bree." I said back and she smiled and walked back through the patio doors. I pushed my fingers through my hair and looked up at the night sky. It's amazing how the little things matter to you when you come back from your life being in someone else's hands.

"Wanted to see me?" I heard Emmett say and I look over at him standing there. I knew that he felt like he failed me because he didn't protect me. But he had, just like Vincent did. That night things could have only gone two ways. If Emmett hadn't seen that man I would have been shot that night instead of Vincent. It pissed me off that Vincent died protecting me but the fact remained that he and Emmett had protected me.

"Thank you." I said to him and he looked at me confused.

"You saved my life that night Emmett."

"I let you get kidnapped that night Edward." Emmett replied back and I shook my head.

"You saved my life spotting that guy. Therefore you protected my wife and our children from having to lose me."

"But until today we all thought we had lost you." Emmett said and I nodded my head seeing him trying to swallow the emotions he was feeling. He was never one to show a lot of emotions and before Isabella neither was I.

"But if you hadn't done what you did I would be dead. I don't blame you Emmett. You're my brother and honestly as much as I respect…respected Vincent and appreciated him as a friend on top of everything he's done for this family. I was just happy it wasn't you who had taken that bullet for me."

"I would have." Emmett said looking at me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I know." I replied honestly.

"Bella was so pissed when I came to tell her, watching her cry. I knew if I didn't bring you home to her I better never show my face around her again."

"She would have been made at you if you did that."

"Mad? Try murderous." Emmett said and I knew he thought I was referring to him not bringing me home to her.

"I meant _if_ that would have happened, you not finding me, she would have been mad if you never showed your face around her again. She happens to love those damn dimples of yours." I told him with a grin and he started laughing.

"Yeah the ladies do love the dimples." He said and we both started laughing. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he looked up at me.

"I wouldn't have ever let anything happen to her. After my slip with you. I told myself if I didn't find you I owed my entire life to Bella and the kids."

"You didn't slip Emmett you're only human. Plus _you_ did bring me home to her and the kids." I reminded him and he nodded his head.

"Did Bella tell you she damn near broke her hand punching Eric in the face?" Emmett asked and I smirked shaking my head no.

"Yeah she was a hell cat. If Eric expected her to be completely broken he got just the opposite from her. She tore into him today; well I guess yesterday now…" Emmett said looking at his watch.

"Seth and I still think it was her pissing him off the way she did that made him slip up and lead us to you." Emmett said and I smiled just imagining Isabella digging into Eric.

"Good thing Eric never had the Masen backbone." I joked knowing if he had whatever Isabella said wouldn't have gotten to him so easily. Emmett and I stood there for a moment neither of us saying anything.

"Think we should actually use our season tickets this year." I said referring to the Chicago Bear tickets we had every football season.

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett replied then in and flash Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back just as tight knowing that blood couldn't make Emmett any more of my brother than he already was.

"I love you Bro." I heard him say.

"I love you too Emmett." I said back still thankful it wasn't him who took that bullet. Emmett pulled back first.

"You should probably go check on your wife. She looked tired before I came out here but I know she's waiting up for you." Emmett said and I nodded my head. We headed back into the house and I found Isabella with her head on Charlie's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Emily and Bree were performing some song they made up when we were little for our mom on mother's day. Isabelle was laughing and it was the best sound.

I walked over behind the couch and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Ready for bed?" I asked her and she sat up.

"Are you finished talking to everyone?"

"Most of them yes. I'll talk to everyone else tomorrow. I'm sure they understand." I told her knowing if I said I was cutting me talking to everyone short because she was tired she would try staying up just so I could finish talking to everyone.

"Of course we understand, you two go to bed." Renee said and I held my hand out for Isabella to take. She placed her hand on mine and I helped her up from the couch. We told everyone goodnight and headed to bed.

"Do you feel better?" She asked lacing our fingers.

"I was better the moment I had you in my arms Isabella, but yes talking to them helped also." I answered and she nodded her head. We walked into the bedroom and I closed the door behind us. I walked around the bed and pulled my shirt off as I watched her slip out of her shorts. I climbed into the bed first cutting off the lamp.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked her with a smirk and she laughed.

"I just want to look at you. All week I've imagined you lying next to me it's just still hard to believe I'm not dreaming this time." She said and I sat up in the bed and held my hand out to her. She climbed into the bed and slid into my arms.

"This is not a dream Isabella, I'm here with you."

"I was so scared I wouldn't get to be here in your arms again. I dreamt about you every night."

"Ditto." I said and she looked up at me cupping my face with her hand.

"I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"Stop taking my lines." I teased and she laughed. I kissed her nose and looked into her eyes. The same eyes that stopped me cold whenever I looked into them. I hoped Elijah had her eyes, even though she wanted him to have my eyes like the girls.

"I think we should take a trip to the planetarium when the kids get back."

"We haven't taken Ethan yet, he'll like that." She said resting her head in the crook of my neck. Slowly I laid us back on to the pillows and she wrapped her arm around me.

"Isabella…" I called to her softly knowing she was probably falling asleep already.

"Hmm." She mumbled nuzzling into my neck.

"I want us to re-new our wedding vows after you have Elijah." I told her and she sat up looking down at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. From the moment we got married, our lives have been hectic. We had to have a rushed wedding just to avoid the media, honeymoon cut short because of the shooting at Masen Corp. I mean our entire first year of marriage was pretty much chaos. I want to re-new our vows as a fresh start and putting all of this behind us." I told her and she smiled then her mouth was on mine. I pushed my fingers into her hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" She repeated between kisses and I laughed taking her bottom lip into my mouth.

"Is that a yes?" I asked her and she giggled. Fuck, that giggle. I missed hearing it so much I instantly cupped her face pulling her to me and devouring her mouth silencing her giggle. She pressed me back into the pillows and straddled me as her mouth moved over mine. I moved my hands over her hips and up her back as she hovered over me.

"Of course I'll marry you again…" She said against my lips. I sat up and consumed her succulent mouth. I ran my tongue over the corners of her mouth.

"I need you Edward." She moaned out, my lips caressing her jaw and neck. I pushed my fingers through her hair and fisted it pulling her face back away from mine.

"You own me Isabella." I told her and she bit her lower lip and then pulled back from me taking my pants with her. I pulled her underwear down her legs and brushed my hand over her moist center. She purred as I slid my fingers over his folds.

She pushed my hands away then lifted up over me lining her opening with my erection. Our eyes locked as she slowly lowered herself around me. I inhaled a deep breath entering her warm folds. Being in her was never just about a release it was the one moment I had her completely to myself. I was a selfish man when it came to Isabella, and after this past week I wanted to be buried inside of her as much as I possibly could be.

"Only you." Isabella moaned as she rocked her hips over me. I held her hips moving with her, watching her over me. She was gorgeous; she was always gorgeous but riding over me like this she was breathtaking. Slowly her hips swirled over me, her nails digging into my chest.

"Edward please…" She begged moving over me and I knew she was begging because I was holding her hips and keeping her at the steady slow pace. I wanted this to last longer than it had in the shower. I needed to be buried deep inside of her a little while longer.

Her hips bucked around me as she lifted and dropped over me. I tossed my head back into the pillow as her walls started to tighten around me. She was close already, her soft vaginal walls hugging around my cock with a vice grip.

I release her hips and she started rock over me faster. I took her hands into mine lacing our fingers together. Her hips continued popping, rocking, swirling and dropping around my cock repeatedly.

"God I missed you…" I growled out when she lifted and then slammed down around me. I wasn't going to make it much longer. I needed her too much, needed to feel her release more than I needed to feel my own.

Faster her hips bucked.

Harder she dropped over me.

Louder her moans got.

Closer each thrust back into her body brought us closer to our release.

"I can't live without you. God please let this be real." She moaned digging her nails into my hands as if she feared I was going to disappear. I sat up then and pulled one of my hands from hers. She whimpered in protest and I kissed her sweet mouth.

"This is no dream Isabella; I promise I'm here chéri." I mumble against her lips and she whimpered again and I felt something wet hit my cheek. I realized she was crying and placed kisses over the tears. I kissed her passionately holding the back of her neck. Her fingers dug into my hair and she rode me slowly, but powerfully bringing us both to our release.

I fell back against the pillows and she collapsed against my chest. Her head rested against my chest and played with the locks of her hair that was sprawled on her back.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow." She mumbled against my chest and it's not until she says this that I consider the date. The days seemed to run together while I was gone, I didn't know when the day started or ended.

"I'm sorry." I said into her hair. I felt her shake her head against my chest.

"You gave me the best anniversary gift by coming home to me alive. Don't apologize." She says and I kiss the top of her head. I took her left hand into mine and looked at the set of rings I had placed there five years prior.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too." She replied and placed a soft kiss on my chest. We laid their and eventually she fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep as quickly. I needed to watch her, hear her talk in her sleep. She called to me and I made certain to answer, to remind her that I was really here.

When I moved her over to go use the bathroom is when I heard her call my name louder. When I walked back into the bedroom she was tossing and turning. Knowing she had been dealing with these nightmares while I was gone made me even angrier with the shit Eric caused. Isabella always worried that her dreams were going to come true and I could only imagine what she had been dreaming while I was missing.

I climbed into the bed and pooled her against me humming her lullaby until she started to relax in my arms again. This time I let sleep claim me as I fell asleep with her in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shh or you'll wake dem up." I heard a soft voice say but I thought I was hearing things.

"But Aunt Angela said we could wake dem." I hear another voice say.

"We should yell surprise." A third little voice says and it's then it starts to hit me that my children were in the room. I peeled my eye open to see Isabella facing me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." She mouth so softly I knew the kids didn't hear her.

"How long have then been in here?" I asked back softly.

"Five minutes maybe, happy anniversary Mr. Cullen." She said and I knew it must have been her doing why they were here this morning instead of us flying out to get them. I lean over and place a kiss on her lips then sit up on my elbow to look over her shoulder at our three munchkins standing at the door.

"We'll since you woke us up I sure hope you are giving us the best hellos in the world." I said and all three of them started smiling as they raced to the bed. Isabelle turned just as they jumped onto the bed talking a mile a minute about what they had down while in Disney World. I held all three of them as I listened to them talk. Isabella head rested on my shoulder as we laughed at Ethan imitating Mickey Mouse and Kiah and Keiara telling us about they were princesses for a day. This past week no longer mattered because I was here with my family. I was home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	24. Breaking the News

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking the News<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

I rolled over in the bed expecting to feel Edward's body but I was alone. The side of his bed was cold so I knew he'd been missing from the bed for a while now.

"Edward." I called out to the darkness of the room and was answered by silence. I chewed on my lip feeling the fear fill me instantly. I couldn't help waking up every day and worrying that I was going to find out that it was just another dream. It scared me that I could wake up and he wouldn't be here. That they would tell me he never came home.

I climbed out of the bed and went in search of him. I checked the bathroom and saw that it was empty. Next I walked to the kid's room and smiled at the sight before me. Edward sat on the edge of the bed running his hand over their little heads.

"Daddy is so sorry and when the three of you get older I'll explain everything." I hear him say and I knew what was bothering him. It was something the kids asked him earlier today. They wanted to know why he hadn't called. Told him that he made them and I really said because he didn't call like he was supposed to.

It damn near broke my heart when I saw the look on Edward's face. Neither one of us thought it would be a good idea to tell the children that their father had been kidnapped. I mean would you in my situation? I had diverted the discussion at the time but I knew it was killing Edward.

"I missed all of you so much. I thought I wouldn't get to hear about Keiara's SpongeBob dreams, or Kiah correcting me whenever I made you breakfast. I worried that I wouldn't be able to help you overcome some more of your fears Ethan and I caused you the biggest fear of your life." I listen to Edward say and I swallowed the sob I felt in my throat.

I stepped back slowly not wanting to impose anymore then I already had on him sitting with them. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep myself since he wasn't in bed and decided to walk to the music room. While Edward was missing I found myself visiting this room a lot while staying here at Esme and Carlisle's. I always felt closer to him here.

I sat down at the piano and ran my fingers across the keys. I smiled remembering the very first time Edward played my lullaby for me. I fell in love with him at that exact moment. That day I knew he owned me.

Elijah started to move and I placed my hand on my stomach. No matter how crazy my life had gotten sense the day I met Edward, I wouldn't have changed anything. After all of the hurt, fear and pain that was caused was gone we had our children, we had our family, our friends. We had each other.

We had love.

That was something Eric, Faith and Orlando would never understand. It was the one thing that in the end they couldn't take away from us. I survived because of my love for my husband, my love for our children. Edward came home to us, because of his love for his family.

"You alright?" I heard Edward ask from behind me and I turn around to see him standing at the entrance of the room. His sleep pants low on his waist and his shirt open allowing me to see his chest.

"Yeah I'm okay." I answered nodding my head. He walked further into the room and sat down next to me on the stool his back against the piano.

"I was worried when I went back to the room and you weren't in bed." He said cupping my face. I smiled looking down at his wedding ring. I turned my head and placed a kiss in the palm of his hand. Then I took his hand into mine and laced our fingers together.

"I woke up and noticed you weren't in bed. I couldn't sleep so I came in here." I told him and he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand like he use to do.

"I was sitting with the kids."

"I know…I saw you." I said smiling up at him.

"They really missed you." I told him and he placed his forehead against mine. He inhaled a deep breath and then began to run his nose slowly over my face as if inhaling my scent. We sat their quietly neither of us speaking for a few minutes.

"Do you know the moment I fell in love with you Isabella?" He asked hardly above a whisper and I shook my head honestly not knowing the answer.

"I didn't know it then, but thinking about it now. You owned me from that very moment I received your note that you sent with the money to pay for my dry cleaning. The best part was when you said have a nice life Assward signed Isabella Swan." Edward said with a deep husky laugh causing me to smile.

"I thought you were so damn arrogant and pigheaded."

"Yes, you never missed an opportunity to tell me just that." He replied and I laughed again shaking my head at him.

"You still are sometimes." I told him with a grin and he smiled back at me.

"See, never missed an opportunity."

"I have to keep you levelheaded don't need you getting a big head." I replied making him laugh again. I loved hearing him laugh. It was always husky and came from deep in his chest. There was no sound in the world like it.

"I can always count on you…"

"Of course what would you do without me?" I asked with a smile and then watched his eyes go serious. He cupped my face in his hand again and placed a hard passionate kiss on my lips.

"I would be nothing without you…" He whispered against my lips as he held my face against his. I placed my hand on his rough cheek. He still hadn't shaved and I had to honestly say it was starting to grow on me.

"I am nothing without you." I told him and he kissed me harder. He pulled back away from me slowly, placing a peck on my lips here and there.

"I want to play something for you." He said against my lips.

"Won't you wake everyone else?" I asked him and he shook his head no. He placed a kiss on my lips then got up from the stool and walked to the doors. I watched as he closed the two large white doors and came back over to me.

"The room is sound proof." He told me and I nodded my head. I watched as he sat there only moving his fingers slowly over the keys. He wasn't playing anything, but just moving his fingers as if having some memory of his own.

He looked over at me then slowly started to play. I watched his fingers move over the ivory keys and I was just as mesmerized as I was the first time I watched him play.

The melody was soft but I could hear its pain, it was strong but I could feel its fear. I could see the emotions in his face. I could see it in his fingers as they moved over the piano keys. I placed my head on his shoulder and listened to composition he was creating. It was like listening to a story with no words. Nothing needed to be said because I knew what it was saying.

The tears hit my eyes before I could even try to stop them. I let them fall freely down my cheeks as he played. The ending was the best part; it was happier, more passionate than anything I've ever heard. When the song ended he sat there still looking down at the keys. I took his hands from the piano and placed them on my stomach.

"That was beautiful." I told him and he nodded his head still not looking at me. I turned his face to mine and looked into his green eyes.

"Take me to bed…"I told him and he leaned in placing a kiss on my lips before getting up from the stool. He took my hand helping me up. Together we left the music room and headed back to our bedroom. Edward closed the bedroom door behind us and then pulled me against him. He didn't say anything to me just lifted my face to his and kissed me.

His tongue ran over my lips slowly. I darted my tongue out wanting desperately to taste him. When our tongues touched it was like fire. He licked at my tongue gradually, as if teasing me. Gripping my waist he pulled me tighter against him. Our mouths were moving sensually over the other, teasing and begging all at the same time.

He balled my nightgown up in his hand and quickly pulled it over my head and tossed it across the room. I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms while placing kisses on his shoulder blade. Quickly he pulled his arms away from me and discarded the night shirt to the floor. His arms wrapped back around my body and he took my mouth again.

Instantly I moaned as our bare chest pressed against each other. His hands moved over my curves making me feel wanted and beautiful. Gradually I could feel his hand traveling up the column of my spine until he reached the back of my neck.

I pulled my lips from his and looked into his face. He had that look in his eyes, that look that reminded me how lucky I was to have him. The look always made sure I never forget how much he loved and wanted me.

Never taking his eyes off of me he lifted me from the floor and carried me over to our bed. Gently he lowered me to it. Then I watched as he peeled my underwear down my legs, discarding them on the floor with his sleep pants soon flowing.

Lifting my foot in his hand he placed soft kisses on up my leg. I could feel his tongue ghosting over my skin as he did this. As he came up my inner thigh, my legs instantly started to shiver in anticipation. Being with him is when I was the most defenseless, when the fight in me subsided and I gave everything I was to him.

I felt his warm tongue on my aroused mound and my hips lifted from the bed for more. He licked at the center of my body as if licking an ice cream cone. My legs spread wider as my hands fisted the sheets on the bed.

"Exquisite." I think I heard him mumble but I couldn't be sure. My mind was clouded, filled with the pleasure he was causing in my body. When he gripped my thighs pulling my center flush against his mouth I moaned.

Twirling, swirling his tongue around my hardened pearl. When he sucked it into his mouth I fisted his hair into my hand. I wanted him, no needed him closer. Gently he sucked on my womanly gem consuming me, devouring me.

Expertly his tongue moved over my center. He knew my body so well it never took long for my release to creep up my spine. When I started to convulse he pulled me flush against his mouth like a starving man and consumed me.

I didn't have time to recover from my release as he was soon placing kisses up my body. His tongue tracing circles over my belly button, my nipples and neck.

"Edward…" I moaned unable to say much else. He sucked the hallow skin on my neck into his mouth and moaned how delicious I tasted. I could feel him, long, thick and hard against my thigh.

"Now Edward—please…" I moaned wrapping my arms around him. He shifted over me, placing his weight on his left elbow with his right hand on my hip. He pushed into me, filling me completely.

"Ah!" I moaned tossing my head back as I took in the feeling of having him inside of me. Edward's forehead dropped against mine as he rocked into me. His breathing heavy, and washing over my face.

"You own me Isabella, you have no damn idea." Edward moaned stroking me slowly. I took his right hand from my hip and laced our fingers over my head. He looked at me his green eyes dark with passion.

"I am yours in every way humanly possible." I told him. He lowered his head to mine and we shared a deep kiss as he rocked into me harder. Faster his paced picked up as he repeatedly filled me over and over again.

His thick tongue explored my mouth, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. He shifted again bringing his other hand to mine. Lacing our fingers together while holding my arms over my head, the speed of his strokes picked up.

Deeper he penetrated me.

Harder he stroked me, as if trying to prove something to me. I kissed pulling his lip into my mouth and sucking gently.

"I know." I moaned to him. I wanted him to know that I knew how much he loved me, how much he needed me. I felt the same way. I always felt the same way. Tighter we held the others hands. He rocked over my body, taking me in only the way he ever could.

Our kiss never seized as he made love to me. It never weathered as he pounded into my wanting, hot, moist, abyss. I lifted my legs allowing him to slip deep inside of me. We both moaned into the others mouth.

Over

Over

And over he moved inside of me.

Harder

Faster

Deeper he filled me.

My legs shivered around him, begging him to bring me to my release. I pulled my hands free from his grasp needing to wrap my arms around him. I needed to hold him closer to my body. I could feel his muscles flexing under my hands. His lips against my neck as his moans filled the room with my own.

I lifted my hips from the bed meeting each of his thrust into my body. He made my body sing his praises every time he re-entered me. He caused me to beg for more when I would feel him retreat.

My walls tightened and contracted around him as my release started to crawl up my spine. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. Twitching and hitting every spot inside of me. I locked my legs around his waist as his trust grew stronger.

"Baby I'm close…" I moaned digging my nails in his back muscles. Hi rocked harder into me and we soon both came other hard moaning the others name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~~

I slipped on the cream colored dress, zipping it up on the side. It hugged my body showing the little baby bump that was Elijah. Edward had been home for the past two days already and no one other than family and the police knew about it. We had been trying to find Faith and the police feared that if she found out that Edward had been found she would flee and we would never find her.

I knew of only one way to get Faith to come out and despite the fact that I didn't want this woman anywhere near me I wanted her to pay for her involvement in Edward's kidnapping.

"Are you sure about this Isabella, I mean you don't have to actually meet with her. When she shows up the police can just take her into custody." Edward said coming up behind me and pushing my hair over my shoulder. I stood in front of the body length mirror and looked at him, the scar that would forever reside over his left eye, the cut on his lip. I shut my eyes tightly as I thought about the bruised ribs and the faded finger prints that were on his neck. I didn't notice them the first day he returned home to me. I was more overcome with having him in my arms again.

"I want them to have her on more than just the word of Orlando and Eric. Do you really think she will do time if it is them accusing her? I want her to pay for doing this to you, me…this family." I said my eyes still shut tightly. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Alright, but I'll be in the very next room with the police listening."

"I know." I replied placing my hands over his. He hugged me tighter against his body and a soft moan escaped my lips as I enjoyed being in his arms. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and his lips met mine. He kissed me softly but passionately. He released my lips and placed a kiss on my nose. I smiled and fell back against his chest.

"Are you sure you want to have the press conference after they arrest Faith?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered his nose inhaling my perfume. "…no reason to wait once they have Faith in custody. And what better way to have the press conference then when they are taking Faith out of the Masen building in handcuffs." Edward said and I actually smiled at this thought.

"After we promised the kids we would go to the planetarium."

"I already made the call and we will have the room to ourselves." Edward said placing soft kisses along my neck. The kids were staying here at the Cullen Mansion because we wanted to keep them as far away from all of this as possible.

We finished getting dressed and then left for the Masen building. Edward was riding with the police while Emmett and Seth were riding with me. It was no secret that Emmett and Seth didn't leave my side since Edward went missing. We wanted it to seem as normal as possible so that she wouldn't question anything. The media was frantic outside of the building as we pulled up. Seth climbed out of the car first reached for my hand. I placed my hand in his as he helped me out of the car. The media didn't even wait for me to be fully out of the car before their questions came flying out at me.

"Bella, anything on Edward?"

"Bella, do you think he's died?"

"Bella, has there been any ransom calls from the kidnappers?"

"Why don't you people back the hell away from her!" Emmett yelled climbing out of the car after me. He placed his hand on my low back while he and Seth guided me through the press and into the building.

"I hate the media." I said and Emmett and Seth started laughing.

"Says the journalist." Seth replied and we all laughed as we walked to the elevators. I knew that Edward and the police had taken the private entrance. I would have done the same but it was important that everyone saw me come into the building.

"Do you really think Faith is going to show up?" Emmett asked pressing the button for our floor. I smiled when I said

"Of course she will, she wants what I have."

"She'll get all the fame her little heart desires." Seth said with a smirk.

"Yup, in a little orange jump suit." Emmett added making all of us laugh again. Just as the elevators opened to the top floor I was slightly surprised to see Sophia, Mac and Jessica.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I called them." Mac said and I nodded my head. He felt like complete shit for not noticing the signs of Faith before any of this happened. We walked to Edward's office first so that I could grab the fake paper work I left in there. I handed the paperwork to Sophia to hold.

"We wanted to come in as support, plus if she sees all of us she'll think that you really are about to conduct business with her." Jessica told me and I nodded my head.

"If she knows where Edward is we want to help you any way we can." Sophia asked and I hugged her and Jessica thanking them.

"We're going to head to the conference room." Sophia said and I nodded my head. When they walked away I looked at Mac with a brow raised.

"I didn't tell them he was home, just that we think that Faith is involved and we were sort of setting her up. I didn't want to risk telling them he was home and one of them slipped before Faith said anything incriminating." Mac told me and I hugged him thanking him. I knew this had to be hard on him since only months ago he was married and in love with her.

"So is that your plan? You lose the sole heir so you move in on the next in line." I heard Faith say from behind me. I release Mac from my embrace and turn and look at the she-devil.

"I didn't lose my husband Faith. Too bad you can't say the same." I replied with a smirk on my face and her jaw went tight. She inhaled a deep breath and I waited for her comeback.

"I didn't lose him, unlike you I _can_ have mine back." She finally replied and my nose flared as I looked at her. I would have been more pissed by her comment if Edward wasn't home.

"Not a chance in hell Faith. If your ass was on fire I wouldn't spit on you to put it out." Mac said then walked away for the conference room. I couldn't resist the giggle that escaped from my lips. Faith glared at me.

"Are you ready to do business?" I asked her.

"I'm ready to hear what you're offering." She replied and we both headed towards the conference room.

"Is it really completely necessary for all of them to be here?" Faith asked as we entered the room. I walked over to Jessica and Mac and took the seat between them.

"Yes, because if I am really going to do this then they have to be here to sign the contract also." I replied. Faith was under the impression that I was signing my television show over to her. I knew how bad she wanted to be me and knew she would never turn the option of taking my place on the show.

Since Masen Corp owned the show, it made sense that for me to give her my share I would have to do it through Masen. Eric informed us that Faith had no idea who Edward had left the company to because he didn't tell her. This made sense because we never actually released it to the media or anyone other than family and business associates. So as far as Faith and the rest of the world knew the company was left to Jessica, Mac and I by default because I was Edward's wife.

"So does the prefect little family know you are about sign away the show?" She asked me sitting down on the other end of the table.

"I'm not signing anything unless you can prove you have information on my husband's whereabouts." I replied shifting in my seat. Faith smiled at me,

"That's the interesting thing. Why would you _assume_ that I knew anything about where Edward was?"

"Because I know that Eric is involved somehow and I know you've been fucking him." I replied and from the corner of my eye I saw Mac flinch from my words. Faith looked over at him then back at me.

"It only started after Mac sent me the divorce papers. You have to believe me Mac." She said looking as if she was pleading. If I didn't know she was a heartless bitch I would have thought she was being sincere.

"It doesn't matter to me. Now can you help Bella or not?" He asked her and Faith sat back in her chair and looked at me.

"Why me?" She asked

"Why you, what?"

"Why make a deal with me and not Eric himself. It's no secret he wants the company, and I'm sure he wants the company more than he wants Edward's life." She replied and I inhaled another deep breath knowing that wasn't completely true.

"Eric would still have Edward murdered even after I signed the papers giving him this company. But if you know where he is, we can find him before Eric even finds out and you can have the show and anything else you want."

"Just like that?"

"The show means nothing to me; everything else is material things. While my husband on the other hand means everything to me. I know that might be hard for _you_ to understand."

"I loved Mac…"

"…But you loved what my name carried with it more right?" Mac asked and Faith looked away from him as she sat there quietly then looked up at me again.

"I admired you and hated you all at the same time. You had everything I wanted, you are everything I wanted to be and you didn't even know how blessed you were to have it all. You came from nothing and married one of the richest men in the world. You married into the Masen family and just like that you are willing to give it away for _love_?" Faith said and I had to keep from rolling my eyes at her little speech.

"I know how blessed I am to have a husband who loves me more than his own life, I know how blessed I am to have three children and one on the way, I know how blessed I am to be accepted into the Masen family. _Never_ mistake it Faith I'm blessed not because of the money that came from being married into the Masen family, but because of the people I get to call my family." I withheld saying with the exception of Eric.

Faith rolled her eyes at me. It didn't actually surprise me. She would never understand it and I didn't expect her to.

"How do I know this won't get me in any trouble? I mean telling you where he is would be admitting to being involved." She said looking at me again. I inhaled a deep breath.

"So you do know where he is?"

"I didn't say that."

"Faith this is my husband's life we are talking about. Are you really alright with his death being on your head? They are going to kill him if we don't find him." I said frantically. Emmett lowered next to me and in my ear said I should win an Oscar for my performance right now. I held in my laugh and nodded my head as if he had just tried to console me.

"We'll deny your involvement to the police once Edward is found."

"Really?"

"Yes now do you know anything?"

"I'll tell everything you need to know after you sign." She replied and Sophia hand me the fake contract. I signed it then Jessica and Mac did the same. Sophia stood up and walked the contract over to Faith. She took the contract from Sophia and her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"Just like that its mine?"

"Yes now please…" I said and she looked at me and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I helped Orlando escape." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as if that was no big deal. I smiled on the inside knowing that she had just incriminated herself by saying that.

"Eric told me to act like I was interested in him so that he could control him a little easier. So I did. I have to say it wasn't a complete waste. I've been with Mac and Eric and let's just say the Masen wallet is much bigger." She said and then laughed. Mac's jaw went tight and I saw Jessica trying to tell him to relax.

"Where is my husband?" I asked her.

"At a warehouse, it belonged to my father. Even dead he was still helping me."

"You're fathers not dead." Mac said and Faith smiled.

"That wasn't my father at our wedding you ass that was my ex. The moment we saw you we knew you were a Masen. We thought you might have been a bastard child of those snobbish bitches Elizabeth or Esme and that Helen was just raising you. But you turned out to be worth so much more."

"Faith my husband…" I said again ready to slap the shit out of her for Mac.

"I'm getting there don't rush me. He's still alive, Eric told Orlando not to kill him until he had the company. He thought with Edward going missing that the company would have gone to him. I tried telling him that was stupid, I mean even I knew how much Edward hated him. Anyway, I can call Orlando and tell him to let him go." Faith said pulling out her phone and this was the queue the police was waiting for. Faith dialing the number to the warehouse would be the nail in the coffin.

The moment she dialed and placed the phone against her ear I smiled. Edward walked into the room a second later holding the cell phone she was calling. Jessica and Sophia's gasp filled the room while Mac, Emmett and Seth all smiled at Faith. Her head turned to Edward quickly as her phone fell from her hand.

"How…what…I-I don't…you're—he said…." Faith stumbled over her words making Edward smile.

"You know Faith I think that orange is a good color on you." I say standing up from the table. I walked over to where Edward stood and he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my temple.

"What is this?" She asked just as two detectives entered the room.

"Faith Carter you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Edward Cullen, for aiding and abiding fugitive Orlando Santiago, the murder of Kenneth Clark, Thomas Robinson, Barbara White, Rick Waters, and Vincent Matthews." The officer said pulling her up from her chair. I knew that they had just named the investigators that were killed in the middle of all this mess. Hearing Vincent's name caused me to shut my eyes.

"Murder? I didn't kill anyone!" Faith yelled as the officer slapped the cuffs on her wrist.

"You! Bitch you set me up!" Faith yelled at me and I inhaled a deep breath and took a step towards her despite Edward trying to hold me back.

"You are lucky I don't rip you limb from fucking limb."

"You'll never be a Masen. They hate you! They won't tell you because they worry of what Edward will do but they hate you!" She yelled and I inhaled a deep breath knowing that she was just trying to get under my fucking skin.

"No Faith they hate you, and you'll never be a Masen." I replied and then I felt something wet hit my face. I looked at her and she was grinning. I wiped at the wet spot on my face and realized it was spit, the bitch actually spit in my fucking face. I hauled off and slapped her hard across her face before I could even register what I was doing.

"Get her the fuck out of her before I kill her!" Edward yelled pulling me back away from her. I hadn't noticed Jessica was even at my side until she handed me a tissue. I wiped my face feeling like it was acid on my skin.

They took Faith out of the room and I quickly walked out of the conference room heading for the bathroom. I needed to wash my face.

"Isabella…" I heard Edward calling after me and tried telling him that I was fine. I just needed to wash this off of my face. I walked into Edward office bathroom knowing that he kept wash clothes in there for the kids. I quickly washed my face completely ruining my makeup.

I looked at my reflection and inhaled a deep breath. This was over, it was over. We still had their trial hearing but I knew that Orlando was in for life and facing the death penalty for killing those investigators that were at Edward and my house.

"Cheri are you alright?" I heard Edward ask me from the other side of the bathroom door. I clean my face up thankful for the waterproof mascara and eye liner. I opened the door to see my distressed husband standing there looking extremely worried.

"I'm fine Edward."

"Are you sure, we can cancel the press conference and just go home…" He said and I shook my head. He made a good point there was no point in putting it off. I walked out of the bathroom and right into his arms.

"The faster we get this over with, the faster we can start to put all of this behind us." I said and he cupped my face under my chin and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Do you know how much I love you Mrs. Cullen?"

"If it's remotely close to how much I love you, then I have a pretty good idea." I replied and he laughed and placed another kiss on my lips.

We left to meet the press down stairs on the Masen steps. Emily had sent out that I would be holding a press conference there with news on Edward and I knew they were all waiting. The plan was that I would walk out first and answer their questions. Seth would be at my side while Emmett waited with Edward.

"Are you alright to do this?" Edward asked and I cupped his face in my hand.

"I am more than alright. I have you." I answered and he gave me that smile I loved so much. He lowered his head to mine and placed another kiss on my lips.

"Bella are you ready?" I heard Emily ask and I turned around to see her standing there with Carlisle, Esme and Bree.

"I thought you guys weren't coming." I said remembering them telling me they didn't want to be bothered with the media. Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"We were there when you had to report that he was missing. So we should be here when you report that he's home." Esme answered and I smiled nodding my head. With one last look at Edward I walked out the Masen doors and the media went crazy the moment they saw me.

"Bella what is this about?"

"Does it have something to do with the fact that we just saw Faith taken away in handcuffs?"

"Is Faith involved in Edward's kidnapping?"

"Did she give you any information concerning his whereabouts?" The questions came fast and loud as I walked over to the podium. Esme and Emily both stood by my side while Carlisle and Bree stood behind us.

"Thank you all for meeting me here and to answer a few of your questions yes Faith was involved in the disappearing of my Edward."

"Did she tell you where he is?"

"Was Mac involved also? Was this there way of trying to take over Masen Corp.?" Another reporter asked and I inhaled a deep breath.

"Mac had no involvement in this, what so ever. He as has been just as devastated as the rest of the family and has helped in every way he possibly can." I answered being sure to make it clear to everyone that Mac had nothing to do with this.

"So are you saying Faith worked alone?"

"No I am not saying that. As many of you speculated Orlando Santiago was involved and I am sad to report that one of our own relatives was as well." I replied and before I could continue the questions came faster than ever before. I couldn't hear anything they were asking and it took Seth telling everyone to shut up for them to finally quiet down.

"Who was Faith's accomplice?" A reporter asked. I didn't want to answer. I felt like I was revealing some family secret by admitting to Eric involvement. I knew that this family has always been private and just like that most of our business was about to be out in the open.

"Eric Masen worked with Faith to have Edward kidnapped." I finally answered and the gasps were huge followed by more questions.

"Do you know why he would stab is own family in the back?"

"Has he confessed?"

"Do you know if Edward is alive or dead?" Another reporter shouted over the crowd. I smiled this time actually able to answer this question.

"I am very happy to report that Edward is alive and well." I answered and more questions started making it hard to talk over them even with a microphone.

"He arrived home a few days ago…"

"…then why are we just finding out now!?"

"…Because as only you can imagine when he arrived home he only wanted to spend it with his family. I was just happy to have my husband home as I hope all of you can understand."

"Is he here with you today?" I heard someone else asked I turned and looked at Esme, Carlisle, Emily and Bree. We all smiled then turned to the Masen entrance as first Emmett walked out followed by Edward. The press went wild with their pictures. They asked him thousands of questions but he just waved and walked over to me.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips then whispered "You did great chéri." into my ear. I smiled up at him as he turned into front of the microphone and started to thank everyone who sent out their well wishes and prayers to the family.

"Edward are you happy to be home?"

"That is the dumbest question I've ever heard…what the hell do you think?" Edward asked giving his charming smile and the crowd laughed.

"What do you have to say to your cousin?" A reporter asked and I watched Edward's jaw go tight. I laced our fingers together and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him, silently reminding him it was all over and that everything was alright. He smiled then turned his head back to the crowd.

"I have no words for my cousin, at least none that I wish to voice publicly. I am just grateful to be alive and home with my family."

"How do you feel about your security team? I remember after that attempt on your grandfather's life years ago the family fired all of Masen security and started over fresh." A reporter asked and I knew they were talking about the shooting that was meant to kill Edmund but Killed Emmett's father instead.

Edward took another deep breath and looked at Seth then Emmett. They both smiled at him and Edward looked back out to the crowd.

"I believe I have the best security team a man could ask for."

"Even though they failed and let you be kidnapped?" Another reporter asked and I cut my eyes at him.

"How do you know that part of your security wasn't involved?" Another one asked and I'm pretty certain I growled.

"Down kitten." Edward whispered in my ear and I smirked up at him.

"To answer your question Parker, I know that they were not involved because they protected what is the most important to me in this world. My wife and our children. So for that they didn't fail me but did their jobs. I am alive and in front of all of you today because of these two men you see standing here." Edward said gesturing towards Seth and Emmett.

They asked a few more questions and I was getting slightly annoyed with them repeating questions he already answered. Edward must have noticed because he smiled and winked at me then said,

"That's enough for today. I would like to go home and spend time with my family. I am sure many of you can understand and we would appreciate you all giving us privacy at this time. Thank you."

The questions started up again but we didn't answer any of them. I watched the limo pull up and I knew that it was for us. Seth and Emmett escorted us all down the steps and into the limo. The moment the door was closed and we pulled off Emmett said,

"I was ready to pound that fucker Parker in the face." We all laughed agreeing with him. I knew that people still found it amazing that I hated the media so much because I was a journalist, but being on the other side of it made me see things completely different.

Being famous didn't just mean being rich and well known. It meant that the public felt like they owned you, that they had a right to your private life. They wanted the moments you share with your spouse, your children, your sisters, your brothers, your parents, and your friends. There was no line they wouldn't cross, no limit to how far they would go.

It made me think about how much trouble we had when I gave birth to the girls. Edward of course didn't tell me about it until after I had them. We had to hire so much security just because there was a bid out for the first pictures of the girls. A hundred thousand dollars to whoever got a picture of the girls while they were still in the hospital.

Then when I think about all the trouble they went through just to find out about Ethan. I shook my head and started rubbing my stomach just thinking about having to go through all of it again when I went in labor with Elijah.

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts and I turned to him realizing that I must have been in my own world. Everyone in the car was laughing and talking and I smiled.

"I was just thinking about the day I give birth to Elijah…" I said and Edward smiled at me.

"I can't wait to meet him. Hopefully he has your eyes." Edward said and I shook my head.

"No I want a mini Edward."

"I'm not enough?" He asked jokingly and I shrugged.

"I guess." I teased and he laughed then placed a kiss on my lips.

"Je t'aime." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Je t'aime aussi" I replied knowing how much he loved when I spoke French. He moaned against my lips making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	25. The Perfect Day

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Perfect Day<em>**

**_Edward POV_**

"Baby I can't find my bracelet!" I hear Isabella scream from the bedroom. Isabella and I decided to move back into the penthouse I lived in when we met. We didn't have much privacy at my parents place even if it was large and Isabella still wasn't comfortable with moving back into the house. I planned to talk to her about simply selling it and buying a new one.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at my parents?" I yelled back as I placed the kid's breakfast down on the table.

"No, I had it yesterday." She yelled back and I smiled at the kids when I say,

"Your mother would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body." All three of them laugh hysterically. Once each of them has their breakfast, I walk to the refrigerator and take out the milk.

"What were you little munchkins laughing at?" I heard Isabella ask as she entered the kitchen.

"Daddy said you would lose your head if it wasn't on your body." Kiah said making Keiara and Ethan laugh again. I turn around leaning on the counter as I smile at her.

"So you're snitching on me now Miss Kiah?" I asked and she started giggling like Isabella often did. Isabella walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You are so lucky I love you." She mumbled against them. She took over making the kids their milk while I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Mommy can we go see the stars again today?" Ethan asked. Isabella looked my way with a smile on her face. After taking them the day after the press conference they wanted to come back almost every day. They seemed to love it just as much as Isabella did.

"We went yesterday." Isabella said and all three of the kids started whining _please_. Isabella poured some milk in my coffee as she looked at me with a brow raised.

"What do you think?" Isabella asked me.

"I could see the stars again." I said with a roll of my eyes and Isabella laughed while the kids screamed out a loud "yay!"

"You have to eat all of your breakfast first." Isabella tells them and I smile when I see Kiah roll her eyes. Keiara never gave us trouble when it came to eating. I swore somehow she had Emmett's appetite. Ethan was just picky about who's cooking he ate. While Kiah, Kiah was the pickiest eater I've ever met.

I knew because of her we had at least another hour or two before we actually had to get ready to leave. Leaning against the counter, I watched Isabella and the kids talk and eat breakfast. Every now and then Isabella would look up at me with a smile on her face.

"You like something you see Mr. Cullen?" Isabella asked and I was getting ready to reply when the house phone rung. I saw it was Jenks on the caller I.D. I knew he was calling with information regarding Faith and Eric and I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids. So far we managed to keep them clueless about what was going on around them.

"I'm going to take that in the office." I said pointing at the phone and Isabella nodded her head. I walked into the office and quickly answered the phone.

"Yeah Jenks."

"Hey Edward. I'm calling to let you know that I have the trial dates for Eric and Faith." He said and then gave me the dates. I wrote them down on the calendar and it didn't go unnoticed that Faith's trial date was close to Isabella's due date.

"Do we have to testify at all?" I asked him.

"They want you to testify against Eric because believe it or not he and his lawyer entered a plea of not guilty."

"What!" I yelled, and then pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself down.

"Eric is trying to claim it was a set up. I haven't heard the entire story. I just found out his plea today from the District Attorney. Since it is the State of Illinois against Eric they can't provide me with any more information without jeopardizing the case." Jenks told me and I shook my head.

"What about Isabella?" I asked needing to know if she would have to testify at all.

"I don't know for sure yet if she has to testify at all. I'll let you know."

"Thanks Jenks."

"No problem Edward. Tell Bella I said hello."

"Will do." I replied then hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" I heard Isabella ask from the doorway of the room.

"Eric pleaded not guilty." I told her.

"What? He can't do that can he? I mean he was there when they… I swear to god if he thinks he is going to get away with this he has another thing coming. I will strangle him with my bare hands for what he did to you Edward…" Isabella ranted with her hands flying around in the air. As pissed off as she was all I could think about was how fucking beautiful she looked.

"That son of a bitch conducted this entire thing and he think he's just going to walk away. He can't Edward…He can't or I'll-I'll die if he gets away with what he did to you." Isabella continued and I saw the tears in her eyes. Quickly I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"He won't chéri. I won't let him." I informed her and she nodded her head against my chest. Slowly I ran my fingers through her hair as we listened to the kids laugh in the distance.

"I want to talk to you about something." I said and she pulled her head from my chest and looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"It's about the house…"

"…Edward I can't go back there. Two people died in our house. If a scumbag like Orlando could get in while special agents were inside I just-I won't-I don't feel safe there." She told me and I held her face between my hands.

"I know Chéri, and that's why I think we should sell it." I told her and she actually looked surprised. She shook her head.

"We don't have to. I'm being silly. It's one of the safest neighborhoods near the city I know that. Maybe if we remodel or something, I know how much you love that house…"

"…I love you more. If you don't want to live there anymore we won't."

"So what are we going to do then? We can't stay here, there isn't enough space for the six of us." Isabella said and I smiled now rubbing my hand over her stomach.

"Then I guess we have some house hunting to do." I replied and she smiled up at me.

"You know what though?"

"What?"

"I love the master bathroom here. Even more than the one at the house." She told me and I laughed already knowing that. I remembered her first reaction to my bathroom here.

"Then I'll make sure the new house has a bathroom like this one."

"Promise."

"Whatever you want Isabella, it's yours." I replied and then lowered my lips over hers.

"I wish we could continue what we started this morning…" She moaned against my lips. I laughed at how insatiable she was with this pregnancy.

"There is always later."

**_Narrator POV_**

Kiah, Keiara and Ethan Cullen walked into their room quietly so their parents wouldn't hear them. They were young but smarter than most adults.

"Daddy is going to be real mad if we let Queen Elizabeth out again." Kiah said as she watched her sister and brother walk over to the rabbit's cage.

"But we haven't gotten to pet her since Uncle Seth brought her here," Keiara said, sticking her little finger in the cage.

"I can catch her if she runs," Ethan said with a smile.

"You can?" Kiah asked, returning his smile. She hoped he could catch the rabbit because she really wanted to pet her.

"Yup, I'm fast just like daddy," Ethan said, with pride in his chest at the thought of being like his father.

"See Kiah, Ethan can catch her," Keiara said, lifting the hook on the cage.

"Wait!" Kiah yelled, making Keiara freeze. Kiah ran out of the room and then quickly ran back in with a carrot in her hand.

"We have to give her a treat," Kiah said, holding the orange slender vegetable up in the air. They closed their bedroom door back and Keiara lifted the hook on the cage. She pulled their pet rabbit from the cage and sat down on the bed. Softly she petted her while Kiah tried feeding her the carrot.

"I think she's mad at us," Ethan said, sitting down next to his sister.

"Why?"

"Because we left her and didn't take her with us," Ethan said, petting the rabbits head.

"We're sorry Queen Elizabeth. Mommy said we couldn't take you to Maw-we with us," Keiara said, pronouncing Maui incorrectly.

"Do you think daddy wanted to take us with him while he was gone all that time?" Kiah asked, and Ethan and Keiara looked at their sister.

"I dunno, but he said he really really misseded us," Ethan said, and Kiah and Keiara both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mommy was sad while daddy was gone," Kiah said, just as Queen Elizabeth finally took a bite of the carrot.

"Yeah, but she's happy now," Keiara said, with a smile on her face.

"Then why was they making those funny noises yesterday?" Ethan asked and Kiah and Keiara shrugged their shoulders.

"Grownups are just weird," Kiah said, and Keiara agreed. They petted their rabbit while she ate the carrot.

"Do you think mommy and daddy will send me away when Elijah is born?" Ethan asked and Kiah and Keiara looked at their brother like he was crazy.

"No! Mommy always says that family is more important than anything and that family sticks together." Keiara told him with a smile on her face.

"Yup and your family Ethan…you stuck with us forevers." Kiah said leaning against her brother.

"Where did you munchkins run off too?" They heard their mother yell in the distance.

"Oh no! We have to put Queen Elizabeth back," Kiah said. Keiara quickly stood up but the rapid movement scared the poor rabbit. Quickly Queen Elizabeth jumped from her arms.

"Get her!" Keiara yelled as she started to chase after her. Queen Elizabeth quickly ran under the bed.

"I can get her!" Ethan yelled diving under the bed to get her.

"She's over there!" Kiah yelled as she watched the rabbit jump up onto the dresser. The kids chased the rabbit around the room with no success in catching her.

"What are the three of you doing in…here?" Their mother asked walking into the room and the rabbit quickly ran out of the door.

"Oh no!" All three of the children yelled as they watched the rabbit run out past their mother. Isabella placed her hand on her hip as she looked at her children. There was a loud crash followed by their father yelling,

"Damn it! Who let Queen Elizabeth out!"

**_Edward POV_**

I watched the damn rabbit run past me and I shook my head as Isabella and the kids all walked out into the living room. Isabella was smiling while all three of the kids were looking down at their feet.

"So which one of you let the rabbit out?" I asked them.

"I did," all three of them said making Isabella and I laugh. There was another crash behind me and I turn around to see the rabbit jumping down from the table by the front door.

"All right gang we have to catch her," I said slapping my hands together. Together we all chased the rabbit around the penthouse. I was really starting to regret ever getting this damn rabbit. Isabella stood off to the side, laughing whenever I would get close to Queen Elizabeth just for her to hop away before I could reach her.

Queen Elizabeth finally stopped just under the dining table. Slowly I walked up behind the rabbit and looked over at the kids. I winked at Isabella, placed my finger against my lips when and in my best Elmer Fudd voice I said,

"Shh I'm hunting wabbit." The kids started laughing making Queen Elizabeth run to hide under the couch. The girls giggled when I cursed under my breath. I walked over to the couch and lowered myself to the floor. I reached under the couch and I swear the rabbit was moving back further out of my reach.

"Daddy I can get her…" Ethan says and I turn to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have little arms." He said holding up both of his arms. I waved him over to me and together we tried to get Queen Elizabeth.

"Come on queenie. We won't hurt you." Ethan said waving his hand under the couch. Slowly she came out from under the couch and Ethan tried to grab her. She slipped through his fingers and ran up the hallway.

"Go get her!" Kiah yelled as Keiara and Ethan started running up the hallway after the rabbit.

"Need help getting off the floor old man?" Isabella asked standing over me and I smiled up at her.

"Very funny Mrs. Cullen, Remind me again why we got that damn rabbit," I asked and she laughed holding her hand out to me. I took her hand but pulled her down into my lap making her laugh.

"Because you couldn't tell the girls no," Isabella said, laughing as I tickled her.

"Every time they let her out, something gets broken," I said and Isabella started playing with my fingers.

"True, but they love her."

"Yeah and I love them."

"Daddy we got her!" I hear Keiara yelling coming up the hallway.

"We got her! We got her!" Kiah yelled and I turned around to see Ethan with his little arms wrapped tightly around Queen Elizabeth. I kissed Isabella's neck and then helped her up so that I could get up. I walked over to the kids and took Queen Elizabeth out of Ethan's arms.

"I'm strong just like you daddy." Ethan said and I grinned at him.

"Good thing you are big man, or I would have still be chasing her down." I told him and he laughed hysterically.

"I'm going to put Queen Elizabeth back in the cage and then we are heading to the planetarium."

"Yay!" They all yelled as I headed for their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy look that one looks like a butterfly," Keiara said pointing up at the stars. I smiled watching the smiles on the kids' faces as they looked up at the show that was playing.

"Daddy can we visit Saturn it's pretty," Kiah asked,

"No I want to visit Mars and all the aliens." Ethan said with a smile and I laughed knowing he only said that because Emmett told him Aliens were cool.

"Leave it to our children who have the world at their feet to want a different world entirely." Isabella says with her head resting on my shoulder.

"You spoil them…" I teased and she sat up and looked at me.

"Me? I'm not the one who brought them all a house before they were in kindergarten." She replied and I smirked at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh I think you do Mr. Cullen." Isabella replied, her gorgeous russet eyes glowing. I placed my hand on her stomach and Elijah started moving instantly. I smiled that he always seemed to know when it was my hand on her stomach.

"What do you want to do after this?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let the kids decide." She said and I looked at her with a brow raised. We both knew that if the kids decided where we were going it was bound to be some place that we wouldn't have much privacy if any.

"They've been locked up in the house and can you remember the last time we went out and did something just the five of us?" Isabella asked and I honestly couldn't think of anything. Every time we went out Emmett or Seth wasn't far behind. Since the media found out I was home and charges were filed against Eric and Faith, we had no peace when we went out. So we avoided going out as much as possible. I turned the kids and asked,

"What do you guys want to do after this?"

"Daddy we're not guys we're girls remember…" Keiara said tapping me on my forehead and I laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what would you ladies and gentleman like to do after we leave here?" I asked them and they looked at each other as if having some private conversation.

"Can we go anywhere we want?" Kiah asked with her mother's smile.

"Yeah, like anywhere in the world?" Keiara added playing with my fingers. I was getting nervous at what they were about to say.

"Anywhere in the city of Chicago." Isabella told them and they pouted making me laugh.

"No outer space." Ethan said and I shook my head brushing my hand over his hair.

"No buddy no outer space." I told him and he inhaled a deep breath then his eyes went large as he looked at his sisters. When Kiah and Keiara looked at him their eyes lit up too as if they could read his mind.

Isabella and I always wondered if the girls had some private connection or language and I was really starting to think they must have let Ethan in on it too. They just looked at each other for a while then all turned to me wearing smiles on their faces and at the same time they said,

"The D & B place!"

"What D &B place?" I asked looking at them confused as hell and Isabella started laughing. Obviously she knew what the hell they were talking about.

"Dave & Busters, while you were—gone….Jake and Nahuel took the kids there and they had a blast." Isabella told me and I nodded my head still slightly confused what Dave and Busters was.

"So what is this place? It's not like chucky cheese is it?" I asked and the kids all giggled and laughed along with Isabella.

"Remember baby you promised them anywhere." She said before placing a kiss on my lips. I looked at my three children and my wife. I had a feeling that I was being set up somehow.

We left the planetarium and I followed the directions from the GPS on how to get to Dave and Busters. The kids were so damn excited I thought they were going to explode. I smiled at them in the rear view mirror. It didn't matter where we were going. As long as they kept that smile on their faces I knew it would be worth it. Isabella reached her hand over the console and grabbed my hand.

"It's times like this I feel like our life is at least a little normal." Isabella said. I looked over at her and brought her hand to my lips. When we arrived the kids started screaming before I even pulled into a parking spot.

"They are really excited about this…" I said placing the car in park.

"Baby you've really never been to Dave and Busters?" Isabella asked and I shook my head. Before Isabella there was a lot of things I never done. We traveled a lot when I was younger and it was always important to my parents to keep Emily, Bree and I out of the spotlight while growing up. Isabella smiled up at me.

"It's like chucky cheese but for adults." She told with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked with a brow raised. Isabella laughed opening her door and climbing out of the car. We got the kids out of the car and holding their hands we headed for the restaurant.

"Daddy we have to play basketball." Ethan told me and I smiled telling him that we would. The moment we walked through the door I could hear the screaming and laughter of children. I had no damn idea what to do so I followed Isabella as she got everyone their power cards. Every now and then I would see someone looking our way and taking second looks.

"Okay before we start playing, no running off without me or Daddy understood?" Isabella asked them and they all wore their best smiles as they said,

"Yes mommy."

"No fighting with each other either or we go home." Isabella continued and they all pouted with another,

"Yes mommy." I couldn't help smiling as I looked at the three of them. I kneeled down between them and looked up at Isabella when I said,

"Can we go play now mommy?" She smiled at me, her eyes shining and the kids laughed.

"Yeah let's go have fun Cullen's." Isabella said and the kids started cheering as they ran off. Isabella and I followed behind them. We played a few games with the kids and I was surprised at how competitive they were.

"We beat daddy, we beat daddy, we beat daddy." The Kiah and Keiara cheered of their win over me in Ice-Age Icebreaker. I grinned watching them do their victory dance Isabella taught them.

"Can we play basketball now?" Ethan asked and already pulling me towards the game. Isabella said something about her and the girls going to jump rope. I swiped the power card and it lit up as it released the basketballs. I placed Ethan on my shoulders and passed him the balls as he tossed them into the court. He missed the first few but screamed when the fifth ball went in.

When the backboard started moving Ethan told me to take the shots instead. Once the time was up I noticed that we formed a little of a crowd watching us. They cheered for Ethan and a few asked to take a picture with me.

I managed to get away with only signing autographs and Ethan and I walked away in search of Isabella and the girls. When I found them there was a little crowd around them as it looked like Kiah and Keiara was jumping over a light. With Ethan on my back I walked over to Isabella who looked away from the girls for a second to look at me.

"What are they doing?" I asked and Isabella laughed.

"Their jumping rope, they've been at it for a while now." Isabella said with a smile on her face. I watched the girls jump over the ray of light that was going under their feet. I was amazed at how well they were keeping up with them.

Holding hands they both wore huge smiles on their races while the mini crowd that formed started counting their jumps. I spotted some guy recording them with his cell phone and my nose flared.

"Isabella take Ethan." I told her already placing him in her arms.

"Edward's what's wrong?" Isabella asked pulling him against her chest and I looked over at the ass recording the girls.

"Oh for fucks sake. Edward please don't kill him." Isabella said and I nodded my head as I started walking over to the guy. I stood directly in front of his damn cell phone.

"Yo man get out of the way I'm trying…"

"…to get your ass kicked." I finished for him and he looked up at me with his brow raised. Then his eyes went large when he registered who the hell I was.

"I-I uh…"

"I can't make you delete that video but as their father I am going to ask that you delete it." I said trying to keep my cool. He looked at his phone, then back at me.

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to kick your ass like the prick you are." I said hardly above a whisper. I pushed my hands into my front pockets and stepped a little closer to him.

"See to you those two little girls are a meal ticket, your shot at five minutes of fame for getting Edward Cullen's daughters on a little video clip. But to me-to me they are my little girls. And I will protect from assholes like you until the day I die. So either delete that video or star in someone else's video of me kicking your ass." I informed him and he inhaled a deep breath. He turned his phone towards me as I watched him delete the video from his phone.

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day." I said walking back towards Isabella and the children. The girls smiles grew as I approached them.

"Did you see us jumping daddy?" Keiara asked me and I smiled as I picked her up.

"Yeah I saw you girls, you were both really awesome." I told them. They both blushed as they said,

"Thank you daddy." We continued to play the games and Isabella talked me into playing some game called Fruit Ninja. It was the craziest damn game I've ever played. I placed each of the kids in my lap allowing them to slice the fruit that popped up on the screen.

I couldn't think of the last time we had all been out and had this much fun. Just seeing the smiles on Isabella and the kids' faces as we played games was worth it.

I will admit I turned into a kid again when I saw the driving games. Ethan sat in my lap while the girls cheered on their mother when we raced against each other. When Ethan I won, we high fived each other while the ladies stuck their tongues out at us.

"Cheater Cheater pumpkin eaters." Kiah and Keiara chanted making me laugh.

"Come girls don't be a sore loser like your mother." I said with a grin tossed over their heads as I looked at Isabella.

"Later, you and me Mr. Cullen." Isabella said, her eyes shining.

"I look forward to it Mrs. Cullen." I replied making her blush. The next game Isabella challenged me to. The kids were apparently enjoying watching Isabella and I go against each other.

"I'm going to kick your butt in Pacman." Isabella says with a smile on her face and I looked over at her with a brow raised.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Yes. I never told you I was the all-around champ in Pacman? Ask Ang and Jake. I've been kicking their butts since we were kids." She said as we sat down the kids standing between us. When the game started Isabella was apparently a trash talker while playing pacman. It still amazed me that I was always learning something new about my darling wife.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

"But daddy I don't like eating carrots." Kiah said picking at her plate and I laughed sitting back in my chair.

"Kiah either eat the carrots or no dessert." I told her and she pouted pushing the carrots around on her plate. After we left Dave and Busters we headed home. It didn't take long for the media to figure out where we were. And it took them even less time to get good pictures of the five of us playing games.

What surprised me was some of the complete strangers who played interference so Isabella and I could get the children out.

Since we didn't have dinner there Isabella had made dinner here at home. Kiah was the only one who hadn't finished eating. The two of us had been sitting at the dinner table for the last hour because she refused to eat her carrots. Isabella, Keiara and Ethan were all watching a movie in the living room.

"I don't like carrots daddy," Kiah said, with a pout looking a lot like her mother. I sat back in the chair and kicked my left leg up over my right.

"That's too bad because mommy made it and you have to eat it,"

"Can I feed them to Queen Elizabeth? She likes carrots." Kiah asked and I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my chest.

"No you cannot feed them to Queen Elizabeth. Kiah Rose Cullen we can sit here all night young lady, but you are going to eat those carrots," I told her and she gave me those puppy dog eyes. I saw the tears forming in them. She was pulling out the big guns now. She knew I was a sucker for her and her sibling's tears. I watched her pick up a carrot and then she placed it in her mouth.

Then she started gagging and I was up out of my seat patting her back to get that damn carrot out of my little girl. Who would have thought a vegetable could be dangerous? She finally spit it out and I thanked god.

"Kiah go ahead and watch the movie," I told her. There was no way I was about to tell her to finish her food now.

"I don't have to eat my carrots?" She asked looking up at me with her face red, and her eyes water.

"No sweetheart," I answered looking at the carrots as if I was ready to commit murder on them. Then her entire face changed. A smile spread across her face, she jumped up on the chair and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said with so much enthusiasm. Then she jumped down out of the chair and ran for the living room. I had this sudden feeling that my daughter just played the hell out of me.

"So did she actually finish her…never mind I see that she didn't," I heard Isabella say and I look up at her. She was smiling as she looked from me to Kiah's plate.

"She was choking and…"

"Yeah baby, she was only acting. I don't know where she got it from but that's how she gets out of eating the food she doesn't like. She got Jake really good with it." Isabella said as she walked over to me and picked up Kiah's plate off the table.

"Cheri, our little girl was choking…"

"No she wasn't baby. I think we might just have a really good actress on our hands." Isabella replied then placed a kiss on my lips before walking over to the sink. I still stood there shaking my head as I heard the garbage disposal cut on.

"I really thought she was choking…"

"I know. I keep telling she that she shouldn't play like that because if she was ever really choking no one would believe her." Isabella said standing at the sink and watching the little dishes that were there. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed as kiss on her neck just as I felt Elijah move against my hand.

"Cheri I wanted to talk to you about something." I say into her ear and she leans back into my arms.

"About what?"

"Elijah's middle name," I answered and she turned around in my arms and lean against the sink.

"You want to change it?" She asked me. I knew what I had to say would surprise her since we agreed to name him Elijah after Carlisle and William as his middle name after Emmett.

"Change it or give him two middle names instead of one,"

"Um all right, what's the name?" She asked.

"Vincent. I feel fucking responsible for his death. If it wasn't for him I could have been the one who died that night and…" Isabella stopped me by placing a finger over my lips.

"I understand, but you have to remember baby none of it was your fault."

"I know but chéri…"

"…none of it Cullen." She told me sternly cutting me off. I nodded my head and she pushed her fingers into my hair.

"I think Elijah William Vincent Cullen sounds nice."

"It's a mouthfull." I said with a laugh.

"Says, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." She replied and I laughed. I guess when I thought about it, it would make sense one of our children had four names like me. Isabella and I stood there looking at each other and the moment was soon filled with the laughter of the kids.

"Can we start house hunting tomorrow?" Isabella asked and I looked at her surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I think it would be best if we have the house before Elijah arrives."

"All right I'll call the realtor." I replied and she smiled her gorgeous damn smile at me. I rubbed her stomach, loving the feeling of Elijah moving under my hand. She rose up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Tonight Mr. Cullen I will make up for us being interrupted this morning." She whispered against my lips. I couldn't have stopped the grin that formed on my face if I would have tried. She giggled a sound I rarely heard anymore as she walked away for the living room. I picked the phone up to call our realtor.

"Madison Stewart speaking."

"Hey Madison, it's Edward."

"Oh Mr. Cullen, hi how are you?" She said her voice more chipper than it was when she answered the phone. The woman loved when I called because she knew it meant a huge commission check was coming her way. It might have also had something to do with the fact that she adored Isabella.

"I'm doing better. How about you?"

"I can't complain. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well Isabella and I have decided to sale the house here in Chicago and start looking for another."

"Wow, I never thought I hear you say that."

"Why's that?" I asked with a light laugh.

"I know how much she loved that house."

"Yeah I know but after everything that's happened I'm afraid Isabella doesn't see it as home anymore."

"I can't blame her. I'll be more than happy to help. Can the two of you meet me at the house tomorrow?" Madison asked and I told her that I could meet her there but that I knew Isabella wouldn't. We made an appointment to meet so that she could look at the house and get a general idea of how to go about selling it. I called Seth and Emmett next to let them both know, so that Emmett could go with me and Seth could stay with Isabella and the kids.

I walked into the living room to see Isabella sitting on the couch. Ethan had his head in her lap while she played with his hair. I loved watching her with the kids.

"Mommy if we were lost like Nemo would you swim the entire ocean to find us?" Keiara asked sitting at Isabella's feet.

"Of course, and I wouldn't stop until I found all of you…even if I had to fight a thousand sharks." Isabella said and all the kids started laughing. None of them understand just how serious she was.

"Not without me you wouldn't," I said making my presence known to the room. They all turned around smiling at me. I sat down next to Isabella and Keiara quickly climbed into my lap.

"Would you come looking for us too daddy?"

"Hell yeah I would!" I said making all the kids laugh again.

"Daddy you owe us one dollar." Kiah said with her hand out.

"What? Hell isn't a bad word," I said looking from them to Isabella. Who just simply shook her head at me.

"So we can say it?" Ethan asked and I realized then that they had me. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a dollar handing it to the little bank teller named Kiah. She ran for the bedroom where their swear jar sat, Keiara and Ethan following behind her.

"I bet we have a trillion dollars now," I heard Ethan say as they walked up the hall.

"Yeah if we see Uncle Emmett we could get even more." Keiara said, all three of them laughed. I looked at Isabella with shook on my face. My children were plotting to get more money for their swear jar, and worse of all they even knew who to get it from.

"Hey don't look at me, they get that from you."

"Me?"

"Yes you! I bet Keiara will be the next in line for Masen Corp if she keeps thinking like that." Isabella said laughing and I tickled her sides only making her laugh more.

"Keiara uh?"

"Possibly, unless you think it has to be one of our son's."

"You know I don't think like that love." I replied, she smiled placing her hand against my cheek.

"I know baby I was only teasing, but seriously have you ever given any thought to who the company will be left to." She asked and I sat back against the couch to look at her.

"What has been on your mind that has you thinking about this?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really, it's just I know that if something was to ever happen to you it is to be left to me. But what if something was to happen to us both, whom hands will the company fall into."

"I never gave it much thought. It has to stay in the family that's for certain."

"Of course. Edmund worked hard to give the family a legacy."

"Yeah he did, but I don't want our children to feel obligated to do it because it is the Masen legacy. We are the Swan-Cullen family…and we have our own legacy to build." I told her and she started laughing.

"Swan-Cullen uh?"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen or have you forgotten your previous last name?" I teased and she giggled again. I really loved that sound coming from her.

"Alright so then what?"

"I guess I leave it in shares to the family. Let each of them do with it as they please."

"What if they want to sell it?" She asked and I knew there was always that possibility. I couldn't predict the future but I could try to avoid the family ever losing the company.

"That's why my love our children will have the largest shares. It will give a better chance to our family at least holding on to it."

"Not everyone will be happy with that," Isabella replied and I knew she was right, but I knew that no matter what choice I made someone would always be upset about my choice. I had faith that our children would make the right choices if they even possessed half of the heart their mother has.

"True, but our children have your fire and my determination and both of our stubbornness. Where there are only two of us now, there are four of them and the possibility of more." I replied with a grin on my face. I knew that we never really talked about more children after Elijah. Hell I knew that four for some people was already too many. I didn't see any real reason why we should stop. We had more than enough money, space and heart.

"Possibility of more?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Maybe one or two more." I said with a grin on my face.

"Edward that would be six children in total!" She shouted sitting up and I started laughing.

"I once knew a woman who had ten." I sort of half lied. I didn't really know the woman, but I knew about her. It was Jessica's grandmother.

"Liar!" She said laughing and falling back against my side.

"Ask Jessica, her grandmother had ten children."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll let god take control. If it is meant to be it will be."

"So is that a yes?" I asked with a huge stupid grin on my face and she giggled again.

"Oh no get her!" I heard Keiara yell and then I hear a loud crash. Before I could ask what broke Isabella and I was soon joined by Queen Elizabeth hopping around the living room. Isabella started laughing right away and I shook my head getting up from the couch.

I started chasing after the damn rabbit who as always slipped away. She went over by the bookcase and I ran over to grab before her before she broke the little statue Isabella had gotten from Greece two years ago. The damn rabbit jumped and I hit my head on the edge of the bookcase. I could hear the giggles of my wife and children.

"Let me see baby…" Isabella said now standing in front of me. She held my face between her delicate hands as she examined my head. I watched her face, always mesmerized by how beautiful she was.

"We can have more children, but we have to get another rabbit too." She said looking up at me and I laughed.

"You think this is funny."

"Yes, I love watching you chase after a rabbit. I find it hot." She teased, and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her tightly against my body as I devoured her lips which was soon followed but the "Eww" noises coming from our children.

~~~~~~~~~~FTI~~~~~~~~~~

We put the kids to bed, not surprised that it didn't take them long to fall right to sleep. I suggested taking a bath together. Truthfully I wanted to hold my wife's naked wet body against mine but it wasn't the only reason I suggested the bath. She would never complain while she was pregnant but I knew her back was killing her. I climbed into the tub first and settled myself in the water. I watched Isabella's robe fall down around her feet. I groaned taking in how beautiful she was standing in front of me. Her belly swelling with my child would always make me want her more if that was even possible. I held my hand out to assist her into the tub and she placed her hand in mine.

Jesus everything she did was turning me on. I don't think she would ever truly understand how serious I was when I said she owned me. I watched as she lowered her self between my legs. A soft moan left her lips as the water surrounded her.

"Feels good?" I asked and she moaned again leaning back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her soft body into mine.

"This was a really good idea." She said so low I hardly heard her.

"I thought you might need it."

"Well you were correct." She told me looking back at me over her shoulder. I looked into her eyes and saw the happiness residing in them. It was my job to make sure that it stayed that way. She went to turn back around and I placed my hand under her chin. Holding her face in hand I lowered my lips to hers and completely covered her mouth. Sweeping my tongue inside I ravished her hungrily. I felt her hand come up cupping my face as her succulent mouth opened wider giving me absolute permission to devour her the way I needed.

My breath came in gasps as I stroked my hand down her face and cupping her neck. I turned slightly in the tub so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. I had never been more thankful for the size of this tub then I was right now. I pulled her closer to me, my erection begging for her.

"Edward…"She moaned softly and I knew what she wanted, what she needed. Our tongues danced intimately as I snaked my hand lower down her body. Worshipping her curves as my hand roamed over her body. Isabella made a mewling sound, deep in her throat as if from a cat purring. She wrapped her hand around my neck. Her fingers dug into the hair on the back of my neck.

My hand slipped between her smooth thighs. Isabella gasped in both shock and pleasure when I cupped her moistness then ran my fingers over the slick flesh of her womanhood. She groaned gripping my hair tightly in her hand. Her body started to quiver as I pushed my fingers inside of her. She was so hot and wet it caused me to groan deep in my chest.

"You feel so good chéri…" I whispered my tongue traced over the corners of her mouth. She whimpered as the walls of her canal gave way and her hot pulsing flesh clamped around me like a blood-sucking leech. I loved having this affect over her. I started working my fingers faster and deeper back and forth inside of her. The tip of my thumb strummed over her swollen clit.

Her head fell back as she enjoyed my fingers stroking her. I watched her face, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth slightly opened as soft moans escaped her lips. I knew she was close when her hips started bucking against my hand. I pushed my fingers deeper and strummed her harder and faster.

"Edward…baby I'm com…"

"Come, Isabella. I needed to see you come, chéri," I told her then covered her mouth needing to taste her. She fisted my hair as her hips rocked faster as she shattered in my arms letting ecstasy claim her.

"Have I told you I love you?" She asked, breathlessly. I laughed as I placed another soft kiss on her lips. Slowly I pulled my fingers from between her thighs.

"I love you too." I replied. I lend over to reach for her sponge. I washed her slowly and delicately, missing no part of her beautiful body. I shifted us in the tub so that I was facing her. Lifting her leg from the water she watched me as I wash her leg.

"I swear I don't deserve you…" She says with a smile on her face and I shook my head at her foolishness.

"That's stupid…" I replied and she looked at me with a brow raised.

"You think so?" She asked and I could see in her eyes she was teasing.

"I know so." I replied with a grin on my face as I switched to her other leg. For what felt like the longest moment she simply looked at me. Then gradually she pulled her foot from my hand. She rose up on her knees and my jaw went tight as I watched the water cascade down her body.

I wanted her so badly in that moment. The tub felt much bigger than I wanted it to be now. She felt too far away. Smiling at me she bent over and placed her hands palms down into the water. Then slowly I watched my little sex kitten of a wife crawl over to me in the water. I swallowed hard wanting to avoid embarrassing myself by drooling as I watched her.

"What are you up to Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her as she came up between my legs. I could feel her hands under the water as they slowly traveled up the length of my legs.

"I am proving myself worthy of the wonderful…" Kiss. "…amazing…"Kiss. "…sexy…" Kiss. "generous, selfless…" Kiss with tongue. She was trying to kill me. "…man that I am married to." She said as her hands reached my inner thighs. I was seconds away from begging her to touch me.

"You are more than worthy chéri…" I told her as I felt her hand wrap around my erection. My head fell back as a moan escaped my lips.

"I know you think so but I don't ever want you to think I don't appreciate you." She said placing hot kiss along my jaw, chin and mouth.

"Woman you are going to make me explode."

"Only in my mouth baby…" She moaned as her hand started to work my erection under the water. My eyes shut tightly while I enjoyed the pleasure she was causing inside of me. Faster her hand worked me over and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on.

"Isabella…"

"I know baby. Lift up." She said and I don't know how but somehow I did as she requested. Before my hips were even completely out of the water her mouth was around my cock. My arms almost gave out on me as I held myself up. I moaned feeling her wet, warm mouth close completely around the head of my shaft. She started sucking me with a delicious sensuous rhythm that left my mind blank.

Isabella worked her mouth over me, taking in as much as she could. It was complete and pure rapture to watch her engulf me. Her mouth hot as she whispered and loved me in only the way she ever could and would. Back and forth, up and down. She teased and caressed and tortured me with her mouth and hands. When she would look up at me I almost came instantly.

"Fuck chéri I'm com…ing…" I growled as I felt my balls tighten, my cock pulse and my lungs constrict cutting off vital air. My body tensed as divine pleasure exploded through me. I heard her moan as he inhaled me. As I came down from my release I lowered myself back into the water and my darling wife wore a very proud smile.

"That has to be a record…" She teased and I laughed taking her hand and pulling her to me. I kissed her tasting myself on her tongue. She moaned holding my face to hers.

"Every day for the rest of our lives I will remind you that you are loved beyond recognition." She whispered against my lips. I needed her more in that moment than I've needed her in a long time. Holding her I stood up from the water. She giggled into my neck, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you sure carrying me won't hurt your back old man…" She teased looking up at me and I smiled down into her face.

"Old man, I'll show you an old man." I said stepping out of the tub. Her eyes shining as she looked up at me.

"I look forward to it." She replied and I lowered my head to hers and placed a searing kiss on her lips. I walked us into our bedroom and placed her in the center of the bed.

"Our bed is going to be wet now…"Isabella said leaning up on her elbows. I leaned over her placing another kiss on her lips. Slowly I let my mouth descend down her body. Taking her nipple into my mouth and swirling it around as she watched me. I released her breast with a pop and grinned at her when I said,

"Yes, but by the time I get through with you it will be wet by something other than water…" I watched her take in a shaky breath and I continued my adventure down her body. I felt Elijah kick against my lips and we both laughed.

"Not tonight buddy, I'm tending to mommy." I said making her laugh. I continued placing kisses down her body pulling her legs up onto the bed. I placed a kiss on her hip and she moaned. The closer I came to her hot center the sweeter she smelled. Gripping both her thighs I inhaled her. Using my tongue I flicked it against her hard mound as her hips rose from the bed.

I sucked her citreous into my mouth causing her hands to quickly find my hair. I felt like a hungry man feasting on her. Using the muscles of my jaws, my teeth and my tongue I devoured her. She arched her back and dug her nails into my hair. Her body thrashed restlessly under me. She was always so damn responsive and intense it drove me wild with want and desire for her.

"Hmm baby I'm going to come…" She moaned and I looked up at her as I watched her licking her lips. Gripping her thighs, I pulled flush against my face and consumed her. I loved the smell radiating from her hot heat. I worked her over until she came violently, fisting my hair and growling in the darkness of the room. I thanked the high moon allowing me to see her.

I didn't need light to know that her entire body was flushed right now. Her breathing came fast as she started to come down from her release but I needed to taste her again. While still in the haze of passion my tongue made shocking contact with her opening making us both moan. I entered her with my tongue and ravished in her. When she came again she dripped from my mouth. Yes now I was pleased.

Lifting up from between her legs I smiled at her. I climbed into the bed and turned her on her side. Pulling her back against my chest I placed kisses along her neck.

"If you were trying to out due me you succeeded." She joked and I laughed turning her head towards me. She looked up at me her eyes still glazed over from her release.

"No cheri, I wanted to show you that YOU are loved beyond recognition." I said using her words. Her hand reached back for my face and we shared a kiss. The taste of the two of us mixed together how they should be.

"Make love to me Edward…" She moaned against my lips. Still on our sides I lifted her left leg up leaving her lower body open and visible to me. Together we watched as she guided me into her body. I grunted as I started to enter her. Shutting my eyes tightly as her body enveloped me. I released her leg and she grew tighter around me. I wanted to take this slow, savor every delicate thrill of her tight body encasing my rock, hard wanting shaft.

I wanted to hear every sigh, every infinite sob, and every moan, growl and groan that came from her gorgeous mouth. I wanted to watch her face as I made love to her. Look into her eyes as I reconnected our bodies over and over again.

"Hmm just like that baby…" She moaned licking her lips as she rocked her hips back against me. I gripped her breast into my hand. Pinching and teasing her nipple as I pushed into her repeatedly.

I don't know what Isabella had done to me, but I was hers for eternity. I surged fluently into her pushing and pounding into her. The eagerness in me of wanting to be completed by her.

It was a rawness I only felt with her.

A passion where I was more than just myself, I was whole.

I was completed by her, we completed each other.

"You own me chéri…fuck you own me…" I growled against her ear. Her whimpers filled the room as she reached back for me. I captured her mouth and my tongue swerved into her mouth as I began to move possessively inside of her.

Again and Again I slammed into her, rotating my hips and flexing the muscles in my body. The sensual heat of ageless mating, would forever consume me when I was with her. If I could remain hard, hot, flesh to flesh inside of her I would never leave. This was love, pure and explosive and for the rest of our lives I will show her how grateful I was for her staining my Armani suit that first day we officially met. Time itself felt as if it stopped when she exploded around me.

"Oh god more…Edward more please…" She moaned rocking harder against me. Lifting her leg again I slammed up into her. Her cry of pleasure rung in my ears. She gasped continuously matching the masterful, powerful trust I made into her body. I wanted her to be aware of every millimeter, of my thick length. I wanted her to feel every muscle, every ripple as I pumped in and out of her.

Her hand covered mine holding her thigh, gripping my fingers. I could feel the sweat forming on us urging me to continue. I filled her, let myself get lost in simply feeling her.

"Don't stop…faster…" She moaned biting down on her lower lip. I lifted her leg a little higher and pounded into her. Growling as I knew that ecstasy was about to claim us both. Her nails dug into my hand as she moaned my name. I couldn't get deep enough, I couldn't move fast enough. I felt the sharp jolt of my release shoot up my spine. I held it, I had to. I needed her to come.

"Come Edward…"

"Not before you…"

"Come baby I'll follow…" She said taking my balls into her hands.

"Aww fuck Isabella what are you doing to me?" I groaned into her neck. Then I felt her clinch around me, milking me.

"I'm loving you…" She said then slammed back against me causing me to slam up into her. Gripping her thigh tighter than I meant I fell into the pleasure abyss that was my wife.

"Aww yessssssssssss..." She moaned as I felt her body tighten and milk me as she came. I held her to me afraid that she would vanish from my arms. My body shook as I gave into her. Our breathing matched as we tried catching our breaths.

"Do you think they would put death by orgasm on a death certificate?" I asked and she giggled making me groan because I felt it. We laid there for a while before deciding we should go to sleep. I climb out of bed and grabbed a pair of sleep pants and gave her my t-shirt and a pair of underwear. As much as I would have loved sleeping naked with her, I knew the children would be come in the morning. After we climbed under the covers and I pulled her against my body.

"Thank you…" I heard her say softly.

"For what?"

"Today. It was perfect. We haven't had one of these kinds of days in a long time." She said pulling my arm tighter around her body. I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Then I'll work to make sure we have many more of them. Sleep chéri we only have a few hours before the kids wake us." I told her and soon we both let sleep claim us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	26. Media Madness

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Media Madness<em>**

**_Eric POV_**

Sitting in my office I listened to my lawyers talk among their selves. I was in deep shit if I was convicted for the kidnapping of Edward. I was already in trouble for conspiring with Orlando.

My lawyers sat here in my office and discussed ways to approach the situation once we were in court. I had already entered a plea of not guilty and as long as I got away with this my punishment for _helping_ Orlando would pretty much be a slap on the wrist.

My lawyers said that the only witnesses the prosecutor had were Orlando, Faith and Edward. They said Orlando and Faith weren't an issue but Edward would be.

"What do you mean they aren't an issue?" I asked wanting to be sure that I was understanding this correctly.

"Orlando is a convicted felon who broke out of prison. He is not a good witness and they know it. Faith is only testifying because of the plea they promised her."

"She could be trouble, she is the one who introduced me to Orlando," I lied.

"Which mean she will say and do anything to throw you under the bus," one of them replied.

"What if she wasn't a witness?" I asked.

"But she is a witness."

"Yeah, but what if she wasn't?" I asked again. They all looked at each other than back at me.

"Then the D.A would only have one liable witness."

"One who was delusional," my lawyer replied. I nodded my head as the wheels started to turn. Could I get rid of Faith, remove her from the equation entirely. While they talked to each other I tried thinking up my own plan.

"Eric did you say anything to Edward when you arrived at the location?" My lawyer asked and I looked up at him.

"He was delusional when I arrived. I didn't know what Orlando was up to until the last minute. I went there to save my cousin and instead he accused me of being involved. I let him call his wife, but she'll say whatever he wants her to. I wasn't involved in his kidnapping." I lied, my lawyer nodded his head.

"And we are here to prove that. The prosecutor will question why you helped Orlando at all. What are you going to tell them?"

"I wasn't aware it was Orlando, Faith first introduced me to him as Jack. I had no reason to question it; he looked nothing like the pictures the police put out of him." I answered not missing a beat. If it was one thing I was good at it was lying.

"I think we can do this but Edward will be trouble…"

"I just want all of this over so that I can move on with my life." I replied. They all nodded their heads and looked back at the paper work in front of them. Before my fuck up of going to the damn warehouse there was no connecting me to any of this.

I blamed fucking Bella, the little bitch knew I would be so pissed with her I would go take it out on Edward.

"Eric this won't be easy to win," Another lawyer said and I glared at him.

"Well then I guess when you three win it you'll be more famous then Johnny Cochran." I replied and they looked at each other then back at me.

"The evidence against you is minimum, but the witness testimony will be the make or break it here." The third attorney replied and I ran my hand over my face.

"Do the three of you think I did it or something?" I asked,

"It doesn't matter what we think. You hired us to prove you didn't do it and that is what we are going to do. We work better not knowing. But we need you to understand Eric that this will not be easy and it will not go away quickly." The lawyer who was taking first chair in this case told me and I glared at him.

"Aren't the three of you the best defense attorney's in the fucking country?"

"Yes but…"

"No fucking buts! I am paying you to do a job, so just do it!" I yelled getting up from my chair. I left the office not in the mood to hear their bull shit. I entered the living room and cut on the television. I walked over to my bar and poured myself a drink.

"Edward Cullen and wife Bella Cullen were spotted having what looked to be a dispute. A source close to the pair says it has something to do with the woman Edward Cullen was seen with last week." The dumbass reporter said on the television. I hated hearing their damn names almost as much as I hated that he was still alive.

"In news related to the couple, the trial hearing against Edward's cousin Eric Masen regarding Eric's involvement in Edward's kidnapping is to start in another month due to Masen's lawyers requesting a speedy trial. The Masen-Cullen family still refuse to give any other comments other then they hope justice prevails." The reporter continued and I tossed my glass at the damn television. My entire family turned their backs on me, even my own fucking mother.

"Eric we have everything we need. We're going to get going." I hear the lawyers say behind me and I nod my head not bothering to turn around. They let themselves out and I glared at the television as if Edward and Bella's face were still there.

It might have been complete bullshit to the rest of the world why I hated Edward so much, but growing up in our family was a contest. You were either the next family prodigy or the next family bottom feeder. I was supposed to run the company. It was mine until I made a mistake when I interned with grandfather.

I lost the company millions and just like that grandfather forgot about me and started molding Edward to be the next CEO. Grandfather turned his back on me as if I wasn't his grandson too. Edward became the family prodigy, the next in line. No one had any idea how it felt to lose everything to my younger cousin.

Then when grandfather died and the company started to fall apart I just knew the family would agree to pass it over to me. But fucking Bella showed up. Like some angel or in my case demon. She changed him, and somehow that resulted in him making the company better.

So I no longer just wanted to ruin Edward, I wanted to ruin his precious wife. I wanted to let him know how it felt to have nothing. The moment I was acquitted I would do what I should have done in the first place. I was going to rid the world of Isabella Swan Cullen, I was going to destroy my cousins world by getting rid of the person he loved more than his own life.

**_Isabella POV _**

I hated the media, I mean I like seriously despised the media and the crap they put out. Edward was putting the kids to bed and like a moth to a flame I had been watching the damn gossip shows and so called news channels and each one had a story about Edward and I.

"Edward Cullen and wife Bella Cullen were spotted having what looked to be a dispute. A source close to the pair says it has something to do with the woman Edward Cullen was seen with last week." This bullshit was the perfect example. The dispute we are supposedly having was about him carrying me to the car because my feet were swelling up and me telling him that I was fine.

Also the supposed woman was Madison, our realtor. I mean did these people even do their jobs or just went with the first thing they saw.

"In news related to the couple, the trial hearing against Edward's cousin Eric Masen regarding Eric's involvement in Edward's kidnapping is to start in another month due to Masen's lawyers requesting a speedy trial. The Masen-Cullen family still refuse to give any other comments other then they hope justice prevails." The reporter continued and I inhaled a deep breath. Elijah started to kick against my stomach and I ran my hand over what I was sure was his foot.

They started discussing whether they believed Eric was really involved and I couldn't watch it. Annoyed I turned the channel knowing that Lauren's new show aired tonight. There was no surprise to me that Edward and I were yet again the topic of conversation.

"According to sources Edward and Bella Cullen are house hunting. Today their million dollar house, sold for double its worth," The reporter on the television said and I rolled my eyes. Of course that hit the news already. We had just signed the damn papers a few hours earlier.

"As if they needed more money, Bella Cullen could write a real rag to riches story with her strike of luck." The co-host replied and my jaw damn near hit the floor. I don't know why it still surprised me so many people still thought I was only with Edward for the fortune.

"Luck? Would you call almost being murdered luck? Or how about being kidnapped by her ex-husband when she was pregnant with her twin girls? Or maybe you call it luck that recently while she is pregnant she had to endure her husband being kidnapped by psychopaths." Lauren said, who just so happened to be the third host. I made a note to send her some flowers.

"Seems I've struck a nerve…" The asshole reporter said and I shook my head.

"She's a good friend of mine and I defend her against assholes like you…"Lauren replied and I smiled. She had definitely come along way sense we worked on _Wake up America_ together. The first reporter who had spoken laughed and went into another story. I turned the channel and yet another news channel and I use that term lightly had our faces plastered on the screen.

"Edward Cullen and wife Isabella Cullen have reportedly sold their large million dollar home here in Illinois. No reports about why the sudden sale but Edward was seen last week with a beautiful nameless woman, his wife nowhere in sight. Is there trouble in paradise?" The stupid so called reporter said and I wanted to honestly throw something at the damn television.

"Chéri why do you continue to watch these shows if all they do is piss you off?" Edward asked entering our bedroom. I shrugged my shoulders and changed the channel.

"Gluttony for punishment maybe…"I joked and he shook his head sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"They're all full of shit…" He said pulling my foot into his lap. I smiled as he started to massage it. My feet and back had been bothering me all day while we were out. The fact that he started massaging my feet without me having to ask made me fall in love with him even more if that was possible. I swear I did not deserve this man.

I inhaled a deep breath and relaxed against the pillows.

"I know their full of shit, but I can't help it…I only actually meant to watch Lauren's show," I told him, he looked up at me with a brow raised.

"I thought she had a morning show," He said, I smirked then shrugged my shoulders.

"…She has a new show. Something like Access Hollywood" I continued, he nodded his head and continued his massage on my foot. I sat back on the bed and turned the television to HBO. I grinned seeing True Blood was on. Edward looked up at the TV then shook his head.

"What is it with you and this show?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Vampires are sexy," I answered and he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You would make the sexist vampire of them all." I informed him. He laughed shaking his head. He moved on to my next foot as we both watched True Blood. I don't think he was really paying attention but I loved that he still listened to the silly things I was saying.

"Did the kids give you a hard time when you tucked them in?" I asked.

"No surprisingly they went right to sleep after their bath. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back." He said getting up from the bed and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hmm the thought of you all wet turns me on…" I mumbled against his lips and he laughed.

"Not nearly as turned on as it makes me when you are all wet chéri. Finish your show I'll be right back." He replied then placed a searing kiss on my lips before walking away. I watched him undress before entering the bathroom and promised myself that I was getting a piece of that glorious man before I went to sleep.

He entered the bathroom and I slowly climbed out of the bed. I knew he would fuse at me for getting up but I needed to kiss my babies goodnight. I felt bad that I hadn't tucked the kids in but Edward ordered me to take a bath and then get in the bed once we got home. I swear my ankles had swelled up so bad with this pregnancy compared to when I was pregnant with the girls.

I entered the room and smiled seeing all three of them completely rocked. It didn't really surprise me they were asleep already.

We'd been house hunting for the past two weeks and yesterday Edward and I finally found a house we were both more than happy with. Today we took the kids to see the house and they fell in love with it instantly. They ran around the estate the entire time Edward and I spoke with Madison about the house.

It was a large modern style house. Which I was surprised I was actually okay with. Our realtor Madison said that it was recently built by some architect named Keith Baker. Everything about the house was prefect for us. Edward was surprised I wanted it because of all the front steps leading up to the front door, but I was willing to deal with that. The house was located in a little place outside of Chicago. It seemed so secluded from the rest of the world. It looked like we would actually have peace here.

There was a road that led up to the house, and a recently installed gate and security system around the property. No paparazzi on our doorstep or even close enough to get a picture of us on our front steps. There were trees surrounding the estate so trying to get a picture of us from sky view was a no go.

The house was a seven bedroom, five bathroom house. There was a home theater, large kitchen, an office, back patio, and a terrace outside of the master bedroom. A three car garage, pool out back and have I mentioned that the master bathroom replaced the one here in the penthouse as my favorite bathroom.

I loved the house and I couldn't wait until we officially moved in. Edward made an offer on the house. It would cost us much more than the old house but for the peace of mind we were not complaining.

Watching the kids sleep I smiled at how much they seemed to love the house. I leaned over and placed a kiss on each of the kids foreheads then finally headed back to Edward and my bedroom. I smiled like a busted little girl when I entered the room and Edward walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his towel.

"I thought I told you to stay off your feet." He said running his fingers through his wet hair. I was really having trouble focusing on what he was saying. My libido was in like major over drive as I looked at him right now. I could blame my pregnancy but I knew it was much more than that.

"I wanted- I uh…I went to…" I started having trouble forming a full sentence. I mean was it normal that my husband could still make me speechless just by standing in front of me in a towel? It wasn't like it was something I've never seen before.

I had explored every inch of this man, licked, touched and sucked every part of him my mouth and hands would allow. Hmm maybe that's why he still turned me on, because I knew just how great he was. I knew just how amazing he tasted, and felt.

"Isabella…" Edward called to me getting my attention. I looked up at him licking my lips and he laughed shaking his head.

"Distracted chéri?" He asked slowly walking over to me. Christ he was entirely too sexy for just one man. Once he stood directly in front of me, I couldn't resist inhaling the masculine smell of him.

"You are very distracting," I replied eyeing his chest. I had to restrain myself from licking the water off his chest. He gave me a husky laugh as he lifted my face so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Why are you on your feet chéri?" He asked me. Now I could simply tell him that I wanted to kiss the kids goodnight and leave it at that but where was the fun in that?

"I went to kiss the kids goodnight…" I replied. His thumb ran over my bottom lip.

"I should be punished for not following directions…" I continued with a grin. I watched as the fire entered his eyes and a smile formed on his face.

"Is that so?" He asked lowering his face to mine. Our lips were merely inches apart.

"Yes…" I replied just above a whisper. He places a chastised kiss on my lips, and then pulled away before I had the chance to deepen it.

I was hoping he wasn't about to tell me not tonight. My back and feet may have been aching earlier today, but I now had a new ache. This ache was in desperate need of my husband's attention.

"On the bed," he ordered stepping further away. I smiled as I walked over to our bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as he picked up the remote turning the television off.

"On your back chéri," he told me shutting our bedroom door. I lay back on the bed slowly, watching his every move. He walked around the room turning off the lights. Then before turning off the last light he lit the candles. Next I watched him dig in his tie drawer and pull out a navy blue tie.

"Take off your shirt," He instructed. Part of me wish he would have ripped it from my body but I was grateful he hadn't since it was one of my favorite shirts. I sat up on the bed and made sure he was looking at me before I removed my shirt.

I pulled it over my head then tossed it on the floor. I could hardly see with only the candle light filling the room. But I was able to see the way his jaw set and his eyes burned. I could never feel anything other than beautiful when he looked at me. I never had to question if he still found me as attractive as he did the day we met.

"What next?" I asked stretching my legs out.

"Lay back and place both your hands above your head," he answered.

"Yes sir," I answered doing as told. I looked up at the ceiling, waiting patiently for him to come to me. Anticipating what he was going to next, aroused just knowing the pleasure he was capable of giving me.

When he appeared over my face he smiled down at me. He didn't say anything as he lifted my hands and tied his tie around my wrist. Then he tied it to the bedpost and a moan left my lips. I knew what was coming now, torture in the sweetest way possible.

"Is it too tight?" He asked me and I shook my head not trusting my voice. His face came closer to mine. I felt his breath on my lips, and I could damn near taste him.

"Do you remember the last time I tied you up?" he asked, again I didn't speak I simply nodded my head. The last time he tied me up was months ago. I was more than certain that Elijah is the result of that night. He stood back up and walked around the bed again until he stood at my feet.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked running his hand over my ankles. I shook my head no. Slowly his hands traveled up the length of my legs. When his fingers brushed over my heat my hips lifted from the bed for more.

"Relax chéri," he told me. I nodded my head as I watched him. He climbed onto the bed, straddling my waist.

"I want to try something new, do you trust me?" he asked. I wanted to tell him how foolish it was to even ask me a question like that.

"Of course,"

"Don't move," he replied with a smirk on his face. I laughed as he got up from the bed. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I heard the bedroom door open, then close and knew that he left the room. With my hands restrained, I looked up at the ceiling while chewing on my lip. I couldn't wait to see what he was up to. A moment later I heard the door open, then close.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked me coming into view.

"Yes, what are you up to, Mr. Cullen?"

"You'll know soon, Mrs. Cullen," came his reply. I could see a bowl in his hand as he walked to stand at my feet.

"Now you have to relax, and no screaming," he said placing one knee on the bed as he pulled my legs apart. Next he peeled my underwear down my legs then tossed them to the floor. I smiled at him asking no questions. I had complete trust in whatever my husband was about to do to me.

"Open your mouth," he says in a deep voice. I smile and do as told. Soon I am met with a succulent wet strawberry touching my lips. He feed me the sweet berry until I was nibbling gently on his fingers. My tongue flicked out against them and I heard him groan.

He allowed me to suck the juice off his fingers then slowly pulled them from my mouth. Tasting the blend of him and the strawberry juice made me moan. I watched as he picked up another berry from the bowl. He wore a grin on his face as he brought the strawberry back up to my lips and traced it around my mouth.

"Are you just going to tease me with it?" I asked him.

"No," he answered with a grin on his face. Gradually he slid the strawberry down my body, over my nipples, then my navel. He used the strawberry to make small circles on my hip then continue between my legs.

"Edward…"

"Shh…relax chéri," he told me as he started to trace the strawberry around my clit. My breathing grew more irregular as I tried to watch him. I could feel the strawberry descend to my abyss. I gripped onto the tie around my wrist wanting so bad to touch him. Steadily he entered the strawberry inside of me as my hips lifted from the bed.

"Is that uncomfortable?" he asked. I didn't trust myself to talk. I knew it would have just come out as a moan so I shook my head no. I watched as he picked up another strawberry and brought it to my lips.

"Bite," he instructed and once again I did as told. Some of the strawberry juice spilled down the side of my mouth. I saw the smile that touched Edward's lips as his face came closer to mine. He licked the juice up from the corner of my mouth then kissed me deeply. His thick tongue swirled in my mouth as he deepened our kiss.

I moaned in disappointment when he pulled away from me. Leaning over me he rubbed the half eaten strawberry over my lips, then down my neck and in between my breast. I bit down on my lower lip as I watched him. He circles the strawberry over my nipples, down my stomach and dipped into my navel.

My breathing grows deeper, as he moves the strawberry to my inner thighs. Smiling at me he pops the strawberry into his mouth. Leaning over me he places a kiss on my lips, then begins to lick over the place the strawberry was only a moment ago. When he pulled my nipples into his mouth, I pulled against the restraints.

"Edward please…" I moaned when his tongue dipped into my navel. I felt the tingle of anticipation run up my spine. He continued down the rest of my body, kissing and licking at my inner thigh.

"Now I need you to relax cheri," he said lifting my legs over his arms. I watched as his face disappeared between my legs. He licked over and over again making his tongue move in a circular motion around my bundle of nerves.

"Ahh god!" I cried out as my hips lifted for more. He sucked my clitoris into his mouth, nibbling on it gently. I wanted to push my fingers into his hair to touch him. His fingers dug into my thighs as he tongued swirled around my sweet pearl faster. My hips trusted for more, begging silently. Then he sucked the strawberry from between my canal into my mouth,

"Fuck me," I moaned pulling on the restraint of the tie again. It was the most exotic feeling I've ever felt when he sucked the strawberry from my opening. While still chewing on the strawberry he devoured me until I screamed and convulsed in an orgasmic fury. With my eyes shut tight, I basked in the pleasure he just gave.

"You made the strawberry taste so much sweeter," I heard him say and I smile.

"Don't you mean the strawberry made me taste sweeter?"

"No, because there is nothing that taste sweeter than you," he replied and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was leaning over me, watching my face.

"I think I want another strawberry dipped in Isabella juices," he said with that sexy grin on his face.

"Well then Bon Appétit my love," I replied. He devoured my mouth, allowing me to taste myself and the strawberry together. I could definitely see what he was excited about.

Edward repeated his strawberry performance three more times, before I finally begged him to just fuck me already. Each time he sucked the strawberry from my body the orgasm that followed was stronger than the one before it.

"Edward, I need you inside of me."

"I don't know Mrs. Cullen, didn't you say I had to punish you for not listening," he said with his finger lingering over my nude body. I felt weaken from the orgasms he gave me.

"I'll cry if you don't make love to me soon," I told him actually feeling the tears in my eyes. I could never possibly get tired of making love to him.

"We can't have that, now can we?" he said with his lips close to mine. Slowly his tongue traced little circles over my face and neck.

"Edward, don't tease me."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes."

"And what lesson have you learned?" he asked his fingers dipping into my warm moist passage. I bit down on my lower lip, eyes shutting tight. I wanted him so bad it hurt, my hips lifted for more of him.

"What lesson chéri?" he asked again, pressing his thumb against my sensitive mound.

"To listen to my loving husband when he tells me to stay off my feet," I answered.

"Good," he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt his hands on the restraints as he started to untie me. I wanted him to make love to me this way, but I knew my stomach would have only made that difficult. Once I was free his large hands massaged my wrist.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. I opened my eyes to look at him and shook my head no. He lowered his head and kissed me softly this time, as if I was priceless. I felt his fingers slip from my body, and then he lifted my left leg over his hip.

"Tell me if you are uncomfortable," he whispered against my lips. I simply nodded my head as I felt his thickness at my opening. Gently he pushed into my body and I gripped onto his arms at the pressure of him entering my body.

Edward stroked me in perfect rhythm as he continued kissing me. His hand caressing my thigh, as I met each thrust as desperately as he gave them. When my breathing became uneven he released my mouth and started placing kisses along my neck, his strokes growing faster.

There was no way I was going to last long. Between the pregnancy, the four orgasm I already had and just the talented man he was I was a goner in no time. My nails dug into his shoulder blade as I convulsed around him.

"Ah hell, chéri, you have no idea how good you feel when you come around me," he groaned into my neck. He hiked my thigh him further and began pounding into me. I wrapped my arm around tighter, needing him closer if at all possible.

"I'm so close baby," he moaned palming my ass now. Fisting his hair I brought his face back to mine and kissed him. I kissed him the way he often kissed me. Lifting my leg more, he went deeper, pounded harder, and rocked faster until he grunted my name as his body shook. I could feel him pumping into me, my walls snapping around him to milk him.

He slammed into me once and I moaned his name.

Again and I whimpered for him to do it again.

A third time and I cried out as my leg locked around his waist.

The fourth time another orgasm shot through me like a hurricane.

The fifth and final stroke made us both moan out a soft,

"I love you."

**_Edward POV_**

"So all you have to do is sign here and here, and the house is yours," Madison said pointing down at the deed. I signed my name first then passed the pen over to Isabella. She smiled taking it from me, then signing her name as well.

"What did the architect say about the changes we wanted to make?" Isabella asked her.

"He said it would be no problem, especially considered you two are paying much more than the asking price," Madison replied. Isabella looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. She wanted some new additions to the house but didn't want to use a different architect. She said she felt that if we used someone else it would be like slapping the original architect in the face. So I paid more than the asking price to assure that my wife got what she wanted.

"How soon do the two of you plan to move in?" Madison asked getting all the paperwork together.

"The moment Keith finishes the final touches I guess," I replied.

"Do you have an interior designer in mind or would you like me to suggest someone?"

"Oh we have someone," Isabella answered.

"We do?"

"Yeah, Alice."

"You sure it won't be too much for her?" I asked knowing Alice was already seven months pregnant.

"I'll help her, and all we'll really be doing is ordering people around," Isabella replied and Madison started laughing.

"True, maybe if the two of you get to order someone else around you'll leave poor Jasper and me alone," I replied causing her to playfully slap my arm.

"I really love the two of you, have I told you that?" Madison said placing the papers in her briefcase.

"Are you sure it isn't the commission checks you get from us?" Isabella teased.

"It may influence my love for your two," Madison replied and both women laughed.

"…But seriously I really love you two. I mean being around the two of you makes me believe that real love is possible," Madison said.

"Of course it is," Isabella replied. Just then the kids ran into the office screaming their little heads off that Emmett was coming to get them. Isabella pulled Ethan into her lap just as Emmett appeared at the door.

"Emmett, what are you doing to my children?" Isabella asked.

"What am I doing to them, why don't you ask what they did to me?" Emmett asked. The girls started to giggles as they pulled my arms around them.

"What do you munchkins do to Uncle Em?"

"We hit him with pillows," Ethan answered and Isabella and I both started laughing.

"It hurt too," Emmett said rubbing his head. We all laughed as Madison stood up to leave. I told Emmett to walk her out since I knew the media was all outside waiting for something to happen.

The media was worse than usual. Between the shit with Eric, and now the media speculating I was having an affair with Madison we had no damn peace.

"Daddy, can we go to D and B place today?" Keiara asked wrapping my arm around her.

"I don't know baby girl maybe tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday, daddy…" she whined. I looked down into her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. I knew they hated being cooped up in the house but I hated the idea of them being attacked by the press even more.

"Can we go to the park?" Kiah asked playing with my fingers. I looked over at Bella and saw the concern in her face.

"Girls let me talk to daddy."

"Okay, but we been in the house forevers…" Keiara said releasing my arm. Ethan climbed out of Isabella's lap and followed his sisters' out of the office.

"What are you thinking?" Isabella asked.

"That the moment we walk outside there will be camera's smashed in our children's faces," I replied. She took my hand into hers and placed it over her stomach. I could feel Elijah kicking against my hand.

"Buddy don't come out, your safer inside," I told him and Isabella laughed placing her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry baby it doesn't work that way."

"Yeah, I wish it did."

"So what do you want to do?" She asked lacing our fingers.

"Move all of you to a place where the media can't get to," I replied. She turned my face to hers.

"You just did when you signed that deed. All of this will start to die down and then we will be boring…"

"That would be the day," I replied and she laughed.

"Until that happens, we'll have to go out with three bodyguards."

"One is too many."

"True, but that is our life and as much as I hate the media madness I wouldn't change it. I love the family we created, bodyguards included," Isabella replied. I knew what she meant. Even though we had no privacy and I wished we didn't need bodyguards everywhere we went, I appreciated having Seth, Emmett and Nahuel.

"I'll call Seth and Nahuel and everyone else. We might as well make it a family thing and head out to the dinner,"

"Good idea, because I really didn't feel like cooking dinner tonight," Isabella replied with a smile on her face.

"You ready for the interview tomorrow?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and No. I'm just happy it's with Kathy," Isabella answered. Isabella and I had a live interview with Kathy Reynolds tomorrow. Emily wanted us to have at least one interview in hopes that it would cause the paparazzi to back off some.

Isabella chose for us to meet with Kathy Reynolds because she felt like the woman cared less about ratings and getting the truth.

"And Dr. Ko said she could see us before then right?"

"Of course, when I told her we needed an earlier appointment she agreed."

"I just want to be sure the both of you are fine," I told her rubbing her stomach. Elijah kicked against my hand again.

"So do we get to go out?" I heard Keiara say from the office door. I look over to see all three of my children standing there with hope in their eyes.

"Yes, to the D and B place," Isabella answered with a smile.

"Really?" All three of them asked.

"Yup, how fast can you three get dressed?" I asked and they ran off for their room. We called everyone to see who wanted to join us. Angela, Ben and their girls agreed to join us and the moment Jacob and Bree heard we were going to Dave and Busters they agreed to go as well.

The minute we walked outside the media madness continued. Emmett carried the girls and Nahuel had Ethan while Seth got us into the car. It was complete chaos just to get a few pictures.

When we arrived it was bad, but the press wasn't allowed inside. Seeing the smile on my families face while we all ate and played there was well worth the trouble we had to go through just to go out in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	27. Damage Control

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site, it is not beta'd so please keep that in mind as you read. It is a sequel to my story Resisting the **_**_Inevitable_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damage Control <em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

"Mommy, why can't we go?" Keiara asked sitting on Edward and my bed.

"Yeah, it's no fair," Kiah added sitting in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Girls, do we really have to go over this again?" I asked looking between the two of them. They both shook their heads no with a pout on their face. They were both upset that we were leaving them at home.

Edward and I were going to be extremely busy most of the morning and we knew it would be easier if the kids stayed home. I had a doctor's appointment this morning, which was then followed by Edward and I being interviewed by Kathy Reynolds. Emily said it would be best to give at least one interview, _damage control_ she called it.

"But mommy we would be good," Kiah said with sad eyes.

"Yeah, we promise," Keiara said with a smile on her face. I walked over to each of them placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"I know you would be, but the answer is still no."

"Aww poop this sucks," Keiara said crossing her little arms over her chest. I smiled at her then walked into the large closet to find what I planned to wear today. Whenever I did a television interview I tried to wear something from Rachel and Rebecca's clothing line _Lady Elegant_.

I could hear the girls singing in the distance and smiled when the messed up the words to the song.

I tried on a pair of jeans first and groaned when I realized there was no way I was getting them buttoned. I swear my stomach had grown over night. Removing the jeans I decided on a dress Rachel and Rebecca had recently made just for me. It was a simple navy blue dress that fit perfectly around my stomach. Placing both my hands on my stomach I spoke to Elijah softly. I smiled when he kicked against my hand.

"The car is here," I heard Edward say. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Has Bree…"

"She arrived at the same time as the car. Jacob's with her," Edward said cutting me off. I smiled nodding my head. Looking into the mirror I decided to add some color to the outfit and accessorize with red. I slipped on a pair of red peep toe pumps and a red clutch.

"I find it amazing that when we met, you told me you hated wearing heels. Now I can't seem to keep you out of them," Edward said. I laughed as I walked out of the closet.

"Don't tell Rose or Alice but they grew on me. Plus I like the reaction I get out of you whenever I wear them," I replied walking past him. He laughed picking up his suit jacket from the ottoman. I released my hair from the pins I had in it then placed on my diamond earrings and bracelet.

"Ready?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Yes," I answered giving myself one last glance over. When we walked into the living room Jacob and Bree were sitting on the couch. Edward and I walked over to the kids to give them a kiss goodbye.

"Mommy, can we go see the stars when you come home?" Ethan asked standing up on the couch. I was starting to think that Ethan might be an astronaut when he grew up.

"I don't want to go there again," Kiah groaned.

"Me either," Keiara replied. I smiled and kissed Ethan's head.

"Then I guess it's just me and you baby," I told him and he grinned at me.

"So I get my princesses to myself tonight?" Edward asked with a grin on his face and the girls giggled nodding their heads. I smiled because this would be a little of a change. Ethan usually spent his night with Edward doing some daddy-son bonding. While the girls and I played tea party or dress up.

"You two ready to go?" I heard Emmett ask from behind us.

"Yeah we're ready," I answered giving all the kids' one last kiss on their foreheads.

The moment we arrived outside the press was already waiting for us. Edward and Emmett guided me to the car while the paparazzi shouted out their questions. Edward and I didn't bother answering any question because it wasn't like they were listening to us anyway.

"Bella, what do you have to say about the rumors?"

"Edward, are you having an affair?"

"Is there trouble in paradise?"

"Why did you sale the house?"

"Anything to say to Eric?"

The questions continued, it was like it never stopped. Once the three of us was in the car the driver quickly pulled off. Edward took my hand into his and I looked up at him. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

"Yes I'm sure baby. I know the truth."

"Yeah, that Edward would never cheat on you because he is a pussy whipped man," Emmett said laughing at his own joke. Edward didn't reply to Emmett but winked at me, causing me to blush. It didn't take us long to arrive at my doctor's office, and I was thankful that the nurse took us right back to the exam room.

"Do you think we'll get to see him today?" I asked as Edward helped me up on the exam table.

"I hope so," he replied removing my shoes now. Soon the exam room door opened and Dr. Ko walked in with a smile on her face.

"Bella and Edward I'm am so happy to see the two of you," she said closing the door behind her.

"Three Dr. Ko remember," I teased robbing my stomach and she and Edward laughed.

"Believe me I remember the newest Cullen, how have you been feeling Bella?" She asked waving for me to come further down the exam table.

"I've been good considering," I replied pulling my underwear off and handing them to Edward. I blushed when he wiggled his eyebrows at me. My husband was such a pervert.

"She's been having a lot of swelling in her feet and ankles. She didn't have that when she was pregnant with the girls," Edward informed her. I know what he wanted to hear, he wanted her to tell him I had to stay off my feet.

"Well each pregnancy is different. Have you been walking around more than usual?" She asked placing the cover over my legs.

"Yes, we're house hunting and…"

"We were house hunting when you were pregnant with the girls and…"

"Baby I wasn't this far along then. Dr. Ko can you please tell my husband that I am fine," I said and she smiled at the two of us.

"Edward, I'm sure that Bella is fine. Let's check you and the baby out," she told me. I nodded my head and laid back. Edward took my hand and looked down into my eyes while she examined me. I flinched feeling her fingers. I inhaled deep breath while she examined me.

"You okay?" Edward asked and I nodded my head not wanting him to become concerned.

"Everything is fine. Let's hear baby's heartbeat and see how big he's gotten shall we," Dr. Ko said, again I smiled and nodded my head. A few moments past and I felt the cold jell being robbed on my stomach. Elijah instantly kicked where Dr. Ko's hand was.

"Isn't he a little active baby?"

"Very, felt him kicking all last night," Edward replied and I laughed. I cuddled up close to Edward when I slept so if Elijah kicked Edward felt it too. I waited for the room to fill with Elijah's heartbeat and it didn't take long. I smiled listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"He has a very strong heartbeat," Dr. Ko said moving the wine over my stomach. I turned my head to look at the monitor.

"He weighs just a little more than two pounds and as you know from being pregnant with the girls he'll start to really plump up now,"

"Another words, I have to go clothes shopping so that I have clothes that actually fit," I joked causing Edward to laugh.

"At least this time Alice has to shop for her own maternity clothes too," Edward said and I nodded my head. It felt good having Alice to share this with. We listened to Dr. Ko point out all of Elijah's body parts and measurements. She printed out pictures and handed them to us.

"Baby Cullen is in perfect health and development. You have anything to worry about. Also Bella if your feet and back are really bothering you, I recommend you try a prenatal massage therapist,"

"I didn't even think about that, baby does Red Vine do prenatal?" I asked Edward. Red Vine was the Spa Edward owned, well we owned.

"I'll call and find out, if not we can have someone come out to the house," Edward told me. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to Dr. Ko.

"Anything else, doc?"

"Nope, that's it for today. We'll make your next appointment for four weeks from now," Dr. Ko said leaving the room. I thanked her as Edward helped me up. I slipped my underwear back on then my shoes.

The moment we got outside, Edward called Red Vine and made me an appointment with the prenatal massage therapist.

"So everything okay with the midget?" Emmett asked holding the door open for us.

"Yes, and you know I cannot wait until you and Rose are expecting."

"With the way the two of you are racking up, we won't need to have any." Emmett joked and I slapped his arm as I climbed into the car. Edward climbed into the car a moment later.

"I made you an Alice an appointment for tomorrow at two," he said as the door shut.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said placing a kiss on my lips. I pulled out my cell and texted Alice that Edward made us an appointment. Edward cell phone started ringing instantly. Edward looked at his cell phone and we both laughed seeing Alice's name. He answered placing her on speaker.

"Hey Ali…"

"Edward, you are the best pretend big brother a girl could ask for…" She said and I smiled,

"Hey what the hell am I chopped liver?" Emmett yelled making us all laugh.

"I love you too Emmett!" Alice yelled. She asked how my appointment went and I told her that everything was perfect.

"Good, you deserve perfect."

"I keep telling her that but she doesn't believe me," Edward said and Alice laughed.

"Speaking of perfect Alice, Edward and I agreed on you decorating the house."

"Yay! Oh this is great; with the show not airing I have nothing to do."

"We still have spring season next year to debut the show," I reminded her.

"Yes, true and hopefully by then we've both lost the baby weight. I have to go Jasper is giving me the eyes right now, he took off work for us to have a day alone."

"Oh bye! Tell Jasper we said hi!" I yelled. Before she could even relay the message Jasper yelled back making all of us in the car laugh. Edward pressed end on his phone and I sat back against him.

We sat silently in the car as we drove to the hotel we were meeting Kathy Reynolds. Her show aired in New York but Emily explained to her that if she really wanted the interview she would fly out to Chicago to meet with us. Neither Edward nor I was comfortable taking the kids out of the city until all of this mess with Eric, Orlando and Faith was officially hashed and finished and leaving them behind was just not an option.

I was just thankful there would be no audience, just Kathy, Edward, me, Emily, Emmett and the camera guys. It was still live but I was completely all right with that sense I didn't have to actually sit in front of hundreds of people.

When we arrived at the hotel, the damn paparazzi were already waiting for us. It was no secret this was a highly anticipated interview. Emmett climbed out of the car first and opened our door. Edward got out of the car and reached for my hand.

I climbed out and was damn near blinded by flashes. Emmett and Edward guided me into the building. The same questions came and this time Edward simply said

"Watch the interview like the rest of the world." Entering the building we were greeted by the hotel manager who escorted us up to the room. Emily was already here and greeted us with a hug as we came up the hallway.

"You look really hot in this outfit SNL," Emily said making me laugh.

"It's just a little something, something I put together," I joked and she laughed.

"Emily, why do you insist on calling her SNL?" Emmett asked,

"Because it stands for sister-in-law, do you want me to give you a nickname too pookie bear?" Emily asked pinching Emmett's cheek. He laughed slapping her hand away.

"No, I save the pet names for my Rosie."

"Yes, because she calls you her little butterball," Emily said, and we both started laughing remembering why Rose said she called him that.

"You women talk too much," Emmett said opening the door to the room and entering before us. I knew him well enough to know he went in first to check everyone out before we entered.

"Okay, I've talked with Kathy and told her what she can and cannot ask you two. She does have some questions regarding the kidnapping and Eric."

"Can we talk about that, sense it is considered an ongoing case?" Edward asked.

"I got the okay from the D.A. Thanks to Eric making it a huge media scandal there isn't much the public doesn't know," Emily said and I nodded my head knowing that was true. Ever sense Eric put out his not guilty plea; he's been on television trying to get the worlds sympathy.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked and we both nodded our heads. She opened the door and I walked in first. I had to step over the camera cords to get to the living area we were having the interview. Kathy stood up and greeted us with a smile.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything you've been going through," she whispered in my ear. I thanked her giving her a hug back. She released me and turned her attention to Edward.

"Edward, this is our first time officially meeting and I am happy to see you alive and safe. Along with the rest of the world I was on pins and needles waiting to hear news from Bella and when she revealed you were home I was just so happy for you, her and your children."

"Thank you, Kathy," he replied with his famous smile. The producer told us the show would be starting soon so Edward and I sat down and they attached our microphones to our clothes.

"The interview will be the same traditional hour with fewer commercial breaks," the producer explained and we both nodded our heads.

The countdown started for the show to start and I was feeling a little nervous. Edward took my hand into his and placed a kiss on my forehead just as the producer announced we were on the air.

"Good morning, everyone and welcome to _Talking with Kathy_. Today we have a very special show for you all. We have the great honor to sit down and talk with Edward and Bella Cullen," Kathy said as the camera moved over to Edward and I.

"Hi Kathy, thanks for having us," I said with a smile.

"Of course, of course," she said still wearing her smile as she looked down at the little note cards she had in her lap.

"Edward, this is the first time I've had the pleasure of having you on the show," Kathy continued.

"Yeah I usually leave all the interviewing to Isabella, she's much more attractive to look at," Edward replied and Kathy laughed.

"I don't know some people find you very attractive as well." Kathy told him.

"That might be, but Isabella is the beauty and the brains in this relationship," he replied. I smiled placing my head on his shoulder.

"He's so modest," I teased making him smile.

"He always knows the right things to say, must be why you're so over the moon for him," Kathy said with a smirk.

"It's one of the millions of reason why I love him," I replied. Edward smiled again and I think I saw him blush which of course made me blush.

"How did you stay sane while he was missing?" Kathy asked and I closed my eyes thinking about what was considered the longest week of my life. I knew we were getting into the actual interview part of the show now. I inhaled a deep breath and looked at Kathy.

"I don't think I would call what I was sane. I mean I lost it when they told me he was missing. I felt like my entire world shattered right before my eyes," I answered taking Edward's hand into mine.

"I can only imagine the anger you felt," she said crossing her legs and leaning in more.

"The anger, the rage at the world, I blamed anyone and everyone," I replied.

"Even the bodyguards?" Kathy asked. I knew that the public was still expecting us to turn on Emmett and Seth but we couldn't.

"I was upset. I did a lot of yelling at Emmett and Seth. But they both know me so well they know I didn't mean it; they know I never actually blamed them. I was heartbroken, completely and utterly heartbroken."

"So, you have no hard feeling towards them?" she questioned.

"None, I love Emmett and Seth as if they were my brothers. That didn't change when Edward went missing and it won't change now," I answered and I saw Emmett wink at me.

"How did it feel having him missing?" she asked. I inhaled another breath and Edward placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I know people say this all the time, but Edward is truly my other half. Having him missing and not knowing if he was coming home was killing me. I mean literally killing me slowly. I knew how badly Orlando wanted my husband's life after what happened to his sister…"

"You're referring to Maria Santiago?"

"Yes. Orlando wanted his revenge and more important he wanted his revenge on my husband's life. That scared me the most, knowing that someone who hated my husband so much held his life in his hands. While Edward was missing, we received a recording from him and it was the most gut wrenching experience of my life," I continued and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"I was so happy to see his face, to see he was still alive all while worrying that it would be the last time I saw him, the last time I got to hear his voice. And what I want everyone to understand it that I wasn't the only one broken and hurting. I've never seen Esme and Carlisle so devastated. Emily and Bree cried with me almost every day while he was missing. If you ask Emmett and Seth they'll tell you that they were missing a brother not a boss," I continued feeling the tears in my eyes. One fell and Edward's thumb instantly wiped it from my cheek.

"How did you get through it?" Kathy asked me.

"Our children, if it wasn't for them I don't think I would have survived those days. Each second feeling like an hour, each minute feeling like a day, and each day felt like a year. I did a lot of praying."

"Thankfully it paid off," she said sitting back in her chair.

"Thankfully," I agreed. Kathy took us on our first break and Emily brought me a tissue.I noticed the tears in her own eyes. I wiped my tears quickly because the show was returning. Kathy turned to Edward now.

"Edward, I could never imagine how you were feeling not knowing if the kidnappers were going to kill you or not. Did you know what they wanted? Did they tell you," Kathy questioned and Edward looked over at Emily. I knew he was checking if it was all right to answer that question.

Emily mouthed _little detail_, and Edward nodded his head.

"Ultimately, they wanted my life plan and simple. No amount of money, no promise of a material object was going to change that. As Isabella said, Orlando wanted payback. I'm just grateful they didn't take my life and that I have more time to spend with my family," he responded.

"I can only imagine your concern for your life being held captive all that time."

"Honestly my concern was for Isabella and our children. Every day the bastard told me what he was going to do to my wife, our children. The things he said could destroy a man. When he said them I knew he was serious, I knew that there was no lie in his words. It got so bad I even asked him to kill me and leave them alone," Edward said and I sat up and looked at him. He never told me that.

"Oh my," Kathy said placing her hand over her mouth.

"It was the only way I could think of saving them, but the sadistic bastard seemed to enjoy torturing me more with telling me what he was going to do to them," Edward continued and my heart twisted in my chest.

"I tried reminding myself that Emmett and Seth were probably glued to Isabella and the children's side. I knew that Isabella would do anything possible to protect our children and I knew that Emmett and Seth would protect them as if they were their own."

"So you didn't blame them?" she inquired.

"No. They could have died trying to protect me and then they would have never been alive to protect what is most important to me…my wife and children."

"How did you cope being away from her and the kids?" Kathy probed.

"I didn't. I was a broken man without them. The feeling of not knowing if I would ever get to see them again, believing that I would have a child that would never know me is a feeling I wouldn't wish even on my worst enemy."

"Not even the ones responsible for your kidnapping?" Kathy tested. Edward inhaled a deep breath. I saw the anger on his face. I squeezed his hand in mine just as he answered Kathy's question.

"No, not even on them," Kathy smiled nodding her head.

"Did it surprise the both of you when you discovered who was allegedly involved?" Kathy asked. I hated that word allegedly, because I felt like it was everyone saying they didn't believe us.

"It surprised me. I grew up where family was a unit, and coming into the Masen-Cullen family it was still the same, a family that stuck together no matter what. So to find out that family was behind it all…it was completely mind boggling," I answered as best I could.

"Edward, how about you?" Kathy examined.

"I wasn't surprised in the least. Isabella is correct, family is very important in our family but growing up in a wealthy family meant for some of those family members money and power would outweigh what was right."

"Like your cousin Eric?"

"Yes. Eric and I were never close. Everything was a competition between the two of us. I can't say if it was because we wanted to outdo the other just because of rivalry or because it was a lot to be considered the next in line in the family. Everyone wanted it in some way, it just appeared Eric and I wanted it more."

"Do you think it has anything to do with your mothers not getting along?" Kathy asked. I knew many of the public believed Elizabeth and Esme were enemies.

"Elizabeth and Esme are both very strong and opinionated women, they are sisters but it doesn't mean they will always get along. I mean I have a sister and we are very close but we fight. The idea that Esme and Elizabeth made their children compete against each other is ludicrous," I answered in their defense and Edward smiled at me.

"Our mothers kept their own issues between each other, at least they tried to. Our grandfather was the one who really made it a competition. _You have Masen blood in you, so act like it_. He would often tell us, so to not show the determination and drive to run the company was just like telling him you didn't want to do it," Edward continued.

"Is that what happened with Eric?" Kathy inquired.

"I can't speak for Eric or my grandfather. All I know is that when my grandfather became ill he made his decision to appointment CEO of Masen Corp and I've been trying to honor that decision ever sense."

"You are baby," I said to him and he turned to me placing a kiss on my lips.

"We have to take another break, we'll be right back after these messages," Kathy said and the producer lets us know when we were clear.

"Sorry if I brought up any old wounds," Kathy said.

"Don't worry about it," Edward replied giving her his charming smile.

"Edward and Bella you can talk about Orlando and Faith's involvement in the kidnapping because he was found guilty and she took a plea, but when it comes to Eric you have to be careful. Sense his court hearing hasn't happened yet we are not allowed to say he had any direct involvement in the kidnapping, we can't say he is guilty until it is _proven_," Emily explained making the quote sign with her fingers when she said proven.

Edward and I nodded our head knowing that much. The D.A already warned us to be careful with how we answered questions because they knew Eric's lawyers would be watching our interview as well. The producer told us we were about to be back on the air and Edward turned to me.

"You, all right?"

"I'll be fine, are you?" I asked and he nodded his head just as the producer said we were back.

"All right America we are back with Edward and Bella Cullen," Kathy said into the cameras.

"Let's go back some and discuss the guilty parties involved in your kidnapping Edward," Kathy said and Edward sat up straight as if to focus better.

"How do you feel about the deal the D.A made with Faith Carter?" she asked him,

"Honestly, longer time would have been better but overall I think it was fair…"

"Yeah right," I said before I could stop myself.

"You don't think so Bella?"

"No. Faith is just as responsible as Orlando and…" I inhaled a deep breath catching myself. "She is just as responsible as the rest of those involved."

"So you think she should have gotten the death penalty like Orlando did?"

"I think she should have gotten a much longer sentence than the 15 years she received for her responsibility of the lives that were lost in the middle of all of this," I answered thinking about those who died in the old house, and Vincent who died trying to protect Edward.

"What do the two of you have to say about Eric calling you both a liar for accusing him for his involvement?"

"Eric is a no good, trifling piece of crap and I swear if I wasn't pregnant…" Edward's hand was over my mouth before I could finish. Everyone in the room started laughing.

"I'm sorry everyone, my wife is very hormonal," Edward said and I rolled my eyes. He removed his hand and I looked at Kathy.

"Eric has a right to call us a liar as I have a right to call him a waste of oxygen," I continued and Edward smiled.

"Wow, I don't even know how to follow that," Kathy said with a laugh. I inhaled a deep breath trying to reel in my anger.

"Eric can tell the public what he wants, but we know the truth, and he knows the truth and as Isabella's mother once told me _what's done in the dark will soon come to light_," Edward answered. I smiled at the fact that he quoted my mother. She was no doubt at home cheering him on right now.

"Do you think you could ever forgive your cousin for his involvement, whatever that might have been?" Kathy asked also trying to be careful with her word choice.

"I don't know," Edward answered.

"Do you think you could forgive Faith or Orlando?"

"I don't know," Edward answered again. I laced our fingers together and he looked over at me just as Kathy sent the show on another commercial break.

"Have I told you I love you today SNL?" Emily asked me.

"No, but I know."

"Good, because after that outburst I think I wanted to marry you," Emily joked making us laugh.

"Everyone is just lucky Edward got his hand over her mouth in time," Emmett added from the corner he was standing in. I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"We're back on in ten," the producer said. We prepared to continue with the interview.

"And we are back and still talking with Bella and Edward," Kathy said with a smile on her face. Edward and I both smiled at her as she sat back in her chair.

"So even though the two of you look to still be completely in love with each other I have to ask anyway. How have the two of you been as a couple after all that has happened?" Kathy asked. Edward and I looked at each other than looked back at Kathy.

"Happier," Edward answered first.

"More in love with one another," I replied.

"Even crazier about her, if at all possible," he said and I laughed.

"I appreciate every day I have with him a lot more than I did before," I answered.

"So those affair rumors…"

"…are just that, rumors. I could never hurt Isabella or our family that way. I tell Isabella this all the time and I'll say it now for the entire world to hear, Isabella owns me. I belong to her and her alone. From the moment I met Isabella she was more than enough for me and that hasn't changed," Edward answered like the perfect gentleman he was.

"Bella, what about you? It was being rumored you were…"

"…I'm going to stop you right there Kathy." I said putting my hand up. It was a really bad habit I got from Edward. I knew she was about to ask me a question about the so called rumor that in a night of need I slept with one of my bodyguards. To this day I don't know who told the tabloids that but so help me god if I found out I was going to strangle them.

"Edward is everything I could ever possibly ask for in a husband. I never have a reason to stray as the magazines tried to imply. I didn't take my husband missing as an opportunity to fall into another man's arms. My heart, body and soul belong to my husband and that will never change," I informed her and she smiled at me.

"Both of your lives are very hectic how do you keep that candle lit?" Kathy asked us.

"Trust," I answered looking up at Edward.

"Honesty," he replied back.

"Spontaneity."

"Passion."

"Friendship."

"Communication."

"Dedication."

"Commitment."

"Love," we both said both smiling, I turned to Kathy.

"Honestly we are not masters at marriage. We fight like every married couple; we have bad days and good days. But something both of our parents told us was to never go to bed angry…"

"…nope your dad and my dad both just said tell the wife she's right," Edward joked and I playfully slapped his chest.

"Seriously though, we have good examples of good marriages in our parents. Plus our mothers are very quick to interfere if they think either of us is doing something wrong, which is usually me," Edward continued.

"Oh no its not," I said with a laugh.

"Okay here is a better question, how do you do it with three children and one on the way?"

"That I couldn't answer, ask Casanova," I joked. Both she and Edward laughed.

"The kids are just as involved, they encourage me to tell them how much I love their mother, how beautiful I think she is. I just get lucky because she's usually listening when I answer so I get the brownie points for it," Edward answered and we laughed.

"How do you find time alone?"

"Have you seen how big our family is?" I asked and everyone laughed again.

"Truthfully we usually have to fight their aunts and uncles off to even get a weekend to ourselves. Between aunts, uncles, god parents and grandparents we have no trouble getting mommy and daddy time, we just rarely ever want it," I explained.

"Your children are very adorable, how do you deal with trying to keep them out of the lime light?"

"If it was up to me I would just lock them away in a tower so the vultures also known as paparazzi couldn't get to them," Edward answered and Kathy laughed.

"Oh he's serious. Yesterday was the perfect example. The kids wanted to go out and all we could think about was how to deal with the press that would completely ignore the fact that these were children just to earn their big buck by snapping their pictures," I told her.

"I can hear the momma bear in your voice," she joked.

"Momma bear never leaves," I replied with a smile.

"Never," Edward added and Kathy laughed. She took us to commercial again and Emily brought me a cup of water. I drank from it then passed the rest of it over to Edward.

"Only another fifteen minutes and then we're finished, and why wasn't I invited to go to Dave and Busters yesterday?" Emily snapped,

"Because I knew what Sam was planning for the two of you yesterday," Edward replied and for the first time I saw Emily blush. They warned us we were about to be back on the air and we got comfortable.

"So now knowing that everyone is doing as well as can be expected, what about careers? Edward have you been back to work sense all of this happened?" Kathy asked,

"Not really. Jessica and Mac are really adamant about me spending time with the family before I return. I still call in on meetings but I haven't physically been back to work yet."

"Are you planning to return, or are you going to pass the company along?" she asked, which was the million dollar question for some people.

"I plan to return. Trust me there is no passing the company along to the next CEO anywhere in the near future," he answered and I smiled remembering what we talked about.

"Do you plan to pass it on to one of your children?" she enquired.

"I won't know that until it is time to select a new CEO," Edward answered with that smile I loved so much. Kathy smiled back and turned her attention to me now.

"Bella, what about the talk show? Everyone was looking forward to seeing you, Alice and Makeena on a show this fall." Kathy said and I smiled.

"I was looking forward to it, but there is still spring, early summer," I answered with a smirk.

"Oh do I hear hope of still getting some Bella Cullen on daytime television?"

"Maybe Kathy, only time will tell," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Well the hour is up and I am so happy I got to talk with the both of you. Bella you know I adore you, and Edward it was amazing to finally have you here on the show."

"Thank you for having us Kathy," Edward and I said at the same time as we shook Kathy's hand. They signaled for when the show was off and we started to pull the microphones from our clothing. Once they were removed I gave Kathy a hug and thanked her for conducting the interview.

We all prepared to leave and Emily left with us. It was no surprise the paparazzi were still outside. The surprise was that they weren't screaming, or pushing and pulling on us. Of course they still took their pictures but it was as if they were at least giving us enough pass to walk. We climbed into the car and everyone started laughing the moment the doors closed behind us.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm pretty certain they watched the interview," Emily said and we laughed.

"It was like they suddenly remembered their humanity," I replied.

"That or they went with Dorothy and tutu to see the wizard," Emmett joked and we all laughed. Edward cell phone started to ring and I watched as he pulled it from his pocket. He grinned and showed me that it was my mother.

"Hello Renee," Edward says into the phone. I lean in so that I can hear what she says. Edward turns the phone so that I can hear her.

"Edward don't tell Ben, but for the next twenty-four hours you are my favorite son-in-law," she practically screams into the phone.

"What you're telling me is that other than right now, Ben is usually your favorite son-in-law?" he teased back,

"No, that is not what I'm saying. On an everyday basis you are both equally my favorite son-in-law, but it is not every day I get quoted on live television. It's a shame my son-in-laws listen to me more than their wives," she continued and I laughed shacking my head as I sat back against the seat. Edward finished talking to her, laughing at whatever it was she said to him.

The driver dropped Emily off first and Emmett refused to leave until we were home. The moment we pulled up outside our building Edward's cell phone rung.

"Hello, this is he," he answered.

"What? When" he continued with concern in his voice and I was worried now. He ran his fingers through his hair stress obviously evident all over his face.

"So what does this mean exactly?" he asked into the phone. I looked at him waiting for him to tell me something.

"No, we'll come there," he said then pressed end on his phone.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked my voice dripping with concern and fear.

"Faith was found dead in her cell this morning," he answered and I was completely speechless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	28. Trial and Error

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.**_

_**I am reposting this story back on this site,**_

_**This chapter has been beta'd by Bobbi Wordsmith, thanks sweetie for taking the time to beta this chapter for me!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trial and Error<em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

It was amazing how fast two months went by, amazing that the press seemed to get off our case after the interview Edward and I gave. But the real amazing part about all of this was that after today we could start to put this entire mess with Eric behind us.

Today was the beginning of Eric's trial. The District Attorney was hoping that the jury wouldn't take long to convict Eric.

With Faith being found dead in her cell a few weeks back it bettered Eric's chances of getting away with what he had done. Of course, I couldn't let this happen, so against Edward's wishes I agreed to testify against Eric.

I knew they were trying to keep me off the stand, but I couldn't let Eric get away with what he had done. I slipped into the dark-grey dress I was wearing today and adjusted the belt over my stomach. Elijah grew more and more each day and I couldn't wait to meet him, to find out if he had my eyes or Edward's eyes.

"You should wear your hair up," Bree said as she entered the bedroom. I nodded my head and pulled my hair up into a bun. The entire family decided to meet at the Cullen estate and to leave for the courthouse from here. My parents took the kids back to Washington with them so that they were not caught in the crossfire. Nahuel, of course, accompanied them because Edward and I weren't completely comfortable with the idea of them not having a bodyguard with them.

"Emmett and Seth are outside scoping the place," she said sitting down on the bed. I inhaled a deep breath and put the locket Edward had brought for me around my neck.

"In twenty-four hours all of this will be over," I said to no one in particular.

"What if he's acquitted?" she asked. I shut my eyes because the thought of that happening killed me. If he was acquitted there was nothing stopping him from going after Edward again, nothing stopping him from making sure he got the job right.

"We can't think like that," I heard Elizabeth say from behind me. I turned around to see her standing at the bedroom entrance in a black dress and hat. She looked more like she was heading to a funeral, though I honestly couldn't blame her.

I don't know how I would be able to handle this if I was in her shoes. To look your child in the face and wish for them to be convicted, to feel like you were betraying the one person in the world you were supposed to protect with everything in your heart and soul.

"Bella, don't look at me that way. I'm fine," she said to me. I slipped my feet into my shoes and walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug and apologized. I never knew just what I was apologizing for but I felt horrible that she had to go through this.

"The cars are outside," Edward said standing behind Elizabeth. I released her from a hug and she turned around to face Edward.

"Tell me you forgive me, Edward," she said to him holding his hand in hers. No matter what we told her, she continued to blame herself for what Eric had done.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Aunt Liz, you're not responsible," he replied.

"Please, just humor an old lady."

"You're not old," he said with a smile on his face.

"Edward Anthony," she replied in a motherly tone. Edward laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I forgive you, Aunt Liz," he told her. She thanked him then she and Bree left to meet everyone downstairs.

"You almost ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded my head as I picked my black blazer up off the bed. Edward took it from my hand and helped me slip into it.

"Are you nervous?" he whispered into my ear.

"Am I that obvious?" I replied. He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"No, but I've always been able to read you pretty well," he responded cupping my face in his hand.

"My own personal mind reader," I teased. He laughed placing a kiss on my lips. Quickly, I finished getting ready and then headed downstairs to meet with the rest of the family. Edward wanted to speak to everyone before we left for the courthouse.

"I want to thank everyone for their support these last few months, and my entire life. I hope that today is the last feud this family has to face, the last time that our family ever feels divided," he began. He looked to Elizabeth when he mentioned the family being divided.

"We, as a family, will always stick together whether you are adopted family…" he said looking at Bree and then Emmett, "…long lost family…" he continued looking to Mac this time, "…or family that has been in this family your entire life, we are a family first," he continued. Elizabeth and Esme held each other's hands, and Emily and Priscilla did the same.

It was important to Edward that no matter what happened today, the family didn't fall apart. Edward said a few more things and then Seth came in letting us know it was time to go. There were two limos waiting outside for everyone. We all climbed into the limos and headed for the courthouse. The ride was a silent one.

I sat snuggled up under Edward as his hand rubbed over my stomach. I watched his wedding ring, as his hand moved over my abdomen, . I smiled remembering the day I placed it on his finger, and was enthralled at the fact that he never removed it. The day I placed that ring on his finger it became a part of him, I remembered him telling me.

"He's a little karate kid today," Edward said. I smiled as I felt Elijah kick against Edward's hand.

"He's been kicking my bladder all morning," I replied. Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on my stomach then placed one on my lips.

The moment we arrived outside of the courthouse the media was everywhere. This didn't surprise me because every news station was covering this story. As always Emmett and Seth got out of the car first and we followed.

The press started calling Elizabeth a trader for _turning_ on her own son. It was no different when she climbed out of the limo. They asked her how she could possibly choose anyone over her own child. They were just as harsh to Priscilla. Bree and Emily stayed as close as possible to her. Edward held my and Elizabeth's hands tightly as we walked up the courthouse steps.

When we walked in the District Attorney, Carl Matthews approached us, he began telling us where we would be sitting until we were called in to testify. Emmett had to testify about what they saw when they arrived to Edward's rescue. Priscilla was testifying about what Eric had confided in her and I was testifying about the things Eric said to me while Edward was missing, as well as the phone call I received the day Edward was rescued.

Edward's testimony was the one on which everything was riding. He was the one that had to make the jury believe Eric was behind the kidnapping.

"Everyone will be allowed to sit inside of the courtroom during the trial, the Defense believes if you all sit out here you will talk about what to say," he informed us.

"If we were going to do that, wouldn't we have done so before we got here," Emily replied. Carl simply looked at her and escorted everyone inside.

Eric looked back as we entered, a smug smile on his face. It made my damn skin crawl. Then when he winked, I felt sick.

"Ignore him chéri," Edward whispered into my ear. We sat down right behind the Prosecutor's table. Once we were all seated the jury came in next. I was curious how they went about selecting a jury but I trusted Carl.

"All rise, for Judge Emmanuel Blake!" the bailiff yelled. We all stood up as the judge came in and took his seat. He waved for us to be seated. Quickly, everything went into motion. The attorney's presented their opening argument, and then the Prosecutor called his first witness, Emmett.

"Raise your right hand," the bailiff told him. Emmett did as he was told. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may be seated," he said. Emmett sat down and the Carl got up from his seat.

"Emmett, could you tell the court what you saw when you rescued Edward?" Emmett looked over at Eric then Edward. He began to tell the story I heard too many times for my liking. He described how Edward looked when he walked into the room. He explained that Edward had gotten free and was defending himself.

"Emmett, could you state your relationship to Edward Cullen?"

"He's my best friend, and I work for him as his bodyguard, and head of security at Masen Corp."

"How long have you known Edward?"

"Almost my entire life, we grew up together."

"So it is fair to say you've known Eric Masen just as long," Carl inquired. Emmett looked over at Eric then back at Carl.

"Objection! Relevance, your honor!" Eric's attorney yelled.

"I'm just showing Emmett has known Mr. Masen long enough to know the relationship between Mr. Masen and Mr. Cullen," Carl replied.

"I'll allow it, objection overruled. Answer the question son," Judge Blake said.

"Yes, I've known Eric just as long as I've known Edward."

"So, in your opinion, do you believe that Eric could be responsible for Edward's kidnapping?" Carl asked him.

"Yes. Eric hates Edward. He always has even when we were kids," Emmett said and Eric actually smirked. Fucking Bastard. I was hoping the jury saw him smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"When we were kids, Edward was in an accident while riding his bike. Eric didn't know I heard him talking to one of his friends, but he said he wished Edward would have gotten hit by a car and died. Then he said the next time he would put more holes in Edward's tires," Emmett explained. I couldn't prevent the gasp from leaving my lips if I tried.

"That was rather serious for you all to only be children," Carl replied.

"Exactly, which is why I know Eric had everything to do with Edward being kidnapped," Emmett said glaring at Eric.

"Thank you, no more questions for this witness," Carl said taking a seat. One of Eric's lawyers stood up next and began walking over to Emmett.

"While that story was very upsetting, you were all children. What makes you think my client would cause any harm to Mr. Cullen today," the attorney asked.

"Because Eric hasn't changed, he still hates Edward. If not more than he did that day."

"The night of Mr. Cullen's kidnapping, where were you, Mr. McCarty?"

"Stopping the gunman who was about to shoot Edward," Emmett replied. I squeezed Edward's hand in mine.

"Where was my client?"

"On the steps of Masen Corp," Emmett answered, his nose flaring as he said this.

"So what makes you think he had anything to do with the kidnapping that night?"

"Because the first thing he said to me when I realized Edward was gone was _'You two aren't the only ones who can create decoys. I'm just better at it.'_ I knew right away that he was behind what happened to Edward."

"Mr. McCarty you said you've known my client for the same amount of time you've known Mr. Cullen, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"But do you know him as well as you know Mr. Cullen?"

"No."

"You would do anything for Mr. Cullen wouldn't you?" the attorney asked. Emmett shifted in his seat and looked over at Edward and me.

"Yes."

"Would you lie for him?"

"Objection!" Carl yelled.

"Sustained." Judge Black responded.

"I'll rephrase my question, Mr. McCarty, would you do anything to protect Edward Cullen?"

"It's my job."

"And yet, you failed to do so that night and here to make up for your mistake, no doubt. No further questions," the attorney said going to sit down. They dismissed Emmett from the stand and called on Priscilla next.

As they questioned her she hardly made any contact with Eric. She looked so nervous as she answered each question. When it was time for the Defense to cross examine her, they practically chewed her up and spit her out. She ran from the courtroom, Bree and Emily going after her.

Orlando was next and this would be my first time setting eyes on him. He walked in wearing his orange jumpsuit and handcuffs around his wrist and ankles. They swore him in and then told him to sit down. Carl made him discuss his involvement in Edward's kidnapping.

"Why did you want to harm Mr. Cullen?"

"He murdered my sister."

"Maria Santiago?"

"Yes."

"But you know that isn't true," Carl said.

"He was responsible."

"He was defending his life and that of his wife. Your sister was threatening their lives," Carl explained. I hated that this all still boiled down to Maria.

"Have you ever met Edward's wife?"

"No, not formally."

"Mrs. Cullen, right there…" Carl said directing everyone to me. "…was being attacked by your sister when Edward and Emmett arrived that day. They had no choice but to defend her and everyone else in that room. Do you think they did the wrong thing by defending all of those defenseless people your sister held hostage?" Carl asked him. Orlando looked at me when he answered.

"No."

"How did you escape from prison, Mr. Santiago?" Carl asked. Orlando began to explain everything that happened. He explained Faith's involvement and that he knew she was taking orders from someone else.

"Was that someone else Eric Masen?"

"Yes, but I knew him as Rodger Peterson."

"No further questions," Carl said sitting back down in his seat. Another one of Eric's attorney's stood up.

"How do you know that Rodger Peterson and Eric Masen is the same person?"

"Because I saw him when I first came out to Chicago, he was talking to Faith. Yelling at her for not getting me the surgery before we arrived," Orlando explained.

"How do you know it was Eric and not a man who resembled him?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, it was him I saw talking to Faith and it was him who called to check on Edward while I held him. It was also him who was funding everything. He arrived at the damn warehouse with the plan to get rid of Edward not to save him!" Orlando yelled.

"Is it true for your testimony, the District Attorney took the death penalty off the table for you?"

"Yes, instead I got life in prison without the possibility of parole."

"So, it's fair to say you are only here to avoid execution?"

"I'm here because I'll be damned if I am the only one to take the wrap for something to which he played puppet master," Orlando answered. The Defense attorney walked back to his seat and said he was done.

I was up next and Edward looked completely uncomfortable about that fact. Carl called me to the stand and Edward helped me up from my seat. He placed a kiss on my cheek before I walked over to the stand. Bree, Emily and Priscilla came back into the room together as the bailiff came to swear me in. I sat down and Carl stood up smiling at me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

"Morning," I replied sitting back in my seat.

"When you found out your husband was missing, where were you?"

"London," I answered.

"What were you doing there?"

"Edward was concerned for my and our children's safety here in the states with Orlando being free, so we went to our place in London."

"Why wasn't Edward with you?"

"They thought they had a lead on where to find Orlando, and used Edward as the bait."

"Mrs. Cullen, when did you find out about Eric's involvement?" Carl asked. I explained to him what Jane told me the night of the premiere. He asked about the phone call I received the day Edward was rescued, then he asked me to tell the court what Eric said to me earlier that day at Masen Corp.

"We were arguing about the company, which was common when Eric was around. He called me foolish and I told him the only person who was foolish was him, if he thought he was going to get away with any of this and that he would never have the company…"

"What was his response?" He asked, "Even if it meant you got your husband back."

"What do you think he meant?"

"That if I agreed to sign over the company he would release Edward," I answered.

"So, why didn't you sign over the company?"

"Because Eric is a snake and I wasn't about to make a deal with the devil, especially with my husband's life at stake," I replied looking over at Eric.

"Do you believe that Eric was involved in your husband's kidnapping?"

"Yes, I've believed it from the very beginning."

"No further questions," Carl said sitting down. Eric's attorney stood up and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Did you ask Eric if he did it?" he questioned me.

"No, not directly, but I didn't need to ask him."

"Why? Are you psychic?"

"No, your client is a lying snake and I know he would have only lied to my face," I answered trying to control the anger I felt from his question.

"So, you just went on accusing him of a crime you felt he committed?"

"I didn't accuse Eric of anything he didn't do," I replied, looking at Eric when I answered that question.

"When did you and the family confront him on these accusations?"

"The day after Edward went missing, we confronted him."

"Did he admit to being involved, did he say he knew where Edward was?"

"No, he denied any involvement."

"Why didn't you believe him?"

"Because he's a lying bastard," I snapped.

"What is your personal relationship to Mr. Masen?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your personal relationship?" he inquired.

"He's my cousin-in-law."

"And that's all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"So, you never threw yourself at Mr. Masen?"

"WHAT! I wouldn't give that bastard the chance to ever lay a finger on me let alone throw myself at him. The thought of him touching me makes me sick."

"Is it not true you made a pass at Mr. Masen, that you have feelings for him and was upset when he did not return those feelings?"

"No, it is not true. The only feelings I have for that piece of shit over there is hate for what he has done to my husband and this family."

"So, you deny your brief relationship with him, what of the paternity of your child?"

"Objection!"

"How fucking dare you bring my child into this! I have never had any type of fucking relationship with Eric and he fucking knows it. That bastard had my husband kidnapped! From the beginning he knew he would never measure up to the man Edward is and he never will!" I yelled anger damn near steaming off of my skin.

The judge banged his gavel as he tried to get the court in order. Carl warned me that the Defense would try to do something like this, but to imply I slept with Eric and was carrying his child made me want to shoot myself.

The Defense claimed to be finished and I stepped down from the stand. I needed to go take a breather before I walked over to Eric and strangled him. Edward was next to testify but I couldn't sit and listen to him talk about the kidnapping again.

I've heard the story so many times I could repeat it word for word. Carl and Edward went over it so much yesterday because the Defense was trying to argue that Edward was delusional. Edward tried getting me to sit down and I told him I needed to use the bathroom.

Elizabeth and Emily agreed to walk me when they saw the unsure look on Edward's face. When we walked out of the courtroom, Seth and a security guard stood outside of the doors.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked sounding like my father.

"The little girl's room, is that okay with you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He looked up the hall to where the bathroom is then looked at me.

"Yeah," he answered. I smiled as Emily, Elizabeth and I walked up the hall. Neither of us said a word as we walked to the restroom. I went into a stall and peed as if I had just had three gallons of water.

"Jesus, Bella how much did you have to drink?" Emily teased from the stall next to mine.

"Blame your nephew. He's been dancing on my bladder for the past two hours." I replied causing her and Elizabeth to laugh. I came out of the bathroom stall and walked to the sink to wash my hands.

"Bella," I heard an unfamiliar voice say my name. I turned around to see a man standing in the bathroom. Then everything after that happened so fast.

"This is from Eric," he said. The man pulled a gun out and aimed it at me. The fear in my chest exploded as I heard the gun go off.

"NO!" I heard someone cry out but I couldn't move I was frozen. My eyes never left those of the gunman. I was pushed to the ground and I broke my fall with my hands. A few more shots went off in seconds of each other. Something wet hitting my face as this burning feeling filled my shoulder.

Someone was screaming, loud making my ears ring.

Emily.

She was screaming as she tried to take cover. The man ran out of the bathroom as I could hear an alarm going off in the distance. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. Something was holding me down. I tried to move but my shoulder burned. I looked over my shoulder and it was Elizabeth slumped over my back.

Blood was everywhere. I could never tell anyone where I found the strength but I moved. I had no choice. Turning as I cradled her in my arms.

"Someone help! Please help!" Emily screamed as she came over to us.

"Elizabeth, look at me please," I said trying to see where she was shot. It was blood coming from everywhere, spilling out of her body as if it was water. She couldn't die from saving my life. There was enough death going around.

"Aunt Liz, can you hear us?" Emily asked cupping her face.

"I-I.." she started to try and speak.

"Shh… don't say anything okay, just hold on." I told her as tears stung my eyes. Emily tried standing up and slipped on the blood on the floor.

"Someone help!" she yelled again. Two men appeared at the door and Seth quickly pushed past both of them.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he looked down at me holding Elizabeth.

"She's need an ambulance, please…" I said just before everything went black.

**_Edward POV_**

Watching that fucking prick question Isabella, was killing me. I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but I hated how angry she was becoming. When he accused her of having an affair with Eric I tried getting up but my father and Emmett stopped me.

I watched as she yelled at the attorney and the smug look that was on Eric's face pissed me off. I was grateful once it was over.

Isabella refused to stay in the courtroom while I testified not that I could blame her. They swore me in a few seconds after I watched her leave the courtroom. Carl only asked me one question, to tell him what happened the day I was rescued.

I finished telling the story and the Defense stood up to question me just as there was multiple loud popping noises coming from outside of the courtroom. I had a really good fucking feeling what those noises were. Then an alarm went off throughout the building blasting loudly over everyone's screams and chatter.

"Everyone, please remain calm!" the Judge yelled. I looked over at Eric and he smiled at me, more liked grin. I looked to where my parents were sitting and jumped up from the stand. Isabella was still out there. The bailiff tried to stop me from leaving and Emmett pushed him off of me as we both ran out of the courtroom.

The guards were no longer outside of the courtroom door. I looked up the hall where the bathrooms were and saw a crowd full of people. My legs pumped under me as I ran towards the crowd. Everything in me told me Isabella was over there.

I tried getting past the crowd but the fucking police wouldn't move. Emmett started pulling and pushing people out of our way.

"Isabella!" I shouted trying to get past. I could hear people talking about someone getting shot and there being blood everywhere. This only worried me more and I started pulling and pushing people out of my way.

"Isabella!" I shouted again. I needed her to answer me.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Emmett yelled. I saw a glimpse of the bathroom floor and the blood staining the tiles. I prayed in my head over and over that it wasn't Isabella's blood. I pushed harder against people until I was through. The sight before me made my knees buckle under me.

Isabella was slumped against the sink with my Aunt Elizabeth in her lap. Emily was on her knees trying to get Isabella to open her eyes. I forced myself to Isabella's side. Emily looked over at me as tears stained her cheeks.

"Isabella, wake up cheri," I said cupping her face.

"Edward, I think she was shot in her shoulder," Emily said pressing her hand against Isabella's right shoulder.

"Where's Seth?" I asked trying to get Isabella to open her eyes.

"He ran after the shooter," Emily sobbed. I looked down at Aunt Elizabeth then back at Emily who shook her head as her tears fell down her face.

"Isabella, you have to wake up sweetheart," I said cupping her face.

"The paramedics are here!" someone shouted. I didn't take my eyes off of Isabella. I needed her to open her eyes and look at me.

"Isabella, Isabella open your eyes, please baby. Isabella, look at me, chéri come on I can't survive without you. Isabella, please baby. Damn it, Bella, open your eyes and look at me!" I shouted fear filling me that I was about to lose my life.

Slowly, her eyes started to flutter open and my heart leaped into my throat.

"Ed-Edward, he shot her," she breathed out. I knew she was referring to Aunt Liz. The paramedics came into the bathroom and Emily yelled at them that she was fine and that it was Isabella and Aunt Liz. They moved Aunt Liz off of Isabella and tried reviving her. Eventually, they stopped and I heard them instantly when they said.

"She's already gone," Emily and I looked at each other and I looked back at Isabella.

"Is she shot?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yeah, I think in her shoulder," Emily answered moving out of the way so one of them could get over to her.

"Isabella, look at me sweetheart. You have to keep your eyes open," I told her.

"It burns…" she moaned. I looked over at the paramedic.

"She must mean the gunshot."

"She's eight months pregnant, and allergic to shellfish," I told them already knowing the questions that were following.

"Okay, let's get her on a stretcher," the paramedic said. Holding her hand in mine, I stepped back slightly so that they could get her up. Emily and I came out of the bathroom; I heard Bree and my mother screaming for people to get out of their way.

I spotted Eric standing up the hall. The bastard was smiling. My nose flared as I released Emily's hand and ran over to Eric slamming him into the wall.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I was in there remember?" he replied with that smug look on his face.

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you? Well, you should know whoever you sent to kill my wife, shot and killed your mother," I told him. Then I released him from the wall as he fell to the ground. I saw the shock and pain wash over his face. He put on a brave face for everyone else, but I knew how much he cared about his mother.

"You're lying."

"I wish I was," I replied as I walked back towards the paramedics as they started to bring Isabella out of the bathroom.

I needed to tell my mother about Aunt Liz but I couldn't leave Isabella's side. Emily assured me she would tell them and meet me at the hospital. As we started to leave out, I saw Seth coming up the hall dragging a battered man with him. He tossed him at the feet of the cops. Looking from the man to Seth, I was well aware what Seth had done.

"What happened to him?" the cop asked.

"He tried to fight me off," Seth answered his nose flaring. We started to leave, Emmett telling the paramedics that he was coming, too. The press was frantic outside and I knew they would all want a picture of Isabella on the stretcher. I took off my suit jacket planning to use it to shield her face.

"Cheri, I'm going to place my jacket over your face so they don't get the picture, okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, tears falling down the side of her face. We followed the paramedics out of the building and Emmett practically knocked the cameras out of the hands of anyone who was in his reach. I rode in the back with the paramedic, while Emmett jumped in the front to ride with the driver. When I removed the jacket from over Isabella's face, she turned to me.

"He was trying to kill me," she breathed, tears streaming down her face. Slowly, I wiped them away with my thumb.

"But he didn't cheri, you're still here with me," I told her. Her hand came up slowly, pressing it harder against her face.

"I was so scared," she whispered. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I should have been there, I'm sorry," I whispered, my lips pressed against her flesh. She shook her head.

"No, then I would have lost you."

"Thank you for coming back to me, I wouldn't have survived without you."

"You called me Bella," she said a small smile forming on her lips and I laughed despite the heartache I had been feeling.

**_Emily POV_**

I watched Edward slam Eric up against the wall and I wish he would have killed him for what he'd done. I could hardly comprehend all that happened in that bathroom. Everything happened in the matter of seconds. One second I was teasing Bella about going to the bathroom, then there was gun shots and the screams from my aunt. I exited the stall as fast as I could but was too late.

I shut my eyes tightly wanting to rid the images in my head. Wash all the blood from my body. Edward and Emmett left with the paramedics to get Bella to the hospital and I just prayed that she and the baby were all right.

"Emily," I heard my mother call to me. I turned around and saw the horror on her face. Slowly, she walked over to me, her arms opened for me to come to her. I did, feeling like a little girl again. She wrapped me into her arms and softly thanked God that I was alive. My father came over to me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's Bella's and Aunt Liz's blood," I told him, and then I looked at my mother.

"He killed her. He came for Bella and she jumped in front of Bella and he just…he…" I stopped mid sentence and started sobbing as I remembered watching my aunt die in front of my eyes. I had never seen anything more terrifying in my entire life.

I hated myself for the way I treated Edward years ago, but never would I have brought physical harm to my brother or anyone in our family. Eric was sadistic for what he had done, but this was a completely different level of just how far Eric was willing to go.

"Emily, is this him?" I heard Seth ask me. I turned around just as the cop began lifting the shooter up from off the floor. My breathing increasing as I looked at him.

"Yes, that's him," I answered then I slapped him repeatedly for Aunt Liz and Bella. My father stopped me pulling me into his arms and I cried some more. They took the man out and I stepped away from my father just as they said they were bringing out Aunt Liz's body.

When they walked past Eric I saw the horror on his face. I turned away and I stormed over to him.

"Look at what you did! You're responsible for this! You killed her!" I yelled at him.

"What is she talking about?" Priscilla asked. Everyone in the hall was looking at us now. I dared Eric to look me in my face and tell me he wasn't responsible. That man's voice telling Bella, this was from Eric as if it was a gift.

"It wasn't supposed to be her," Eric spoke softly.

"No, it was supposed be Bella. You hate your cousin so much you sent a man to go and kill his wife while he testified against you. I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life knowing that your hatred killed your own mother," I told him and turned to walk away. I could hear Priscilla screaming at him, when I turned around she was on his back punching him repeatedly. I turned to my parents and told them we needed to go to the hospital to be with Edward and Bella.

**_Edward POV_**

I was literally seconds away from pulling my fucking hair out of my head. Isabella crashed in the ambulance. They were able to revive her but had to rush her into surgery. All I knew so far was that the bullet had hit a major artery, and her heart rate was dropping. I felt like I was going to die.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife has gone into labor," the doctor said coming from behind those double doors into which I last saw my wife disappear.

"She's not due for another month," I said the fear in me exploding.

"The baby is in distress and we are doing everything we can. We are going to take her in for an emergency caesarean but with them operating on her gunshot wound she'll lose a lot of blood and could possibly crash again…"

"Doc, please. That is my life you have back there," I told him.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but if we can only save one of them, who…"I gripped him by his collar and glared into his face.

"You better save both of them," I informed them.

"Edward, let him go," Emmett said pulling on my arm. I released the doctor and started pacing again. How was a man supposed to choose between his wife and his child? Pulling at my hair I knew what my decision would be and I knew some part of Isabella would hate me for it.

"Save my wife," I answered turning to him. He nodded his head.

"Your wife will need a blood transfusion could you get a relative here?" he asked and I nodded my head. He walked back behind the double doors and I prayed that they would be able to save both Isabella and Elijah.

I knew Angela was already on her way here. She called me while we were in the ambulance. Still pulling at my hair I paced back and forth just as my cell phone rung. I pulled it from my pocket seeing Charlie's name pop up.

"She went into labor," I said the moment I answered the phone.

"You have to be strong for her, Edward. Strong for the kids," Charlie said as if he knew just what I needed to hear.

"I can't lose her, Charlie."

"You won't she's too damn stubborn, she stuck with you this long didn't she?" he asked. I pushed my fingers into my hair.

"I'm sorry for putting her through all of this. If I would have just left her alone, she would be fine," I said into the phone.

"If you would have left her alone, I would have never seen my daughter as happy as you've made her, Edward."

"The kids don't know, do they?"

"No, Renee is watching a movie with them," he answered.

"Okay, I'll call you back with an update," I told him seeing the evil glare a nurse was giving me. I know there was a no cell phone policy in the hospital but you try telling that to all the people who were calling.

"All right, son," he said. I hung up the phone just as I saw Angela running up the hallway. She came over giving me a hug.

"They said she's going to need a blood transfusion," I told Angela.

"Okay, I'll do it. Have you talked to my parents?"

"I just talked to Charlie," I informed her. She nodded her head. Looking into her face I could see she'd been crying.

"She went into labor, Ang."

"What? It's too early."

"They said he's distressed and they have to get him out," I stated, pulling on my hair some more. Then I looked at her and told her what was really killing me.

"They think there's a chance they might have to choose who to save if she crashes again."

"Edward, I- God I- you chose to save her, didn't you?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she sat down in one of the chairs. The doctor came back out from between the double doors.

"Is there a relative here who could donate to her?" he asked me.

"Me!" Angela said getting up from her seat.

"And you are?"

"Her sister, we're the same blood type," Angela told him.

"Quickly," he said instructing her to follow him. All I could see was red as I waited for them to come back out and tell me that she was going to be all right. Emmett had his work cut out for him since somehow the press kept getting into the fucking hospital.

My wife may have been fucking dying and all they could think about was getting their million dollar shot. I paced back and forth, waiting.

The waiting was the hardest part about all of this, the not knowing.

I watched Emily, Bree, and my parents come up the hall. They all hugged me as told them what I knew so far.

"Mr. Cullen," I turned around to see the doctor standing there. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"You have a healthy, four pound bouncing baby boy," he said and I breathed out relief from the news. He started telling me that they placed Elijah in an incubator and were taking him to the neonatal ward.

"What about my wife?" I asked and I didn't like the way he looked at me.

"I said what about my wife?" I asked again stepping closer to him. Quickly, Emmett and my father grabbed my arms.

"She's still in surgery. We're doing everything we can."

"Do More!" I yelled at him. He walked back behind the doors and I felt like my knees were giving out from under me.

"Edward, why don't you go see Elijah? We'll wait here for news on Bella," my mother said. I shook my head refusing.

"Edward, maybe it will…"

"…No! I will go see my son, with my wife," I practically growled. I don't know how long I waited but it felt like it was a lifetime. When the doctor came out and told me she was in stable condition and that I could see her, I cried overjoyed.

I followed him back to the room they were keeping her in and rushed to her bedside. Taking her hand into mine I placed a kiss on it, then one on her forehead and finally her lips.

"I know you can hear me, Isabella. You have to wake up so that you can see our son. I haven't gone to see him yet, but I know he's just as beautiful as his mother," I whispered against her ear. Looking at her like this, so weakened, tears fell down my face.

I refused to leave her side as everyone came in to see her. I thanked Angela and she ignored me only replying by saying _She's my sister, of course I would save her_. When Seth showed up, he let us know that Eric had apparently confessed to every crime he ever committed, including my kidnapping, Faith and Aunt Elizabeth's murders as well as his attempted murder of Isabella.

"It is despicable that it took his mother dying in the crossfire of his mess for him to admit to his wrongs, may god have mercy on his soul," my mother said as she stood in my father's arms.

"I hope he burns in hell, it makes me sick that I'm even related to him," Emily said shaking her head in disgust. No one else said another word about Eric, and I wanted to keep it that way. I was still in Isabella's room long after everyone had left.

The doctor told me that the medicine should wear off soon, and she could wake up at any moment. That meant I wasn't leaving her side no matter what.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to go see your son?" the nurse asked.

"No, I don't want to leave her side and she awakes while I'm gone. I'll see him when she wakes up," I replied. I couldn't look at him without her. We had to share that experience together.  
>I continued talking to her, calling her name. Then I remembered that when I called her Bella in the bathroom earlier she opened her eyes for me.<p>

"Cheri, do I have to call you Bella again to get you to open your eyes for me? Is that what I have to say? I'll call you, Bella a thousand times if it means you'll open your eyes and look at me," I whispered against her ear.

"Once is enough," I heard her faintly respond. I stood up looking down into her face. Slowly, her eyes opened as she looked at me.

"It sounds weird hearing you call me, Bella," she said in a groggy voice. I smiled at her cupping her face in my hand.

"I love you so much, Isabella."

"Hmm that's better…I love you too," she replied. Then her eyes went large and instantly I knew what she was worried about.

"They had to do an emergency C-section, he's fine," I told her. Her body began to relax.

"Have you seen him yet?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I waited to see him with you," I replied. She gave me a little smile. I pressed her nurse button waiting for the nurse to enter. The doctor came in to check her out and told us she should make a quick recovery.

She was upset when they told her she couldn't leave her room to see Elijah. The doctor wanted her to stay in bed. I held her while she cried.

"Edward, go see him."

"Not without you," I replied placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Edward, our son was born today and he has yet to be greeted by either of his parents. Please go see him," she said looking up at me. I wiped a tear from her cheek as I looked at her.

"Okay, but promise me you'll get some rest. Don't give the doctors and nurses trouble while I'm gone," I warned her.

"I'll be on my best behavior," she said with a light smile. I placed a kiss on her lips then got up to go see Elijah. Before I left the room I stopped to look at her.

"I'll come back with pictures."

"Good, and tell him I love him," she said.

"I will," I replied then left the room. I went to the neonatal ward and did everything I needed to do so that I could see Elijah. The moment I saw him I smiled at how much he looked like Isabella. He was tiny, but they assured me he was healthy.

We were waiting for his lungs to finish developing. I placed my hand inside of the incubator running my finger over his little arm. When his hand wrapped around my finger, tears touched my eyes yet again today.

I thanked god, that they were able to save him, too. Softly, I talked to him, telling him how much Isabella and I loved him. Then I told him how his sisters and brother couldn't wait to meet him.

"It's time to feed him, Mr. Cullen would you like to do it?" the nurse asked. I grinned nodding my head.

"I'd love to," I answered. They showed me how I had to feed him. Looking at him, I knew I would have hated myself if I would have lost him. I asked the nurse to take a picture of me holding Elijah with my cell phone so that I could show Isabella.

After Elijah went back to sleep, I went back to Isabella's room. I found her on the phone.

"Priscilla, I could never blame you for what he did," Isabella said into the phone. I nodded my head not surprised at all that Isabella would have gotten in contact with Priscilla. I sat there as she talked to her and the two of them tried comforting each other.

Once Isabella got off the phone she was in tears all over again. I held her as I told her repeatedly she wasn't to blame for what happened to Aunt Liz. I pulled my cell phone out showing her the picture I had taken of Elijah.

"He's beautiful…"

"Just like his mother," I replied. We sat there looking at Elijah's picture and I promised her I would do everything I could for her to be able to go see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you have to say about the chapter?<em>**


	29. Epilogue: Where there is love

_**_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _**Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have._

_This chapter has been beta'd by Bobbi Wordsmith, thanks sweetie for taking the time to beta this chapter for me!_

_**The more I thought about what the next chapter should be is when I realized that the story was finished, so yes this is the epilogue. PLEASE read the authors note at the Bottom!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where there is love <em>**

**_Isabella POV_**

_Months later_

Snuggled up under Edward, like I was usually every night, I heard Elijah's babbling coming from the baby monitor. I smiled against Edward's chest.

"I'll get him," Edward spoke in a raspy voice. He started to get up, but I pressed him back down into the bed.

"You had a long day, and came home late last night, I'll get him."

"I don't mind, chéri. You're with the kids all day and…"

I placed my finger over his lips. "…go back to sleep baby, I have him," I told him. Edward nodded his head against my finger. I slid from the bed and looked at the time, five a.m. on the dot as always. I swore the boy had his very own internal clock.

I exited our bedroom shutting the door behind me and heading up the hall to Elijah's room. I peeked in on the girls, with Ethan first to make sure they were all still asleep as well.

When I walked into Elijah's room he had successfully pulled himself up in the crib. A huge smile spreading over his face seeing me.

"Good morning handsome," I said, walking over and cutting the baby monitor off so that we didn't wake Edward.

Elijah cooed and began bouncing in his crib until he fell flat on his bottom. I walked over to his crib and he reached up for me.

"Why do you get up so early, uh?" I asked him as I picked him up from his crib. His hand touched my nose and began trying to pull at it.

"That's my nose, see you have one too," I told him tapping his nose. He giggled shaking his head away from my tapping finger.

"Are you hungry, Eli? You ready for eat eat?" I asked him, walking over to the rocking chair. I sat down and began to ready myself to breastfeed him.

Breastfeeding him wasn't an easy task because for the first few days he was born, he was on formula. We had to wait for all the morphine that was in my system to be gone before they gave me permission to breastfeed.

They tried talking me out of breastfeeding because of the gunshot wound, but I basically told them to go fuck themselves. I knew my breast milk was best for my son, so pain be damned, I was going to breastfeed my son.

Elijah started bouncing in my lap. I laughed at how excited he got at feeding time, he reminded me of Keiara when she was this little.

Rocking back and forth in the chair, I looked down into his face as he started to feed from my breast. His hand rested over my chest as he looked up at me.

I loved the connection and the one-on-one time breastfeeding provided. It was something no one could take away from me. Rocking in the chair I sing the _itsy bitsy spider _as he continued having his breakfast.

Once he was finished, he pushed my breast from his mouth like he always did. I fixed myself back into my shirt then burped him. He had a completely satisfied look on his face as he looked at me.

"I bet you're all better now, aren't you?" I purred, standing him up in my lap. He cooed bouncing up and down. I got up from the chair and placed him down on the floor. Then I walked across the room and got down on my knees.

He started to whine, no doubt hating the distance I put between us.

"If you want me, you have to crawl, Elijah. Come on, crawl to mommy," I called to him. I'd been trying to get him to crawl for the past few weeks, but he was just as stubborn as his father and refused to cooperate. He cooed pulling on the carpet under him trying to get to me.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," I said. He giggled showing me his gums. He got up on his knees and my smile expanded over my face. I was hoping he was getting ready to crawl but instead he fell back down on his belly and started laughing.

I shook my head and crawled over to him laughing as well.

"You are such a silly baby, aren't you?" I asked him. He lifted his arm up gripping my hair and pulling lightly.

"No. No pulling mommy's hair," I giggled pulling my hair from his grasp. He started cooing again, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. I used my hand to wipe his mouth, then I picked him up.

"Are you going to crawl for me soon?" I asked him. He just cooed some more with drool dripping from his mouth. I kissed his cheek and then held him against my hip.

"Let's go wake up daddy," I said, picking his stuffed animal up from the floor and placing it in his crib. I walked back to my bedroom and saw that Edward was still in bed. I sat down next to him and Elijah began his babbling again.

"I don't know, Eli, I don't think daddy is waking up anytime soon. He went to bed really late," I grinned, but Elijah still reached out for Edward. He started twisting in my arms a bit as if trying to get me to let him go.

So I did, placing him on Edward's chest. Elijah pulled at Edward's chest hair making Edward jump, but not before making sure he had a hold on Eli.

"That is a really mean way to wake your father, Eli."

"I didn't know he was going to do that, I swear," I teased, trying not to laugh at the red spot that was now forming on Edward's chest.

"Sure, he gets this from you."

"What?"

"Impatience," Edward said opening his eyes. I smiled looking down at him.

"Maybe, but he gets his stubbornness from you, he still won't crawl," I replied. Edward looked into Elijah's face.

"Why won't you crawl, Eli?" Edward asked. Elijah just pulled at Edward's lip making him groan. I peeled Elijah's fingers away from Edward's lip then lifted him from Edward's chest. He began whining in protest.

"You can't sit with daddy if you're going to abuse him, Eli."

"Son, just tell mommy that's how we play," Edward said sitting up in the bed. Elijah giggled as if he knew what his father was talking about.

"Are you going in today?" I asked Edward. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"We finished everything up last night in New York; no need to go in today," he answered. Edward flew out to New York yesterday morning before the sun came up. He never stayed the night away from me and the kids anymore, even if that meant he was flying back in the middle of the night.

If it had to be an overnight trip, he sent Mac and Jessica instead. I knew that he should have been at all the meetings, but after everything we've been through, I had a right to be selfish and want my husband home with me.

"The kids will be happy to hear that, they missed you yesterday," I told him, though he hadn't been away for more than 20 hours at best. The kids hadn't seen him at all yesterday.

"Are they the only ones who missed me?"

"I don't know. I think your wife missed you, but she did have two other men on her mind."

"Yeah, those men had better been our sons," came his reply. I laughed leaning into him and placing a kiss on his lips. Even with morning breath, I couldn't keep from kissing him.

"Of course, they were, baby. You guys are the three most important men in my life," I mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm, do I get to tell the chief that I passed him on your list of most important men in your life?" he asked, and I laughed shaking my head.

"No, you may not. My dad is on a list all by himself."

"Sure, you just say that so he doesn't feel like he's in third place."

"You can be so childish sometimes."

"Maybe, but you love me."

"Yes, that I most certainly do," I replied, just as Elijah pulled at Edward's ear and started babbling loudly in it. Then he started giggling as if he had told Edward a joke.

"What were the plans for today?" Edward asked taking Elijah's hand into his own.

"I had a few errands to run for the show, Bree was going to watch the girls and Ethan."

"Leave them home with me," he said.

"Baby, are you sure? You look like you're ready to pass out as it is," I said shifting Elijah in my lap.

"Yes, I'm sure woman. They are my children. Go run your errands and leave me with my children," he told me. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I was going to take Elijah with me, you know, so they don't try to keep me too long," I told him. Edward started laughing.

"See that, Eli, mommy's already starting to use you to get out of shit," Edward said and I slapped his chest hard.

"Oww, that hurt."

"Good, don't swear in front of him, do you want his first words to be a curse word?" I asked. Of course Edward laughed.

"It would be a great story to tell when he gets older," he replied. I shook my head placing Elijah on the bed with Edward.

"You would think so. Take him, I'm going to go get breakfast started," I said getting up. Elijah turned his head at me and reached out for me.

"Oh, so you don't want to stay with me, uh?" Edward asked lifting Elijah up. Edward stood Elijah up on his chest then blew a raspberry into his stomach. Elijah giggled and I was forgotten. I went downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out what I planned to cook and then turned the little television on to watch Lauren and Mike's morning show.

I missed working, I didn't think I would miss it this much, but I loved being on camera. Alice and my show hadn't started in the spring like we had hoped, because we both wanted to stay home with the kids. Neither of us actually had to work; it wasn't going to stop us from wanting to do just that. We were finally getting it all in motion for the fall. Makeena was still on board thankfully, and I even managed to talk Rose into being a co-host as well.

So it would be similar to _The View,_ but we were working to make it our own. I started on the pancakes first, since I knew it was the first thing the kids would ask for when they woke up.

"I think he's hungry, he's been gnawing at my finger for the last five minutes," I heard Edward say as he came into the kitchen. I laughed as I turned to look at the two of them.

"He has a jar of bananas."

"Ah, right, he's nothing like his sister was at this age, he likes bananas," Edward said and I laughed. Kiah use to spit the bananas back at Edward whenever he tried feeding one to her.

"Yes, Eli is more like Keiara was, eating everything he can get his little fingers on."

"Hmm, you sure they're not Emmett's children?" Edward teased, and I flung some pancake batter at him.

"Hey, woman, I am holding our child," he yelled, shielding Elijah. I laughed and turned back around to the pancakes in the pan.

"Speaking of Emmett's children, Rose is pregnant," I said smiling as I moved the cooked pancakes from the frying pan to the serving plate.

"Really? That's fucking awesome."

"Edward, language."

"Cheri, Eli isn't even crawling yet, so he is nowhere near ready to say his first words."

"Yeah, whatever, just still watch your language please," I said pouring pancake batter into the frying pan. I felt Edward behind me before he said a word.

"Yes, wife," he replied then placed a kiss on my neck. I shook my head and finished up breakfast while I watched Edward feed Elijah his jar of bananas.

"So, when does Rose plan on telling Emmett?"

"Tomorrow, she thinks Father's Day will be perfect," I answered as I set the kids' plates up at the kitchen table.

"Tomorrow is Father's Day already?"

"Yes, don't act like you forgot," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I did, honestly. Am I getting something special for Father's Day?"

"Yes, your four children," I replied with a smirk. Why he thought I would tell him what we had planned for Father's Day was beyond me.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're a horrible liar, cheri," he said with a grin as he placed a spoon of banana in Elijah's mouth. I smiled back at him.

"Maybe, but I'm still not telling you what you're getting for Father's Day," I answered and he laughed.

"I could ask the kids."

"You could, but then I would have to take one of your gifts away and you really don't want me to do that," I replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Hmm, what gift would that be?"

"The gift a mommy gives a daddy in the privacy of their bedroom," I told him. I watched his eyes dance with the possibilities I was offering him. He didn't say another word about Father's Day and I grinned in success.

"Eric Masen received his sentencing of seventy-five consecutive years in the state prison, with no possibility of parole," Lauren's voice said coming from the television. Edward and I simply looked at each other neither of us saying a word.

I had forgotten all about Eric being sentenced. After the shooting I refused to give Eric Masen anymore of my attention. He didn't exist in our world anymore and we were all happy. The last time any of us saw him, was when he was allowed to view Elizabeth's body before her funeral. Priscilla said she wanted him to see just what he had caused. Since then we didn't discuss Eric. The house phone rang and Edward got up answering it before I got to it.

"Yeah, we just saw," he said into the phone. I turned the channel to one of the children morning shows and continued making breakfast. Edward continued talking to whom I had to assume was Emily. She stayed on top of anything public related that affected the family in any way.

"No, tell them Isabella and I haven't changed our minds. We're not doing an interview," Edward told them. Ever since the shooting the media had been trying to get the family to do an interview, but everyone refused. We were all sick and tired of our lives being on display like some dramatic soap opera.

"I know. She's going today, don't know let me ask," I heard Edward say, and then he turned to me.

"Emily wants to know if you are doing any interviews for the show?"

"A few with the ladies in July, but I'm still not discussing the shooting," I answered. Edward nodded his head, placing the phone back to his ear and repeated what I said to Emily.

"Thanks, Emily, you're the best. I love you too," he said, then he hung up the phone. We didn't say anything regarding Eric as I continued making breakfast. Moments later the kids came running into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy!" they all screamed, running over to Edward. He gave each of them a hug and asking them how they slept.

We all sat down to have breakfast together. I smiled watching them talk to Edward, and laughed at the way Elijah tried to join in.

"Eww, daddy, Eli is spitting up!" Kiah yelled pointing at the food coming out of Elijah's mouth. Keiara started screaming also, while Ethan laughed at his sisters.

"I think that means, he ate too much," Edward said wiping at Elijah's mouth. The kids agreed while Elijah looked upset once Edward stopped feeding him. I gave him a juice cup and some Cheerios to calm him down. It was astounding how much Elijah could eat.

"Mommy, are we still going to Aunt Bree's house?" Keiara asked me chewing on her pancake.

"No, the three of you are going to stay home with daddy," I answered.

"Yay!" they all yelled causing Edward to grin at them. I smiled looking at all of them. Before Edward came into my life, I didn't think any of this would ever be possible.

Edward was a new man, but still the man I fell in love with. Watching him with our children was like nothing I could have ever imagined.

He was patient, attentive, and so playful with them. Each of them had their own relationship with him, and when they wanted his attention he gave it to them.

"Isabella, you okay?" Edward asked with a lopsided grin as he caught me staring at him.

"Yes, I'm perfect," I replied. He grinned, then turned his attention back to Keiara who was telling him about her dream.

After breakfast, I took Elijah upstairs and got him and I dressed. I was hoping to be finished with my errands as soon as possible.

"Is Seth going with you?" I heard Edward ask as he entered our bedroom.

"I didn't plan on him coming with me," I replied slipping into the blue dress I was wearing. Edward didn't say anything and when I looked at him I saw the concerned look on his face. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hand.

"I'll be fine, baby. I'm just running to the station and then a few errands for tomorrow," I said making him look down into my face.

"The press backed off some, but they're still relentless, Isabella."

"I'm aware of that, but does that mean I should have to walk around with a bodyguard every day for the rest of my life? I feel like the first lady with secret service up my ass," I told him causing him to laugh at my joke.

"Are you sure you and Eli will be okay?"

"Yes, and if for any reason I feel like we're not, I will call Seth."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," I answered. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I finished getting dressed and then told the kids to behave for their father. Edward was a sucker when it came to the kids and he pretty much let them do whatever they wanted.

I got Eli into his car seat and then climbed into the car. Edward and the kids waved goodbye to us as we pulled out of the driveway.

Have I said how much I loved our new house? It was secluded and our own little part of the world away from the rest of civilization.

I turned the radio on and Elijah started babbling along to the music like he always seemed to do when we were in the car. My cell phone started to ring and I saw that it was Rose. She always called to see if I'm on time.

I answered the phone, and her voice came through the speakers of the car. Elijah started looking around for her and it made me laugh.

"Please tell me you've left the house?" she said and I laughed.

"Yes, you worry too much," I replied.

"Yeah, right, the only thing you've ever been on time for was your wedding," she joked causing me to laugh out loud.

"I was on time for your wedding too."

"That's because I didn't give you a chance to even be late," she retorted with a laugh.

"Eli's looking for you, he can hear you," I told her, looking in the rearview mirror as Elijah looked around the car.

"Eli! Hi baby! I can't wait to see you!" she started yelling causing him to giggle and twist some more in his car seat.

"He's still looking for you. Are we still making that run to the baby store after the meeting?"

"Yes, I have to get the stuff to surprise Emmett tomorrow," she answered.

"Do you think he knows you're pregnant?"

"Please, it took him forever to even realize I was hinting I wanted to try."

"True, but I would think he would notice your tits got bigger," I replied with a laugh.

"Oh, he noticed, he just thinks God is being extra generous. I swear this man is so outrageous sometimes."

"But you still love him, and you're having his baby," I said with a smile on my face.

"I know! I am so damn excited!" she yelled making Elijah scream out as if trying to reply to her. We continued talking until I arrived outside of the building. I hung up with her and texted Edward, letting him know that I arrived. He was such a worrywart, not that I could really blame him.

I climbed out the car and was happy that it appeared there weren't any paparazzi out, thankfully. I took Elijah out of the car seat and grabbed his diaper bag.

We went up right to the floor and the moment I walked off of the elevator, I could hear Alice and her daughter Kendall up the hall.

I swear Kendall was just as loud and hyper as her mother. I often felt sorry for Jasper, though he never looked upset, just blissful.

"Kendall, look, your boyfriend is here!" Alice yelled as we came into the room. I laughed, walking over to the two of them and placing a kiss on both of their cheeks. Alice was a confident believer that Elijah and Kendall were going to get married when they grew up.

Edward liked the idea, and it really didn't matter to me because they were still babies, and seriously, it would be kind of awesome if it happened. Jasper on the other hand was not okay with the idea of his only daughter being married off before she could talk.

"Where's Rose?" I asked placing Elijah down next to Kendall.

"Bathroom, the minute she hung up with you, she had to throw up again," Alice answered as I sat down next to her.

"She has morning sickness like I did with the girls, remember that?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. I'm just happy I didn't have it with Kendall," Alice said smiling, as she looked back at Kendall and Elijah playing on the blanket that was spread out on the floor.

"Please tell me this part doesn't last forever," Rose said coming into the room. I smiled at her.

"It doesn't last forever, you look great though," I told her. She rolled her eyes then walked over to Elijah picking him up from the floor. He grinned at her, cooing again as if trying to tell her something.

"What time is the meeting supposed to start? Bella and I are the ones with babies and they're late," Alice said.

"I sort of told the two of you an earlier time, to make sure you were both on time," Rose said, hiding her face behind Elijah.

"Damn it, Rose. I could have gotten laid before I left this morning!" Alice shouted, making me laugh.

"Eww, that is still my brother you're talking about, Alice," Rose told her.

"So what. I was so damn horny this morning. Kendall was still sleeping and everything," she continued.

"Don't worry, Alice, she's about to have a baby. She'll see how difficult it is to get that alone time," I said and Alice started smiling.

"Oh yes, payback is a bitch," Alice said. Makeena arrived a little while later and we teased her about the hickey on her neck. Over the past few months, she and Seth had become real serious. I kept telling Edward he should just start planning Seth's bachelor party now.

"Bella, Seth asked if you need him to stay. Edward called him," she said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I told Edward I was going to be fine, I should have known he was going to call Seth," I said pulling my cell phone out of my purse.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Bella," Rose said. I knew she was right. After the shooting, I was lucky if Edward let me go pee alone. Angela and Emmett told me how distraught Edward was when he thought he might lose me, that he refused to see Elijah without me and that he threatened the doctor.

I understood, because I remembered how I was while he was missing. Seven days of not knowing was the worst feeling I ever experienced, and I still said that even after being shot. He was protective of me, worried everyday someone else would try to get to me or the kids to get to him.

I couldn't be upset though, he stopped his overnight business trips because of the anxiety it caused me. So I could only imagine how he felt when I was out of his sight, knowing the paparazzi could be on my ass at any moment. We saw a counselor about our anxiety, but we both felt more comfortable when we were together. I didn't mean around and up under each other nonstop 24-7, but we were together always.

I texted Seth to let him know that I was fine, and that if I need him I would call. The station managers came in a few moments later, and we started our meeting about the show. Each of us was so excited about finally getting this started.

Everything went smoothly at the meeting and it was over quickly, since Alice and I had the babies with us. We both knew if we didn't have the kids, they would have tried to get us to do some work while there, and we had entirely too much to do today.

Alice was planning something huge for Jasper's first Father's Day, and Rose had so much to get done so that she could surprise Emmett with the news of their new addition.

"Bella, what are you doing for Edward?" Alice asked as we started to leave.

"Tomorrow, the kids and I are treating him to a do-nothing day. I have to pick up our gifts for him; the kids picked out a watch which I got engraved. I'm making his favorite for dinner and then once the kids are put to bed, we're doing some role playing," I said with grin.

"Oh goodness, here comes baby number five," Rose said making me laugh.

"There is no baby number five coming from me, at least not until all the kids are a little older. It is so hard having them all so close in age," I said, shifting Elijah in my arms.

"True, but at least they will get to really grow up together, think about how much fun you, Angela and Jake used to have," Rose pointed out. I knew that was true.

"That's what Edward keeps saying, he's ready for another one already," I sniggered, making them both laugh.

"He would have you pregnant for the rest of your life if you let him," Rose joked.

"Probably," I replied with a smile. We all left to do the needed shopping each of us had to do.

**_Edward POV_**

"Daddy, look I can jump really high!" Ethan yelled, as he jumped on the couch. I laughed as I walked over and picked him up.

"That's really cool, son, but unless you want mommy to kick my butt for you hurting yourself, don't jump on the couch," I told him. He laughed as I put him on the floor.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Keiara said coming into the living room.

"Already?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I laughed shaking my head. "Okay, give me a sec and I'll make the three of you some lunch," I told her.

"Okay, love you daddy!" she yelled already running from the living room.

"Love you too!" I yelled back. When I turned around Ethan was smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked him. He laughed shaking his head.

"Nothing," he replied. I rustled his hair and then started walking for the kitchen. The moment I walked out of living room I was sure I heard the squeaking of the couch again. I walked back into the living room and watched as Ethan dropped down on his butt seeing me.

"What did I say about jumping on the couch?"

"To not to," he answered chewing on his lip.

"No more jumping on the couch or you'll be in trouble, understood?"

"Yes, daddy," he said with that sad look in his eyes. He did that whenever he thought it would get him out of trouble. For the most part it worked on Isabella, but it wasn't working on me.

"Go play with your sisters, until I call the three of you down for lunch," I told him.

"Okay," he said, getting off the couch and running to join Kiah and Keiara. I walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

I could hear the kids in the distances, laughing and running around and I couldn't resist smiling at myself. I never gave much thought to the family life before Isabella came into mine. Now I couldn't imagine my life without them.

I was still trying to talk Isabella into one more. I really wanted two more, three girls and three boys. I knew that was a lot, but I loved seeing Isabella with our children. She was the best mother I could have ever wished for my children.

I used to think God sent me Isabella by accident, there was no way I deserved her. But now that I had her, I was never going to let her go.

The house phone started ringing pulling me out of my thoughts, and I wiped my hands on the dish towel before picking it up and answering.

"Hello."

"Hey, baby," Isabella's voice rang through the phone. I smiled cradling the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Hello, beautiful, how did the meeting go?" I asked her as I continued cleaning the kitchen.

"Great, we start officially promoting the show in a few weeks," she answered, and I could hear Elijah in the background.

"Did you let them know, you won't be available the last few weeks of August?" I asked, seeing honestly already knowing that she probably did.

For our anniversary this year, we were renewing our vows and then we were going away to Brazil for a second honeymoon. We would be alone for a week and then the kids would join us that following week.

"Of course I did, I can't wait by the way."

"Me either, chéri, you do know that no clothes are allowed in our room while we are away correct?" I asked, causing her to giggle.

"You just remember that goes both ways. Where are the kids, it sounds quiet?"

"Upstairs playing. I'm in the kitchen getting ready to make them lunch."

"Yummy, Eli and I are going to lunch at Eclipse now with Alice and Rose," she said.

"Bring me back a cheesecake," I told her and she laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that, after we have lunch, I just have a few other errands to run and then we'll be home."

"Is Rose and Alice going with you to run those errands?" I asked, knowing that the moment the paparazzi got wind she was out, they would come flocking to her location.

"Yes, and you didn't have to call Seth. I told you I would call him if I felt like I needed to," she said.

"I know, cheri, I'm just worried."

"I know baby, but we're fine, promise. Eli, tell daddy we're fine," Isabella said, then I could hear Elijah trying to talk to me. I smiled into the phone.

"You protect your mommy, Eli!"

"Oh yeah, Edward he's going to _cute _them to death," Isabella joked.

"Just be careful, Isabella."

"I am, promise," she said. We got off of the phone and I finished making the kids their lunch. I called them down, but they didn't answer me. I walked upstairs and into their playroom and saw them all trying to get under the desk in the room.

"What are the three of you up to?" I asked.

"Daddy!" they shouted, and then I saw Queen Elizabeth run from under the desk and across the floor. I swear I think my children let this damn rabbit out just to make me chase after her. I started trying to catch her and I honestly think the rabbit became faster and faster each time.

I was definitely guaranteed my exercise chasing after her. She jumped up onto the desk then onto one of the shelves. I tried reaching her and she knocked down the toys on the shelf causing me to jump back so I didn't get hit.

The kids started shouting for her but that wasn't helping at all. She continued climbing up the shelves until she was at the top. Now I had to figure out how to get up there without breaking anything in the kids' playroom.

I climbed up on the desk and heard it start to crack under my weight. I was praying to anyone who would listen that this damn desk didn't break while I was standing on it. Apparently though, I had no such damn luck as it gave out making the kids scream as I caught myself before I did some serious damage.

"Daddy, you broke our desk," Kiah yelled, as if I didn't already know that. I tried for about forty-five minutes to get that damn rabbit down. When I finally did get her, I warned the kids if they let her out again without my or Isabella's permission, Queen Elizabeth was going back to the pet store.

Eventually, we all sat down together for lunch. After lunch we played outside for a little while. I had no idea how the kids seemed to have so much energy. I talked them into watching a movie in our home theater. Isabella loved this room, because it was like most home theaters. We had large bean bag-like pillows on the floor to sit in, with a large television up against the wall.

It was extremely comfortable. I wasn't sure when we all fell asleep, but I was soon woken up by something wet falling on my face. When I opened my eyes, Isabella and Elijah was standing over us. I realized the something wet was Elijah's drool.

"Did you four have fun?" Isabella asked. I stretched and looked around seeing the kids were all asleep on the pillows.

"Yes, but now I see why you take them to the jamboree," I replied making her laugh. I got up from the pillow and took Elijah from her arms then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Did you run all your errands?"

"Yup," she answered popping the P.

"Am I allowed to know what you needed to get?"

"Nope," she answered with a smile on her face. We walked out of the theater and went out into the living room.

She sat down on the couch and I placed Elijah on the floor, then gave him some of his toys to play with. I sat on the edge of the coffee table and removed her shoes.

"I have to tell you something, chéri."

"Tell me what?"

"Promise not to get upset," I said with a grin. She looked at me with a brow raised.

"What did you do, Edward?"

"I broke the desk in the kids' playroom," I told her with a little grin on my face.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked. I started telling her what happened and she was laughing before I even finished the story.

"I really think that rabbit likes getting under your skin," she said as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, one of these days, I'm going to ask Angela the ingredients for rabbit stew," I replied, making Isabella laugh some more.

"Baby, you can't do that to their rabbit. They love that rabbit and you know it," she said, rubbing my chest as if to rid me of my irritation. We sat there quietly as we watched Elijah play with his toys.

As much as that damn rabbit got on my nerves I did love my children, and they loved that damn rabbit.

"Thank you," I said and Isabella looked up at me.

"For what?"

"Our children, this life, you…pick one," I replied and she smiled at me shaking her head. She always thought I was being ridiculous when I thanked her for our life, but I wanted her to know how grateful I was for them.

"You're welcome, even though I should be thanking you," she replied. I shook my head placing a kiss on her lips. Our life wasn't perfect and we were bound to run into more issues, but I knew without a doubt that Isabella would be there with me always to face the inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the end people! <em>**

**_There will be some future-takes to the story but it is complete. _**

**_I really hope you enjoyed the ride, and thank you all so much for reading! It is always a bittersweet thing when a story ends isn't it? _**

**_I would like to thank so many people for their help with story, I don't want to name names because I know i'll forget someone but you all know who you are and know that I love each of you! _**

**_Keep your eyes open to future-takes and outtakes! _**

**_If you enjoyed the story come check out my other story "The Daily Grind" if you haven't already!_**

**_Okay I'm starting to word vomit because I really don't want to mark it as complete but it is complete : ( Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
